To Be A Guardian
by GM NASAI
Summary: Life as a twenty year old is supposed to be fun, right? Well not for me. Not for my family. Like many before us we work to make the human's lives better and to keep the more mischievous souls in place. Unfortunately raising two of my cousins and keeping the family job running is very high-maintenance. Especially when my brats bring in thirteen kittens!
1. Chapter 1: Introducing the Brats

**To Be A Guardian**

**Chapter One: Introducing the Brats**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~Ninja's POV~<strong>**

"Where are we?" Nagato asked as he came to. The gloom was only pierced by a shaft of light that came from a ceiling that looked like cardboard folded to keep it closed. And if the matching color scheme through the whole thing was any indication then no doubt he was in a cardboard box. A big cardboard box with other fuzzy balls like him.

"Nagato?" The blue kitten with golden amber eyes meowed.

"Konan?" Nagato asked.

"Nagato? Konan?" Together Nagato and Konan looked to see a ginger haired kitten with black spots on his fur.

"Yahiko?" Konan whispered.

"Hey… I'm fuzzy!" Yahiko meowed. He sat down and looked back at the tail he had. "I have a tail… Cool." With that he flopped over trying to catch the tail.

"Yeah that's him." Nagato said.

"But how?" Konan asked gently touching Yahiko to make him stop his childishness.

"Nagato?" The three kittens turned in time to see a fuzzy black kitten with red eyes of the Sharingan.

"Itachi?" Nagato asked. "Is that you?"

"… He looks very cute." Yahiko blurted. Itachi gave him a dry glare.

"Itachi?" Another black kitten hissed. The four ninja's-turned-kittens looked over the mound of fur to see another black kitten. Though he was smaller he still looked an awful lot like Itachi.

"Little brother." Itachi greeted monotously.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke growled. He attempted to launch himself at Itachi but was blocked by a mound of blue, pink, and silver fur. "Get out of my way!"

"Sasuke! Stop!" Kakashi ordered.

"Listen to your friend's kid. This won't end well for you." Kisame hissed in amusement.

"Ugh, what hit me?" A very familiar voice groaned from the yellow pile in the corner.

"Naruto?" Sakura meowed.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked getting up. A hiss made him jump.

"Get off, un!" Naruto turned quickly to stare at the other yellow furry thing with baby blue eyes.

"Sorry!" Naruto yelped making out the furry thing as a kitten. Another hiss sounded when he bumped into another furry thing.

"Watch it dobe!" Naruto turned his head quickly.

"TEME?" Naruto cried. A voice groaned from somewhere among the fuzzy balls.

"Brat, quit moving closer to me." Sasori snapped.

"Shut the f*** up!" A voice grumbled. The silver furred kitten got up to glare at the others.

"Don't move idiot." Kakuzu hissed since Hidan was about to step on his tail. Kisame had already trodden on it when he'd gotten in front of Itachi protectively.

"Where the f*** are we?" Hidan asked puffing up unconsciously. "And why are we cats?"

"Naruto?" Naruto watched in fascination as a red kitten with purple eyes walked closer to him. Beside him were a blue kitten and an orange spotted kitten.

"Nagato?" Naruto meowed. Naruto saw a silver kitten come to sit by him.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Sensei?" Naruto asked. "What happened to you? Why are you a cat?"

"You're a cat too Naruto." Sakura said.

"WHAT?" Naruto yowled looking down at his furry body. "WHY AM I A CAT?"

"Calm down Naruto." Itachi meowed. Naruto's head snapped up to stare at the others who had gotten up.

"Itachi? What are you doing here? I thought you were dead." He frowned. "I thought you were all dead."

"Thanks for reminding us." Yahiko meowed. He sat down beside Kakashi and Konan looking the least unruffled. "Though the kid does pose a point. Why are we fuzzy little kittens?"

"Team 7 report!" Kakashi ordered suddenly.

"Naruto here."

"Sakura here."

"Sasuke here." Kakashi nodded.

"Sai didn't come with us. Wherever we are." Nagato nodded seeing what Kakashi was doing.

"Akatsuki, report!"

"Itachi."

"Kisame here."

"Kakuzu and the idiot I call my partner are here."

"F*** YOU!" Hidan hissed.

"Sasori here."

"Deidera here, un."

"Konan here, obviously."

"Yahiko here." Nagato nodded seeing the division already starting to begin.

"… So what now?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure. Does anyone know what the last thing they remember is?" Kakashi asked.

"The last thing I remember is seeing that pink-haired kuniochi and my foolish grandmother defeating me." Sasori deadpanned. Sakura's fur bristled. Kakashi and Naruto moved away slightly.

"I remember I tried to take that Uchiha brat out, yeah." Deidera growled seeing Sasuke alive.

"I died." Itachi said simply cutting through all the other explanations.

"Akatsuki, did you all die?" Nagato asked.

"Yes." Was the general answer. Well for the Akatsuki anyways.

"I remember Sasuke and I were fighting at the Valley of the End again." Naruto said.

"We combined one last attack before everything went white." Sasuke said. Sakura sounded subdued as she answered.

"Sasuke stabbed me, though I couldn't break out of the genjutsu."

"And you?" Yahiko asked Kakashi.

"Rikodu-sama was just telling me everything would work out somehow." Kakashi mused.

"Well it f****** didn't. We're f****** pussies!" Hidan growled.

"He doesn't know when to shut up does he?" Naruto asked Nagato. Nagato sighed.

"No. That's why he's with Kakuzu."

"So how do we get out of here?" Sakura asked. "I don't know if any of you have noticed but we don't have any chakra."

Silence.

"WHAT?!" The louder ones yowled before checking to see if it was true. The quieter ones only got quieter as they realized the truth.

"WHAT THE F*** DID YOU DO YOU S***HEAD'S?" Hidan yelled.

"US? WHY WOULD WE SEAL OUR OWN CHAKRA?!" Naruto yelled back.

"He actually made sense with that." Sasuke muttered.

"Naruto is not as idiotic as we'd like to believe." Kakashi sighed. Nagato and Itachi nodded at the truth of that statement. Hidan of course just got angrier.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Hidan yowled. He started to pounce when suddenly the whole box shuddered like something had hit it hard.

Everyone was thrown to the ground or unbalanced.

"What was that, un?" Deidera meowed trying to shove Kisame out of his face.

"As if we'd know brat." Sasori growled moving away from Sakura and Kakashi.

"Quiet, someone's coming." Kakashi hissed as he righted himself. Everyone instantly became very quiet.

"-eira! No fair!" A child's voice called.

"You said you didn't want me to go easy on you." Another child's voice sounded.

"Oh, yeah you're right!" The boy's voice had come closer as had the girls when the kittens felt the box move again. "I found the ball!"

"GODDAMIT! WE'RE IN HERE YOU STUPID-" Kakuzu efficiently cut off Hidan's air supply.

"Keira, did you hear that?" The boy asked.

"It's in the box." The girl said. The box once again moved as the top of it was tugged.

"Wait! What if it's a snake?"

"What snake meows?" The girl reasoned.

"I can think of one." Naruto muttered staring at Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Don't 'Hn' me Teme."

"These kids don't have any chakra that I can sense." Kakuzu meowed interrupting the pending fight.

"Be prepared in case." Yahiko warned.

"What child would hurt a couple of kittens?" Sakura asked.

"One's who know of animal abuse?" Kakashi said rhetorically. No one had any other objections as the box's lid was thrown open and sunlight flooded in blinding the ninja.

"KITTIES!" a child screamed. Sakura was picked up.

"Hey! Ow! That hurt's!" She meowed.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried. He tried to jump only to barely make it to the edge of the box. But instead of his shinobi muscles, his muscles were softer and much weaker. He fell back into the box.

"Nice going dobe." Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"You try if you're so special." Naruto hissed. Sakura cried out again.

"Memphis you're hurting her!" Sakura was immediately in much kinder hands.

"Oops. Sorry kitty." The little boy said. Everyone could clearly see him when he looked back into the box again. A small boy with chubby cheeks, brown hair with dark brown eyes smiled. "There's more Keira! Look!" A slightly older girl with black hair, slightly chubby cheeks and black eyes blinked down at them.

"There's a blue kitty!" She squealed.

"I call him!" Memphis yelled reaching in.

"Heh, I like these kids." Kisame meowed as he was picked up.

"Sakura?" Kakashi called.

"I'm fine." Sakura's voice meowed. The girl looked at Sakura.

"You want to go back with your friends?" She asked.

"Yes please." Sakura meowed trying to get the hands to move. The little girl gently put Sakura back. The girl instantly picked up Konan.

"You can have that one and I'll have this one!" She said. Konan and Kisame allowed the children to hold them so they could get a better look at the world around them.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled running over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Naruto." Sakura meowed.

"Did you see anything while you were up there?" Kakuzu asked gruffly. Sakura nodded.

"We seem to be in a field. Like a pasture. There are some horses further away and a house that's probably fifty yards away."

"I wonder if they'd try to take us as pets." Sasori murmured.

"No f****** way!" Hidan yowled.

"It'll be better than being out here in the open." Kakashi reasoned. "In a home we could get food and information on where we are exactly."

"That's if they want us." Yahiko pointed out.

"Keira let's take the kitties home so we can play with them!" Memphis said excitedly.

"Well that was easy." Sasuke muttered.

"But what about Amaya?" Keira said. "You remember what she said about pets." The boy deflated.

"Oh… I forgot…" The girl seemed to not like seeing her friend sad since she put Konan back in the box.

"Can't see much other than what was described." Konan reported.

"What if we beg and say please and promise to do our chores?" Keira said. Her friend perked up.

"Yeah, and we can help Amaya take care of the kitties. Then we can keep them!"

"They're remarkably slow." Sasori replied.

"They're children Sasori, what do you expect?" Konan scolded. Memphis put Kisame back in the box.

"Sorry about this kitty!" Keira said. "Memphis you take that side and I'll carry this side."

"Okay." As the kids got into place Naruto dared to ask.

"This isn't going to end well is it?" With that the box was suddenly picked up and the ninja's were wishing for the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>GM NASAI: I know I have another story going on but this just wouldn't leave me alone. So I decided what the hell? I'm not sure when I'll update next but stay tuned. I want to see where this story takes me. Also any comments, critics, andor complaints would be appreciated. Flames will be used to keep me warm and fuzzy!**

**Also since I'm going to be doing this story I decided to take Team 7 after chapter 696. And the Akatsuki after they were all dead. Why the Akatsuki? Well I believe they could use a break from whatever afterlife they ended up with. Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2: Can We Keep Them?

**Chapter Two: Can We Keep Them?**

* * *

><p><strong>~Amaya's POV~<strong>

"...assured me that this woman was a professional!"

"Mr. Worth I can assure you that Bianca is a professional." I grit my teeth wondering just how the hell I had ended up on desk duty. Not only was it a bore but it also made me want to wring the people's necks. "She may look like she isn't but that is merely because Bianca does exceptional work. And because the Sprites don't expect her to pack a punch."

"She's very uncouth!" I repressed the urge to snort.

"Mr. Worth Bianca's language and dress styles are not something that we charge for. However if you want I can have someone else go out to you and take care of your problem."

"Problem? She harassed my son and insulted my wife!" Oh dear lord Bianca you didn't. Wait this was Bianca, I could imagine that.

"Has she taken care of the Sprites in your backyard and attic Mr. Worth?" I asked politely.

"… Yes."

"Then I do believe if you have any comments or further complaints you should contact Bianca's Supervisor. I can have her give you a call as soon as possible so you may tell her exactly what Bianca has done and I can assure you that Bianca will be put on suspension." Again.

"Very well then. Just know that I will not be hiring her again."

"Yes sir, I understand. Have a nice day." I hung up before I could hear any more of his stupid words. I leaned back in my chair.

I hated getting calls on my other Guardians behalf's. Especially when it was about Bianca. Which reminded me. I sighed picking up the phone again and dialing the numbers that had been imprinted into my mind two days ago.

"Head B's Office, how can I help you?"

"Hey Brittany it's Amaya."

"Hey Maya, what's up?" Her cheerful voice asked. Behind the voice I could hear the sounds of typing and paper shuffling. Ah the sounds of another Desk Jockey.

"Oh nothing. I just got another call on Bianca's behalf." Brittany groaned.

"Seriously?"

"Unfortunately." I grumbled. I heard the back door opening. The sounds of something heavy being pushed through the back door. Seems Keira and Memphis found something, again. "Mr. Worth says she flirted with his son and probably told his wife her sense of style was out of date for a bag of dust like her."

"Oh my god." Brittany groaned. "You know I get more complaints about Bianca then any of my other Guardians. In fact you're the fourth person who's called about her."

"In that case may I have a hand in her punishment? I promise to not be biased." I said. Brittany scoffed. Keira and Memphis dragged a cardboard box into the library. When I raised an eyebrow they stopped to sit by the box like good little children. Hah!

"Sorry Amaya, you know the rules. You wouldn't want me to get after Aradia would you?"

"Please, Aradia is the perfect Calendar girl. It's Anya you need to worry about."

"Alright then. Thanks for telling me. I have to go and get Bianca's ass in here and call back ."

"Good luck! I have some scolding I need to do." Keira and Memphis squeaked.

"Tell them I said good luck!" I snorted.

"Yeah, sure I will." I hung up the phone before leaning backwards. "Whenever you two bring something in a box that's never a good thing. What did you find this time?"

"I love you!" Memphis said loudly. I raised an eyebrow.

"What is it? What did you find?" I narrowed my eyes as Keira ran over to me with Memphis. They hugged me tightly.

"I love you! I promise to do all my chores!" Keira said.

"And my homework!" Memphis added.

"Well I love you to. In fact it's your fault I'm on desk duty answering calls about Bianca."

"Sorry!" They chimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, what do you want brats?" Keira and Memphis ran to the box and opened it before pulling out a bundle of fur. Oh good lord. "Seriously? Cats?" I asked in disbelief.

"Can we keep them please?!"

"Hell no!" I got off the chair glad to be moving around. I'd been sitting in that chair all day. As my popping bones and joints attested. "First it was the bunnies, then the turtles and the hawks now it's cats? You two don't take care of them. I do!" They put the cats down.

"Please!" Keira begged. "I'll do all my chores and my homework and clean my room and listen to you!"

"Me to!" Memphis agreed getting on his knees. "Please Maya!?" I groaned rubbing my head.

"No. You two don't know how to take care of a kitten let alone-" I looked into the box to see a lot of fur and twenty-five eyes. "Thirteen cats? You two will never manage that many! You could barely keep your goldfish alive for more than a week!"

Briefly I saw the cats exchange a look.

"PLEASE AMAYA! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Keira yelled. I folded my arms and took a defensive stance.

"No." Keira's eyes watered and Memphis dropped to his knees. Memphis' feet knocked the box over and the kitties came flying out.

"PLEASE!" Keira shouted. I narrowed my eyes but the stubborn brat just glared.

"No." Keira started to cry and shout and yell. Just like a typical child throwing a tantrum. The cats ran for cover.

"I WANT A KITTY! I WANT A KITTY! I WANT A KITTY!" Memphis joined his sister in bouncing around and screaming. I groaned rolling my eyes. The phone started to ring. Great, just what I needed. I rubbed my head hoping for silence.

Unfortunately the phone kept ringing. I growled out a curse before chanting.

"_As silent as night, now make these two sleep tight!_" Keira and Memphis promptly fell over. I grabbed them before they fell over and quickly and gently put them on the couch before I picked up the phone.

"Second-in-charge, A's office. How can I help you?"

"Hey Maya!" I sighed in relief, sagging.

"Hey auntie! How's the field?" I asked keeping an eye on the cats as they looked over the kids.

"As busy and full of action as ever! How are the kids?" I looked at them.

"They're fine. They're sleeping."

"... Amaya! It's three in the afternoon and I know the kids don't take naps anymore."

"Of course they do. Kids tire easily! Especially after school."

"They're hungry after school, not tired." I grinned.

"Really? Because I could swear your kids just fell asleep. Like magic!" My aunt sighed.

"Maya, wake them up." I whimpered.

"But they're really much happier asleep!"

"Amaya!"

"Fine." I grumbled. I put the phone on my shoulder and looked at the kids. "_This sleep is fake, so make these two wake_." Keira and Memphis opened their eyes and yawned. "Have a good nap?"

"Yeah..." Keira looked around before seeing the cats. "I WANT THE KITTIES!" I sighed bringing the phone to my ear.

"I hate you. You and your brood." My aunt laughed as the kids began their shouting again.

"Put me on with them."

"Fine." I switched the phone to loudspeaker before whistling sharply. "Hey! Your mothers on the phone. She wants to talk to you!"

"Mommy!" Oh how quickly they changed their tune. I rolled my eyes, getting out of the office.

Down to the kitchen I went to get a soda and watch a bit of TV. If you knew my line of work then you'd understand a bit of TV was good for the soul. None of that chicken soup crap. In the office I could still hear my two lovable brats crying about wanting kitties and the kitties soft paws hitting the hardwood floor as they started to explore the house.

I turned my attention back to Sex and the City. I'd know the end of their conversation as soon as Keira either started pouting and sulking or smiling really big. I sighed taking a sip of my Sprite and eating some of the tail mix we usually had out. (Someone always ended up watching TV and we usually complained about the lack of snacks on hand).

Just when Big was telling Carrie that he was an idiot a cat jumped onto the coffee table. I narrowed my eyes at the silver kitten who was just daring me to do something.

"You know, I really couldn't care less about hurting you." I murmured. The cat just hissed and looked very… smug. Like he didn't think I would do anything. Well time to change that. I tilted my head to the side. The cat instantly yowled as he flew into the air. I kept my eyes on him as he flailed and thrashed. I didn't realize the smirk on my face until I heard the pounding of footsteps on the stairs. I sighed leaving the cat in the air and turning my attention to the TV again.

"Mommy said- AMAYA!" I looked over to the two brats.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"The kitty!" Memphis pointed at the still flailing cat. I looked at it in surprise.

"Hey look, the cat's magic!" I said happily. The other cats were meowing at the other cat who only seemed to get angrier.

"Amaya! Let the cat go!" Keira demanded.

"I'm not doing anything." I protested enjoying seeing their faces get redder.

"Amaya!" they yelled. The coffee table cracked and exploded sending glass up in the air. I sighed waving my hand. The cat dropped back to the ground before darting under the couch.

"Now see what you did." I said getting up. "I really liked that coffee table too."

"It's your fault." Keira said. I raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't lose control there. I was just watching a movie." I pointed to the flat screen that was still playing the movie. "Well I was trying to. Then the little kitty started flying so I was wondering if you two were practicing your magic?"

"Liar!" They chimed. I sighed.

"I'm hurt. You actually think I'm capable of hurting a poor defenseless kitty?" Keira kept glaring at me.

"Mommy said we could keep the kitties." I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh… And did you tell your mother about your other pets?" The brats looked at each other in worry.

"Yes?" I snorted before an evil thought wormed it's way into my head. Keira was the first to notice. She gripped Memphis's arm in warning before defensively moving in front of him. I had to congratulate her instincts.

"Alright… I'll let you keep them." I smiled innocently. Their cute chubby faces lit up. But, before they could start dancing I held up my hand. "Hold it! You," I pointed to them both. "Have a few conditions to follow here."

"Shoulda known…" Memphis mumbled. I pointed to the coffee table.

"Keep your emotions under control. The last thing we need is the electricity going haywire again. You need to do your homework and practice your powers that your teacher gives you. Both teachers." At seven and five years old they were well on their way to learning about the Human world and the Supernatural world. Of course since we had a few humans who knew about us we had them teach the younger children how to act and be human along with the human versions of their history. The Supernatural Academy started after the Human school ended at midday and they continued on teaching the younger generation how to control their powers and about our version of history. (You really think Hitler and Standing Horse were alone?)

"Aw! But I hate History!" Keira whined. I snorted again.

"So? I hate math and I still use it." Maybe not as much but enough to still hate it. "Homework from both teachers, rooms clean, bathed and ready for bed by eight every night, and _listen_ when I tell you something. Am I understood?"

"Can we go to bed at nine?" Memphis asked.

"You won't stay up that long." I said reflexively. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes!" They chimed. I nodded.

"Good… By the way," I smiled innocently, "should you fail to uphold your promise I will kill these cats."

"WHAT?" I plopped down.

"Don't argue you already agreed to the terms and conditions of our deal."

"But-" I held up my hand.

"Shh, I want to see what Carrie does next." I said already back into my movie. (Seriously, how did she even allow her friends to subtly control her into getting married? Even I didn't do that.)

* * *

><p><strong>GM NASAI: I may have forgot to mention why Sasuke is still hating on Itachi. While I know that Itachi and Sasuke got rid of any lingering hate and bad emotions I just think that Sasuke would still be mad that his brother had to die. And if you remember I 'took' the characters before Naruto finally knocked some sense into Sasuke. At that time Sasuke was pretty much spitting on Itachi's sacrifices still. I just figured I'd be mad at any siblings I had if they died like that. Thanks go to CrazyTomboy679 for bringing that up.<strong>

**Also, this Fanfic probably won't be like your usual 'Witch' stories. Meaning they can pretty much do anything except for a few things that are generally perceived as bad. I'll get into that in the next few chapters. Probably. But if you have any questions then just comment and leave a review. Thanks for reading and 'liking' and 'favoriting' people!**


	3. Chapter 3: Story Time

**Chapter Three: Story Time**

**~Amaya****'****s POV~**

With a faint pop and sizzle I watched as our pork chops, potatoes, and various vegetables cooked as I hummed a very energetic Russian opera. Why not? When you were crazy you were pretty much entitled to anything.

"What's for dinner tonight?" I half-turned to see my brats already crowded around the table.

"Don't tell me you set up your cats litter box, food, water, and named them already?!" I drawled boredly. Keira frowned.

"But we don't know what to name them." I glanced down to see a few of the kitties staring at the stove with hungry expressions.

"Why can't you just name them whatever comes to mind?" I asked flipping the pork chops expertly. It was a sad truth that when the brats had come I didn't really know much about eating regularly, though I did know how to cook (somewhat). Now I was forced to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner (when they weren't in school). I kind of liked having someone to cook for.

"Memphis wanted to call them something stupid."

"I did not!" Memphis protested. Keira turned to her brother.

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"OI!" I yelled effectively shutting them up. "If you can't work together then why don't you just split the cats between you and name them yourself?"

"Oh!" I shook my head. I sometimes questioned whether I was ready to let these two take over the business when it was time. They couldn't work together now, what made me think they could when they were older? Granted my siblings and I still fought like cats and dogs but at least we knew when to shut it.

I turned my attention back to cooking as Keira and Memphis set out to do what I'd suggested. A small meow had me looking down to see the silver kitten with the bad eye staring at me. When he noticed I was looking he got on his hind legs and put his front paws on my pants before meowing again.

"Just because you're cute doesn't mean I'm going to melt like the brats." I said. He meowed again. I sighed looking into the living room. "Keira, how many cats do you have?"

"Uh, six!"

"No fair I only have five!" Memphis' voice called from the other side of the room. I could just hear Memphis crossing his arms and pouting. I silently groaned knowing what was going to follow.

"Memphis!" I heard Keira whine.

"See what you've done?" I sighed before picking up the ball of fluff and going into the living room. Keira and Memphis were fighting over one of the black ones. And if my memory served me right then it was the elder black cat.

"Memphis! He's mine!" Keira yelled. I had to award the little feline, with all the tugging and pulling on him that they were doing he didn't make a sound. Other than the low growling.

"I want one! We're not even!" Memphis yelled back. I looked at the silver kitten again.

"I hate you." He meowed but I was already moving.

"You're missing one! Maya said there were twelve cats and we counted them remember?" Keira said pulling the cat. Before they could tear the poor thing apart I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled up. Keira and Memphis' tiny fingers couldn't reach or hold onto him as I put Blackie on my head.

"What did I tell you two about sharing?" I asked seriously.

"But-"

"No 'but's' Memphis! I told you two to share and if you can't share them I'm going to take it away."

"NO!"

"I'm not going to _kill_ this poor rag." I said in exasperation. "Goddess knows you two were doing a better job of it. But do you two remember exactly what happened the last time Dom and Melody fought over something?" I asked referring to the very memorable fight between my siblings. It was even over a lighter!

"Yes." I could see their eyes about to tear.

"Do you want me to put you on the hot sheet?" I threatened. Their faces paled.

"NO!" Normally I wouldn't threaten them with the hot sheet but in this case I do believe I was entitled. They had their gifts; they'd survive the hot sheet.

"Then let me remind you two that in my house, there will be no fighting over something stupid. And should you do that I promise there will be consequences." I growled.

"But the kitty!" Memphis whined already crying. I sighed. Oh I was a sucker for my brats and their tears.

"Memphis you have five, right?" I asked.

"Mmhmm."

"Keira you have five cats to." I held up Scarecrow and Blackie. "You're both even. These two will stay with me. Let me introduce Scarecrow and Blackie." I gently tossed them onto the sofa. "Now go name your freaking cats. Dinner's in five minutes. And if I hear you two arguing again I swear to Hecate I will be getting rid of _all_ the cats. Understood?"

"Yes!" They muttered sadly. Let it not be known that I, Amaya, did indeed have a heart. Like I said, I hated seeing children upset. I'm such a sucker.

I held out my arms to them getting on one knee. Keira was the first to hug me but Memphis wasn't far behind. I sighed holding my brats.

"You know I'm only mean so you two can actually learn something, right?" I muttered.

"But… You're mean all the time!" I gently swatted Memphis' head.

"Who gives you ice cream and massages when you ask?" I asked rhetorically. "If I was mean I'd give you two to Grandma Lia." I pulled back wiping their faces. "And we all know Grandma Lia would only have you clean her already clean rooms. I just don't want you two to end up like Dom and Melody. They fight so often I really think they do hate each other." I sighed swallowing my brief show of emotion. "Come on brats. Let's go eat and get you to bed."

"But what about the kitties?" Keira asked. I waved my hand.

"Ah, you can do that later. Right now we really need to check on dinner before it burns." And with that we ran into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Alright kids, did you brush your teeth?" Keira and Memphis were currently putting the cats on their respective beds. I had to admit that it was cute how the cats instantly curled up. (Of course I was glaring at them but,)<p>

"Yeah!"

"Brush your hair?"

"Yes!"

"Brush your armpits?"

"Ye- Maya!" Keira giggled as Memphis was too slow to realize what I'd said and had answered with a,

"Yes."

"What? It's a good question to ask you know?" I helped pull the blankets back for Memphis as he crawled into his Batman bed. Keira crawled into her Elsa bed. On instinct I flipped the revolving stars and planets night lamp in between their beds on. "Remember you two need to get up early."

"For the play, right?" Keira asked. I nodded.

"Exactly." I refolded the blankets and moved some of the cats around so no one was being squished.

"When's mommy going to come visit again?" Memphis asked. I thought about that. Since Keira and Memphis were under ten years old they were still considered too young to know about the more dangerous side of what Guardians did. As such I hadn't told them their parents were in India hunting an Asura.(1)

"Don't worry Memphis. Mommy and Daddy will be back soon." I certainly hoped so.

"But why did they have to go and leave after a weekend?" Keira asked. I sighed.

"You know Mommy and Daddy's work is important. They work to keep their clients and other people happy. And so you and Memphis can have clothes and toys." Memphis and Keira pouted. Keira wrapped her arm around one of the bigger blue kittens. (In my estimation it was a full grown cat).

"I would give up all my toys just to spend more time with mommy and daddy." I looked to Memphis to see him nodding his head in agreement with his sister. I bit my lip before smiling.

"Hey, you guys want to hear a story?" They didn't react other than to look at me. I moved to get comfortable. "Once upon a time there was a village. And in that village lived a boy. He was a mischievous little boy who loved pranks and ramen. He was always causing trouble and making the adults mad because of his pranks. In fact if you'd have asked the villagers they would have said he was a little fox." I had their attention. In fact I also had the cat's attentions too. "His name was Naruto. Now from everything he did, you'd think that he was the happiest boy in existence. But in fact, the reality was just the opposite. Naruto may have been as troublesome and cheeky as you two," I mock-glared at them. Keira and Memphis smiled. I sighed sadly. "But Naruto was lonely. Unlike the other children in the village, Naruto didn't have any parents. Nor did he have anyone who cared about him."

"What happened to his parents?" Keira asked.

"I'll get there. Just be patient." I said sternly. "Naruto was an orphan in his village. But he was also the most dangerous little boy in the world. Why? Because he had a secret that only the adults in his village knew about. Naruto himself didn't even know it. Now why is this all relevant? Because Naruto's parents were ninja's. In fact, so was almost everyone in Naruto's village…"

* * *

><p>"The Chidori and Rasengan combined into a deadly combination that caused Naruto and Sasuke to fly back into the valley's walls." I stopped talking seeing that Keira and Memphis had finally gone to sleep. I smiled slightly seeing Memphis almost falling off his bed. I got up to right his position.<p>

"Mmm…" Memphis blearily opened his eyes. "What happened next?" I gently kissed his forehead.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, okay?"

"Promise? Memphis asked already dropping off to sleep again.

"I promise." I covered him with his blanket leaving the cats to arrange themselves. I did the same thing for Keira before looking around the room reflexively. "Protect." I ordered. A silver shimmery veil rose from the crystals that were scattered around the kid's room. I nodded to myself before walking out of the room. Of course since I was a bit too protective and paranoid I left the door open slightly.

The hall light would stay on to let Keira and Memphis know I was still awake and in the living room if they woke up in the middle of the night. When I reached the top of the stairs something black danced in my peripheral. My head whipped to the side to see the black veil that covered a portrait had slipped off.

I stared at the picture seeing familiar eyes and cheeks along with reddish black hair. An arm was wrapped around a young man with black hair and smiling black eyes. On the sides stood two young women who looked identical to the woman smiling at me.

I waved my hand. The black veil rose from the carpet and fluttered back into place, covering the picture from my eyes. I continued down the stairs and into the kitchen to clean up dinner.

Thirty minutes later I was relaxing on the sofa watching Monster-In-Law. I didn't exactly like watching reality shows or cartoons unless the kids asked. Reality shows were too full of drama. So there I sat on the white sofa relaxing.

No more calls, no more ignorant humans, no more kids, just me and… ah, popped that… just me and the TV.

The laptop chimed. Someone was Skype-ing me.

I groaned loudly putting one of the pillows over my face hoping to drown out the noise. But no, if I didn't answer then Memphis and Keira would wake up. I got up only to see four of the cats on the loveseat watching me and the laptop.

"Why did it have to be cats?" I muttered. I picked up the laptop and opened it before clicking the Skype call buttons, briefly looking at the caller I.D. 'Chad' was calling. "Hey babe! How's it going?" A guy with black hair and brown eyes looked back at me.

'Uh, fine. But uh, Amaya I gotta tell you something.' I tilted my head focusing back onto his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked sounding the caring girlfriend I was. "Are you back from Nevada already?"

'Yeah I got back yesterday.' He shifted his eyes and moved back a little.

"Oh," My slightly advanced hearing could easily hear the sound of the shower running. It didn't help that I could see into the mirror behind him. A woman's black dress was hanging on whatever hotel's chair. "You never call me this late. Is something wrong?" I asked.

'Uh, no, not really.' I waited knowing what was coming.

"Than what's wrong?"

'Uh… Amaya, when I was in Nevada I… I may have… Cheated.'

"What?"

'It didn't mean anything I swear! I didn't want to go through with it but-'

"Let me guess, she wouldn't take no for answer so you didn't want to hurt her feelings or some other bullsh*t. Right?" I asked as my eyes teared up.

'I swear I didn't want to cheat on you. I mean you're amazing and everything and I don't want to lose you-' I held up my hand silencing him.

"You really think I'm going to fall for something that… lame? I can see her dress on that hotel chair. I can hear the f*cking shower running. You don't regret sleeping with that sl*t! If you did you'd at least have the decency to say this in person and not while she's in the shower!" I shouted feeling the tears coming down my face. "I should've known you weren't a man. You couldn't even tell your parents we were dating!"

'No! Amaya that's not-'

"No! I've been through this with hundreds of guys and you know the one thing you all have in common?" I asked. "You're all spineless assholes!" I ended our call before grinning and leaning back. "So what do you think?" Two Skype windows popped up to encompass the screen.

"Not bad. But I thought it was a little over the top." Analia, another witch and my best friend who had shoulder-length reddish brown hair and brown eyes commented.

"Bear in mind that we have known you since we could walk. I would've fallen for it but you never really react that... strongly unless it's Memphis and Keira." Ariel, another witch and my other best friend with jet black hair and black eyes, said. I sighed wiping the annoying wetness off my face.

"You two are no fun."

"So how long was that relationship?" Analia asked. I picked up a pencil before throwing at the digital timer. It hit with a satisfying click.

"32 days, 16 hours, 18 minutes, and 38 seconds." I reported.

"Damn, that was almost the longest." Ariel decided. I snorted.

"I believe the longest was two years." I commented dryly. "Besides, that boy wouldn't trust me until we were twenty days into our relationship."

"Either way, did you get what you were supposed to from him?" Analia asked. I grinned picking up a black flashdrive.

"Don't worry. My last mission was completed successfully. I can take a break from 'dating'."

"Don't forget to send it in before the deadline." Ariel said. "We don't need Andromeda to get after you again."

"She only got after me because I had to take care of Memphis and Keira." I said rolling my eyes. "'The duty of an Animorphi is to infiltrate and spy.'"(2)

"Nice accent. How's baby-sitting duty?" Analia asked. I groaned.

"I love my cousins I really do, but I'm starting to miss the field. If my aunt hadn't needed to take care of _her_ then I'd be in the field."

"Well you're not missing much, trust me." Ariel sighed.

"Tell me all about it." I sighed dreamily. "What's the killing like? The stalking?"(3)

"You mean the ability to use our magic for something other than putting our cousins to sleep?" Analia asked. I glared.

"Your aunt called and asked us to stop by if you do that again." Ariel giggled. I shook my head.

"I get no trust nowadays. So what's your next missions? Or are you still doing them?"

* * *

><p><strong>GM NASAI: That story-telling was actually what inspired this story. I ended up telling the story of Naruto to my cousins (Keira and Memphis) when I was baby-sitting them during a blackout. They liked it which probably meant they had good taste. XD<strong>

**(1) I looked this up and from what I understand an Asura is an Indian Demon. I'm sorry if I got it wrong but I don't exactly know anyone from India.**

**(2)Okay I got a review from a Guest that asked. What kind of witch is Amaya? Let me explain a little here since I don't think I'll be able to get into that later. There's actually a few different witches around in 'this world'.**

**Animorphi- Witches who are able to shift into any animal or demon as long as they've had contact with them. As in skin to skin, fur, scales, etc,.**

**Sedai- They're able to make anyone they see fall unconscious or on a lower level, drug them without touching them.**

**Succu****- They're the offspring of Succubi and Witches. Like their Succubi parents they're able to seduce anyone but they have to be within range. The stronger Succub can do their 'lust' thing from half a mile away.**

**Pyri- They're basically pyrotechnic's who look like 'The Torch' when they light up. Only the stronger ones can actually wield demon fire though.**

**Hunt(er)(ress)- Pretty explanatory. But they're often grouped with their genders. They're able to hunt down any of the Level 3 or Level 4 demons and take them on so long as they have the right back up.**

**Okay well I'll explain more in the next chapter but I pretty much wanted to give you all five of the different kinds of witches.**

**(3) Unlike other witch stories where the witches are relatively 'soft and useless' I decided to make my witches be demon ass-kicking/assassins. Why? Because I could and I don't really do the whole 'witches' should stay hidden' shtick.**

**Thanks for reading. Any questions and comments feel free to ask. I might need some comments to give me some reviews since I hit a block here.**


	4. Chapter 4: Any Ideas?

**Chapter Four: Any Ideas?**

* * *

><p><strong>~Ninja<strong>**'****s POV~**

"Are we sure we can trust her?" Sasuke asked as he and Kakashi watched their new 'owner' talk to the strange contraption on the coffee table.

"I see no reason why not." Yahiko said. "She seems very straight-forward."

"I think death has addled your brains Yahiko." Nagato growled. "She's the only adult here and from what the children have displayed she no doubt has more control over her 'magic'. We don't know what we should expect from her."

"You worry too much Nagato. Besides you can't complain about Hidan, you did the same when he joined Akatsuki." Yahiko argued.

"We can't trust her." Nagato insisted.

"If we can't trust her then why not just keep an eye on her?" Kakashi asked. "She doesn't seem to be hiding anything. She just doesn't have any way to use her 'magic'. The children on the other hand…" The ninja took the time to remember the coffee table exploding in a shower of glass.

"We should be more focused on getting out of here and into our real bodies." Sasuke meowed shaking out of his reverie first.

"Kid's got a point." Yahiko agreed. "I like this body but not having chakra feels strange. Like I'm constrained."

"The children and their Guardian don't have chakra either." Nagato said.

"But they do have 'magic'." Yahiko pointed out. Nagato admitted that he had a point there.

"Still we might want to hold off on getting any chakra back." Kakashi said. "Just until we can be sure that we won't all kill each other." He added hastily at Sasuke's glare. "Do we need to worry about Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked of Nagato.

"No. My cousin has done a good job in talking to me."

"About time someone did." Yahiko muttered. "Seriously, I specifically told you to _not_ go after the man in the mask, and what did you do? You accept his offer!"

"I get it Yahiko." Nagato hissed.

"Don't feel bad Nagato. You aren't the first person Naruto has used his Therapy Jutsu on." Kakashi reassured. "There was Zabuza, Neji, Gaara-"

"There were a lot of people." Sasuke interrupted. "Ironically he never gave me that speech."

"Oh he did. You just need to stay away from anyone using the forbidden Giving-People-Issues Jutsu." Kakashi chuckled when Sasuke 'humph-ed'. "Still, this woman is the only one we can count on to make sure the children feed us. She's basically our meal ticket."

"Then I suppose we need to act like cats and keep the children occupied." Nagato winced. Yahiko chuckled.

"I hope you learn well Sasuke. Children are more dangerous than grownups. As evidenced by your brothers rag doll routine." Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

"What did I do?" Kakashi asked defensively.

"You got adopted by the only person who knows how to take care of cats. You and Itachi. Lucky bastards."

"If it makes you feel better he's still in pain." Kakashi tried.

"Why would my brother in pain make me feel better?" Sasuke asked.

"You did almost attack him in the box." Nagato pointed out. He narrowed his purple eyes at Sasuke. "Which brings us to you."

"What about me?" Sasuke asked glaring back.

"Do we have to worry about you going off the rails again?" Before Sasuke could answer Naruto and Itachi jumped onto the loveseat.

"Don't worry Nagato, Sasuke might need some getting used to but he's okay." Naruto assured.

"Hn." Sasuke took the time to glance over his brother. "Are you alright Itachi?"

"… There is a reason I'm never around children."

"Then the next few days should be fun for you." Kakashi said cheerfully. He was, predictably, ignored.

"Have you figured our situation out yet?" Naruto asked. "Because being a cat isn't exactly fun. Especially with those two brats."

"I would've thought you'd like the attention, dobe."

"Shut up teme."

"Yes." Nagato interrupted. "Unfortunately since we don't know exactly how we ended up as felines we don't know what circumstances will get us out of this. None of us really know Fuinjutsu besides the basics and I doubt we would find a way out of this even with Fuinjutsu."

"So we're staying cats."

"For how long?" Naruto asked desperately.

"Until whatever reason we're here has run it's course." Kakashi said. "If we were supposed to live this life through I'm guessing we would have been born from a mother kitten."

"Which is a very frightening prospect." Yahiko shuddered.

"But what reason do we have of being here?" Sasuke asked.

"Whatever the reason you can bet that we won't get out of it by just playing 'nice'." Yahiko said.

"In that case we should explore our new home and see where we are." Naruto said. "This world has 'magic'."

"They probably have ghosts too, dobe." Sasuke just couldn't resist adding that one fear of Naruto's. As expected Naruto whimpered and looking around in fear. Nagato looked like he was ready to bite Sasuke for upsetting his cousin.

"Sasuke you were afraid of ghosts too once upon a time. Don't tease Naruto." Itachi said beating Nagato to the punch by batting Sasuke's ear.

"Hn."

"Well if we're going to be living here someone should go and tell the others and have them scout out this house." Kakashi quickly said before anyone else could start arguing.

"Honestly!" The six ninja's turned their attention back to Amaya. "Haven't you learned your lesson yet Ariel?"

'You remember the laws of Give-and-Take right? What the Goddess gives she can take away.'

'I remember. The power of Three times Three: What you send out will come back times three. But he was soo hot!'

"He was a Succubus, they're always hot." Amaya deadpanned. "But it doesn't make it right since they are always trying to suck our magic."

"I have a feeling we could learn from her." Kakashi meowed.

"Itachi, Kakashi, since you two are 'hers' I suggest you stick to her. The children," Nagato looked like he was fighting with himself. "We can handle."

"Good luck." Itachi meowed before he and Kakashi jumped off the loveseat and to the couch.

"We're not really going to entertain the children right?" Naruto pleaded.

"This will be good experience for you Naruto." Yahiko grinned. "You and Sasuke are still alive and young enough to have kids."

"We are not having that conversation." Sasuke spat.

* * *

><p>"So what the f*ck are we supposed to do?" Hidan hissed when Kisame had finally wiggled his way out of Keira's hold.<p>

"How should I know? I just got here." Kisame grumbled.

"I suggest you shut up before your meowing wakes the brats." Kakuzu warned. "Unless you want their Guardian to levitate you into the air again." Hidan glared as Kisame and Deidera snickered.

"You know, I didn't think your dynamics were so… familiar." Sakura mused beside Sasori. She didn't think he would attack her without incurring Naruto and Kakashi's wrath. She hoped anyway.

"We've been forced to spend a few years with each other. Nagato had us spend as much time together as possible." Sasori grumbled.

"While it wasn't preferable, it certainly helped with 'teamwork', un." Deidera snickered.

"It really wasn't better once Hidan became part of the group." Kisame grumbled.

"F*ck you to Fishface!" Hidan yowled.

"Hidan, shut up!" Nagato hissed coming into the room. At the rustling and moaning the cats instantly tensed. Memphis rolled onto his side before sighing and becoming still. "If you wake those kids up I'm sacrificing you to what Itachi was forced to endure." Nagato threatened. Hidan, wisely, didn't say anything.

"Have you figured anything out?" Konan asked jumping down from Keira's bed.

"Yeah when do we get to return to our normal bodies yeah?" Deidera asked. Nagato sighed sitting down. Yahiko sat beside him looking like an idiot with how he was swiping at the air.

"We don't." Nagato said.

"WHAT (UN)?"

"Quiet!" Nagato hissed. The ninja's all froze as Keira moaned but thankfully didn't wake up.

"What do you mean we can't return to normal?" Sasori hissed. Nagato sighed.

"We can't. Simply because we don't know what happened to turn us into cats. In fact, most of us are dead and if we returned to our normal bodies I'm not sure what would happen. We might die again or we might simply end up stuck in another form."

"There's nothing you can do?" Sakura asked in dawning horror.

"I'm afraid none of us is very experienced in Fuinjutsu so to mess with it would probably end in disaster. And considering we are cats with no opposable thumbs it wouldn't work anyways."

"How long?" Kakuzu asked.

"We're not sure. In fact I don't suppose any of you know why we're here in the first place?" Yahiko asked innocently, still looking, for all the world, like he was trying to reach something no one else could see.

"Like we said, the last thing we remember is dying." Kakuzu growled.

"Well most of us anyway, yeah." They all looked to Sakura.

"The last thing I remember was being trapped in the Tsukuyomi by Sasuke." Sakura insisted quickly.

"Well there goes that lead." Nagato sighed.

"What are we to do in the mean time?" Kisame asked.

"First of all, no one is to hurt the Konoha ninja. Simply because killing them wouldn't help us in the least. And Naruto is my cousin and I would be very… angry, if he were to die." Everyone present knew that Nagato would be more than pissed if Naruto died. "We're going to spend this night exploring the house. Akatsuki, go with your usual teams and go scout this place. Sakura, Kisame, you two are together since Kakashi and Itachi are busy with Amaya. Find out anything you can about this world."

"Hai Leader-sama." The Akatsuki chorused.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if anyone here has any art, un." Deidera commented lightly as he and Sasori entered a very immaculate bedroom. "Ugh, this looks like the Uchiha's room back at base, yeah."<p>

"If they do it probably won't be what you call art." Sasori said absently looking around. The black and blue comforter didn't look like it was holding any secrets other than it's comfortable looking pillows. What was more interesting was the books on the shelves.

"Exploding art is the ultimate art, yeah!" Deidera argued as Sasori jumped onto the wooden chair and onto the desk.

"I don't care. You're art is considered trash brat."

"Considering you turned yourself into your art I believe your just firewood, un." Deidera muttered darkly.

"Have you found anything yet brat?" Sasori snapped.

"Hmph, it's not hard, yeah." It was true Deidera reasoned as he padded to the closet. It was slightly open enough for him to be able to see inside. With his newly enhanced night vision Deidera could clearly see the clothes and dirty laundry in the large walk-in that he probably could've slept in. Deidera was turning around after not really seeing anything other than clothes when a faint light caught his eye.

"The hell...?" Deidera walked closer to the light cautiously wondering why anyone would put a light in their closet that wasn't the main light.

Sasori had figured that the books were all the proof that he needed that this world wasn't like their world at all. Seriously, who had books on 'Sprits of the Afterlife', 'The Encyclopedia of Witches', 'The Book of Shadows', and 'Level 4 Spells'. Although Sasori had to admit that he really was interested in looking at the 'Encyclopedia'. No doubt that would be very useful.

Speaking of useful, where what the brat?

"Brat?" Sasori called looking around. He got no answer. "Brat?" He reluctantly abandoned the books to find his artless partner. Those books weren't going anywhere. He hoped. "Brat?" He called once more. A rustling sound from the closet made Sasori's eyes narrow. Slowly he approached the door not realizing that he had slipped into a hunting crouch. "Deidera..."

"Danna!" Deidera's voice called. "You have got to see this." Since Sasori doubted the brat would be suicidal enough to try and jump him he walked in and back to the corner ignoring the clothes on the racks.

"Brat, what could you have possibly found that- what the f*ck is that?"

* * *

><p>Kakuzu and Hidan were actually wandering around the rest of the second floor. Of course they were looking but they never stopped insulting each other. It was just a habit for them by this point and since Kakuzu would have to touch Hidan to kill him Kakuzu decided on just glaring at everything.<p>

"Impossible. There is no way I can get any money in this form!" Kakuzu lamented once more.

"Money is a sin. So is your greed. Jashin-sama is the only important thing!" Hidan was quick to protest. Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Yet you're here. What did you do to piss him off?" He asked opening another door to the second guest bedroom they had found. With the room Sasori and Deidera were looking at along with the children's room this was the fourth bedroom in this house. And there was actually one more after this one. Not that Kakuzu believed they'd actually find anything in it.

"F*CK YOU KAKUZU!"

"You've said that and yet you have yet to do anything." Whoever said that Death mellowed you out certainly knew what they were talking about. Mostly. Somewhat.

"When I get my scythe back I can assure you that your head on a platter will be the first thing I take."

"I'm immortal you idiot. Just like you. If you take my head I'll still be alive enough to re-bury you." Kakuzu didn't have to look to see Hidan flinch. He didn't blame Hidan for being sensitive but he really should've been more cautious. Not that it had really helped him when he'd underestimated Naruto the first and last time. "Did you find anything yet?"

"How the f*ck are you supposed to f*cking find anything when these rooms are bare?"

"Keep looking. Maybe one day your eyes will see something."

"F*CK YOU!"

* * *

><p>"Do they always argue like that?" Sakura asked when she and Kisame were relatively alone.<p>

"Unfortunately." Kisame sighed.

"You should have seen us when Hidan finally died." Konan murmured. Sakura's surprised eyes were the only answer to the silent Kunoichi's words. "Yahiko, let's go scout the first floor."

"I'll join you in a minute." Nagato promised.

"Okay!" Yahiko said doubiously. "If you're not there in five minutes I'm going to start yowling."

"Let's go Yahiko." Konan said. Nagato turned to Kisame and Sakura.

"Kisame, I want you to stay here, you to Sakura. Keep an eye on the kids. You might find something in here."

"Hai Leader-sama."

"Where's Naruto and Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"They're on the first floor scouting the library. They'll come back up here when it's time to switch shifts." Nagato said seeing Sakura's worry. Sakura nodded. While she didn't really trust Nagato, she trusted him enough to not let Naruto get seriously injured.

"Okay." With that Nagato bounded out of the room. "I have a feeling that he enjoys this form."

"I wouldn't doubt it. From what I know he was immobile for most of his life." Sakura nodded.

"You want Keira's side or Memphis'?"

"I'll take Memphis. You can have the girls." Sakura nodded before getting to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV~<strong>

"I sometimes can't believe you, you know?" A man in a black cloak said as he and his superior watched the thirteen cats wander the house of Amaya Black. "Why would you go through all that just to miss and bring those ninja's here?"

"Who said I missed?" The female wrapped in golden clothes asked as a long fingernail tapped the golden wreath on her head.

"If I may my Lady, what is your purpose with those ninja?" Another male in a white cloak asked as his brother glared at him. He smirked shortly before turning his attention to his Lady.

"Hm… Let's just say that they should serve a very good distraction for Amaya."

"A distraction for what?" The woman's eyes flashed, shining with something dark.

"There's something I need. And I have a feeling that one of them will bring it out in her."

"What would that be? My Lady?"

"You'll see Damien." The woman said. "Daniel, get me a drink will you honey?"

"Yes, My Lady."

* * *

><p><strong>GM NASAI: Well since I got some reviews that effectively made my day I have to congratulate <span>saradas<span> and CrazyTomboy679. CrazyTomboy679 suggested/asked, I make a ninja POV again so here it is. Surprisingly the writing just came to me but if anyone has any ideas they'd like to share, please do!**

**Since I promised to include more witches let me get it out.**

**Wikka- They're basically the witches with the most normal amount of magic available. Hey, even in this world there have to be 'normal' witches too.**

**Elemental- This is explanatory but it's here for a reason. They're extremely rare and most of the Elemental witches that have been born were usually wiped out when they were still children. Mainly because the last known Elemental caused the Medieval Ages.**

**Sipiri- They're uncannily good at communicating with the spirits of the dead. Because of that they usually put the human psychic's to shame.**

**Necromancers- Yes I had to have them too. Why? Why not? But they're very hard to find.**

**Lazari- They're the unfortunate children borne of demon and witch parents. They're basically treated like Jinchuriki but unlike Jinchuriki there's a _reason_ they're feared! They have no qualms against killing.**

**Oh and uh, if you guys think that I should have any pairings then please help me out. I'm not really opposed to anyone being with anyone. Well maybe Hidan, but that's mainly because he's a bona fide virgin who loves Jashin-sama. But please, even my other two OC's, Analia and Ariel are up for pairing. As for the kids, well I'm not into that and I seriously would be freaked if any of you were. But for the kids I was thinking more like 'favorite protector' or listener.**

**Thanks for listening/reading. Ja'ne.**


	5. Chapter 5: Basic Life

**Chapter Five: Basic Life**

**~Amaya****'****s POV~**

As a guardian of two small children you'd think that with their unnatural stamina and energy they'd need to sleep more. But no… I'd had the bright idea of training them to wake up early. At the ungodly hour of 5:00 in the freaking morning.

"Maya... Maya..."

"Mmrgh..." I moaned moving my head to the other side. Something poked my arm.

"Maya..."

"What?" I groaned.

"It's time for school."

"I graduated. I don't have any more school." I mumbled. Something batted my nose. Something that was furry and, admittedly, nice. I cracked an eyelid open to stare at the white kitten with one eye and the black kitten.

Since I was a panther when I shifted into the feline category I could easily see the expressions on their faces. It translated into: get up now or else. And considering what I'd done to the other kitten yesterday that took balls. So I sighed and reluctantly rolled onto my back before sitting up.

"Ew!" Memphis cried, laughing. I looked down to see my grey sports bra.

"Oh get used to it. Your girlfriend will probably be wearing nothing."

"Ewww..." Keira and Memphis cried. Ah little kids and their innocent minds. Lets hope they stayed that way otherwise there'd be hell to pay. I yawned throwing off the covers and stretching.

"Okay... M'up." I yawned again. Something at the edge of my vision caught my eye. I turned my head to see my closet door open. Who the hell...?

"Keira. Memphis. Were you in my closet?" I asked calmly.

"No!" Memphis said.

"You always tell us not to go in there because you have a monster in there." Keira pointed out. I nodded. (I know, I can't believe they bought that too.)

"Did you two eat?" I asked distractedly, still staring at the closet and wondering who the hell would go in there. The answer came when one of the blond kittens came running out with the red cat chasing him.

"No." Of course not. Well, can't let a child starve. I got my butt in gear. Who knows what their mother would do if she saw me lazing on the job? (Probably skin me alive).

"March minions. To the kitchen." I ordered. I smiled as, like good minions, they actually started marching. "I'll be down once I'm decent." I said.

"Okay!" I waited until they closed my door before I stalked to the door. The light didn't even have a chance to turn on fully before I was at the back of the closet looking at the rippling water. My eyes narrowed as a tentacle reached out. I grabbed one of my uglier high heels and stabbed the tentacle before I held up my arms.

"In the name of the Goddess I close this gateway to protect this world, I hereby send this opened portal to the netherworld!" In a flash and a short screech the portal melted away until it was merely a mirror again. One that had a rose levitating in the center. I turned my eyes to the door where Blackie and Scarecrow were watching me. "If you have any sense of morality you will never come in here again." I snarled. I flicked my hand sending the cats back a few paces before I closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Did you feed your fuzzballs yet?" I asked when I finally reached the kitchen five minutes later in black leggings and a burnt orange tunic with black boots. (They might be a little overdone since I was 'retired' but it never hurt anyone to be prepared when it came to dealing out pain.)<p>

"Oh!" Keira ran to get the, unnecessary meat, food for their cats. I snorted. Figures they'd forget. Ah well, that's what I was there for.

"Did you get your school things ready?" I asked.

"I don't know where my backpack is!" Keira called.

"I can't find my shoes or my jacket." Memphis. I mentally groaned. How did children have the tendency to lose something in plain sight? It was a mystery since I made sure they put their things away.

"Where did you last put them?" I asked already cracking eggs.

"I don't know!"

"Keira, when you got home from school where did you go? Memphis, check under your bed for your shoes. If you can't find your jacket then just wear the grey one." I ordered getting the bacon and hash browns cooked.

"But I don't like the grey one!" Memphis whined stomping his foot. I turned away from cooking to give him 'the look'. (Trust me if you've ever babysat or had kids then you know the look I'm talking about).

"If you can't find the jacket you're wearing the grey one."

"But-"

"Then go look for it." I sighed in exasperation. He took off knowing not to push it. "Keira please tell me you fed your cats."

"Yep." I mentally nodded.

"FOUND IT!" Memphis called coming in with his shoes on.

"Did you find your jacket?" I asked dividing our breakfast.

"I found my backpack!" Keira called coming in.

"Good. Memphis?"

"I found it!" Memphis said distractedly tying his shoes. I nodded knowing that was a few complications out of the way. (Oh trust me, kids always bring more up before they're ready.)

"Maya, can we take the cats to school?" Keira asked digging in. I blinked before poking my head out of the fridge. What, the kids needed OJ.

"Excuse me? Would you repeat that again?" I asked.

"She said can we take the cats to school today?" Memphis clarified.

"I thought that was what you said." I muttered sitting down, finally relaxing again. Too much time spent as a cat usually left me with a few uh, quirks. Being that I liked being lazier than normal and I loved sitting in the sun to catnap, yeah, I could tone down my transformations more. Not that I would. "Why would you want to take the cats to school with you? You haven't even named them or given them a few health spells yet."

"You can do the spells quicker." Keira protested.

"I could, but then I'd need to be a registered Healer. And I don't exactly fit the budget since I never took the last test for Healing." I responded logically.

"Why not?" Memphis asked. I sighed.

"Let's just say I was an idiot when I was sixteen and leave it at that."

"But what happened-"

"We aren't talking about that." I snapped. My glass cup cracked slightly. Keira and Memphis instantly looked away. Sh*t. I sighed waving my hand and repairing my cup. "Look, you guys weren't really aware of my past and maybe one day I'll tell you okay? But today is not that day."

"Does it hurt?" Keira asked.

"Yeah. Let's go with that." I smiled gratefully. Oh how I hoped Keira went into the Healing profession. She was more Healer than Guardian anyway. Memphis on the other hand was too energetic to be anything but a Guardian. "I'll take the cats to the Healer today and get them checked over. You can take the cats tomorrow. After you name them of course."

"We named them already!" Keira announced happily. I snickered.

"Really? Do tell." They bounced out of their seats to be by their cats, who had stopped eating after I'd accidentally cracked my cup. (Was it just me or did those cats seem… weirder than most?)

"Keira you go first." Memphis said. She nodded before pointing at the brown 'stitched' cat. I held up a hand.

"Hold it!" I stared at the cats before frowning. The cats of course meowed as I stared at them. "When the hell did Keira get six cats?"

"Huh?" Me and the kids looked at the cats to see I was right. I had completely forgotten about the orange haired kitten when I hadn't seen him with his friends yesterday. (Well I feel stupid.)

"No fair!" Memphis was quick to call. Quickly I picked up one of the red cats.

"Five for Memphis and five for Keira now, forget your troubles and resume your naming with a bow!" I chanted quickly. I winced slightly as Keira and Memphis blinked a few times before Keira took a bow. I sighed in relief.

Having kids means learning how to keep the peace. They might be my siblings but when it came to them fighting I was always quick to neutralize whatever had caused their rift. If I wanted my morality to be kept safe then casting a quick spell was a quick and easy solution. (My aunt was a Wikka, but man could she trade with a Huntress in a heartbeat.)

I tuned back in when Keira started talking.

"I'm calling this one Beauty!" The stitched cat. "This one is Sparkle." His silver haired, red eyed demon friend. "Brittany." The blond with the tuft of fur in one eye. "Chucky." The orange furred kitten with onyx eyes. "And Rose." The smaller of the two blue kittens.

"Uh, Keira you know I think Rose is the only girl." I said seeing the other kittens meowing. If I didn't know any better I'd say they were laughing and the blond wasn't liking it at all.

"Eh." She shrugged. "It was either that or Simba and I don't want a cat like that."

"So you chose Brittany because…"

"She's Alvin's girlfriend and she can sing." Keira said happily. I blinked. Oh I feel so sorry for that poor blond kitty.

"Uh-huh… Memphis, you're next."

"I'm calling this one Oreo." The bigger blue kitten. "Sleepy." The red haired kitten with brown eyes. "Pinky." Guess who? "Darknado" The smaller of the black kittens. "And Kit." The other blond cat. I nodded.

"One question, why Oreo?" I asked staring at the bigger blue kitten. "He seems more like a shark to me."

"He was trying to eat my oreo's." Memphis said like it was obvious.

"Okay then." I nodded getting up to clear the table.

"Wait, what are your cat's names?" Keira asked. I looked down at my three wards.

"Uh, Red, Blackie, and Scarecrow."

"Noo!" Keira and Memphis cried.

"What? You got to call your cats whatever you wanted." I mock-whined.

"But those are so… boring!" Memphis cried.

"Yeah, don't you love your cats?"

"How can I love a cat I just met?" I asked. Oh the irony of that statement. At their disappointed looks I sighed putting the dishes down. "Fine I'll name them something adequate." I took a few seconds to look the cats over before flicking my eyes to Memphis. "I'm still calling this one Scarecrow no matter what." I warned.

"That's fine." Keira said.

"Dark Knight." I pointed to the black cat knowing Memphis' love for Batman.

"Oooh!" Yep.

"And Cutie." I dubbed the red kitten.

"Those are good!" Keira accepted.

"Good, now we really should get going unless you two want to explain to your teacher about why you were late."

"Ahh!" Keira screamed running to her room. Memphis and I looked at each other.

"You two should know that we leave after breakfast by now." I complained.

"I know huh?" Memphis said not helping his sister. I snickered seeing him put his jacket and backpack on. "I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!"

"Dear Goddess if you start singing SpongeBob's theme I don't think I'm going to be claiming you as my brat." I warned putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"What's wrong with SpongeBob?" Memphis asked.

"He's a sponge living under water in a pineapple next to a squid and a starfish." I pointed out.

"So?" Memphis asked.

"He cooks hamburgers called Krabby Patties and reports to a crab that has a whale for a daughter."

"Fair point." He nodded. Keira ran in looking out of breath.

"I'm ready!"

"Then come along fluffies, let's go." I said grabbing my keys. "Put your jackets on, it's cold outside."

"I need help." Keira asked. I held her bag before helping her put her buckskin jacket on. With her Eskimo features it went perfectly and still made her look cute.

"Are you going to the Healers after you drop Keira and me off at school?" Memphis asked.

"I knew I was forgetting something." I said snapping my fingers. I quickly located all the kittens before waving my hand. Yowls and meows sounded as the thirteen cats all zoomed into a box that had materialized in my arms. "Now we can go." I said.

We walked into the icebox known as our garage. I unlocked my all around 'safer' Jeep and started it once I got close.

"Keira turn on the heat." I said helping Memphis into the back seat along with the box of kittens. Keira, for this week, got shotgun.

"Turn on the music!" Memphis called once I'd buckled him into his car seat. (Just because we're witches didn't mean we were 'accident-proof'. Well maybe no one is ever accident proof.)

"Keira did you get your script for your play rehearsal today?" I asked once I was in the driver seat.

"Yeah. It's in my blue folder." I nodded.

"Memphis you have your bracelet?" His parents had gotten him and Keira a tracker in case we ever lost them. My aunt had almost lost my brother and sister when she'd been helping to raise us. I think she was being safe by just putting a tracker on her kids. Keira had a necklace but unlike her brother she never took it off.

"Yep." He called showing me the amethyst bracelet.

"Alright." And so my day began. I know I shouldn't complain about getting away from the phone today but the Healers always had a waiting room, especially with the animal Healers. And if there's one thing I hate about waiting rooms, other than the waiting, it was the 'magical restraints'. (I didn't say witches were mellower).

About fifteen minutes later I was parked in front of the three story School where many other children were taught. The big stone building was more gothic thanks to it being built during the Victorian Era by Eliches (1). The marble front was also much more filigreed with gold than any other school around. (Elitches had inherited their love of gaudiness from their Elven parents.)

"Have a good day." I said softly fixing Keira's hair. "And no fighting, Memphis."

"Okay!" Memphis muttered. Keira picked up her brother's hand before darting into the School with him. I watched them making sure they were safe before I turned around. Only to freeze in horror at the big purple eyes trained on me.

"Hello Amaya!" Sh*t! The one person I really couldn't stand stood beside me watching me closely.

"Hello Victor, nice to see you." I gritted out. His smile grew more predatory. I started walking back to my car knowing he was shadowing my footsteps. I felt the eyes on every other witch as they watched the first Black grandchild and the First Horne grandchild walked together. I'd always known Victor was a playboy and very expressive in his pursuit of me but this, this was a little too much.

"I heard that you're finally single. Is that true?" Oh I was going to kill whoever had told him that.

"What's it to you Vic?" I asked coldly. "I'm done with boys. You're all too much work."

"You mean boys are. If you haven't noticed I am very much a man honey." I rolled my eyes.

"Spare me the lecture or whatever you have. I'm not interested." I said unlocking my door.

"Oh come on Maya!" I opened the door only to stop as he held the door firmly making sure I could only get half my body in. "Just give me a chance!"

"Hell no. You've been saying the same thing since we were eleven. I'll say exactly what I said to you then, 'not on your life'." Victor leaned in, smirking like he knew something I didn't. Considering I was always preoccupied with my siblings, he probably did.

"What about this, if your siblings say 'yes' to me and my plans then you go on a date with me. If they say 'no' then I'll leave you alone and won't ever ask for another date again." I eyed him suspiciously.

"And if they said 'no' you would stop flirting with me?" I asked.

"Well I might flirt with you but I will stop my pursuit of you." I smirked.

"Alright, deal." His answering grin dimmed at my next words. "If you can actually get all of my sibling's agreement then I'll go out with you. You have three days Vic. Good luck." I slipped into my car and hurriedly drove off before he could try and wiggle out of it. Seriously, I hate that boy more than anyone else.

* * *

><p>"Amaya Black?" The Healer's assistant called.<p>

"Finally!" I stood up with the box of kittens and walked after the Healer.

"You're Healer will be Sera. She'll be in Room 7 today." The Healer said cheerfully. I just nodded feeling surprise at who my Healer was and about this one's attitude. It always surprised me at how, perky the younger Healers were. "Here you are." She tapped on the door before pushing me inside.

"Amaya Black?" Sera the Healer said. I grinned.

Hey Ser, how's life?" Sera whirled around from the computer she was typing in to stare at me in shock.

"AMAYA!" Sera cried jumping up and hugging me. Well after I had quickly put the box down of course. "Oh my goddess, it's been so long since I last saw you!"

"I know!" I smiled looking her over. "Hey, you got contacts." Sera had always been cute with her freckles and glasses along with her short haircuts but now I could say that she looked much more mature and beautiful. She blushed slightly.

"I got tired of the animals trying to take my glasses off so I finally broke. I've had contacts for two years now."

"Well you look beautiful. Of course you did when you had glasses but at least now you can see your eye color."

"Thanks." She smiled clearly showing off her grey eyes. "You've changed too. I remember you being a lot more boyish." I sighed looking down at my C cup.

"I know. They make things a lot more troublesome. Especially with the idiots we call males." Sera giggled.

"I like the change of clothes though. When we were in School you always wore baggy pants and those darn jackets. The only thing I was sure of was your face and hair." I smiled ruefully.

"I ended up with Analia and Ariel on my team. And since we're the Infiltration Guardians Ariel pretty much dragged me shopping for new clothes while Analia burnt my old ones."

"Then I suppose we should thank them." Sera giggled moving to the box. "So what are you here for today?"

"My siblings, Memphis and Keira, got some cats." Sera's face turned to shock at the amount of cats inside the box.

"Oh my goddess." She murmured.

"That's what I said. Although with much more cussing and arguing." I admitted. Sera chuckled tipping the box over slowly so the cats could stay on their feet.

"It's alright guys, I won't hurt you. I just need you to do a few things for me alright?" Sera spoke softly and calmly. That voice reminded me of the first time I'd ever met Sera. We were both in the same class but I hadn't noticed her until we were in Junior year of High School. Some of Bianca's friends had started picking on her because she'd been the first to help an injured pigeon. With my sense of righteousness I hadn't been able to stand aside and watch. I'd started the fight that had led to Sera becoming one of my friends. After Graduation though, in true Witch style, we'd been grouped into our Healer/ Guardian roles and then split into the ABC's groups. I'd lost touch with everyone who wasn't in 'A' group (2).

"You know, this coloring is very unique." Sera's voice called me back to earth. "If I didn't know any better I'd be accusing you of animal cruelty and dying their fur."

"I noticed that but with everything else in my life I just figured it was another weird thing on my list." I said.

"Well, I can check them over right now and give them their shots if you'd like?" Sera asked.

"Please!" I begged. "It's not that I don't want to say 'good-bye' forever after this but I really hate the waiting rooms here." Sera laughed.

"I know what you mean. I avoid the waiting room as much as I can." She started to move around to get the necessary things. I think, I'm not sure. I'd never really looked into Animal Healing before. Though with horses and cats I supposed it was time to look. "So what are their names?" I grinned.

"Trust me, you're going to laugh." I promised telling Sera what names my brats had come up with.

"B-But, this one is a boy." She protested holding up the blond cat she was currently examining. I chuckled.

"I know. After I told Keira she just shrugged and said 'whatever'."

"Oh you poor dear." Sera sighed. She put Brittany back before holding up her hands. A light purple mist enveloped the cats. It didn't look like it was hurting them so I let it slid. If anything happened to those furballs Keira would no doubt yell at me as if it was my fault. The purple mist turned golden after a few seconds. Although, around Dark Knight and Cutie the mist turned red. Sera frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The other cats are alright. They're healthy but these two…" She picked them up before putting them on a different table and gave them a more thorough examination.

After ten minutes of waiting Sera finally spoke up.

"Dark Night looks like he has a disease that's been growing for a few years. It looks like it's been healed before but it's making a comeback. I'm not sure what he's been doing with his eyes and if it was something in a human I'd say it would most certainly cause him pain and his eyesight to fail. Cutie has the same thing only it's… much more severe. His body weight is being affected by whatever energy he puts to his eyes. If he doesn't get treated soon he might end up as a bag of bones. Literally. Whatever disease is in them is progressing and could very well be the end of them."

"Is there something you can do?" I asked feeling an odd urge to protect. What? I don't like the thought of innocent animals suffering. No matter what Analia and Ariel say that one deranged bat deserved to die.

"It's a good thing you came in today." Sera said smiling. "I can treat them today, right now in fact, but I'm going to need your help."

"What do you want me to do? I'm not a Healer." I pointed out. Sera moved to open a random drawer and removed two pieces of crystals. "Oh you have got to be kidding me."

"Nope. You asked and you are the strongest Guardian. Well you were before you retired anyway." I groaned.

"When will people stop making it sound like I quit at the first opportunity?"

"Sorry if it came out like that." I waved her apology off.

"It's fine." I took off my jacket and folded it over the chair I'd been sitting in. "So what do you need Doc?"

"I'm going to need you to direct your magic into these crystals. Not a whole lot mind you. Just a tiny trickle. I don't want them to end up as energizer bunnies."

"Alright." I said wishing the same thing. Sera somehow managed to get the two cats onto their side and to remain there while the Healing processed. At her signal I gently touched the two kittens and the crystals before letting a tiny bit of my magic out.

As my magic flowed into the kittens, I got some feedback; which was strange since I'd never really gotten any Healing feedback from anything except a human before. From Dark Knight the feelings I got were surprising. He didn't want to do this in front of his brother but if he had to then he would. The urge to move away from the feeling of my magic made him uncomfortable but he could deal with it. He could trust me to not let anything happen to him. From Cutie the response was the same, only he was a bit more untrusting.

A sharp pain behind my eyes made me flinch but I stayed still so Sera could do whatever she was doing. My right eye, Dark Knight's side, was going fuzzy as everything started to bleed red. My left eye, Cutie's side, turned everything… clear. I could actually see the magic in the air. Especially my magic. It was a curious experience as Dark Knight and Cutie looked around. What they saw I saw, but the pain behind my eyes started to throb.

"Sera," I warned.

"Almost done…" She said. Sera's magic combined with mine as she made Dark Knight and Cutie drink something that they identified as sweet with a slight tang. "Alright, you can stop." I instantly dropped my hands and moved away as tears came out of my right eyes.

"Ow…" I groaned pressing my eyes shut. It helped.

"Here." Sera's hands curled mine around a smooth bottle. "Drink it." I didn't ask or question it before doing as told.

"Please tell me I don't have to do that again." I asked. Sera laughed.

"You don't have to do that again. At the level you adsorbed the pain and disease from them, you should be healed in an hour. Maybe two."

"So I'm blind in my right eye and clear in the left, awesome." I drawled sarcastically. "Is that blood?" I asked wiping away what I had thought were tears.

"Yeah they should stop soon enough. I suggest putting your head back and concentrating your magic to your eyes to speed up the healing." I nodded before leaning my head back.

"Are the cats alright?"

"Yep. All thirteen cats are now perfectly healthy. You might want to feed Cutie and Dark Knight extra though. They're going to need it after the crash."

"Oh joy, just what I need." I groaned. "Hyper kittens." Sera laughed.

* * *

><p>An hour later I was finally feeling better enough to get myself and the damn fuzzballs home.<p>

"Oh, Maya, can I talk to you before you go?" Sera called as I was headed out the door.

"Yeah, just let me…" A young Healer came up.

"Would you like me to put them in your car? I can wait with them."

"Thanks." I breathed. "The Silver Jeep. The one that's running." I said. On cue my car turned on. Oh I just loved technology.

"Come along kitties." The young Healer giggled. I turned to Sera.

"Something on your mind?" I asked seeing her frown.

"I probably should have asked when you came in, but, where did you get those cats?" I frowned in confusion.

"Keira and Memphis found them. They said they were in a box in some shrubs on the forest border behind our house. Why?" I asked seeing Sera's eyes flash.

"There's something wrong with those kittens."

"You just said they were healthy-"

"They are, but that's not what concerns me." Sera said firmly brushing aside my other arguments.

"Okay, I'm just plain confused right now." I said hoisting my bag over my head. "What's wrong with those cats other than their fur color?"

"You know that Animal Healers can talk to any animal they come in contact with right?" Sera asked. I stared at her as if she was an idiot.

"Yeah I knew that. What, were my cats talking about how they wanted to destroy the world?" I joked. Sera shook her head.

"No, it's just…" She took a deep breath. "I couldn't understand them at all. But they understood me just fine."

"So?" I asked not getting it.

"They weren't talking in any animal language I could understand. Yet they understood me when I talked to them in English." Oh. Sera saw the realization on my face. "Are you sure you're cats aren't cursed or someone just pretending to be a cat?"

"I'm not sure." I murmured. "But I'll have an answer when I get home. You can bet on that."

* * *

><p><strong>GM NASAI: And the plot thickens. I was surprised at how much reception this story is receiving but I guess I can roll with it. Especially since I actually like writing this.<strong>

**(1) Eliches- They're the offspring of Witches and Elves. They tend to end up as Healers more than Guardians but they're basically hippies but with a very fierce overprotective tendency.**

**(2) After graduating Witches end up getting separated based on what letter their name starts with. Hence, Amaya, Analia, Ariel, etc. They get separated into teams of three but they usually end up solo after a year.**

**I've gotten some feed back on what the kittens names were and if you need the reminding then I'll be happy to oblige.**

**Keira's~**  
><strong>Kakuzu- Beauty<strong>  
><strong>Hidan- Sparkle<strong>  
><strong>Deidera- Brittany<strong>  
><strong>Yahiko- Chucky<strong>  
><strong>Konan- Rose<strong>

**Memphis'~**  
><strong>Kisame- Oreo<strong>  
><strong>Sasori- Sleepy<strong>  
><strong>Sakura- Pinky<strong>  
><strong>Sasuke- Darknado<strong>  
><strong>Naruto- Kit<strong>

**Amaya's~**  
><strong>Itachi- Dark Knight<strong>  
><strong>Nagato- Cutie<strong>  
><strong>Kakashi- Scarecrow<strong>

**I know I forgot one of the kittens and I thank the guest who pointed that out but I always end up forgetting one of them even when I think I have all of them. It annoys the hell out of me. But I suppose I got things straightened out. Hopefully. Oh and funnily enough, I actually didn't think of these names. I asked my siblings after showing them a picture of Team 7 and the Akatsuki on what their names should be and they gave me these. I was laughing for ten minutes straight about Deidera's name. And that response Keira gave, was what she really said.**

**As for the pairings, I will be putting a poll on my profile. I know it's a bit soon to have you guys doing this but I really want to get this all set up before I go deeper into this story. It just seems like everything will end up coming together once pairings are sorted.**

**Any questions, comments, or reviews then your more then welcome to ask. I wouldn't want anyone confused or anything. Thanks for reading/listening! Ja'ne!**


	6. Chapter 6: Not As Stupid As They Look

**Chapter Six: Not As Stupid As They Look**

* * *

><p><strong>~Amaya<strong>**'****s POV~**

**~A Few Days Later~**

Saturday…

I opened my eyes not hearing anything but the radio by my bed singing a very nice lullaby. And two sets of different breathing along with thirteen fuzzy bodies purring away. I sighed not bothering to get up. I never really had mornings like these once I'd become a Guardian, and I tended to milk it for what it was worth. My eyes drifted from one sleeping child's face to the other before I looked over the cats.

My eyes made sure to catalog them before I looked up at the ceiling. A week ago I hadn't exactly been so sure about those cats, hell I still wasn't, but they hadn't done anything to further give me pause.

~Flashback~

_Are you sure your cats aren__'__t cursed__… __pretending to be cats?__'' __That same phrase rung in my mind like some demented monkey was replaying it just to drive me crazy all this week. Which, admittedly, it was._

_But the one thing that I really couldn__'__t believe about this was the fact that I hadn__'__t checked myself. I mean sure they had been able to get inside the house__'__s protective boundaries since they__'__d had my aunt__'__s permission but at the same time they hadn__'__t been allowed in until they were already in. How could I have been so stupid? Granted, the cats hadn__'__t done anything to make me feel suspicious of them except for their curiosity but then again cats were always curious._

_'__You__'__re rationalizing.__' __A tiny voice in my head said. __'__You only rationalize when you want something to be true.__'_

_'__I know that already. Don__'__t remind me.__' __I snapped wondering why the little voice sounded like Analia._

_'__But why not? You knew something was off about those cats since you first saw their color. What cat comes in pink?__'_

_'__I get it alright? I could__'__ve endangered Keira and Memphis.__'_

_'Don__'__t forget the fact that the portal in your closet was active after how many years of dormancy?__' __I growled feeling my skin prickle._

_'__I doubt a witch or wizard could__'__ve activated that thing unless they were in human form. And if they had turned human the shields in my closet would__'__ve fried them on the spot. Why am I even talking to you?__'_

_'__How should I know?__' __The voice sniggered. I sighed going into the drive way. Sometimes I questioned my sanity only for this to happen. I guess that said something about me huh?_

_When the car was off and the other packages I__'__d picked up at the post office were in my arms I balanced the kittens and their box on top using magic. (Who said magic was only for emergencies?) The door opening was a plus since my arms were full. Though once I__'__d put the various boxes on the table the first box I opened was the kittens._

_They had been meowing frantically for the past few minutes and now I saw why. My nose scrunched up as the smell of vomit hit my nose._

_"__Really?__" __I asked rhetorically picking up the sickly Chucky. __"__Uh-uh, where do you think you__'__re going?__" __I asked catching Kit as he tried to make a mad dash for it. __"__You all stink and worse yet, your smelly. I don__'__t tolerate dirty brats so be quiet and let me get this over with.__" __I ordered glaring at all of them. I put Chucky on the sink before carrying the box over making sure Sparkle didn__'__t commit suicide like he looked close to doing._

_I turned on the warm water and waited until I was sure it was at a perfect temperature before I grabbed the kitty shampoo Sera had given me. I poured a tiny drop onto Chucky before I stuck him into the bath._

_He meowed when the one drop instantly exploded into a shower of bubbles. I smiled before making sure to massage the soap into his fur wondering if whatever had made him orange would wash off._

_No such luck as, once I__'__d turned him into a glorified puffball, he was still orange with the black dots._

_"Well at least now I know you__'__re a natural ginger.__" __I muttered before making sure he stayed put with a saucer of milk and some tuna. I looked back at the box once I was sure Chucky was taken care of. I wrinkled my nose before grabbing Sleepy who looked like he__'__d slipped in the small pile of vomit. __"__I should be getting paid for this.__"_

_Once all the cats were puffballs I happily turned the box of vomit into ash. (Of course I did that outside, no sense in ruining the floors)._

_"__Alright you fluffs, get off the counter.__" __I ordered taking them down. Some, like Dark Knight, Beauty, and Scarecrow jumped once they saw me put Pinky and Rose on the floor. I guessed the boys liked not being babied much. I looked at the clock._

_3:34. Eh the kids wouldn__'__t be getting out of school until 5, so I had time to take a nap. I yawned before making sure the kitchen was clean before I felt the familiar feeling of fire burn through me._

_My joints all popped and cracked as my anatomy shifted. My hair felt like it cloaked my body as my clothes melted off my body and fur replaced my skin. I fell forward onto heavy black paws that clacked due to my claws. I arched my back as my tail finally sprung free. The total transformation only took a few seconds but to me it always felt so nice and soothing. Like I was getting a massage._

_I yawned feeling my big jaws open as a growl reverberated in my chest. I shook my body before sitting down to lick my paws and get that damn itch that had started when my whiskers were growing._

_"__Meow?__" __I looked down at the kittens who were staring at me like they were either very scared or very shocked._

_"__What? Never seen a girl do that before?__" __I rumbled getting up and trotting out of the kitchen. My more finely tuned senses started to sense the cats following me and to their scents that were wafting through the house. My inner cat decided that they were barely worth the effort in dominating but couldn__'__t stand the fact that their scents were so foreign. When I passed through the living room I couldn__'__t help rubbing myself against the furniture, spreading my scent._

_When I reached the stairs I went up to the second floor knowing that the kittens were still following like I was the Pied Piper. Which was a very scary thought._

_I made sure to go into the kid__'__s room and spread my scent before I went to my room and did the same thing before I looked at my closet that had been violated this morning. Well time to test what Sera had been saying. The cats stopped in the doorway when I hissed at them._

_"__I don__'__t care if you__'__re smaller than me, nor do I care if the brats love you. If you go in here again I will rip you to shreds.__" __I snarled._

_"__Meee!__" __Kit was the first to nod. I nodded before trotting towards them. They moved aside but I didn__'__t really acknowledge them. I was wondering how the hell I couldn__'__t understand them in my cat form. I__'__d always been able to understand cats of any kind when I was in Feline form. Same with my wolf form, canines were always heard._

_I guess I should give it a test here._

_I went back downstairs and straight to my usual spot; on the Persian rug right in the sun__'__s direct rays. I plopped over without warning and started to roll around to get comfortable._

_Once I was though I stopped moving and started purring as my eyes closed. To anyone else I probably looked like I was sleeping. Which, I kind of was, since cats have the ability to multi-task, even in sleep._

_"__Meeow!__" __The sounds of the cats all talking at once made my ears flick but I ignored them. Still no dice on the hearing them part. Yet they understood me without me trying to translate to another dialect. Which was odd._

_"__Oow~__" __I huffed and rolled over to open one eye. It looked to me like the kittens had decided to try and annoy me before the brats got a chance to. Beauty and Sparkle were fighting with each other, well more like arguing. Kit and Darknado were racing around from the stairs to the kitchen and back again with Dark Knight and Oreo watching them. Brittany and Sleepy were meowing to each other looking at the painting Keira had done of the backyard. Rose and Pinky were watching the boys and meowing to each other. If I didn__'__t know any better I__'__d say those two were complaining about them._

_I flicked my eyes to the side to see Cutie and Scarecrow looking at me. Those two were acting more like cats then their friends. Most cats were curious when I smelled the same in cat form as in human form. That was when they usually wanted to jump on me like excited puppies._

_I spent the rest of the hour wondering just what the hell was up with these cats. They didn__'__t really seem to find me in panther form strange, though Oreo did start to bat my nose until I picked him up by the scruff of his neck and put him in the sink. Kit even started to play with my tail while Scarecrow and Cutie kept examining me. It was plain weird. Not to mention annoying when I found that I really couldn__'__t understand them._

_All I heard was meowing!_

~End Flashback~

But since then the cats had seemed to take more precaution about annoying me. Well most of them did anyway.

"Maya…" I felt a poke on my side. I wrinkled my nose and grumbled. "Maya…"

"I'm sleepin'." I grumbled keeping my eyes closed. It usually worked.

"It's time to get up." Memphis cried. I slit one eye open to look at the clock.

"Brat, it's six in the morning! Go back to sleep."

"But we don't want to!" Keira whined. I rolled over and wrapped my arms around her before pulling her closer. "Maya!"

"What? I'm trying to sleep baby." I mumbled. Memphis started moving around on the bed. Oh sh*t.

"WAKE UP!" I felt the push and didn't think much of it until I felt the edge of the bed. I glared.

"Don't you dare brat." I warned. Keira started wiggling as Memphis grinned and continued to push me. I let Keira go right when I fell off the bed. I yelped when the blankets chose that moment to wrap around me and somewhat cushion my fall. It didn't stop my arm from banging into the hardwood floor though. I growled as the kids laughed. "That's it!" I kicked my way out of the blankets before I managed to stand up, somewhat.

I glared at Keira and Memphis before shifting. The familiar burn was there but instead of turning into a panther this time, I shifted into a wolf. Keira and Memphis screamed before taking off into the hallway. I howled before launching myself after them. The cats, bless them, were more aware enough to get the hell out of the way as I clattered into the hall.

I howled again once I was on top of the stairs before I ran down into the living room. And so began the Chase. (It's a game we'd invented when Memphis had pushed me off the bed. But that time I'd turned into a tiger.)

I jumped over the couch in time to slide and catch Memphis. I shifted back into a human before I struggled with him.

"You brat! You're gonna pay for that!" I yelled. Memphis shrieked when I finally locked his legs and arms. I grinned wickedly before my fingers descended. "Time for your punishment, boy!" I growled as Memphis laughed and shrieked as I tickled him to death.

"Keira~ Help… Meeee~!" Memphis managed to yell.

"AHHH!" Keira yelled before coming at me. I flipped to grab her and bind her too before I spoke.

"Two on one? That's just not fair!" Keira and Memphis screamed and yelled calling for mercy as I tickled them mercilessly. "Do you give up?" I asked a few minutes later. Keira wiggled out of my grasp and struck a pose.

"NEVER!" I grinned before shifting again. They screamed before taking off again. I raced after them as a wolf again.

I'm pretty sure the cats thought we were insane. Well I know they thought we were insane, especially after Keira offered up Sparkle and Brittany. I merely held them for a few seconds before darting after Memphis.

Our game only ended when the doorbell rang, and after I'd caught Memphis and Keira again for the third time. I laughed as Keira and Memphis were too weak from laughing to get up again.

"Serves you right brats." I snickered as Keira stuck out her tongue.

The door swung open before I could even unlock the door. Not that I was really surprised since I recognized the magic signatures on the other side.

"AMAYA!"

"NOOO!" I screamed quickly back-tracking when I caught sight of the devil, AKA, Ariel Cloud. She grinned seeing me trying to get away. Of course she did what was natural (well she actually did the first thing that came to mind, always did) she tackled me.

"We could hear you torturing the brats from our house, so we came to see if we could join." Analia said. Keira and Memphis squeaked.

"Hell no, you know- get off Ariel- that those brats are mine!" I clicked my tongue as Ariel didn't even budge. I looked at Analia imploringly. "Help me please?"

"What do I get in return?" Analia asked surveying the destruction area.

"My undying gratitude and loyalty!" I offered.

"Meh, I already have that." Analia snorted plopping down on the loveseat. I huffed before leaning back. I was prepared to just let Ariel get it all out of her system when my eyes caught sight of Beauty, Sparkle, and Brittany. I grinned evilly.

Beauty was the only one not fast enough to run away. I made sure to hold his paws firmly before looking down at the twenty year old witch still glued to my mid-section.

"Ariel, look! Look at the fuzzy kitty!" Ariel's head snapped up before her eyes dilated. Which was very… disconcerting.

"Kitty~!" She moaned before rocketing off of me. When I looked up she was on the couch playing with Beauty who was glaring at me.

"You're mean." Analia smirked from the loveseat. I sighed getting up.

"I know, but at least she's occupied. That's all I care about right now." I looked over at Keira and Memphis who were playing with Kit and Darknado already. "Hey brat's, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!"

"Eggs and bacon!"

"Both!" Analia called. I rolled my eyes as I walked into the kitchen. Of course I didn't have to wait long before Analia came in looking very serious and very dangerous.

"So what are you doing with cats? And why didn't we know?"

"Keira and Memphis." I said as a way of explanation. I didn't have long to wait to see the suspicion.

"They brought them home?" Analia asked narrowing her eyes. "From where?"

"Don't worry about it. They got in through the shields around the house without permission. Even after they got permission they haven't done anything that makes me suspicious." I murmured seriously.

"And you're the expert for 'suspicious nature' are you?" Analia asked bending quickly to grab Cutie.

"Just because I'm retired doesn't mean I've gone soft." I muttered narrowing my eyes at her treatment of Cutie. What I was very protective. Cutie started growling at the treatment he was being given.

"We should check right right now to see if they're okay."

"Analia I had them checked at the hospital. If anything was wrong with them, sabotage-wise, then the Healers would've said something."

"You know I don't really trust Healers."

"I think Sera would've been a good judge of character." I protested before snagging Cutie from Analia's suspicious gaze. "Will you stop staring at my Cutie like that? Your ugly face might scar him."

"F*uck you!" Analia hissed before straightening. "I'm a lady."

"Uh huh." Analia stuck out her tongue. I kissed Cutie on the head to get back at her before putting him on the floor.

"Hey Maya, I know we've been friends forever but your hostess skills suck." Ariel called. I snorted before calling back.

"You've got two arms and legs, you go get something."

"But I might get lost!"

"She's right you know, she'll end up in the garage or bathroom." Analia said distantly.

"Kids, breakfast is ready! And feed your cats, Cutie's staring at me." I yelled, ignoring Analia. If Ariel could find a needle in a haystack then she could find the damn kitchen. (She actually has done that.)

"FOOD!" Keira and Memphis ran in. I raised an eyebrow making Keira backtrack to feed her cats first. Memphis followed her lead like a good brother.

"Yay, food!" Ariel came in giggling as Beauty meowed. It surprised me that that one cat was actually begging. He seemed like a loner. Well no, Scarecrow was the loner there but Beauty was a close second. I opened the fridge and grabbed some juice. (There was no way in hell I was giving Ariel any soda for breakfast no matter how much she said it was okay.)

Keira and Memphis finished feeding the cats under my watchful gaze.

"So when you going grocery shopping?" Ariel asked after clearing her airway. It creeped me out that she could detach her jaw like that. And yes, she was the… saner one of us three.

What?" I asked distractedly.

"It's that time of the week." Analia reminded. Right, every week I had to go grocery shopping. The kids had a tendency to eat four times a day, and sometimes five. And their mother insisted that her kids eat healthy foods. Analia and Ariel were the only two I trusted to watch over my brats while I was grocery shopping. (I wasn't crazy enough to take the kids with me. We'd never leave the store.)

"Right. I remember... But I hate shopping." I whined. "There's too many humans." Analia chuckled.

"You're going to have to get over your aversion to humans some time sis. Might as well start now." Analia pointed out.

"Why is it that out of you and Ariel I end up with more problems?" I asked looking up at the ceiling as if it could give me the answers.

"Just lucky I guess." Analia grinned.

"B*tch." I muttered.

"I think you mean witch! And damn proud of it!" Analia beamed like an idiot.

"You're an idiot." I sighed.

"Yeah but you love me still."

"Only because you give out great Christmas presents." I said cheerfully. She smacked my head lightly.

"For that you can take Ariel with you." I eyed her before looking to Keira and Memphis' too innocent faces.

"I don't know if I can trust you with them. You've never been alone with them."

"If you can't trust me who can you trust?" I blinked before shrugging. She had a point.

* * *

><p>"Be good children. Don't go running amok!" I ordered sternly.<p>

"We won't!" Keira called. Memphis got up and ran to stand in front of me before showing me his adorable face.

"Can I go with you?" I knelt down.

"Not this time sweetie. Maybe next time"

"But I never get to go with you!" Memphis cried stomping his foot.

"You went last time. Remember the man you didn't like?" I asked referring to the last guy who'd tried to hit on me in public with my brats. Memphis had sent a giant snake after him that kept calling 'loser!'. I had trained my brats well.( Mwahahaha.)

"He deserved it for trying to take you away!" Memphis said stubbornly. I smiled slightly.

"And I thank you for that. What would I do without my big strong man?" Behind him I could see Analia about to lose her composure. I glared before smirking. "But Ana needs you here to watch over her and Keira. I'll be fine Memphis. I have Ariel."

"Don't worry kid, I'll make sure no guy takes her away." Ariel said firmly. Memphis still didn't look convinced.

"I'll bring you back some gatorade and Dorito's okay?"

"Okay." I held out my arms. He readily hugged me.

"Be good alright? I'm just going to the store. I'll be back in an hour." He nodded. I put him down before waving. "Be a good girl Keira! I'll bring you some hot wings!"

"And gatorade!"

"Got it!" I called, closing the door.

"You know, you'd make a good mother." Ariel commented. I smacked her head. "Ow!"

"Stop talking nonsense. Lets go. The faster we get there, the faster we can get back."

* * *

><p><strong>GM NASAI: I know you weren't expecting the flashback but for some reason that was the only way I could get this chapter to work out. And this chapter might also be a bit more 'family' then you were expecting but I wanted to bring in Ana and Ariel and also show what life with Keira and Memphis was like even before the Akatsuki and Team 7 came in.<strong>

**I have some more witch types for you all:**

**Umbra- Latin for shadow. And believe it or not these witches are like Nara's only instead of being able to manipulate shadows they can actually create shadows and use them as portals.**

**Darkling- Even witches have evil witches. But to become a Darkling a witch has to lose all sense of right and wrong and also sacrifice the one thing she loves most. Either that or kill an innocent.**

**Crone- There are only five Crones for almost every continent. They are the Witch Elders who help guide the younger generations.**

**Lupi- The children born of werewolves and witches. It happens sometimes. Believe me if you've seen those sexy beasts you'd understand.**

**Lamin- The children born of vampires and witches. Yeah basically witches tend to have sex and children with almost all types of humanoid creatures.**

**That's true about witches cross-breeding but the interesting part is that those who've cross-bred have children who are stronger than either parent. The talents end up transferring to their children and grandchildren down the line.**

**Alright onto other things. I'm going to leave the poll up for another few days/ maybe a week, simply because it's a three-way tie between Kisame, Kakuzu, and Kakashi. So if you think Amaya should be with anyone specifically then please, please, please go to my profile and VOTE! Before I close the poll. (Wow I never thought I say 'vote for this'. It's weird.) If I missed anything or didn't go into details about something you wanted to know then please, by all means, review.**

**Thanks for reading/ listening people!**


	7. Chapter 7: Guardian Talk Mostly

**Chapter Seven: Guardian Talk****… ****Mostly**

* * *

><p><strong>~Ninja<strong>**'****s POV~**

"Did that b*tch just leave this psycho in charge of us?" Hidan asked as they watched Amaya leave.

"You can't leave a child unattended Hidan." Konan murmured. "They tend to get into things."

"Hmph, I turned out fine." He muttered.

"You're a sadistic psychopath who cuts himself." Sakura said. Hidan grinned.

"I know. I'm the sh*t." Sakura got up and moved to the other side of Sasuke.

"So what do we do with this one in charge?" Sasori asked. "She won't stop glaring at us."

"Be grateful you weren't in her hands earlier." Nagato said. "Her nails are sharp."

"Do you think it's a good thing to be talking to each other when she's glaring at us like she wants to rip us to shreds?" Kakashi asked.

"Probably not but it's better than joining Naruto and Kisame." Everyone looked over to see Kisame playing with Memphis and Keira and Naruto playing tag.

"Those two are more childish than we are." Sasuke grunted.

"You seemed to enjoy the game of 'Hide-and-Seek' you played with them for three hours yesterday." Sakura stated innocently. Sasuke glared at her as Hidan and Deidera snickered.

"It's better than Kakashi and Nagato staring at Amaya all night." Sasuke muttered. He was instantly on the receiving end of two glares. If he had been any less of an Uchiha he would have probably curled up defensively.

"I do believe that those two are making us soft." Itachi murmured. Since he still rarely spoke, hearing him talk made everyone listen to whatever he had to say.

"What do you mean Itachi?" Sasuke asked, shaking off the death glares.

"Haven't you noticed it otouto?" Itachi asked staring at Keira and Memphis. Nagato and Yahiko got up from their position to sit beside him.

"There's not much to notice when it comes to Naruto and Yahiko-" Nagato began.

"Hey!"

"But," He continued on despite Yahiko's interruption. "Itachi is right. I haven't heard Hidan cussing that much in the last few days."

"F*ck you!" Hidan said reflexively thinking over Nagato's words as did everyone else.

Sakura had been noticing her tendency to have a mini-heart attack when Memphis or Keira had played too rough and had hurt themselves. It was irrational but she wished that she could've been human to heal them. She supposed it was almost like what having a younger sibling would've felt like if her parents had.

Sasuke, of course, hadn't noticed anything with the way he'd been acting. So what if he'd liked playing with Memphis and training him to be faster. Sasuke of course stopped thinking once that thought hit his head.

'I'm an avenger. Not some child's pet to play with!' He growled.

"AHHH!" His eyes zeroed in on Kisame and Memphis. Kisame was attempting to hide in the bookcase but his body was just too big for it to work. Memphis was trying to get him out of it.

'That brat may be as hyper as the Dobe but… he is like me in a way.'

Itachi of course, wasn't attempting to hide anything from himself. To him Memphis and Keira were innocent and as such too small to understand anything bad or evil. It was like dealing with a younger Sasuke. One who was untouched by any taint the world had to offer. He could sympathize with Amaya when it came to her 'rare' tendency to over-protect her siblings.

Nagato, Konan and Yahiko were thinking along the same lines as Itachi. They'd never known what a family could be like but with this family, what consisted of it, it was like knowing and understanding a part of something they had never felt before.

Kakashi of course was wondering how Naruto and Memphis seemed to be able to keep going without getting tired. Though he supposed that since he was never one to outright say something, his subtle moves to make the house safer was his way of saying that he cared. If only a little. After all he was a ninja, you always kept your emotions hidden.

Kakuzu on the other hand was wondering if anyone had ever made any money on the cuteness of a child like Keira. She had the tan features and dark hair of a proper Japanese, but there was something else that made her face a little too rounded. But he supposed that if he could ever turn human he'd make a fortune off her and her charms of wrapping anyone around her little finger. He chose to ignore the part of him that whispered he was going soft.

Sasori knew he liked the brats. They were surprisingly intelligent under the 'cute' façade. He could see the glint of curiosity and potential. Keira had a tendency to trick Amaya into anything as long as she played her cards right. (Though Amaya also knew Keira wasn't as stupid as she looked and almost always got out of her spell). Memphis was a hyper idiot like Naruto but something about him screamed 'potential'. And it wasn't just the way he sometimes seemed to disappear into the shadows like a Nara, no, Memphis would be powerful.

Hidan of course was wondering how Memphis was going to go about killing Kisame. Would he finally get too rough with him and just squash him or would he use a spell to blow him up. He grinned thinking of all the ways he could teach Memphis to kill if given the chance. The girl could be a good convert too. She was a little spitfire. Though if anyone hurt his would-be Jashinists then they'd have to pay dearly.

Deidera, though not as smart as Itachi, was smarter than Hidan. He could sometimes see the wonder on Keira's face when she stared at the fire in the living room at night before she went to bed. It was the same look he got when he made a new piece of art and it exploded. He would've liked to teach her about true art. She would understand, of that he had no doubt. She liked fire as much as he did. Memphis… well at least he could always use him to maybe blow up Hidan. Though how to kill Hidan without putting the blame on him and Memphis was something he was still working on. Maybe the boy would have some insight, if he ever got out of this cursed form.

Of course while Naruto and Kisame weren't part of the internal struggles and musings of everyone else, they had of course come to the same thinking days ago. Naruto, well he would never hurt a child. Especially one who reminded him so much of Konohmaru.

Kisame just wasn't cold-blooded enough to actually kill an innocent child nor would he want to. He did have a code he lived by. Memphis liked him and always made sure that he received extra attention. For that, Kisame knew he would protect the kid from whatever his over-protective older sister (and everyone else) couldn't.

The ninja cats were brought out of their thoughts when Keira and Naruto took a break. Memphis, of course, followed his sister when she collapsed on the couch.

"Tired little ones?" Analia asked, amused.

"Why do they ask that when they know they're tired?" Sasuke wondered.

"It's a reflex." Itachi answered watching. Something in Keira's eyes had everyone wondering what she was planning.

"Ana, can I ask a question?" Keira asked. Analia shot the cats one last suspicious look before focusing on Keira.

"Sure kid. Just make sure it's not something stupid." Keira and Memphis looked excited at that answer. "You want something to drink first before you die of dehydration?"

"Yes!" Memphis yelled choosing that moment to be dramatic.

"Alright, soda or juice?" Analia asked getting up.

"SODA!" Keira and Memphis yelled.

"Think she knows Amaya doesn't let them drink soda?" Naruto asked.

"Probably not. Or if she does she probably doesn't care." Kakashi answered.

"Why not let them drink something they want?" Hidan asked.

"Not sure. Bear in mind we don't exactly know what 'soda' tastes like." Sakura answered logically.

"The only thing Hidan bears in mind is to kill." Kakuzu grunted.

"Shut up you stitched up mother*cker!"

"Here you go brats." Analia said popping open the can and handing it over. "Share and make sure you don't spill it. I don't want Amaya saying I'm not responsible or something."

"Ana, you're a Guardian right?" Keira asked.

"Yeah." Analia answered. Everyone was aware that Analia had probably seen their ears twitch. Amaya didn't really say much when Keira asked this particular question.

"Go play." Nagato ordered. They split up going to different sections of the living room. "She's the suspicious one, this one."

"Unfortunately." Konan meowed as she started to bat at Yahiko's tail. "Why do we seem to have the cat-like tendencies as well as the appearance?" She grumbled referring to the fact that they couldn't seem to stop themselves when they were presented with cutesy things. (Like the time Itachi and Sasori had to follow the red laser light Amaya had decided to use. Or when Naruto wanted tuna more than ramen. And the time Kakashi had chosen to nap in the sun rather than look at the books Nagato had given him.) It was very irritating.

"Well, what do you do?" Keira asked continuing with her questioning.

"As a Guardian?"

"Yeah."

"Maya won't tell us." Memphis clarified picking up Kisame and scratching his belly. Kisame went into 'purr' mode. "She says our mom has to tell us."

"And she's right." Analia answered firmly.

"But why can't you or Maya tell us? We're going to be Guardian's one day too!" Keira protested. Analia sighed.

"They don't tell the younger generation everything?" Kakashi meowed.

"Why do that?" Naruto asked. "It'll just be a bigger problem to deal with later once you drop the bomb." Kakashi had no doubt Naruto was referring to his own experiences.

"It's been that way since the 1600s." Analia answered, unknowingly answering Naruto's question. Itachi mentally noted that her crossed arms was a defensive motion. So Analia was the one to give answers but also wouldn't give everything.

"But why?" Memphis whined. Ana leveled the kids with a look. One every ninja understood.

"It's because of the Salem Witch Trials."

"The what?" Naruto asked confused.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke mrowed. Naruto was about to reply or tackle Sasuke when Analia's voice stopped him.

"They tell you this in school but what they don't really go into is the witches who died at the stake. During those times when we Witches were coming out of hiding, the humans were still trying to wrap their heads around the fact that we did in fact exist."

"But humans don't have a problem now." Keira argued. Analia shrugged.

"Most don't care. Some, like the AWA- Anti-Witches Association, are still set in their ways that witches are evil and that we are all demons who should die for our sins of aiding the devil and corrupting their children." Analia rolled her eyes. "But back in the 1600s, the humans were fearful and very much scared of us. That fear turned to hate and the hate turned into the Salem Witch Trials. Have you learned about that in school yet?"

"They sound like they're talking about the Jinchuuriki." Naruto murmured. Sasuke, not liking the Dobe's tone, sat down beside him. Sakura sat on Naruto's other side.

"Mmhm." Keira said eager to answer. "The humans didn't like us so they held a court and they started to burn witches. But they almost always ended up burning other humans."

"Yeah, that's the human's way of saying that they were sorry." Analia said. "What they don't tell you is that before the Trials ended, the humans managed to wipe out 77 real witches and their families."

"That many?" Nagato asked in horror thinking of the families that suffered.

"Seems like this world has gone through the same things our world has." Sasori stated. "Though, there's no real way to be sure."

"We could be sure if Kakashi would stop napping and start reading the books." Yahiko said smoothly.

"The reason we keep you kids in the dark until you turn ten is to protect you. We teach you your magic and how to control it but until you're old enough, we don't tell you what we do to uphold our end of the deals with the humans."

"What deals?" Keira asked. Analia shrugged.

"Eh, we sell them love potions, medicine, advice, where to find the best spot to dig a well, and to even make it rain. But that's only the surface of what we do. We promised to protect the humans after they learned of the existence of the demons during the last stages of the Trials."

"So you fight demons?" Keira asked. Analia grinned.

"Nope."

"But you just said-"

"Hey, I didn't say _I_ fought demons now did I?" Analia responded cheekily. Her face cleared. "But they do pose a problem. They aren't the only ones we fight though."

"They aren't?" Memphis asked. Sasori figured that he had only chosen now to speak was because he was captivated by the story Analia had told them.

"Nope. But unfortunately, that information is classified. If I told you your mother would skin me alive." Analia said.

"Mommy won't do that." Memphis dismissed. Analia raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever gotten your mother mad?"

"No."

"Sometimes." Keira answered looking at Memphis.

"Oh, right." He smiled.

"Well whatever you do, don't get her seriously mad. She's…" Analia shuddered. "Let's just say your mother isn't a witch when she's mad."

"That seems like very good advice." Kakashi meowed.

"Given her reaction, I would say so." Sakura nodded.

"But what else do Guardian's do?" Keira asked. "What's so important that mommy's not here?" Analia sighed.

"You remember your auntie Connie?" Keira and Memphis nodded. "Your mommy is looking for her."

"So she can bring her home?" Keira asked hopefully. The ninja's were the only one's who saw the look in Analia's eyes before she smiled.

"Yeah, so she can come home."

"Something doesn't sound right about that." Sakura said.

"Yeah, it's like when Sasuke was gone. It's the same look." Naruto nodded.

"What look?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled sadly.

"The smile of hopeless regret." Kakashi answered. Sasuke didn't say anything to that. What could he say?

"Ana..." Keira looked uncertain.

"What's on your mind monkey-butt?" Analia asked.

"'Monkey-butt?'" Hidan laughed. No one else laughed, seeing as how Keira never hesitated to ask something except for now.

"What... What happened when Maya was sixteen?" Keira asked. Analia's body stiffened and a heavy atmosphere descended upon them all.

"Don't ask that Keira." Analia said softly. "What happened to Amaya is something she'll tell you when your old enough to understand."

"Can't you-" Memphis started. Analia cut him off sharply.

"No. We don't speak of that and neither should you."

"Does it have something to do with Damon?" Keira asked. Analia's body seemed to be vibrating. While the children probably wouldn't know or understand the anger and Killer Intent rising, to the ninja it seemed to be the same Killer Intent as a Bijuu.

'Who's Damon?' The ninja were thinking.

"Keira. Memphis." Analia got up and actually knelt in front of them. She clasped their hands. "I know you want to know everything about your sister but that question... it will only hurt Amaya. You don't want to hurt Amaya do you?"

"No." The children shook their heads.

"Then don't ever ask that question again, alright? You'll understand when you're older."

"Okay." Keira said slowly.

"What would be so bad that even she would stop glaring at us?" Yahiko wondered aloud.

"It isn't our business." Nagato decided. "We all have a past that we don't want known. We can at least respect that."

"Exactly." Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Alright." Analia clapped her hands together, dismissing the heavy atmosphere and bringing back the warmth. "Who wants to watch How To Train Your Dragon?"

"How to train your- do they have dragons here?" Naruto asked suddenly sounding very upbeat as the kids cheered. The heavy moment almost forgotten by the louder ones. The silent ones. naturally, put that information in the back of their heads. They wouldn't ask but it did make them curious.

"Who knows?" Kakashi said. "Kakuzu, do they have dragons here?"

"Ask Sasori, I didn't want to read the book with him glaring at me like he was going to poison me."

"It was an interesting read." Sasori said. "But yes, they do have dragons here. They're just in the most mountainous regions of this world."

"Well I do suppose we should just watch the movie." Kakashi proposed hoping to get out of reading the book. There was only one book he wanted to read and sadly he didn't have it anymore.

* * *

><p>"It's all your fault!" Keira shouted before tackling her brother.<p>

"How did they end up fighting with each other?" Konan asked as Memphis and Keira tackled each other again.

"Beats me." Yahiko chuckled. "Get him, get him, pin him down! There you go girl!"

"My money's on Keira." Kakuzu said as Keira threw her brother onto the couch.

"My money's on Memphis." Naruto yelled, meowed, whatever.

"Where's Analia?" Nagato asked as the fighting escalated.

"Hey kids- What the hell?" Analia came in right on cue.

"I'm blaming the 'soda'." Deidera said seeing Analia holding another can.

"Surprisingly they don't need the f*cking bathroom!" Hidan cackled. "Get him Keira!"

"Knock it off you two!" Analia shouted getting in between them.

"Leave me alone!" Memphis shouted once Analia had separated them.

"Aw man, there goes an interesting fight." Naruto whined. Sakura hit him over the head.

"I'm not touching you!" Keira said looking smug.

"That child is pure evil." Kakuzu snickered.

"I knew there was a reason I liked her." Sasori nodded approvingly.

"You two are not tainting her." Konan hissed before pushing them off the couch.

"She's touching me! She's touching me!" Memphis whined. The front door opened and in came Amaya with two brown bags of groceries.

"Hey look, Amaya's back!" Yahiko meowed.

"Good maybe she can stop this insanity, yeah." Deidera growled as Amaya took in the scene of the two brats fighting.

"What the hell did you do to my brats?" Amaya asked Analia as she set the groceries on the table.

"I didn't do anything." Analia protested as they kids continued arguing.

"I'm not touching you!"

"AHH YOU'RE TOUCHING ME!"

"Not touching!"

"Touching me!"

"It's free air!"

"Grr!" Memphis once again tackled his sister only to lick her cheek.

"EW!" She shoved Memphis off her only to jump on him and start hitting him. Amaya and Analia ran over to the kids to separate them.

"That must be hard." Kakashi said.

"Why do you say that?" Sakura asked.

"They're eyes are dilated which probably means they're experiencing a sugar rush or an adrenaline rush; which would make them stronger than usual."

"Would you two cut it out? You guys are family!" Analia yelled.

"Now you see why I'm so hard on them? One sign of weakness and they do this!" Amaya grunted trying to restrain Memphis.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Analia asked before yelping since Keira bit her. Deidera, Naruto and Hidan started to laugh.

"Why are they figting anyway?" Amaya asked. Nagato looked to Yahiko and Konan.

"Sadly, these two make the Akatsuki seem saner and much more bearable."

"That's kids for you." Yahiko shrugged.

"BECAUSE HE RUINS EVERYTHING!" Keira shouted. In the dining room the sound of the glass vase exploding went unnoticed by the four witches.

"NOT MY FAULT!" Memphis cried. The lights started to flicker.

"THEN WHO'S FAULT IS IT?" Keira yelled as she kicked Memphis' leg.

"I'm blaming you." Amaya growled looking at Analia. Her eyes had shifted to a golden color with a black slit inside it. It reminded Sasuke of a reptile, like Orochimaru and his snakes. Or the times Naruto had used Kyuubi to fight against him.

"That b*tch is scary." Hidan admitted to Naruto.

"I know." Naruto shuddered.

"Me? What did I do?" Analia asked looking scandalized.

"You let them fight!" Amaya yelled.

"How was I supposed to know they'd do something like this?" The whole room shuddered as a wind blew through the house knocking over anything weighing less then ten pounds.

"You didn't find it weird that I'm always tough on them?"

"That actually clears things up, un." Deidera meowed trying to fight against the wind.

"I treat you the same way and you didn't see the resemble brat?" Sasori growled.

"Yeah but you act like you're always PMS-ing, yeah." Deidera shivered in fear as Sasori slowly turned his head to look at him.

"Care to repeat that brat?"

"I thought they just annoyed you! You certainly looked like they were." Amaya growled before gently tossing Memphis aside. Analia did the same to Keira as they narrow eyes.

"Take. That. Back." Amaya growled.

"You know, we should take cover." Kakashi said.

"Yes, yes we should." Yahiko said moving backwards slowly.

"Sorry, can't take back the truth." Analia smirked.

"Oh sh*t!" Hidan yelped before they all ran for cover.

"You're dead!" Amaya yelled as she tackled Analia. Of course since Nagato, Kakashi and Itachi were curious they got onto of the tallest thing they could find to watch as Amaya and Analia fought.

Analia kneed Amaya in the gut before hitting her back. Amaya dropped to the floor before rolling out of the way of Analia's kick. Amaya drop-kicked Analia before rolling to her feet and grabbing Analia's leg. She twisted Analia before swinging her into the couch.

"Damn those b*tches are fierce." Hidan commented from his hiding spot.

"Makes you wonder how they fight that good." Kakuzu murmured from the book shelf he was on.

Amaya moved out of the way of a kick as Analia jumped back up. Analia kicked out and hit Amaya on the arm. Before Amaya could correctly protect herself Analia managed a five-hit combo. Amaya was then thrown backwards over the kitchen counters and onto the island before rolling off.

"Hey guys, can I get some help here?" Deidera turned his head to see Ariel coming in with three grocery bags. She stopped as Amaya jumped over the counter and tackled Analia. "Why are they fighting?"

"I don't know." Memphis answered from where he and Keira were watching TV. Apparently this sort of thing happened a lot, Kakuzu mused.

"Ana said something Maya didn't like."

"Oh great... watch it kids!" Konan and Sakura approved of the speed in which Ariel moved to get the kids out of the danger zone. Not that they would have hurt the kids. Analia got kicked onto the couch. "HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!

"This b*tch is getting it!" Amaya panted looking like she was getting a good workout.

"These girls are tough." Sasori commented.

"Nah, this seems like something Sasuke and Naruto would do." Kisame said.

"We've never been this violent." Naruto protested.

"Really?" Sakura deadpanned. "You and Sasuke fight with S-class justu and always need medical attention afterwards.

"What do you expect? If we fought nice and clean we'd never get better." Sasuke said. "The only one who fights fairly is you."

"F*ck you!" Analia shouted before they again collided. Only this time Analia slammed Amaya into the floor before straddling her and hitting her jaw. Amaya's legs came up and wrapped around Analia's chest before going straight, which caused Analia's head to smack into the floor.

"Kids will you please take cover! Or better yet go to your room. This is going to get hairy." Ariel ordered. Kakuzu, Sasori and Kisame- the closest ones- were able to clearly see a faint light coming from Ariel's palms.

"Okay. Come on Memphis." Keira called not affected by the two fighting witches.

"Coming!"

"Apparently this happens a lot." Yahiko said sounding confused. Ariel ran towards her friends before jumping onto Amaya and Analia. "KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO-" Analia kicked her chin sending her backwards. Instantly Amaya and Analia stopped fighting. In fact they both froze as fear filled their eyes.

"Don't blame me!" Amaya whimpered as Ariel got up. Fire was actually coming out of her eyes.

"Holy sh*t. She looks scarier than Sakura." Sasuke meowed. Naruto and Kakashi shuddered before moving away slowly.

"IT'S HER FAULT!" Amaya and Analia cried.

"I don't care! I'm ending it!" Ariel's growling voice came, making everyone run for cover.

"These witches are insane, un." Deidera cried as he and Sasori burrowed into the couch. The sounds of screams and shouting sounded along with the sound of glass shattering.

"If we f*cking survive I'll be forever f*cking grateful!" Hidan growled as he moved further into the bookcase.

* * *

><p><strong>GM NASAI: You know this is exactly what me and my friends do to each other. We may not fight like that (coughliecough) but fighting with each other gets rid of any lingering aggression we have against each other. It's whats made our weird friendship blossom. If we have any problems with each other we end up fighting and then talking it out once we get tired.<strong>

**Alright, that scene with Memphis and Keira was inspired by Lilo and Stitch. If you've seen the 'Stitch has a Glitch' movie then you'd know what I'm talking about. If not, then just look on YouTube 'lilo stitch she's touching me'. I was inspired when I saw that and knew it had to be in this story.**

**I know none of you have asked nor think it's relevant but I do believe that this needs to be brought up. Demon/Creature status:**

**Level 1- The newly graduated Witches can take these on without too much trouble. They're mainly Sprites, Gnomes, Pixies, etc. Anything that's just a nuisance.**

**Level 2- These are for the trickier creatures or the ones who aren't really dangerous unless provoked. I.E. Poltergeists, Low-level demons, Unicorns who've gone into the wrong pasture, Mermaids, Succubi, and low-level trickster gods.**

**Level 3- The harder demons. Which would end up being the regular amount of demons. Werewolves, Vampires, and the like who've gone rogue. Griffons, Changelings, etc,.**

**Level 4- This is for demons who can only be destroyed by Dragon fire, Witch fire, or a really powerful spell that needs the Power of Three. Dragons, Sea Serpents, Basilisks, Genie's/Djinn, etc,.**

**Level 5- These are rare and usually the most angry/annoyed. Only the most experienced of Hunters and Huntresses can hope to take them down with a group. They can only be destroyed by Hellfire or Phoenix fire. Angels, Shinigami, Gods, Demons of Fear, Hate, Lust, etc,.**

**Level 6- This has only been seen a few times and is extremely rare that most think it's just a myth. No one is sure how this one came about but all they know is that the last Level 6 caused the Ice Age.**

**That's all I could think of since this is a 'supernatural' fic.**

**Oh and I will be keeping the Poll open until Friday. So until then you can all vote who Amaya should be with. I'm curious about who I should write as her 'equal, boyfriend, significant other'. That's all for now folks, Ja'ne!**


	8. Chapter 8: But Why?

**Chapter Eight: But why?**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Amaya's POV ~<strong>

After getting my ass handed to me (twice) I was finally getting the kids to bed. Analia and Ariel had thankfully left after Ariel had finished beating us black and blue. It was not fun to be beaten by Ariel. The smallest witches are often the most scary.

I winced as I sat a little to roughly. My butt hurt, but so did my legs.

"Are you going to tell us more about Naruto?" Keira asked as soon as she was settled in hugging Beauty and Sparkle.

"Alright." I relaxed as much as I could before I started. "Where were we..."

"Can I ask a question before you start?" Memphis asked.

"Go for it." I said nodding my head. Memphis took a while to organize his thoughts but thankfully he managed to come up with a question before I ended up going to sleep.

"Why did Itachi kill his family?"

"Well at first everyone thought he did it to 'test his strength' but after a while, a long while, everyone figured out that Itachi had been ordered to kill his family. Only he didn't kill them all, he only killed the ninja's. Tobi killed everyone else."

"But why?" Keira asked. "Why kill your whole family? You and Ana only fight because your sisters and it's what you do but you wouldn't kill each other." I nodded.

"You have a point. I do wish I could kill Analia but then I'd be lonely and stuck with Ariel who would kill me." I held up my hand to stop Keira. "But Itachi killed his family because his family was planning a coup de teat. A coup is a political overthrow, I suppose. The Uchiha weren't happy with how things were running and the fact that no Uchiha was ever Hokage. So they planned to start a war that would ultimately divide Konoha and cause a civil war. Itachi did what he thought was right and killed his family so they wouldn't be remembered as power hungry Uchiha. Instead he chose to become the Uchiha family murderer and to leave his home."

"So he was a hero?" Keira asked, confused. I smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose he is."

"But he didn't kill his brother." Memphis said.

"Would you kill Keira?" I asked him. "If I was in Itachi's place I wouldn't be able to kill either of you. I love you brats too much to hurt you."

"But why couldn't Sasuke see that?" Keira asked.

"Because Itachi played his part well." I answered. "I'll admit I thought Itachi was a bad guy too. Until I learned about the reasons why. Remember the first lesson I thought you." I said before they could start talking. "There's always two sides to a story. Itachi taught me that."

"So Sasuke hated his brother?" Memphis asked. I nodded. He hugged Oreo closer to him.

"If you did that, I could never hate you." Keira said firmly.

"Well thankfully we'll never have to go through that." I answered cheerfully. "Any more questions?"

"Who's Tobi?" Memphis asked. "Is he really Madara?"

"I'm not giving out spoilers. Mystery is what keeps you two interested."

"What? But-" I laughed, wincing and internally crying at the pain in my sides.

"Ah... One more question, think carefully." Keira asked right away.

"Does Kyuubi have a real name?" I raised an eyebrow. "I asked Sanaa at school since she knows Japanese and she said Kyuubi was like a number. I don't think Kyuubi is a good name so does he have a real name?"

"What is it with you two and names?" I asked, somewhat amused. "Your like Rumplestiltskin."

"Who?" Memphis asked. I shook my head.

"Nevermind. He does have a name but I don't think he would want me to tell you two." Kit jumped up and started to purr loudly. "What, you think I should tell them Kit?" He meowed. "Fine, but I'm blaming you if this comes back to bite me in the ass. Kyuubi's real name is Kurama."

"Kurama?" Memphis asked trying it out. Keira seemed to ponder that before nodding her head.

"It's a better name than Kyuubi." She announced. I snorted.

"If you say so brat." I chuckled. "Now no more questions, let me get on with this story-telling."

"We were at the part where Naruto and his team were going to infiltrate Oro-kaka's hideout." I had to laugh at their nickname for Orochimaru.

"Alright then. After Naruto, Sakura and Yamato had finally tracked down Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sai's chakra signature to an underground base..."

* * *

><p>I kissed my brats on their foreheads before making sure they were comfortable along with the few cats who were sleeping. Of course, as usual I made sure there was nothing in the room besides me and the usual amount of brats before putting up the protection shield. (After a couple years in this business you get suspicious of your own shadow.)<p>

Dark Knight, Scarecrow, and Cutie were the only ones who followed me as I made my way downstairs to take another aspirin. I mentally wished the worse luck on Ariel as I felt my muscles flinch at the brief contact with Scarecrows fur.

"I really need to get new friends." I sighed as I sank down onto the couch. "Preferably some non-violent ones."

Cutie meowed as Scarecrow and Dark Knight started their purr machines. I sighed.

"Thanks boys." The purring thankfully increased as I felt Cutie gently playing with my hair. (Have a cat do this to you. It feels so nice and relaxing.) My eyes were already closed and the verge of sleep was right there.

...

...

_I could still feel Cutie playing with my hair but it felt... Different. Like someones fingers were gently running through my hair and massaging my scalp. I moved slightly to get whatever was doing that to keep doing that._

_"Don't stop..." I murmured softly._

_"It would help if you stopped moving Amaya." That was a males voice, and one I didn't recognize. I cracked open an eye to see a red haired man with light purple eyes looking at me. My body didn't respond when I screamed at it to move, to get away from this man. I didn't know him, nor did I trust him. Instead I was frozen to the couch._

_"You know she won't stop moving until you actually start to purr." My eyes moved down to see a white haired man gently rubbing my right palm. What the hell? My eyes darted down further to see a dark haired male with long black hair tied at the nape of his neck massaging my sore calves._

_"She should have ran for cover when she had the chance. Her muscles haven't been used for something this strenuous in a while." He murmured softly staring back at me with dark eyes._

_"Who the hell are you?" I asked as my body jerked away from them._

_"We won't hurt you." The red haired male murmured in my ear as I twitched._

_"Unfortunately we're too small to do any harm." The white haired male answered happily. He turned to show me he only had one eye. "I'm surprised she even went to sleep after a week of pushing us away."_

_"It must be a mental block." The dark haired male said. "I don't think Amaya interacts well with males." I glared at him as I finally recognized these people. They were anime characters!_

_"I figured that out after hearing her reaction to Victor. I wonder if this will put a bent in our plans." Kakashi said._

_"She trusts us in this form." Nagato said not stopping his playing of my hair. I hadn't realized it but I'd unconsciously been relaxing again._

_"I guess it's a good thing we can't turn back then. Who knows what she might do to us." Kakashi said._

_"It would be amusing to see how she reacts to you Kakashi." Itachi said. Kakashi chuckled._

_"Nagato would probably kill me, wouldn't you?" Kakashi asked._

_"No. I think she can handle you." Nagato smirked. Itachi suddenly stiffened making me tense. "Itachi?"_

_"Someone's coming." Itachi said. Just as he'd said, a knock started to sound on the door sounding very urgent._

* * *

><p>I gasped, jerking to my feet as the door really was being pounded on. Holy Goddess. I looked back at the couch to see Cutie, Dark Knight and Scarecrow picking themselves up from where I'd accidentally tossed them when I'd gotten up.<p>

"Sorry about that boys." I muttered still trying to wake up. (Why did everyone have to come calling when I'd finally had the most peaceful nap in a long time?)

The knocking on the door persisted. I got off the couch to answer the door before Keira or Memphis heard and came down to investigate on why I was just standing there looking dazed. (Not that I'd tell them I'd just dreamed about Kakashi, Nagato, and Itachi. They'd probably call Analia and Ariel).

"I'm coming." I called softly before yanking the door open. "Why the hell would you wake me at this hour you-" On the doorstep, looking very burnt and disheveled, stood an old friend, Jack Frost. (I'm serious that's his real name.) "Jack?" I asked. He smiled his familiar mischievous smile. One that promised you wouldn't like what he was planning.

"Long time no see huh, Aya?" I just blinked.

"Jack?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me?" He grinned looking tired. "Mind if I come in?" I blinked again before my fist was in his gut.

"Can you come in?" I raged. "After two years that's all you have to say?" Jack gasped.

"I'm sorry Aya! Really, I am!"

"Like hell you are!" I hissed. "What happened to you? I thought you were dead! Everyone thinks you're dead. After two years and this, this is how you decide to announce that your alive? You stupid,moronic,ice-loving, asshat!" With every name I had smacked him as hard as I could. If I punched him I had no doubt he'd be unconscious for a week, and I wanted answers now.

"Amaya I'm really sorry! I didn't think everyone would think I was dead. Honestly I thought everyone knew where I'd gone!" Jack protested. I glared at my 'once best friend'.

"And where would that be Jack? Cause if you were in hell I recommend you go back before Haddock finds out your alive and well." I hissed referring to his boyfriend of... Well before he left, three years. Jack winced.

"It's... A long story. Can I come in? I don't want you or this guy to get a cold." That was when I saw the child strapped to Jacks back. Dammit, now I felt bad for the kid.

"You have ten minutes." I growled. Jack practically ran inside as I closed the door. Jack didn't waste any time to put the child, a baby really, on the Ottoman close to the fire. The cats I noticed were giving Jack some distance. Whether it was because I was doing so or because of something else, I didn't know.

"Hey little guy, your alright now. I promise nothing bad will happen to you. Your safe." The baby warbled and cooed.

I narrowed my eyes as I caught the magical signature that the child was putting out. The magic in the child was far greater than what was considered normal. It was as powerful as me, and it was only a baby!

"Jack." I snapped. "What, exactly, is that?" Jack sighed before standing up. His hooded eyes didn't exactly make it easy to see what he was thinking, not that anyone but Haddock had ever known what Jack thought.

"That is a baby. A seven month old child to be precise." I narrowed my eyes.

"You know what I mean." Magic crackled from my fingertips. "That child is not a witch." He laughed humorlessly.

"You always were good at sensing that stuff huh? Fine, Jay is an Elemental." I froze.

"What?" I breathed. Jack held up his hands to stop me from falling, talking, over-reacting? I couldn't tell.

"It's not as bad as you think, really Aya! Jays only a Love Elemental." Jack insisted. It took everything I had not to yell at him.

"And that makes him safe?" I asked in growing anger, fear and suspicion. "Love is not something you play around with Jack. Love is dangerous."

"Jays only a baby! He doesn't know about this stuff!"

"Jack, a Fire elemental, a three year old Elemental, caused the Medieval Ages! There's a reason the Elementals are taught by their own kind in their dimension!"

"I couldn't exactly take him home when demons killed his family!" Jack argued. "Hell I didn't even know he was an Elemental until I'd picked him up!"

"So you brought him to me? I can't do anything for him Jack! I'm not a Dimensional Witch! I can't make portals."

"But you have something that can work!" Jack insisted. I caught his reference and shook my head.

"I haven't used that thing in four years Jack! I don't have the power to make it work. Not since... That incident."

"What if we combined our power?" Jack asked desperately.

"I'm not using that thing for an Elemental! They mess with the balance. And if I do help you, you know that Elementals are 'kill on sight'." Jack groaned running a hand through his white hair. "I can't take the chance Jack. I have my siblings to look after."

...

"What happened to the girl who would do anything to feel free and powerful? What happened to the witch who defied authority?" Jack asked finally. "This kid is all alone in this world. I can't leave him only to die just because of a few mistakes from other Elementals." Jack met my eyes. "If this kid was anyone else I know you'd risk everything just to get him home to his family. Just like I know that you'd do anything to get your family home safely."

...

"The only way that thing will work is if three witches of equal power come together. Analia and Ariel aren't exactly equal to me in power." I stated finally. Dammit, but he was right.

"What if I-"

"Has to be witches. I can't see you going around spreading the news that your alive." I said dryly. Jack thought on it for a while.

Meanwhile the Elemental began to cry. I looked over at it to see Cutie and Dark Knight gazing at it curiously. Jack walked over to Jay to pick him up. Jay only cried louder. I looked upstairs, briefly casting a Silencing spell.

"What's wrong little guy? You aren't hungry are you?" Jack asked. I watched as his train briefly ran unhindered for five minutes before dying a spectacular death. Jay's crying had only gotten louder.

"Oh for the Goddess' sake Jack." I finally yelled. I held out my arms for Jay. Jack gladly handed him over to me. I briefly checked him over before figuring out what was wrong. Jay was teething. "This child's pain is heard loud and clear to the gum, but now I pray for this pain to go numb." Jay stopped screaming his head off as I rocked him slowly.

He still fretted but thankfully that was fixed with a small lullaby.

After ten minutes Jay was sound asleep on my shoulder.

"You know, you're good at that mothering thing." Jack stated as I put Jay down in the crib Jack had conjured. I glared at him.

"I hope you've figured something out. I can't kept singing to him whenever he gets fussy." Jack grinned.

"Oh I have. I've just got to run and see an old friend and ask him for a favor. But I'll need you to take care of Jay until he comes."

"Excuse you? Do I look like a free babysitting service? I have my own brats."jack raised an eyebrow. "You know what I mean."

"Oh come on Amaya. It'll only be for a few days. I can get the portal, and take him home and you never have to see us again and no one will ever know." Jack said like it was the perfect plan. Admittedly it was but something was nagging me.

"And Haddock?" I asked softly. Jack tensed.

"He's better off thinking I'm dead." Jack whispered. I looked at Jay before looking at the the fuzzballs I'd come to call mine. I sucked in a breath.

"I'll make you a deal Jack." I said. "I'll take care of Jay while you go get a portal to take him home. But," I made sure he was meeting my eyes. "I want you to go see Haddock and tell him you're alive."

Jack's shoulders slumped. "I can't... What if... What if he hates me?" I didn't let that deter me.

"Haddock loves you Jack." I said. "Goddess knows why but that boys been in love with you since he first saw you. The only reason he'd be mad is the fact that you came to see me first." I could clearly see the indecision in him. "Everyone else thinks your dead Jack. Haddock is the only person who still thinks your alive."

"I... I... I can't." He whispered.

"Can't or won't?" Jack didn't raise to the bait. "You know, I never thought you'd be such a coward in the face of love Jack. I don't know what you've been through but I know you're still Jack." Nothing. "You once told me that Haddock was the only reason you didn't let the ice freeze your heart. And while you two might have give through a few crazy woman, Elise and Andrea, I know that you two are crazy about each other. You've survived Elise and her sister, me, your parents, Haddock's parents, and even a few dumb idiots, but your going to give up just because of fear? Who are you and what the hell have you done to Jack Frost?"

"... I never thought I'd hear you giving this sort of speech." Jack finally said. I rolled my eyes.

"All this much is killing me on the inside." I admitted. "But seriously Jack, Haddock will only be happy that your alive." I grinned wickedly. "He might even dump that stupid blond he's been seeing."

"What?" Jack snapped as his head came up. His magic flared dangerously almost causing him to light up.

"Names Vivienne. Nice girl, nice attitude, fun personality if you know what I mean." Jack was already at the door.

"Deal. I'll be back in three days!" He shouted before slamming the door. I snickered before plopping down beside Cutie and Scarecrow. "Little advice boys, never, ever mess with a witches mate. They're very possessive."

I didn't even feel bad at having Jack probably wake Haddock up. They'd probably be busy for a while, if you know what I mean.

I looked back at Jay to see him sleeping peacefully.

"I suppose this brat will be with us for a few days." I picked him up before collapsing his crib. "I should get some sleep. I'll probably need it in the next few days."

Scarecrow and Dark Knight meowed.

* * *

><p><strong>GM NASAI: In my opinion I have no excuse for this... chapter. My muse 'Keira' left for the weekend and Memphis only offered some 'cutesy' moments. Well I was up for three days wondering about the next chapter and what I would do when 'Ariel' suggested that I do this. She basically sat me down and showed me some HiJack (if you haven't guessed the 'unofficial' pairing then your just lost) and this is what it brought me. I do try to bring in some real moments from the real life into this story to make it not so crazy.<strong>

**Review, comment, and read (preferably in the correct order) and let me know how this chapter was. Because I'm seriously thinking if I should end it in a few chapters or go into a complete full-blown story. And don't worry the ninja cats will be regaining their morality and true shape soon. I just want them to get a feel for this magical family and their lives before they decide to kill and hold people hostage. Not that they would with Naruto there.**

**And yes I do believe that witches get to have mates. Why? Because vampires, werewolves, phoenix's, and demons can't be the only ones to have mates. Speaking of mates, I do want to end the poll soon but unfortunately it's a six-way tie right now. Between: Kisame, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kakashi, Nagato and Deidera. Please help me out here people and vote before Friday. Anyway, thanks again for reading and listening/reading this rant. Ja'ne!**


	9. Chapter 9: Mission Status

**Chapter Nine: Mission Status**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Amaya's POV~<strong>

Three days...

Three long days...

Three long diaper filled days and I was ready to hunt Jack down myself. He hadn't showed up yet so Jay was still in my custody.

Admittedly it wasn't as bad as I'd thought it would be considering Jay was only a few months old, but he was a silent kid. Until Keira and Memphis played with him that is. Then things started to get weird.

I found myself staring at whatever movie I was watching and suddenly I would be thinking very disturbing thoughts. Like, 'Why didn't they end up together?' or 'They would go well together.' Jay would always giggle as if he knew what I was thinking. Then it hit me that he was indeed Love. He'd know those kind of things. That thought always prompted me to go back to work.

Which was what I was doing when a knock on the door sounded. I stopped writing the final report from Ali on her hunting of the Banshee (they were worse than a percussion grenade). I put Dark Knight on the desk, despite his growling, and went to answer the door hoping none of the Elders had found out about Jay. (Just because I was one of six Animorphi left didn't mean I was immune from their wrath.)

"Keira, Memphis, don't play with his ears like that." I called absently.

"Sorry!" They chimed before playing some crazy game I really didn't understand. I opened the door after a brief hesitation. Jack stood on the other side looking victorious.

"Hey Aya-" I punched his stomach again. The breath left him with a satisfying 'ooph'.

"About damn time you lazy oaf." I grinned. "I was starting to think I'd have to hand over the thing to the proper authorities." Jack glared up at me.

"Why do you enjoy hitting me?" I smiled motioning him inside.

"That's what you get for disappearing for two years. I would've hit you harder and in the jaw but I need you alive." I walked into the living room to see Jay giggling at Darknado and Pinky as Keira and Memphis asked them questions about love. "Kids, Jay's… uncle is here for him."

"What?" Keira asked dropping Pinky who took the time to run away as fast as possible.

"No!" Memphis cried when Jack came in looking like he hadn't been hit a few seconds earlier.

"I'm sorry kids but I need to get Jay back to his other aunts and uncles before they come hunt me down." Jack said. He grinned at Memphis. "I may have kidnapped my nephew so I could spend some time with him."

"But we haven't seen you here." Keira said suspiciously. I snickered as Jack figured a way out of this one.

"Jack was in trouble with his sister and she and her brothers were holding him hostage until he told them where he hid Jay." I said sparing him from the inquisition.

"Exactly." Jack was quick on the uptake. He stood up. "And if I want to be able to have kids one day, I'd better get Jay home right now." He swooped Jay up before the kids could say anything.

"Can't Jay stay one more night?" Keira asked.

"Yeah he was about to tell us a secret!" Memphis cried. Well wasn't that a very scary thought?

"I'm sorry kids but Jay needs to go home now." I said firmly. "His family misses him."

"Aww… okay." Keira sniffed. I smiled ruffling her hair. "Can we see him again?"

"Yeah can we please?" Memphis asked clinging to Jacks leg.

"We'll see." Jack said doubtfully.

"Why don't you two go play Fruit Ninja? I barely managed to unlock the Flame Sword this morning."

"YAY!" Memphis yelled before he and Keira ran to my room to get the tablet. I looked at Jack.

"I trust you and Haddock have made up?" Jack's grin was very evil.

"Let's just say he won't be walking anywhere any time soon." I rolled my eyes.

"You pervert. But you will be coming by again right?" I asked seriously narrowing my eyes. "I miss one of my best friends."

"I'm not sure." Jack said. "Are you still going to hit me?"

"Maybe." I grinned. "You'd better get going."

"Yeah. Thanks for this Aya, I really owe you one." I snorted hugging him.

"You owe me several favors." He grinned before walking towards the door. "Take care Jack Frost."

"Take care Black Night." He smirked. I threw a pillow at him for using my old moniker. I sighed rubbing my forehead. A meow had me looking down to see Dark Knight, Cutie, and Scarecrow looking at me. I picked up Cutie and balanced him on my head while Scarecrow and Dark Knight were on my shoulders.

"I suppose this is my fault for wishing for more non-violent friends huh?" I shrugged lightly careful of my fuzzballs. Keira and Memphis were playing on the tablet, from what I could hear.

"Memphis let me play too!"

"Wait let me just get the three pineapples!" I snorted, walking to my office as a phone rang.

"Poor pineapples. I can never kill them. They remind me of Shikamaru." Scarecrow meowed.

* * *

><p>"MAYA!" Memphis came running in with Oreo and Sleepy. Keira wasn't far behind him with Beauty and Brittany. I sighed putting my pen down. No sense in wasting paper by trying to multi-task.<p>

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"Can we watch Frozen?" Keira asked.

"No! You've seen that movie already!" Memphis cried. He held up a familiar movie. "Can we watch Godzilla?"

"Frozen!" Keira shouted folding her arms and pouting.

"Godzilla!" Memphis yelled. "We watch Frozen all the time."

"Godzilla's a stupid movie!"

"You're stupid! Godzilla is awesome!"

"He's an iguana!"

"He's a dragon!"

"He's a lizard!"

"What lizard breathes fire?"

"OI!" I yelled slamming my hand on the desk. They looked at me. "You," I pointed to Keira. "Want to watch Frozen again?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"And you," I pointed to Memphis, "Want to watch Godzilla, yes?"

"Yep!" I nodded.

"Then this is very simple. Keira watch Frozen on the laptop and Memphis watch Godzilla on the tablet." Keira stomped her foot.

"No! I want you to watch Frozen with me." I raised an eyebrow.

"Watch the attitude Miss Thing." I warned. Keira only glared at me.

"I want you to watch Godzilla with me." Oh dear goddess. One thing about these two was the fact that they wanted me around 24/7. Not that I minded but at times when I needed to work it did get a bit strained.

"I'm busy guys." I said indicating my paperwork, running computer, and laptop. "Why don't you watch TV with your kittens?" I asked offering the scapegoat and hoping they took it.

"But I want to watch TV with you." Keira and Memphis chimed.

"Please!"

"I'm sorry guys but I can't." I said sadly. "I have work to do. We don't get to pay the bills with just the potions I make." I said. "I'll join you two when I'm done okay?"

"Okay." Keira said. She grabbed her brother's hand. "Let's go watch Godzilla Memphis. We can watch my movie after that."

"Okay." I watched them leave feeling like sh*t. I picked up my pen and started on my paperwork again but I couldn't stop the feeling of guilt and disappointing them.

"Meow?" I looked up to see Scarecrow looking at me.

"I wish I could make a double and do two things at once but I can't." I whispered. "I hate disappointing them."

"Mrow?" Dark Knight and Cutie jumped up onto my lap. Cutie even moved to my hand and stopped it by laying on it. I raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to go watch TV with them?" Kit jumped onto my lap and looked at me with his big blue eyes. "You know someone has to work." Kit glared and started to growl. "Do you want me to send you on a trip like I did with Sparkle?" He didn't back down.

"Me~ow." I looked to the side to see Beauty and Brittany looking at me from the floor.

"What has the world come to?" I muttered dropping my pen. "Fine. I'll go watch TV with the brats." The cats immediately meowed and jumped off me. I sighed turning off the computer and laptop before leaving the paperwork where it was. I could finish it later tonight.

My silent footsteps weren't heard as Keira and Memphis set up the TV. I still amazed me that a six year old could hook up the XBOX, PS3, and BluRay. I couldn't even figure it out unless I was given directions.

"What movie were you two gonna watch?" I asked. Keira and Memphis turned around quickly. Their smiles were worth procrastinating.

"Godzilla!" Memphis said imitating a soldier. I smiled.

"Well in that case, I suppose I should make some popcorn."

"Can we have soda too?" Keira asked. I flashed back to the last time they'd had soda. Did I want a repeat?

"You two are sharing." I said sternly.

"Okay." I had to hand it to the cats, they might leave hair on my favorite pillows but at least they were good at making me feel better. Somewhat.

* * *

><p>As the rolling credits came on screen for Frozen I looked to the side to see Keira and Memphis already passed out. Oreo was in his usual place in Memphis' arms while Keira cuddled with Rose. Chucky was sleeping on Keira's chest while Beauty had her stomach. Sleepy was lightly dozing on Memphis' back while Sparkle was on his feet with Brittany keeping him warm. Pinky, Darknado, and Kit were laying sprawled out on the ottoman with Scarecrow. Cutie and Dark Knight were the only two awake on my lap.<p>

I smiled briefly before looking back at the screen.

While I'd been watching Godzilla I'd gotten a bad feeling, and I never got those unless something life changing was about to happen. During Frozen the feeling had intensified so much that I could barely concentrate on the movie. Something just didn't feel right and it was making me itchy enough to actually consider putting another layer of protection on the house and grounds.

That was really an overkill move I admit. This house had always been in the family and so over the years every Matriarch who'd ever lived in here had put a layer of protection over it that only strengthened every time it had been renewed. I'd made sure to put an extra layer after my mother… but now I really thought I should put another layer on.

"Meow?" I looked down into Dark Knight and Cutie's concerned eyes. Or maybe I could just do something else. I petted Dark Knights ears making him purr. He didn't stop looking at me.

"Cutie, Dark Knight," Another weight landed on my lap. "Scarecrow, I have a really bad feeling." I murmured.

"Meow?" Cutie tilted his head to the side.

"You can accept or not, it is your choice." I touched his forehead along with Dark Knight's. I sent a pulse of magic into them making their eyes widen in surprise. I quickly touched Scarecrow's forehead before he could run off on me. As with Cutie and Dark Knight his eyes widened. I put my other hand over my heart. "I, Amaya Black, Firstborn daughter of Connie Black and Ren Black, choose you three, Dark Knight, Cutie, and Scarecrow to be my familiars and to help me protect my family. Genus est et qui mihi semper erit. Nunc vos familiam. Nigri generis, in sempiterna secula(1). So I have wished it, so shall it be." My magic spiked as it suddenly coursed into the three kittens.

Since their bodies were too small to contain all the magic their bodies instantly started to shift and their fur turned a deeper color than it already was. Their eyes dilated, their claws came out looking sharper then they had been, and their bodies bulked up so they were leaner. I felt a brief pulse as their life force connected to mine making me wonder what was with the unusual feel of their 'magic'.

When my magic had settled they looked to me.

"I guess you all choose to accept huh?" I smiled. I opened my mouth again but snapped it shut when I sensed the magical signature approaching. Gently I moved the cats to the side before getting up and answering the door. Instinctively I sensed my familiars following me.

The giant mahogany door opened silently to reveal a hooded figure dressed in the usual hunting garb.

"Amaya." I nodded.

"Red Death." I moved aside for her to come in. She didn't hesitate to go to the library. I followed her lead aware of the scent of blood, sweat, and slight fear on her. (Cats and dogs really are the best people to sense that stuff.) Cutie, Dark Knight, and Scarecrow followed me in as I closed the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked seriously. Ariel grabbed some of the water I kept on my desk. I waited as she took a long drink before collapsing on the leather chair. She didn't take her hood off so I was assuming she was still in hunting mode. "Red Death?"

"We need your help Black Night." I tensed at the name. My newly made familiars tensed as I did but before they would do anything to get rid of my unease I spoke.

"You know I'm retired. I stopped working a year ago to take care of Keira and Memphis." She nodded.

"I know, but I wouldn't have come to you unless it was an emergency." She pulled out a file with black tape on it. She handed it to me. I opened the 'Black Out' file and read the papers. My eyes widened in shock before snapping to her.

"Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately." Red Death muttered. "I was injured when they caught onto our last attempt at an ambush." She pulled her arm forward to show her blood dried , stitched, slash that went from her wrist to her inner forearm. "The poison didn't have time to set it, thank the Goddess, but others weren't so lucky."

"So what, you want to go in and take them out? With _another_ team?" I asked. "That is the stupidest thing I've heard all year."

"What do you suggest then?" Red Death asked standing up. "You're retired, Black Night. Our team is broken up. Silent Ice is working another case right now in Detroit. It's your turn to get back into the field and do what we were trained to do! For our families as well as the humans." She flipped the file open. "Fifty-two human's dead, in one month. Last month it was thirty-four. The Demons are getting bolder."

"I made a promise." I growled ignoring the feeling's all those dead humans brought. What? I wasn't that heartless. "I would stay here to protect my siblings."

"And what will you do if they end up being targeted? They know who you are, Amaya. They have a file on almost everyone in the Olympian Generation. Goddess knows they probably have everyone's precious people already on target." My teeth poked my lower lip as I struggled to keep in check. I heard Cutie growl low.

No one and I mean no one, threatened my family. Especially my brats. But going back would most likely guarantee that I would die. This was a nest of Demons and the nest was usually protected by the strongest demon, which always ended up being a Level 4 or 5. I could take it on but I couldn't exactly turn into a phoenix. They didn't exactly let you touch them every day.

"We need your help Black Night." Ariel pleaded taking off her hood. "You're the strongest Animorphi we have. You can turn into anything."

"Doesn't mean I want to. I like it but turning into something like a dinosaur is stretching it."

"But you can turn into a dragon." I tilted my head to the side. "I didn't tell anyone, I made a promise too. But only dragon's fire can kill a Level 4."

"And you're all sure that the demons are only Level 4, right?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes." She grinned. "I'm not always an idiot you know."

"I know, sadly." I muttered. She glared at me. "When were you thinking of infiltrating?" She stared at me hearing the tone underneath.

"Tomorrow night. We need you with us." Ariel murmured softly. I shook my head.

"No, you need a dragon. Get one of the other Animorphi to touch a dragon."

"Not everyone has the magic to survive that." Ariel almost shouted.

"I survived." I pointed out.

"You were in your suicide year. You were looking for ways to die, not everyone else will actually want to die." Ariel said. "Can't you just think about it Amaya? We need your help for this to work and then you can go back into retirement once we've finished this mission."

"You know that's the exact same thing the Elders said when I told them I was retiring." I said. "I'll say the same thing I told them, I'm not going onto the field. I'm retired and I'm not going to risk my neck just so my siblings can grow up with my other relatives who probably won't even care about them like I do." Ariel stared at me mentally willing me to go along with her plan.

Silence was the only thing that was heard. Until the sound of creaking floorboards alerted me to someone listening in on our conversation.

"Get out of here Red Death." I murmured softly. "I'm not joining this mission. My place is here with my family."

"We are your family too Amaya." Ariel murmured before she chose to teleport via swirling lights. I looked at the file that was still on my desk. My fists clenched as I saw the pictures of the dead. They'd probably died of fear. (That's actually possible, it causes human hearts to go into cardiac arrest.)

"I'm not going back." I muttered before closing the file. I walked to the door and opened it to see the rest of the cats looking at me. My eyes went to the living room where Memphis and Keira were lying down a bit too neatly to be true.

Just great. If my aunt didn't tell her children about our jobs soon they'd find out on their own from sheer curiosity and stupidity.

* * *

><p><strong>GM NASAI: I finished this chapter sooner than expected. Although I'm not sure if it was... okay. Ah well, I can handle it. Guess what people? The ninja's will be turning human soon! Not right this minute, obviously but soon! I finally figured out a way to turn them human.<strong>

**I hope you all like what I did with Itachi, Kakashi, and Nagato. I was wondering about that but figured why the hell not? It's not everyday you get cats like them.**

**(1)Family is who I am and always will be. I now make you apart of my family. The Black Family, now and forevermore.**

**This chapter might be shorter than the others but at least there's still some things happening in it. I might update again soon. I just needed to get this chapter out of the way first and now I feel like this story will be moving along much smoother.**

**Thanks for reading and like always, if you have any questions or comments then please don't hesitate to ask. I enjoy some conversation and I also enjoy adding in some of your thoughts and suggestions into this story. Ja'ne!**


	10. Chapter 10: Do Something Good

**Chapter Ten: "Do Something Good"**

* * *

><p><strong>~Ninja<strong>**'****s POV~**

"What the f*ck happened to you three?" Hidan yowled when he saw Kakashi, Nagato and Itachi again.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked seeing a much bigger cat than an hour ago.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke demanded to know of his brother.

"Amaya made us her familiars." Itachi explained shortly.

"Care to explain?" Kakuzu asked, subtly looking at Sasori. (He really needed to read that book when the puppet user wasn't around.)

"It feels like her magic is running through us." Nagato explained softly. "I can feel her but I don't know what she's doing."

"When she felt anger, we felt it." Kakashi said frowning. "I really should read that Encyclopedia."

"I think we all should." Kakuzu grumbled. Sasori sighed getting tired of his whining.

"A familiar is more than a pet. When a witch chooses a familiar he or she is not thought of as a pet or decoration. They are family. When the witch is in distress or in trouble her familiar feels it and responds accordingly. They can change size in order to help their witch eliminate whatever threat their witch is facing."

"Is it permanent?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." Sasori said. "But there are some good aspects I believe."

"Like?" Naruto asked getting tired of Sasori's habit of playing.

"A witch usually only has one familiar. To have three means that Amaya is a powerful witch. Whatever magic she sends to you three she can compensate with your chakra."

"In other words they're all generators." Sakura said

"Exactly. If Amaya wants your chakra you will automatically give it to her. But if you're hurt to badly, Amaya's magic will go to you to heal you from anything besides death."

"So if we mess up the Uchiha f*ucker then Amaya will only heal him?" Hidan asked.

"Basically." Sakura answered, not sure if he was kidding or not. Itachi's blank face wasn't helping.

"Dammit (un)." Hidan and Deidera cursed while glaring at the stoic Itachi.

"They've been trying to get rid of Itachi for a while now." Kisame chuckled to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Like they could." Sasuke snorted.

"Any chance we can get Amaya to take us in as familiars?" Naruto asked, eyeing Kakashi's new look.

"Sorry, we were the only ones awake at the time." Kakashi answered cheerfully. "Maybe the children will more willing to help you." Sasuke and Naruto looked to Sasori who rolled his eyes.

"Go read the damn book for yourselves. I'm not your only source of information." He yawned before padding to the livingroom.

"Sometimes I think I have him pegged then he suddenly does something unexpected." Sakura said ruefully.

"Danna is just a hopeless, artless, pile of wood kindling, yeah." Deidera meowed.

"Brat! Get your fuzzy ass over here." Sasori snapped. Deidera grumbled but followed his partner.

"I'm not sure if they're f*cking gay for each other or not." Hidan growled. Naruto blinked in surprise while Sakura just giggled. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and left to go upstairs.

"You know Sasori and Deidera are friends underneath their hostility." Konan said. "It's just like you and Kakuzu."

"At last the f*cker and I know where we stand."

"What happened in there?" Sakura asked when Hidan and Konan had moved back into the livingroom. Amaya was levitating the brats to their room so she could do her routine channel surfing. Or get back her paperwork.

"It would seem that these witches function almost like ninjas. Although instead of hunting other ninja they hunt demons who pose a problem to the human race." Nagato explained knowing that someone would get everyone else caught up. Hopefully it would be Kisame.

"Ariel wants Amaya to go on one last mission." Kakashi started. "Amaya doesn't seen too keen on leaving her charges."

"That's understandable." Sakura said.

"She's debating whether or not it would be worth it." Itachi said seriously.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"It's what I would be doing." Nagato answered. "It's what most of us would be doing, thought we wouldn't really have a choice."

"Amazing how everything about your ninja way of life comes into light when we're on vacation." Naruto commented. No one questioned that truth.

"Any idea which way she'll fall?" Yahiko asked.

"My gut says she'll accept." Kisame grinned. "She has a surprising amount of honor that even Kakuzu respects."

"I knew he seemed to be too easy around her." Yahiko grinned.

"Still, if she does accept then chances are we'll be left here with someone to baby-sit the kids." Nagato warned. The eight ninja mentally worried over this in their own way.

"I wish we could just turn back into humans now." Naruto whined. No one had to even verbally agree with the blond.

* * *

><p>"Any change?" Nagato asked as he and Itachi kept watch on Amaya later that night. Everyone else was either asleep, reading the Encyclopedia, or watching over the children. Amaya had chosen to go back to her paperwork after only five minutes of trying to watch TV.<p>

"None." Itachi murmured as Amaya kept writing. "Although her concentration is forced."

"She's thinking it over then." Nagato nodded sitting with Itachi. Out of the rest of the Akatsuki he had always liked Itachi the best. Itachi had that intelligent, kind air that always spoke for him. While the rest of Akatsuki killed for the pleasure of it, Itachi never forgot that they were killing human beings.

Itachi only nodded. He was focused on the way Amaya eyes would flit to the folder containing the mission, then back to jet paperwork like she was trying to talk herself out of it.

"Noticed anything else?" Nagato asked amused at Itachi's attentiveness. Itachi briefly looked at Nagato before returning his attention back to Amaya.

"Deep down she wants to go on this mission, but the fear of what will happen in her absence is what's holding her back. She was trained for combat from what we've seen." Nagato nodded.

"As ninja, even we can't fight against our nature. She will cave to her desire."

"No. She won't." Itachi murmured. Nagato didn't need to say anything to voice his surprise. "Like Kisame said, Amaya has honor. My guess is, it's as big as Naruto's stubbornness."

"That's saying a lot." Nagato muttered. Their ears flicked as they caught a soft whisper of feet. Amaya's head lifted from her internal debate to see Keira come in. As usual Yahiko, Konan, and Deidera came in with her.

"Hey baby girl..." Itachi wondered if, given a different set of events, he and Sasuke would still be as close as her and Keira. Amaya opened her arms and Keira obediently went into them. "What's wrong? Bad dream?"

"No..." Keira mumbled before yawning. Amaya shifted Keira in her arms until she was more comfortable.

"Then what's wrong princess?"

"I don't think I'll ever get used to how Amaya treats her siblings." Yahiko said jumping onto the chair to sit beside Nagato. "It's strange to see a child so loved and protected."

"For us it is." Nagato replied.

"Maya... Why don't you want to be a Guardian again?" Keira asked. Amaya's surprise was brief.

"Who said I didn't want to be a Guardian again?" Amaya asked softly. Keira didn't look up from where she was resting her head.

"I heard Ariel asking you to help her... If Memphis and I weren't here would you be happy?"

"Low-blow kid." Yahiko murmured as Amaya visibly jerked.

"Who said I wasn't happy with you two here? As a matter of fact, why are you even asking these stupid questions?" Amaya asked angrily.

"Ana told us that Guardians protected the humans. And Ariel said that humans were in trouble from demons." Itachi's eyes could clearly see what Amaya was thinking of doing to her best friends.

"I support her decision to keep the brats safe, un." Deidera and Hidan jumped onto the chair along with Konan. "But I think her over-protection is going to kill them."

"Either that or break them." Hidan muttered.

"Be quiet you two." Konan ordered. "I want to hear what effect Keira has on Amaya."

"Like we don't already know?" Hidan snorted.

"Keira, I don't regret taking care of you and Memphis." Amaya said slowly, petting Keira's hair. "Your my little sister and brother. It's my job to protect you two. Even from our crazy family."

"But Memphis and I are only in the way!" Keira protested. "If you didn't have to watch us then you would be protecting everyone from the monsters."

"She's got a valid point." Nagato admitted.

"Not really." Itachi protested.

"Not really sweetie." Amaya said, unknowingly copying Itachi's words. "Our family is bigger than you think. Everyone does their part to protect everyone. We all work together. I may be better at some things but I'm not the most powerful witch ever. Someone is protecting someone right now."

"It could be you." Keira yawned. "I don't want you to stop protecting people. It's what you do best."

"I'm hurt kid. You know I can cook and get you and Memphis to do your homework better than anyone." Amaya said mockingly.

"I know. But..." Keira yawned again and shifted to get comfortable. "I want you to do something good."

"That kid gives pretty good speeches." Yahiko realized.

"It does look like it's had the desired effect." Konan acknowledged. Amaya looked to be deep in thought as she rose with Keira.

"Great. So we get to be baby-sat by another suspicious b*tch." Hidan grumbled.

"Don't get all pissy Hidan. You're starting to sound like Kakuzu, yeah." Hidan glared at Deidera who only smirked (or what passed for it) back.

"If we do end up being baby-sat we're going to need to have a meeting." Nagato said. "Get everyone down here and in the kitchen." Everyone but Itachi and Nagato took off.

"Think she really will take the mission?" Nagato asked.

"Yes. Amaya is not a cold hearted person. She will go if only to make Keira happy." Itachi said. Nagato nodded.

"Keep an eye on her Itachi." Nagato jumped of the chair before slightly turning his head. "And make sure your focused on what she'll be doing and not admiring her." Itachi just stared at him blankly. Nagato smiled slightly knowing he'd gotten Itachi's slight feelings for Amaya down.

Itachi on the other hand, tightened his own willpower. He didn't want everyone to know that his 'slight' admiration was in fact something a little more. At least not until he was sure exactly how deeply he felt about Amaya.

He sighed before jumping off the chair to go to Amaya's desk.

While Amaya did have the wall against men (he was willing to bet that was why she didn't seem to have any straight male friends) she wasn't always cold and rude. She cared about her siblings with commendable behavior. She made sure to let loose and have fun, in rather violent ways. And while she didn't really show it, Itachi could sense the same kind of spirit in her that he had. One that would fight until the breath left their body to do what was right.

Maybe that was why he liked her.

Either that or he was actually in love with her, which Itachi didn't think was possible at this point. They didn't even know each other all that well.

Amaya walked back in looking tired. Itachi waited on the desk until she was sitting in her chair.

"Amaya?" He meowed. She sent him a crooked smile.

"I hate my job. But I guess I can't complain." She picked him up and scratched his ears. Itachi's purr machine automatically turned on. "I wouldn't have met you, Dark Knight. You and your loud purring."

He couldn't really protest as her fingernails found his sweet spot.

"I better make the calls to my superiors then." She said a few seconds later. Itachi didn't protest when she put him on her shoulder. It was a good pace to eavesdrop without looking like he was actively trying.

She hit a few numbers that Itachi stored away instinctively. The ringing in the phone wad the only sound for a few minutes until someone picked up on the other line.

"Yes?"

"Black Night reporting, I accept the mission Red Death."

* * *

><p>"So she did bring in another witch." Kakuzu said in slight annoyance as the short, dark haired witch and Amaya seemed to glare at each other in hate.<p>

"You know, I don't think it would be a bad thing to leave the kids alone, right?" Naruto asked.

"They make Naruto and I look friendly." Sasuke commented. Amaya chose that moment to speak.

"Bianca. Lets get something straight alright? I don't like you and you don't like me. Nothing will change that."

"Really I hadn't noticed?" The newly named Bianca drawled sarcastically. Amaya didn't look fazed.

"But if you lay one hurtful finger on my brats or do anything I deem unfit, I will end you. Covenant Law or not." Amaya's eyes flashed golden.

"Damn, even I'm getting scared." Hidan said as Bianca paled slightly.

"You'd be saying the same thing to." Naruto said dismissively.

"He'd probably add in a few more curses though." Sakura added. Kakashi took that time to reflect on how the Akatsuki and his team had actually managed to get along for more than two weeks at this point.

It almost seemed inconceivable that they were enemies once upon a time.

Keira and Memphis came running down the stairs only to rocket into Amaya.

"Oh, I'm only going to be gone for one night guys. Maybe even half that time."

"Unfortunately..." Bianca muttered almost silently.

"I really dislike this woman." Kakuzu said.

"Can I turn her into a puppet?" Sasori asked. "Itachi or Sasuke can even destroy her afterwards."

"No. We stuck to the plan of being harmless cats." Nagato ordered.

"Why don't you guys go finish your game? I have to get going."

"Alright." Keira actually looked sad! Amaya waited until the kids were upstairs before she took out a black mask that seemed to be broken in half.

The minute Amaya put on the mask her entire attire sifted. Her long hair went into a ponytail. Her usual tunic changed into a black cropped top with a sleeveless mesh shirt over it. Her usual leggings changed into black shorts as knee-length boots appeared on her feet. A calf-length sleeveless black cloak with a black hood appeared over everything as a dagger appeared strapped to her thighs and a silver bow was slung across her back.

"I'm trusting you Bianca. You screw this up, and I will happily put an arrow in you." Amaya warned one more time before white lights swirled around her. In an instant she was gone.

"Damn, I wish we looked that cool!" Naruto stated a second later.

"We're ninja Naruto." Yahiko said. "We always look cool."

"You mean we do." Hidan grinned.

"Itachi, are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Hn."

"You look... Afraid." Itachi looked at his brother shortly before shaking his head.

"It's nothing. We'd better get into 'acting mode'."

"Hn." Sasuke replied. Itachi could tell that Sasuke wasn't buying it but he would leave him alone for now.

Itachi didn't think that the slight fear he felt had anything to do with how worried he actually was for Amaya's safety.

After all, she was a witch. She could take care of herself.

So why did he have the feeling that something bad was about to happen?

* * *

><p><strong>GM NASAI: Gomen everyone! I'm a day behind my usual update date but I can tell you that I will make it up to you all. With this chapter! XD And since it is Saturday, the poll is closed leaving Itachi as the winner for Amaya's 'boyfriend' or whatever you people call it. As evidenced in this chapter. Although I'm actually very worried that I didn't get him right. I don't know, if anyone wants Itachi to behave in a certain way other then his usual 'stoic' way then please don't hesitate to review.<strong>

**As for making Kakashi, Itachi and Nagato familiars. I promise that I know what I'm thinking and that is part of the reason Amaya finds out who they are. In the next chapter! Mwahahahaha.**

**On to other news. I'm actually very happy with the response to this story. And I'm only ten chapter! And thanks to Keira and Memphis I won't be ending this story until Chapter 20, probably. So I'm already halfway through. XD**

**Like always, if you have any questions or would just like to say hi then please review. Ja'ne!**


	11. Chapter 11: Break In

**Chapter Eleven: Break In**

* * *

><p><strong>~Ninjas POV ~<strong>

"This b*tch is a trip." Hidan commented. After Amaya had left Bianca had gone to check on the kids briefly before going back downstairs and watching TV while eating Dorito's.

"I can see why she would need to be warned but does she have to look so... Unnecessary?" Kisame asked. "Hell we could do a better job at watching the kids."

"Which is f*ucking why everyone else is keeping an eye on them." Hidan growled when Bianca threw a ball of blue light at him.

"Shut up! I'm trying to watch TV!" Bianca yelled.

"Watch where you aim b*tch!" Hidan yowled. Bianca threw another ball at him only to miss. "How the f*ck are you even considered a witch? Amaya did a better job at intimidating me."

"The talent must have skipped a generation." Kisame said dryly. He and Hidan ran out when Bianca aimed another ball at the both of them. Completely missing them and hitting the walls leaving a dark smudge. Hidan and Kisame ran back upstairs where the others were making sure to play with the kids at Hide-and-Seek.

"Hey, Nagato!" Hidan meowed when he and Kisame entered the hallway. Nagato and Itachi were immediately in front of them.

Report." Nagato ordered.

"That b*tch isn't even worth our time." Hidan responded immediately. "She's too glued to that damn TV and eating Memphis' chips."

"Her aim is terrible. I can see why she's been demoted to nothing but baby-sitting jobs." Kisame added in his two cents.

"Can you sense her power level?" Kakashi asked coming out of the room.

"Yeah. By all rights she should be at Ariel's level but I don't think she could hit the broadside of a Bijuu."

"This is upsetting." Nagato said. "Thankfully this mission is Amaya's only one."

"I can see why she wouldn't want to leave the kids alone, especially when the current witch in charge doesn't really care about anything but what pleases her." Kakashi said. "Did you notice anything else?"

"Yeah, she's a lazy-ass b*tch whose only motivation is Amaya's threat." Hidan said sarcastically.

"Just think of it this way, if we'd been found by her, we would have most likely been left to starve." Kisame said politely. Well as politely as he could.

"Alright." Nagato nodded. "We'll stay out of that one's hair and keep an eye on the children."

"I don't even blame them for wanting her gone." Kakashi said cheerfully as Memphis and Keira started to argue. "We should resume our duties and keep them occupied."

"I never thought I'd ever wish to not be a cat right now." Nagato stated.

"Hn."

"Any idea when Amaya will be back?" Hidan asked sounding almost desperate. Nagato and Itachi shook their heads. "F*ck!"

For once I agree with Hidan." Kisame grinned. The five ninja cats walked back into the children's room intent on keeping the children occupied for as long as possible.

* * *

><p>"Found you Pinky!" Memphis yelled. Sakura sighed before walking out of her hiding spot (the dirty laundry) and was instantly in Memphis' arms.<p>

"I found Beauty!" Keira called from in between the shoes.

"Aw man!" Memphis whined. "I wanted to find him!"

"Maybe next time alright?" Keira asked.

"It amazes me that these two are so compatible." Sakura meowed as Keira and Memphis put her and Kakuzu on the bed and put a low level shield over them.

"What do you expect? Their guardian makes sure that they always get along." Kakuzu pointed out. He sighed as Keira looked under the money blanket to find Deidera. "I miss my money."

"What's so great about money?" Sakura asked. She immediately regretted asking when Kakuzu looked at her with a gleam in his eyes.

"Are you serious? And here I thought you one of the smart ones." Sakura didn't have a chance to respond as Kakuzu went into a very detailed rant about money and it's finesse.

"Why is he talking about money like it's water?" Sasuke asked when he joined Sakura and Deidera.

"She asked about it, un." Deidera groaned before putting his paws over his ears to try and block out Kakuzu. "The only one who can shut him up about his rants are Hidan and Leader-sama, yeah."

"I never thought I'd say this but where is Hidan when you need him?" Sakura asked desperately. Sasuke didn't understand what was so wrong with going into something you liked more than anything.

After a few minutes however he was tempted to use his Amaterasu on Kakuzu and just end it.

"Oi! Who the f*ck started this dipsh*t on about his money?" Hidan asked when he'd been found by Memphis. Sakura, Deidera and Sasuke practically hugged him for arriving at that moment. Well Sasuke didn't but he visibly relaxed. Sakura had to qualms about running to him and shoving him to Kakuzu.

"Please make him stop!" She pleaded.

"Shut him up before I commit seppuku, un!" Deidera pleaded. Hidan smirked.

"You're all a bunch of pansies!" He said before he plopped himself beside Kakuzu. "Oi! Shut the f*ck up about your money you stitched mother*cker! No one gives two sh*ts about it." Kakuzu growled.

"Easy for you to say. You don't give a damn about anything besides your made-up god you freak."

"JASHIN IS NOT FAKE YOU ASSHOLE!" Hidan yowled. Sakura, Sasuke and Deidera watched the two Immortals continue to argue.

"I never thought I'd be so glad to hear them arguing." Sakura said.

"Me to, un." Deidera grinned.

"Hn." Sasuke added licking his paw. Deidera glared at him.

"Do you have to sound so much like your asshole of a brother, yeah?" Sasuke just looked at him before replying with a,

"Hn." Deidera started growling.

"Easy boys, let's stay calm shall we?" Sakura was wishing for her chakra back so she could punch the males she was surrounded by. Maybe it would help her mild headache.

"Yo!" Kakashi smiled when he was placed in the shield by Keira.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura greeted with happiness.

"Ah I see Hidan and Kakuzu are at it again." Kakashi noted.

"It's better than listening to Kakuzu's rant about money, yeah." Deidera muttered not looking away from Sasuke.

"Why is Deidera glaring at Sasuke?" Kakashi asked Sakura.

"Deidera figured out that Itachi and Sasuke really are related." Sakura answered sounding tired. Kakashi nodded.

"Well that'll all be resolved soon. Look here comes Sasori." The arrival of his art partner was barely much difference since Sasori was used to ignoring Deidera unless he really had to. (This almost makes the Akatsuki seem as if they're made of Naruto's and Sasuke's doesn't it?)

All at once everyone but the children stiffened as a wave of magic went over them. Panic, anxiety, and fear were the dominate features as most of the ninja cats twitched. Keira and Memphis were slower to react but they eventually stopped too as they felt icy fear overcome them and wipe away their happiness.

"K-Kakashi-sensei, what i-is that?" Sakura whimpered.

"I'm not sure Sakura." Kakashi stated seriously. On the floor everyone else came out of their hiding places when a scream sounded from downstairs.

"Akatsuki! Get the children to Amaya's room!" Nagato ordered. He'd noticed that while Amaya put a protection spell on the kid's room, only she was able to put it up again. And since they were supposed to be safe, she hadn't done it before she'd left. Amaya's room however had a 24/7 protection shield around it, especially around her closet.

"Team 7, come with me!" Kakashi ordered as he raced to the stairs. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura followed their sensei as the Akatsuki amazingly pushed the children to Amaya's room.

'Thank god Amaya made us her familiars.' Nagato thought as he and Itachi's bodies grew to the size of a small hunting cat. They were able to make the children move much faster than they would have been if they'd still been smaller.

Meanwhile the sound of fighting drew Team 7 to the living room, just as Bianca was thrown through the kitchen counter/window.

"What the f*ck are those things?" Naruto yelled. Two shadowy shapes had stalked into their line of sight. They both had reddish hair with big eyes like they were part fish. Their faces were set in a blank look but just looking at it was terrifying enough. Their bodies were thin like a skeleton covered in a black cloak that was ripped slightly with burns at the edges.

Fear shot straight to Team 7's hearts as the figures caught sight of them. They didn't say anything but one went to where Bianca was getting back up while the other moved to Team 7.

"K-Ka- Ka-" Sakura couldn't speak as fear froze her. She mentally yelled at herself to move but her limbs were locked. She mentally saw her friends dying in the war they'd been fighting in two weeks ago. Except this time all around her, everyone died.

Her teammates weren't any better.

To Naruto it was as if he'd been transported back in time to when he was smaller and everyone still hated him. Only instead of ignoring him, everyone was outright yelling at him and calling him a monster.

For Sasuke he was seeing the night Itachi massacred their entire family. But instead of Itachi standing over his parents, it was himself.

Kakashi once again saw his teammates and sensei die. He couldn't move to help them and instead, was forced to watch them die all over again while yelling mentally. He didn't want to watch this again. He couldn't see this again. He was afraid and that fear was what kept him frozen.

'Move… It's only fear… Don't let it do this to you Kakashi.' A voice whispered in his head. Kakashi could barely hear it but that voice was so warm. It was like Minato-sensei was standing beside me. A warmth bloomed inside Kakashi as he saw Minato-sensei smile at him.

'It's okay Kakashi. You're not alone.' Rin and Obito were beside him.

What's taking you so long Bakashi? You have s mission to do!' Obito yelled. Rin smiled at him but her eyes displayed urgency.

'Fight Kakashi. It's not your time to die.' He saw Naruto die protecting Sakura. Sakura yelled out as she and Sasuke were blinded by grief and rushed at the monster that was Madara. They were going to die to!

"NOOOO!" Kakashi yelled as his body burned. His muscles tensed as he ran forward and tackled the monster that was making him hallucinate. Unconsciously his body moved while his subconscious was focused on the simple fact that he was no longer five inches tall. He was human again! His chakra pumped his body full of adrenaline as he whirled and kicked the monster away from his team.

The demon in the kitchen seemed to be drawing a bluish light from Bianca's body as she gasped and choked in its punishing grip. Kakashi was there in a second to kick that demon back. He caught Bianca as she fell, not that she would have noticed if she'd fallen to the tiled floor. Her eyes were filmy, like she was blind.

Kakashi checked to see if she had a pulse. She did.

That small distraction cost Kakashi as the fear that had immobilized him again took hold of him. Both demons hadn't been expecting a cat to turn human but they were prepared to do anything to reach their objective.

"MEOW!" Three small furry balls of claws and sharp teeth were enough to distract one demon as it wailed a horrible screeching sound, like it was angry. It started to swipe at Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura as they ran around its feet hoping to give Kakashi some time to defeat the other demon.

It wasn't enough as the demon only had to narrow its eyes slightly and the three shinobi froze as the fear doubled. With one kick it sent Sakura flying through the air into the wall. Sasuke was thrown into the dining room table and Naruto crashed through the coffee table.

Kakashi hadn't fared any better as the demon had grabbed his neck and turned him towards it. The demon opened its mouth and Kakashi's eyes widened as he felt his chakra leaving him.

The other demon moved to the stairs as his partner had everything under control down here. It didn't get far as two more humans were standing at the top of the stairs. One with red hair and purple eyes and another with black hair and red eyes. Demon #2 suddenly found itself airborne while Demon #1 had, once again, been forced to release his victim.

"Kakashi!" Nagato cried as the Copy ninja fell over, barely breathing.

"Sasuke!" Itachi murmured seeing his brother in cat form lying unconscious in the dining room. Naruto and Sakura hadn't moved either. If it wasn't for their slight breathing Itachi and Nagato would have confirmed their only living relatives dead.

"You're going to pay for hurting my brother." Nagato growled. "Shinra Tenshi!" Demon #1 was sent flying through the wall and into another. "Bashin Tenshi!" Demon #1 went flying, right into Nagato's fist.

Itachi had Demon #2 trapped in his Tsukuyomi where Itachi was giving it a very harsh lesson about what happens when you hurt his brother.

Once both demons were on the floor, seemingly beaten, Itachi and Nagato were forced to acknowledge that their chakra wasn't as high or as strong as it used to be before they'd died.

"My chakra is fading." Nagato said. Itachi nodded as his knees felt distinctly felt weaker.

"My chakra should have been able to stabilize." Itachi murmured.

"Unless Amaya is using our chakra." Nagato realized. They stopped talking as the demons rose from the floor. They shook their heads and bodies before standing straight, looking right at Itachi and Nagato.

Demon #1 narrowed his eyes and screeched loud enough for Itachi and Nagato to wince. The fear in the room doubled as panic rose in their chests. Demon #2 simply walked by them as they were frozen on the floor.

Nagato was once again, mentally, seeing his best friend die. The loneliness and pain combined with fear and panic, making him shake at the pressure in his head.

Itachi on the other hand, was reliving the worse nightmare anyone could ever dream up. He was once again murdering his entire family. Only this time, he was doing it so slowly and actually smiling in glee. He liked hearing his family die at his feet.

'No! I didn't like it!' Itachi thought desperately. But he still killed everyone all over again. Only this time, he also killed Sasuke. 'Otouto! Not Sasuke!'

'It's not real Itachi.' A warm voice in his head murmured. 'It's only fear. Don't let it get to you. Fear is nothing.' Warmth bloomed but only for a few seconds before the demon increased his fear.

'Help me.' Itachi pleaded. 'I don't want to see this again.'

"HEY!" A new voice yelled out.

* * *

><p>"Are the kids okay?" Kakuzu asked shakily. They could feel the fear and panic in the house intensify as they protected the children in the closet.<p>

"No. They keep calling out for Amaya or their mom." Konan said listening to the whimpers inside the closet. Deidera, Hidan, and Sasori were the only three who were inside. To be used as the last defense in case whatever was in the house managed to get past him, Kisame, Yahiko and Konan.

"What the hell is this thing?" Kisame asked as his bones trembled. The panic and fear was increasing.

"I don't know." Konan murmured. "B-But we've faced a Bijuu and our own personal demons. Whatever this is, it can't be worse than that." The door to Amaya's room creaked as it opened. The four ninja whipped their heads to see a very terrifying face.

"W-Wh-What?" Yahiko gasped as the demon narrowed his eyes. The last thing any of them heard before they were plunged into their nightmares was a voice yelling from down stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>GM NASAI: AT LAST! Some of you are probably thinking that huh? Don't lie, I can see you in the webcam. Just kidding. Wouldn't that be creepy?<strong>

**I figured since I was late yesterday with updating I might as well make it up to you all with this additional chapter. Well that and because the last chapter was a small thing. I find that for some reason I get no inspiration when I have a day or two to think but I always squeeze something out at the last minute. I guess procrastinating from high school really is good for something huh?**

**Anyway, read, review and then read again if it's something you find good. I do try my best to make this story unlike the other 'Ninja turned cats' stories here. I hope I'm doing a good job here. But since no one's really flamed me I guess I must be doing this right.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! Ja'ne!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Guardian

**Chapter Twelve: A Guardian**

* * *

><p><strong>~Amaya<strong>**'****s POV~**

The mission hadn't been as hard as Ariel; sorry, Red Death had made it out to be. In fact to me, it was rather easy. Well of course it was, I just went into my 'dragon mode' and fried those suckers. What surprised me was that my fellow Guardians seemed surprised that I was even there!

"Hey Belikova!" I yelled catching up to the leader of this particular mission. He turned around.

"Nice going out there Black Night. I didn't know you could turn into a dragon." I waved off his praise.

"Whatever. Where's Red Death?" I asked seriously. "She asked me to come do this mission and she didn't even show. What the hell?" Belikova frowned. I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach at that frown.

"What do you mean Black Night? Red Death isn't on this mission. As far as I know she never was." I blinked.

"What are you talking about? She asked me to come and do this for you guys. Said you weren't fully prepared or some sh*t like that." Now Belikova looked really confused.

"Fully prepared? We've been preparing for this mission for months. And last I checked Red Death didn't deal in raids unless you and Silent Ice were directly involved."

"Do you know where Silent Ice is?" I asked suspiciously.

"Isn't she on 'vacation'? She was injured on her last mission right?" Oh sh*t.

"I've got to go." I said already running. "I'm going to need to borrow a car. I'll have it back soon." I didn't wait for his answer as I opened the door to, mostly likely a demons, Camaro. I revved the engine before squealing out of the parking lot.

Due to this being a Disturi(1) raid, I was in the center of the Red Light District. Right now it was prime time as cars and people walked around. I whipped out my cellphone and pressed '2' before hitting call.

The ringing was the only sound as I drove through the city at break neck speeds.

'Hello?' Ariel asked sounding annoyed.

"Ariel."

'I'm in the middle of something.' She huffed. I ignored the sounds of a guy in the background.

"Did you stop by the house yesterday?" I asked. The engine revved as I ran a red light.

'No. I was busy. You know I don't stop by unless I have a reason.'

"Well someone or something was using your image and came by yesterday." Silence.

'Where are you?'

"Going home as fast as this car will allow. Details later. The kids and the portal are in trouble."

'Sh*t. I'm on my way.' I ended the call before pressing '3' and calling.

'This better be good. I've never seen this movie before.' Analia grumbled. I swerved to avoid a collision. Not that the people behind me were luckier.

"Short version then. Someone came by the house yesterday dressed as Ariel. Got me out of the house. The kids and the portal are in trouble."

'I'm on my way.' I ended the call grateful for my friends and their fast response time.

A wave of fear hit me hard. I gasped and moved, avoiding another collision. My familiars were in trouble. While they couldn't feel my emotions this clearly yet, it was my job to take care of them and know if they were in trouble.

Scarecrow in particular was full of fear. He was seeing something that should have been impossible. (Rin, Obito and Minato... Kakashi?) They were dying in front of him again. I'm going to save that little detail for later. For now I need to concentrate.

"Move… It's only fear… Don't let it do this to you Kakashi." I murmured avoiding the mini van full of children. He was still hesitating. "Fight Kakashi... It's not your time to die." I managed to flip the car around very dangerous curves that I had no idea I knew how to handle.

His fear evaporated into anger when he saw his students die. Thankfully Dark Knight and Cutie were alright.

When I saw the two semi's in front of me I chose to forget everything. I pulled on my magic, feeling the same 'magic' that my familiars had. I really had to time to go around and wait for these things so I did the next best thing. I went right through them at a hundred mph.

"Oh good goddess." I breathed when I reached the other side. I was not doing that ever again! The feeling of passing through something was just... wrong and very disturbing. Thankfully my exit was right here.

As I was driving down the long driveway to the house I vaguely wondered if all our cats were suicidal. Cutie and Dark Knight were experiencing the worse pain. Only Dark Knight, Itachi I realized, was worse. I focused on him since Nagato seemed to be handling his own fears quite well.

"It's not real Itachi." I said. "It's only fear. Don't let it get to you. Fear is nothing." His fear lessened but only for a few seconds. I came to a very dangerous stop. I was out of the car in seconds with my knives ready to kill.

'Help me.' Itachi pleaded. 'I don't want to see this again.' Thankfully the door was already open.

The Disturi was crouched over (we are going to talk about this when I'm done) Nagato, draining his life force.

"HEY!" I shouted. The Disturi dropped Nagato. My eyes narrowed as it turned around. Naturally fear filled me at seeing it's face. But unlike my 'familiars' I was trained to work against it.

I thought of my beloved siblings and what I would do for them. Of course I feared for them but the desire to make sure they were alright overpowered my fear.

The Disturi growled sensing my magical core. (I vaguely wondered what I tasted like). My eyes landed on Nagato, Itachi and Kakashi. Bianca was already drained with only some magic left in her. Kit, Darknado, and Pinky were unconscious leaving Itachi as the only one still semi conscious.

"You should've let me know you were coming." I muttered darkly dropping my knives. They wouldn't do much in this situation. "I would've been here to greet you properly." The Disturi shrieked as fear increased. I shifted into a panther.

It was a little known fact that while animals felt fear, they didn't really let emotions overpower them. They went with their instincts. And my panther instincts were screaming at me to get this thing out of our home and check on my brats. I roared at the Disturi before I launched myself at it.

It screamed as my powerful jaws latched onto it. Of course I couldn't do anything in this form other than to weaken it, but at least it would give me some time to recharge my dragon mode. (It being such a rare creature, I couldn't go dragon more than twice in a day.) And if my smelling was still good then I'd need to stay dragon for a while.

My back legs caught the Disturi's robe as my jaws crunched something. Vile liquid entered my mouth. I barely managed to stop myself from letting go and retching. The demon screamed and scratched at my back, trying to make me let go of it.

I reluctantly let it go. It was starting to tear into my muscles. Unfortunately I couldn't heal that well. I landed with a heavy thud but managed to start upright. I growled.

The Disturi's eyes narrowed as it increased the fear again. I was almost tempted to run away but the sounds of thuds from upstairs stopped me. My other cats were in trouble. And so were the kids

I launched myself at the Disturi again only to have it backhand me across the floor. My claws dig into the wooden floor leaving a very visible trail. When I came to a stop I roared again.

The Disturi looked like hell.

He probably felt like it to since he started to reach for Itachi. I took the chance and tackled the demon making us fall forward. I clamped down on it's 'neck' again before shaking roughly, hoping to dislodge it's neck. It would heal but at least it would give me some time to kill it.

I let go once a loud crack filled the air. That was my mistake. I had though the crack was the neck bones or the vertebra, but the Disturi had instead broken another part of it's body.

It threw me off it by arching it's back. I fell backwards not expecting the Disturi to get up and pin me to the floor with one hand. I hissed as one clawed hand slashed my side. I roared in fury when I wiggled and struggled but it held me firm.

'Stupid witch…' My eyes widened at the voice. 'You didn't think you could take _me_ on? Did you?' He grinned. Fear, in its purest form, filled me.

I saw myself when I was sixteen. My magic was so low I couldn't even feel it. It had been drained and by someone I had trusted with everything in me. Nothing would ever compare to the feeling of having my magic taken away and without my knowledge. It felt… horrible. Like my soul was being ripped out of me.

I would have cried if I was in human form. As it was the only thing I could do was shudder and whimper.

'I am fear. Fear is always around.' The Demon hissed. I felt my magic being absorbed.

"Amaterasu!" Fire, blazing hot fire burst into being. My eyes caught the red tinted eyes of Itachi. (Well I guess this proves he's real). The Disturi shrieked in pain, letting me go. I didn't waste any time in getting up. Well trying to anyway. I fell over in exhaustion. Or I would have if someone hadn't steadied me.

"Get up." My ears twitched as I caught Itachi's voice. "Keira and Memphis need your help. The other demon went upstairs." I nodded.

Well, I had always wondered what dying felt like. My magic wasn't ready but I was. I forced my next transformation. My bones cracked as the warmth filled me. Only this time the warmth wasn't comfortable. Even the feeling of having my bones broken, reshaped, and lengthened didn't feel good. Turning into something that was my body mass, like my panther or wolf form was okay, hell even turning into a falcon or eagle was alright. But turning into something that was supposed to be outside my body mass? It was like being stretched to the max.

I felt whiskers sprout from my face as my mouth and nose lengthened. My teeth were replaced with fangs. My neck and body stretched into the form of a strong, scaled serpent-like body. I felt my skin fall off as scales replaced it. My arms and legs got stronger and more durable as antlers sprouted from my head above my longer ears. A plumage of hair stuck out from around my head and neck as my tail switched.(2)

A low growl erupted from my throat as I stood to my new height of nine feet tall and thirty feet long.

The Disturi froze when the purr left my throat. I glared down at it seeing its dark energies as a violent purple light.

Dragon vision was so much more than anyone thought. It was like seeing every single magical signature and a person's soul in one. At the same time you saw the person in perfect detail. Although this Disturi was going to be dead in a second.

I roared.

The Disturi tried to run but I jumped on it. My claws did a very nice job of keeping it pinned while the fire stones in my chest sparked. I opened my mouth feeling the pressure build. Fire, blue fire shot out of my mouth and combined with the black flames of Amaterasu. The Disturi never stood a chance.

I left the Disturi to get the other one upstairs. Cats yowling let me know that it was in my room. Fear rushed me as I thought about the kids feeling the fear and panic Disturi usually brought.

My door was slammed open when I entered. Silence rang when I roared. The Disturi didn't have half a chance when I launched myself at it already ready with another mouthful of fire. It screamed when I barely managed to pin it down and torch it.

I huffed, wrinkling my nose as the smell of rotten meat filled the air. My body shuddered in pain as I shrunk back into my normal form. Dragon mode was going to leave a few marks. I thought as I felt a slight ridge in my cheekbones. No doubt my body was going to fall over in exhaustion soon.

"Meow?" I briefly looked over the cats. Oh goddess, their coloring made so much more sense now.

"Keira? Memphis?" I called looking around my destroyed room. Something told me I'd need to redecorate soon.

"Maya?" Memphis' muffled voice came from the closet. I gratefully walked over to it and threw open the door to see my brats huddled on the floor. Sleepy, Sparkle and Beauty looked up at me.

"Hey babies..." I murmured getting on one knee. They scrambled up to me and hugged me. A sob escaped Keira as Memphis clung tighter to me.

"There's a monster outside." Keira cried. Memphis shuddered.

"Shhh, it's okay sweetie. There's no more monsters." Keira wasn't convinced. "I'm sorry you had to experience that. I'm so sorry babies." I whispered hugging them tighter knowing that the trauma from this would always be there for them. First Disturi experiences were always there.

"Amaya!" That sounded like Analia. I pulsed my magic before wondering if Itachi, Nagato and Kakashi were still down there.

"Come on babies. Lets go see Ana." I encouraged. My brats didn't move. I tried to stand with them but my side burned. I grunted feeling where the Disturi had cut me. Great, no more adrenaline to help block the pain.

"Meow?"

"Let me take them." My eyes darted up to see Itachi, looking like new.

"You should get Kakashi and Nagato somewhere safe." I suggested.

"I did." He held out his hand. "Your hurt. You can't hold both of them."

"Watch me." I growled somehow managing to pick both children up and get on my feet. "You should hide. It's not everyday a ninja comes here. I can't help you if Analia and Ariel decide to kill you."

"Fine." He nodded. I blinked and he was gone.

"Show-off." I muttered.

"Who's a show-off?" Analia asked coming in. She took one look at me before holding out her arms. Keira went to her willingly. My heart ached at how empty her eyes looked.

"They were exposed." I reported as we left my room. "Not directly."

"It shouldn't be hard to wipe the memory then. Bianca's been taken by the Healers. Ariel brought them." She clarified the last statement when I tensed.

"I suppose I should get ready to file a report then." Then get everyone out so I could talk to my 'cats'.

Why did it have to be the Naruto ninjas? Why couldn't it have been Madara or Obito?

* * *

><p><strong>GM NASAI: I am sorry if this fight scene sucked. In my defense, I don't actually know how a dragon can fight while not destroying a house and letting a demons partner not hear it until it was too late. I tried and this is what I was handed so yeah. Besides if Godzilla can sneak up on a Muto then Dragon Amaya can do the same. (Memphis really did sit me down to watch that movie.)<strong>

**(1) Disturi- Demon of Fear. I probably should have put this up in the last chapter but Keira and Memphis wouldn't let me concentrate.**

**(2) Think Chinese dragon. There is a story but if you think you've gotten enough hints to figure out how Amaya can turn into a dragon then please don't ruin it for everyone. Of course you'll probably be wrong, probably.**

**Alright, like I said the poll ended and Itachi was the winner. Which I find ironic since I was hoping it'd be Nagato or Kakashi. Eh, oh well I can work with this. I know the last few chapters seem a bit out there but I can promise that the 'level-headedness' I usually display will return and this will in no way turn into a crack-fic. I like to read stories with some sensibilities and a basic ground work. So like always, read and please review. Reviews make authors happy and a happy author (like me) usually updates quicker when people leave awesome reviews. Ja'ne!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Ninja

**Chapter Thirteen: The Ninja**

* * *

><p><strong>~Amaya<strong>**'****s POV~**

"You sure she'll be okay?" I asked once again about Bianca. I might not like her and vice versa, but it would be horrible if I didn't at least put forth some concern about her health, not to mention it would probably make me look suspicious.

"She'll be fine." The Healer, Tommy, grinned knowing my history with Bianca Kane. (He went to school with us and used to medic us in the nurse's office when we got into a bloody fight.) "The Disturi drained her magic but he didn't drain it all. It'll take a while but she'll eventually be able to come back from this."

"I just hope it makes her a better Guardian." Analia grinned.

"Be nice Ana." Ariel said. "She did do her job in trying to fight back."

"Only because Amaya threatened her." Analia muttered. Tommy grinned.

"Don't worry so much Maya. I'll call you when she's awake." I nodded knowing Tommy would keep his word or die trying. He was a good guy. A bit dense but good. "Don't forget that the potion I gave you will take effect in twenty minutes."

"Sure thing." He waved as he and the other two Healers left in their truck.

So far almost everyone was gone. The Head of my Department had come and gone with my statement, the clean-up crew had done a good job in remodeling everything. Now it was just Analia and Ariel.

"Do you want us to take the kids?" Ariel asked. I tensed looking at Keira and Memphis who were lying on the couch, asleep. Analia had been true to her word about erasing their memories. Keira and Memphis had chosen not to remember the Disturi and their natural fear stimulators. Not that I was going to end up leaving their side any time soon.

"No. I think staying with them would help." I nodded. "Me _and_ them. I probably won't be leaving their sides anytime soon." They nodded.

"You're right; you should be there when they wake up." Analia said.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Ariel asked eyeing me intently. I took a deep breath.

"No. If the kids wake and find you here it might cause the blocks to shift. And I'll be fine once I put up three shields." Or ten. Analia seemed to guess my thoughts as she bumped me.

"Hey, don't forget that we're here for you."

"We made a promise when we agreed to be partners." Ariel agreed. "Even if it was a little cheesy."

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time." Analia snapped. I smiled briefly.

"No. I'll be fine. I'm just going to need some advil for my headache. Besides, I may be a bit rusty but I'm still Amaya. I remember how the recovery steps are supposed to go."

"There's my girl." Analia grinned. She gave me a hug before saying good-bye. Ariel cocked her to the side like she was listening to something. I hoped to the Goddess on high that she wasn't hearing anything from the kids' room. (I'd stashed the ninja there and told a small lie that they were hiding.)

"Are you sure you're alright? You know I'm here for you if you need anything."

"Yeah. I'll tell you about it when I'm ready." Ariel nodded knowing I was telling the truth. There wasn't any kind of secret about me that I kept from my team. Secrets led to lies and lies led to distrust, something we didn't need on our team.

"Alright. Sleep tight sis." I watched as Analia and Ariel drove out of their hastily made U-bend and on down the road to the gates. I looked around hoping that I didn't have to do this next part. When I locked the door and turned around I found that Fate just wasn't that kind to me.

Standing by the couch was Nagato. Leaning against the wall like he was bored was Kakashi and sitting on my usual seat on the sofa was Itachi. I'm guessing the others were watching the kids since I didn't see them on the couch anymore.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kakashi asked staring at me intently. "You look a bit pale."

"Excuse me but it's not every day that I get a group of ninja from a story in my house. And certainly not as cats." I said wearily. A part of my mind was still geeking out about the fact that I had Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha in my living room but thankfully I was able to control those urges. (Not everyone can claim they just stood still while their teenage crushes were standing/sitting in front of them within glomping distance.)

"That is something that we need to talk about." Nagato said seriously. I nodded, wishing I had some alcohol available. My arms folded as I got comfortable standing. They were still dangerous ninja.

"I would ask why you didn't feel the need to come forward with this story earlier but I can understand you not being able to turn human until tonight." I said.

"Yes, it seems that your magic combined with our chakra caused an emotional burst which helped change us." Kakashi mused.

"So now that you're human what're your plans?" I asked calmly.

"We really don't have one." Nagato admitted. I raised an eyebrow. Seems someone learned from his time here. I may be a liar but that didn't mean I liked them. Hell I didn't like myself for lying. "We aren't exactly sure where we are other than in your house. We don't know anything about this world and what we could expect other than what we've read."

"The Encyclopedia." Nagato nodded. "I was wondering if there was a ghost in the house since my books always seemed to end up in a different place."

"Sasori," Itachi spoke softly. My eyes flicked to meet his dark eyes. "has not exactly been very accommodating with sharing."

"Sasori." I murmured as I thought. "Did all the Akatsuki come?"

"Plus my Team." Kakashi added. I nodded before chuckling.

"So Keira actually named Deidera Brittany?" I thought I saw Nagato and Itachi's lips twitch in amusement.

"He was ready to kill Hidan before I told everyone not shut up about their names." Nagato admitted.

"Well in that case I'm very glad that I had you guys named sensibly." I said.

"Cutie?" Nagato questioned.

"Would you have rather been 'red'?" I asked honestly. He didn't answer so I took that as a no. "So now that you're human I'm wondering if you plan to go back to where you came from?"

"Where would that be?" Itachi asked. I frowned in confusion. Weren't they all from the same time line?

"The Akatsuki, in the time I came from, was already dead." Kakashi said. "From what we've been able to assume, the Akatsuki were all good and dead when we ended up here."

"Oh. So where did you and your team come from?" I asked. "I know you don't die yet."

"'Yet'?" Nagato asked. I shrugged.

"Everyone dies at some point. No one is immortal, no matter how much they wish they were." He seemed to accept that.

"We came from the Fourth Great Shinobi War." Kakashi continued. "I was talking to Rikodu-sama. He's-"

"I know who he is Kakashi." I smiled slightly. "I'm pretty sure I can remember how everything in the story was supposed to go."

That makes everything so much easier then." Kakashi eye smiled. I nodded. "From what Naruto and Sasuke tell me, they were fighting in the Valley of the End. They'd combined one last attack before everything went white. Sakura was caught in a genjutsu and since she was she can only remember the Tsukuyomi Sasuke used on her." I nodded.

"And the Akatsuki remember when they were controlled by the Edo Tensei?" I asked staring at Itachi and Nagato.

"Unfortunately." Nagato winced. I nodded.

"Then I suppose that leaves us with one problem." I said. "Do you want to return home?"

"Can you return us home?" Kakaskhi asked as his eye widened slightly.

"Me? No. I'm a Animorphi. Only Dimensional witches are able to transport things from one dimension to another."

"Then we're stuck here." Nagato said. "We can't use Fuinjutsu without some very extensive material and using Itachi or Sasuke's Sharingan would probably end in a 50-50 chance of actually helping."

"It wouldn't really matter anyways." Itachi murmured. "Akatsuki is dead. If we did manage to return whatever body we are inhabiting would most likely die once we set foot in our world."

"He has a point." Kakashi said.

"I do have a suggestion." I said. They looked back at me. "I may not be a Dimensional Witch but I do know one."

"Are you sure you can trust us with someone we've never met?" Nagato asked. I snorted.

"I'm not sure you'd survive her. And besides you have met her." I took a moment to revel in their surprised faces. "Analia is a Dimensional witch."

"And how can we be sure she won't betray us at the first opportunity?" Nagato asked.

"Analia won't refuse to help nor will she tell anyone. She hates liars and traitors of any sort. Besides once we finish this I do plan on telling my team about you."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Kakashi asked.

"We don't keep secrets in my team. Secrets lead to lies and lying leads to doubt. Doubt is never good for team work." I met Nagato's eyes. "Akatsuki just needs to think about what they want to do."

"You would let us stay here if we chose?" Itachi asked. I shrugged.

"Why not? Your not the first people from another dimension we've met. A friend of mine married a man from the Shikon Realm. My sister is dating a guy from the Pretear Realm. Ironically everyone seems to come to our dimension."

"And what about your superiors? Wouldn't they want to know about us?" Nagato asked.

"I'm retired. Whatever I run into I'm on my own unless it's life threatening. And I don't think you'd want to kill me or my brats. You'd have done it already."

"I do believe that Naruto would like to go home as soon as possible." Kakashi said. I nodded looking at Nagato since he was supposed to be the leader of Akatsuki.

"First things first, can you change everyone else back? I would like to get their input without translating meowing." Nagato said.

"I can do that." I agreed. "But I do need to lay some ground rules." Nagato nodded at me to continue. "One, no cussing. Keira and Memphis have a habit of hearing things they shouldn't and I don't want Hidan influencing them. Two, you make a mess I expect you to clean it up. You're all adults and I'm not your babysitter. Three, if anyone tries to go in my closet I will not be merciful. Four, if someone other than my team comes, I want you all to turn back into cats. It would be nice to make this a quiet mission. And five, Like I said, you're all adults. Please don't make me regret turning you human."

"Your rules are acceptable." Nagato said. "As long as I can make one condition in return."

"Have at it."

"If we chose to stay, we stay with you. You seem to be the type of person who doesn't bother with lies unless you absolutely have to." I nodded.

"I guess I can deal with that. Although since I was recently in a fight I'm afraid that I can't do anything until later." I looked at the clock to see it was 6:15 am. "Ugh, on second thought. Make it tomorrow."

"Understandable. Will anyone be coming around to see you?" I yawned trying to think. Was it just me or was the room spinning?

"Not that I'm aware. My family members usually start appearing once word has reached whatever remote corner of the world they've disappeared to." My vision was definitely spinning.

"Amaya?" I caught myself when I was about to nod off. I shook my head.

"Sleeping potion. I'm about to sleep like a vampire for a few good hours."

"Are the children under the same thing?" I fell sideways. Three different blurs let me know that they had moved. My body was relaxing at an alarming rate. It was a good thing I had put in the shields already.

"Amaya?" I focused to see three different pairs of eyes looking at me in concern. (Well Kakashi only had one but you know what I mean).

"Um... The kids will wake up when they're ready... Memory block takes a while to set..." What was I talking about?

"Go to sleep." Itachi ordered softly. I nodded already halfway there. This couch had really gotten very comfortable. So warm. I snuggled closer enjoying the warmth.

I'd wake up and deal with everything else then. Yep... That was a good plan...zzzzzzz...

* * *

><p><strong>GM NASAI: We begin. Well sort of. But I finally got to this chapter and I know most of you have been hounding me about when it would happen but come on. It was worth the wait. Kinda. I don't know I'm still not sure about this chapter. But it'll have to do.<strong>

**Like always read and review. If I like any reviews I'll hurry to update the next chapter. And I know I've been making short chapters but I will be writing a longer chapter next time. Promise. Ja'ne!**


	14. Chapter 14: Family Legacy

**Chapter Fourteen: Family Legacy**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Amaya's POV ~<strong>

_Fingers trailed along my jaw making a searing heat spread through my face. I jerked away from the uncomfortable heat not liking the intensity. The hand grabbed my chin firmly to hold me in place. I couldn__'__t open my mouth as a whimper caught in my throat. I didn__'__t like this hand, but I couldn__'__t remember why._

_"__Let__…__ go__…"__ I ground out shoving against whoever was holding me._

_"__It__'__s alright. I__'__ve got you, love.__"__ I froze. That voice. I tried to fight harder as the grip turned __'__loving__'__. __"__Don__'__t fight. Why do you fight me, love?__"_

_"__Because I hate you.__"__ I snarled. This was all a dream. Sleeping potions did this to me. This was just a dream._

_"__It wasn__'__t always a dream. You remember when I used to hold you?__"__ Arms came around me. __"__When I held you like this?__"__ I desperately needed to get the hell away from this psychopath. NOW! __"__I still love you.__"__ My eyes flew up to meet the green eyes looking down at me with a glint in them. __"__I still love you demon. Don__'__t worry, I__'__ll free you from this hell.__"_

_"__The only hell there is, is with you.__"__ I spat finally managing to get him off. I turned around and ran into the darkness._

_"__You can__'__t hide from me forever love. I will find you. And I will save your soul!__"__ I gasped as a chasm opened up in front of me and a black figure rose out of the smoky fire. I cried out as it__'__s arms encircled me. I didn__'__t want to go back to him. Never again._

_"__It__'__s alright, Amaya. It__'__s just a dream.__"__ Now why did that voice sound so familiar? Whoever it was felt safe enough for me to wrap my arms around them. A horrible wailing came from behind me that sent chills up my back._

_"__She__'__s mine!__"__ A sharp pain came as my arm was yanked backwards. I looked back to see the crazed, haunting green eyes of my past. __"__She will always be mine.__"__ I looked down at my arm as my skin burned._

_"__You__'__re alright.__"__ The voice murmured. __"__It__'__s just a nightmare.__"__ I nodded numbly as the pain, the past, and the voice left me. This person was right, I was just asleep. Right?_

* * *

><p>I jolted awake.<p>

Something warm was lying beside me. That was my first conscious thought. My next conscious thought was that I was comfortable and that whoever was by me made me feel safe. Which automatically made me think that Keira or Memphis was lying beside me. I did the natural thing, I moved closer to the warmth.

My arm wound around whoever was by me. But instead of me feeling Keira's slender build or Memphis' squishiness, I felt a firm body that, while _very_ comfortable, was just to big to be my brats. I wondered vaguely if my mind had dreamed up whatever sexy body I was hugging. (But no, this feels too real. And besides I had nightmares whenever I took Sleeping Potions.)

My eye opened a crack to see a chest covered in black. I looked up to see red eyes staring down at me. Now in my line of profession, one did not awaken to red eyes unless a demon was messing with you or your vampire best friend showed up. In this case, neither was the correct assumption. Which led me to my next action that I believe was very logical and smart.

I shifted. Into a tiger. And then roared as loud as I could while jumping out of bed to glare at the intruder.

"Amaya," he calmly said while slowly getting up. "Calm down."

I growled. Like I was going to forgive him for waking me up like that! I was going to enjoy ripping him to shreds. Who the hell did he think he was for coming into my bed and-

My memories of the Disturi, ninja cats, and passing out finally decided to arrive. I waited for my jumbled brain to sort through everything and remember everything before I relaxed. I didn't stop glaring at Itachi but I did stay in Tiger mode. At least until I remembered he couldn't understand me and I needed to be human to talk.

Reluctantly I shifted back into a human eyeing the Uchiha.

"Why are you in my room?" Granted that was a bit late to be asking that question. (A whole month late. But still you gonna start from somewhere right?)

"Nagato wanted to talk to you as soon as you woke up." He stated.

"And you had to get into my bed to tell me that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. But you didn't let go of my shirt when I brought you up here." Oh, well okay then. Ignoring that part of the conversation.

"Where's Nagato?" I asked standing straight. He indicated I follow him. I was very reluctant to but I'd rather get to try and figure out the Uchiha's mind. He did spend almost a month with me. Who knows what he could have found out about me? Which reminded me, "Just asking, but, why did you eat all my chocolate?" I asked watching as his back stiffened. "You had chocolate on your ears that I thought was mud."

"It was sweet." He said softly. I almost didn't catch that but that made me almost smile. So Itachi really did like sweets. That was good to know I guess. But then again.

"So Naruto really did eat Keira's ramen?"

"He was going into withdrawl." Itachi sounded like he himself couldn't believe it.

"That sounds like Naruto." I could forgive him for the ten minute argument between Keira and Memphis. "What time is it?" He caught the hidden message.

"7:30. You slept the whole night." Okay then.

I stopped when I was passing my brats room. I was still a bit wary of the ninja. When I opened the door ten pairs of eyes snapped to me but I ignored them for the two little bundles on the beds. Keira was wrapped in her blue blanket while Memphis was at an uncomfortable angle. But since this was him I was assuming that it was comfortable. Why else would his body get in that position?

I was tempted to grab them and take them to my room so we could sleep. But right now, I had other concerns to deal with. I could trust Naruto and Sakura to not hurt my brats. (And I suppose the Akatsuki since they hadn't done anything yet.)

I continued following Itachi once I closed the door.

We emerged into the living room to see Nagato and Kakashi watching Scream. From the DVD's laid out I was guessing they were going to turn this into a marathon.

"Nice to see you awake." Kakashi drawled. "I thought Itachi was keeping you occupied."

"Kakashi." Nagato warned. I just rolled my eyes. Kakashi reminded me a lot of Analia. In that they were both overly suspicious and hard.

"Please if you must entertain your perverted mind then continue." I said. "It must be boring without your precious Icha Icha." Kakashi looked at me with an eye smile.

"Quite."

"You know we have books here that are that sort too." I offered not moving to sit like Itachi had. Kakashi's eye gleamed.

"I doubt they have the simplicity and very detailed scenes of Icha Icha." I shrugged wondering if I was doing the world a favor here. I walked over to the book shelf and waved my hand. The top shelf shimmered before disappearing. I grabbed the first book in the series and threw it to Kakashi. "I want that back you know. It's a signed copy."

I watched as Kakashi lazily read over Fifty Shades of Grey. I turned my attention to Nagato.

"I'm sorry about not warning you I was going to pass out before. The Healer's gave me a sleeping potion. I'm actually surprised I didn't pass out on you guys sooner."

"It's fine." Nagato said. "Your magic was depleted after your last transformation."

"It's nice to know the 'familiar' bond is still there." I commented dryly. I was stuck with these guys forever now, I might as well get used to it. "May I ask if you've come to a decision yet?"

Team 7 will go back to Konoha and resume wherever we left off." Kakashi said already a few chapters in. Wow he read fast. "Naruto is very particular about going home."

"Akatsuki has no reason to go back since we are, dead." Nagato said. "We would be better to stay with you since we are more comfortable with you."

"I was wondering about that." I said. "I guess having a whole month to think, really does give you guys an advantage. Have you talked over my rules?"

"Akatsuki can follow them. We're mainly concerned with what you and your superiors will think about us."

"Eh like I said, you're not the first people from another dimension to come here. The Elders are all about peace and talking so if you do the talking then I'm pretty sure you can talk your way into staying here."

"Your Elders would listen?" Kakashi asked. I nodded meeting their eyes.

"The Elders know that peace is a good thing and that kindness, logic, and trust are hard to come by in most dimensions which is why they give it out here. Although if you break that trust you won't get a second chance."

"Your system seems to be a tough yet simple ruling." Nagato said.

"If you want you can read about it. The books are all in the library and you can find more about the world in general on TV or the various technology devices we have. I trust you all to not do anything stupid."

"Thank you." Nagato said simply. I nodded.

"When do you think you can change everyone else back into humans?" Itachi asked. I thought about it. To change them back would probably take a good deal of magic. If Kakashi, Nagato and Itachi had to use my magic to change then the others would probably need the same amount. But to give out my magic like that would backlash on me and leave me weak. I might even pass out again. And there was no way I was going to leave Keira and Memphis alone with these guys, let alone Hidan and Deidera, unsupervised.

Potions probably won't work since they usually need a spell written by three for something this big. A simple spell won't work; I'd need the Power of Three for that also. And I can't do this myself since I'll probably end up in a coma again and I'm not looking forward to leaving the Akatsuki in charge of my brats. Can't tell anyone else yet, like the Elders, since the ninja have to be certifiably 'sane' and 'good guys'. Not to mention if I did tell anyone else I would have the fangirls beating down my door. That is not something I needed right now.

"I guess I should call my team now." I murmured thinking about the best way to tell Analia Kakashi was real and in my house. "I'm going to be needing their help with this."

"We can wait while they arrive." I nodded already getting a headache. I went back to my office and picked up the phone. I cannot remember where the hell I put my cellphone again.

Itachi leaned against the doorjamb to wait while I made the calls. What? Did I get no trust?

'Someone better be dying.' Ariel snapped.

"Hello to you to." I greeted. "I'm calling a team emergency."

'But I finally managed to take the day off.'

"Oh trust me Ariel. This is something you're going to want to see for yourself."

'What you finally got a boyfriend who won't cheat?'

"Ariel I just need you here to help me with this. Can you do that for me?"

'Fine, I'll be there in an hour."

"Make it forty-five minutes. Trust me you'll love me for eternity."

'Fine.' She hung up. I started to call Analia.

"Is there any chance they would try to hurt us?" Itachi asked. I snorted.

"Oh they'll be more likely to faint."

Hello?'

"Analia, team emergency."

'Why is it whenever I try to watch this damn movie someone always has to call?' Analia yelled.

"What movie is it?"

'The Last Song.'

"Oh. The father dies and she goes back to school after getting some of her brattiness kicked out of her."

'Thanks for that.' I heard the remote hit something, most likely the table. 'I'll be there in thirty minutes.'

"Please and thank you." I hung up. What else did I need to do?

My stomach growled.

"I need food." I muttered. But I didn't want to cook right now. Besides I didn't want any breakfast, I wanted something like dinner.

"Come on, I'll make you something." I regarded Itachi warily.

"I'm not sure I want to eat anything you make. No offense but you don't exacting seem like the cooking type."

"Neither do you." Touché. Dammit now my curiosity was peaked.

"Fine, but if I die I'm coming back to haunt you." He raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, ghosts are real." I reluctantly got up from my desk to follow Itachi to the kitchen. He was pulling out a pot so I figured he was going to take a while. I looked over into the living room via the window. Kakashi was deeply immersed in the book while Nagato was watching Scream.

Probably trying to figure out if all girls were that stupid. I chuckled at that thought. Who in their right mind carried the phone with them and didn't use it to call the police? Or to use it as a weapon. (I was a firm believer that anything could be made into a weapon.) I turned my attention back to Itachi to see him making some sort of soup.

"You know I never figured I'd be eating food cooked from an Uchiha." I thought aloud. "I didn't even know if you could cook."

"How else was I supposed to survive Akatsuki?" He murmured. I nodded.

"Good point." Nothing was said as we descended into a comfortable silence.

Strangely enough, I could get used to something like this. But then again I was with the quieter members of Akatsuki and Kakashi. They didn't really say anything unless it was necessary. (I am so glad I chose them as my familiars.)

My senses peaked as Itachi put a bowl in front of me. I looked at it seeing the noodles, tomatoes, rice, and other things. It smelled good.

"If I die, then please take care of my brats." I said seriously.

"You haven't eaten it yet." I took a breath before taking a bite. I blinked at the interesting flavors.

"You know, I might need to have you cook as your rent. This is good."

"Hn." I started to eat the soup as 'civilized' as possible. Hard to do when this was good food. When I finished Itachi put the dishes into the dish washer. Hmm… that was, disconcerting. I guess. I was comfortable around him but not. He was familiar but not. It was like having someone from your past around. And wasn't that a scary thought for me?

"I don't understand this world." Nagato said when we joined him in the living room.

"Knife- wielding maniacs are more of the human variety." I explained. Might as well, we did have to wait for Analia and Yuuki. My brats would probably wake up around lunch. It did take a while for the Memory Blocks to set. "Witches prefer to kill each other with spells that turn you against each other, a fireball to the chest, or simple voodoo like Hidan does."

"You kill each other?" Kakashi asked.

"Not really. Unless you happen to be part of the Harmon family and the Drago family. They have some feud going on between them, been like that for centuries. They do tend to get bloody but it's winding down since Thalia Harmon and Erik Drago got engaged. The only times we try to kill each other is when some witch has gone off the deep end and turned evil."

"You can turn evil?" Nagato asked looking at me.

"You guys really should read that book. There will always be good and evil; you just have to fight until one side weakens enough to be overpowered. But for a witch, yes we can turn evil. If we're willing to give up our moral judgment and kill an innocent."

"You sound like you know about that personally." Trust Kakashi to be that perceptive.

"I should. My mother killed an innocent." Not exactly of her own free will but I wasn't going to sharing that story.

An awkward silence ensued that was only broken by the screams from the TV. Ten minutes passed with none of us saying anything. Not that I minded but these were ninja. Chances were they were probably thinking of some background for me.

I got up when I felt a familiar spike in the shields.

"Amaya?"

"Shift. Now." I ordered as the glass started to vibrate.

"What's going on?" Nagato asked.

"My father is here." No need to delve deeper into that since they shifted right away. I didn't move when the vibrating became a shrill song that made my familiars cover their ears. I was almost tempted to cover my ears when the noise suddenly stopped.

"Hello Maya." Standing in front of me looking in very good condition was my father. Gabriel (not the angel, the witch.) Nagato, Itachi, and Kakashi moved to stand beside me not exactly knowing how to take this. I'll admit the sight of my father brought out some good memories from my childhood but I was more focused on the things he'd done after my mother had left.

"Trust you to make such an obvious entrance." I muttered. He didn't look moved from his casual stance. "I see you've been spending time with the angels again."

"They have so many things they can teach us. But unfortunately I am still just a witch in their eyes. And your father. Which brings me to why I am here."

"And here I thought it was for the coffee." I said. He regarded me silently for a moment.

"You look so much like your mother it's almost scary." I glared at him. Itachi growled while Kakashi and Nagato hissed at the feelings that caused. My father only gave them a cursory glance before continuing. "I heard that you had taken in your aunts children."

"Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?" I asked.

"I also heard that they are the reason you're in retirement." Of course. Only my father would make me this irritated within the span of a few minutes.

"Don't go blaming Keira and Memphis for something I chose." I snapped. "I didn't want my siblings to end up in China with my other grandmother."

"So you chose to stop fighting and to raise a bunch of children? Your skills weakened and rusted causing you to almost lose a fight against a couple of Disturi." Those words, spoken in the softest voice made it seem like he'd shouted it.

"You know it would be nice if my parents would stop by and just say 'hi' once in a while. Connie only comes around when she wants to either kill me or have me kill her and you only come around when I seem to screw up." I growled. "Or do you just come around to mock me?"

"Watch your tone little girl. I'm still your father."

"Barely." I muttered. He ignored that jab to continue.

"You were a Guardian. You were a commander. Why would you give it up for a couple of brats who won't even thank you for your time and patience?"

"Is that how you feel about me?" I asked sharply. His grey eyes, my eyes, turned stormy.

"You are my daughter. My only child. You dare to accuse me of making you a burden?"

"You're the one who said it." I growled. "And just because you're my father does not give you the right to decide my life for me. I chose to become a Guardian on my own terms. I chose to give it up for my siblings when I wanted to."

"And has it been rewarding to you? Don't tell me you don't miss the thrill of hunting a pack of demons who've just slaughtered innocents. You seriously chose wiping some snot and running after two little brats like a common housewife against your nature of hunting and killing? This is not who you are Amaya. You are a Black. And a Black stays in the shadows to make the world safer." I had been taping down on my anger while he spoke but that was a bit too much.

"I know who I am." I shouted. I just barely stopped myself from blowing up the coffee table. (No need to waste more money). "If you were so concerned about me and my life then you should have said something a year ago instead of 'hiding in the shadows'. You don't get a say in anything I do anymore. I'm not a child." Well maybe to him I was.

We stared at each other while the tension grew thicker.

"You are giving up your life." My father murmured. "You could have been a great Guardian."

"No. This is my life. Keira and Memphis are the only reason I am here right now." I growled. "If it weren't for them, you would have had to bury me alongside my mother. You might think that they are holding me back and keeping me weak but they are the only things I still fight for."

"What about your team?" He asked desperately. Losing me once had an impact it seemed. "You three are the strongest the Covenant has."

"In case you didn't know I do go on a mission but only if they concern a Level 4 or 5. And thankfully those are rare enough." For the first time in a long time I actually saw a bit of humanity in my father's eyes. Sadness and fear, for me. Well I had that unfortunate tendency to see things from both sides. And dammit it was kicking in. "I know what I am doing daddy. You don't need to worry about me anymore." He sighed.

"You're right. But you are my child. And a parent, no matter how aloof, has to care even a little." I nodded.

"So did you come here just to let loose your anger on me or did you actually bring me something?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. A smile crossed his face briefly making him the father from my childhood.

"Just like your mother. I could never win an argument against her too." I shrugged.

"That's because you suck at arguing. You should spend some time with the American Indians. Those women know how to argue." And rightly so since I was descended from them. He threw a small bag at me that I caught deftly. I glanced at it warily before looking back at my father.

"Dust from a Unicorn's horn. Use it wisely." Sh*t. You had to be pretty rich or pretty fast to get this stuff. Unicorns didn't like men touching them, at all.

"Thanks dad." I nodded. He glanced at my familiars before opening his mouth again.

"You might want to file a report about your friends with Ilita. She's stern but she can get anything done in half the time it takes the lazier Elders to do anything." I nodded. "I would suggest you also make sure that the portal in your room is secure." I nodded again before he disappeared with a flash of light and a shrill shriek from the glass.

I looked down at Nagato, Itachi, and Kakashi who were looking up at me. I snorted. "Why do I even bother hiding anything from him? That man is a nuisance but he knows everything."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Followed by an incessant ringing of the doorbell.<p>

"Could they try to act civilized?" I wondered. But no, this was Analia and Ariel.

When I opened the door Ariel was about ready to push the doorbell again.

"Do that again and I'll break your wrist." I warned. "The kids are still sleeping."

"Sorry but you woke me up at 6 this morning." She snapped.

"Yeah it better be good." Analia agreed. I just pulled them inside. "What was so important you had to wake us up and drag us to the boonies?" I sighed rubbing my head.

"I need your help to cast a Power of Three spell on my cats to turn them back into human and then I want you to keep your mouths shut until I get their papers processed. Analia, you're going to need to send Naruto and co. home since the Akatsuki want to stay here and in my house. Did you get all that?" I asked quickly. Analia and Ariel stared at me for a full three seconds.

"I think the Disturi hit her a bit too hard." Analia spoke. Ariel just looked at me. I groaned.

"Nagato can you help me out here?" I asked the red kitten. He nodded before jumping off the couch and padding over to me.

"Look she taught him a trick." Ariel said happily. He just looked at her before shifting. I watched the shock and surprise go through my teammates heads before they spoke.

"Holy-"

Damn-" And then they fainted. Kakashi and Itachi caught them before they could fall though. Not that I was worried since Analia's head was like a rock.

"I should have seen that coming but honestly I had adrenaline and a good deal of time to work through it." I said.

"Thank you for not fainting." Nagato said. I shrugged.

"I probably would have fainted if I had this sprung on me. Analia and Ariel actually like you Nagato." He blinked. "They can sympathize with you and so can other girls. Which reminds me I forgot to tell you that."

"Forgot to tell us what exactly?" Kakashi asked narrowing his eyes.

"That you guys have fangirls in my dimension." I sighed. "Kakashi you should probably stay a cat once Analia wakes up. The chance of you getting raped is very high."

"I don't think she would be able to catch him." Itachi said. I snorted.

"Analia basically moves kind of like Obito. Except through dimensions and little pockets that she sees. You have to ask her." I said going to the kitchen. I think I have some smelling salts somewhere around here.

"They know who we are?" Nagato asked when I returned. I nodded.

"When the Elders figured out that there were other dimensions besides the demons and underworld, they had a few of the Dimensional witches scout them out. Before then Dimensional witches only used to travel from place to place. One second they could be in the living room and the next second they could be upstairs. They were called Teleports back then. But after Sesshomaru came through along with InuYasha and his friends everything was practically cracked wide open. Dimensional witches were constantly going places. Which is how we figured that almost every book, story, and alternate world was in fact true. Analia, Ariel, and I chose to study your world in place of the Soul Reaper Realm. Along with a bunch of other girls who found you guys to be good-looking."

"So everyone in this world knows about us?" Kakashi asked.

Yep. It's one of the reasons I'm hesitant to tell anyone you guys are here. Well that and your story kind of finished four years ago." I put the smelling salt under Analia's nose. Her eyelids flickered. I quickly brought Ariel around.

"Damn that was a good dream." Analia sighed. She looked up at me smiling. Her eyes darted to my left to see Nagato.

"Are you alright?" He asked when her eyes widened.

"Holy sh*t!" Ariel cried seeing Itachi.

"Before you two jump up and glomp someone I just want to remind you that they are armed and dangerous." I said.

"You mean sexy and dangerous." Analia muttered getting up. I couldn't help the grin.

"That too."

"I apologize for startling you but Amaya thought it would be better if we remained as cats until she at least warned you." Nagato said cordially.

"Some warning." Ariel said glaring at me.

"What? I told you Akatsuki was here and so was Team 7."

"You said 'Naruto and co.' not Team 7." Analia pointed out. I shrugged.

"Well I was hoping to get this over with quickly. But Nagato Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha meet Analia Ream and Ariel Cloud my teammates and sisters in everything but blood."

* * *

><p><strong>GM NASAI: This is what two cups of coffee and music for a whole hour and a half brings me. I hope you all like it since I rarely drink coffee and that crash was just... ugh. I don't think I'll be drinking coffee again for the rest of the month. But at least it was longer than the other previous chapters so, promise kept and met. XD<strong>

**I apologize for any misspelled words since I do believe that some of that coffee is still in me and making me shaky here. But I hope you all like this chapter because next time on TBAG, I will be turning the ninja human! And no I will not be pouring water on them. That is just way too overdone and I like stories that are original. Somewhat. (I still love the Acatsuki stories and the Time Travel stories. Unfortunately the good ones are hard to find and it sucks.)**

**Anyway, enough ranting. Read and review! Ja'ne!**


	15. Chapter 15: Death Has Come For Me

**Chapter Fifteen: Death Has Come For Me**

* * *

><p><strong>~Amaya<strong>**'****s POV~**

"So you know you're dead?" Analia asked Nagato ten minutes after everything had been explained. Well everything from last night anyways. The rest of the kittens had come down after I'd sent Kakashi to get them and save him from being mentally raped by Analia. It did not help that we knew what he looked like underneath that mask.

"Yes. Akatsuki is dead." Nagato said.

"You don't sound that disappointed." Ariel perceived scratching Yahiko. She'd decided that before we turned them human she was going to enjoy the purring bundle in her arms. Not that Yahiko was exactly protesting.

"We've had time to get over it." Itachi answered. Sasuke meowed next to him, who was promptly shut up by Sakura and Naruto's meowing.

"And you want me to take Team 7 back to Konoha to just before they were taken?" Analia continued.

"That would be preferable since we were fighting in a war. Sasuke and Naruto were just finishing up their last battle." Kakashi explained.

"Sciunt de eorum finis?" Ariel asked.(1)**  
><strong>

"Neque illud. Et dices ad eos. Ne festines sum." I answered. "Mihi dictum est, ab eo quod est, tantum scire ad locum certaminis , et ait Heliseus sagitta salutis Indra quando miserunt Sasuke Naruto incenditque Rasenshuriken."

"Quattuor autem annos fabula finitur." Analia chimed.

"Sesshomaru erat a Japan scriptor racionabilia temporibus." I pointed out.

"Ita autem Micha suscepta de manibus eorum , cum nondum elit . Et mansit solus Sesshomaru."

"O bene tibi parte. Hanc unquam prius exerceri?" I asked. Analia shook her head.

"Nec cuiusquam tamen accipitur ut quid cogitatis Go(2) retro ? Narrationis exitum eius plus quam quinque annos."

"Well sh*t, this could be a problem." I muttered in English.

"What?" Nagato asked.

"Due to your story ending four years ago I don't know if I can take you back." Analia explained slowly. When Naruto started to freak out very loudly she waved her hand and his mouth snapped shut. "Sorry Naruto-sama but you didn't let me finish. To take you guys back would be like time-travelling to me. I don't know if I can do that since no one has ever done it before."

"What about those apples you send through the air and then they randomly come out when you're not expecting it?" Ariel asked. Right on cue an apple came out of the wall and came flying towards me. I was prepared to let it hit me or to duck but Itachi's hand flashed out and caught it before anything could happen. I blinked.

"Thanks Itachi."

"Hn." I glared at Analia.

"Why are you throwing apples at me?"

"I didn't!" Analia protested. "I just end up throwing things sometimes." She immediately looked pensive. "But, I suppose I can look into this further. I always end up doing something that takes my focus away from this study."

"How long do you think it would take?" Nagato asked. Analia shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to see if I can do it first. Does anyone have anything from Konoha that I can use to help me focus?"

"They're cats." I reminded her.

"Right. We should probably change them back." Ariel said. I looked at the clock to see it was 11:42.

"Give me a little while first. I want to check on the kids." No sense in me using my magic before reinforcing the shields. Analia and Ariel understood how my mind worked as they nodded.

"We can start after lunch. We need to figure out the words for this." Ariel said sensibly.

"Do you still have your Book of Shadows(3)?" Analia asked. I waved at the Library.

"It's somewhere in there. I put it away once I figured I had everything in it down. Although I should probably look at it again if I can't even remember if it had a spell for this in it."

"It probably does." Ariel said.

"Goddess knows our mothers got into enough trouble when they were our age." Analia agreed.

"What's a Book of Shadows?" Kakashi asked. I looked to Analia.

"You see what I've been dealing with? You explain. You can see how I've been doing things for a few hours now." She nodded looking thrilled at having Kakashi and Nagato for a while. I got up to go relieve Kakuzu and Kisame of their duties. They were the only two who hadn't wanted to come down and meet Analia and Ariel.

* * *

><p>I gently touched Memphis' pulse to check it with mine. I may not have much experience in the Healing field but I did know some things.<p>

I needed to see how far along the healing process was for them. Thankfully since Keira and Memphis were children they wouldn't remember the fear. But that fear would have to be put into a certain memory or kept until something happened enough for the fear to finally settle. You couldn't erase fear completely. But you could redirect it.

I just hoped it wasn't redirected into something stupid like a fear of fish like their mother. (She couldn't even look at fish without getting goosebumps. And I didn't even know why!)(4)

"Will they be okay?" Itachi asked coming in. I made sure to flip Memphis over so he wasn't drooling on his pillow.

"They should be. The fear usually takes a while to redirect. But most of the children who've been exposed to a Disturi take 12 hours to adjust."

"They aren't the first?" Itachi asked moving Keira's arms into a more comfortable position. I sighed ruffling Memphis' hair. It stuck up to look like Dr. Two-Brains (I have been forced into watching PBS shows on more accounts then I care to remember.)(5)

"No." I murmured. "50% of all children in the world experience a Disturi's influence from birth to ten years old. That's how they come up with the term for 'monster under the bed' or 'monster in the closet'. A few like Keira and Memphis are actually exposed to more than a glimpse. Most of them, if not treated right away, end up going insane from fear."

"How many children have been exposed?" Itachi asked. I stood up after sending a small wisp into Keira and Memphis. I met his dark eyes.

"12% of all children. Only 4% end up being treated right away. 2% end up in an asylum for life. 3% of them end up going insane and killing as many people as they can before they die. The last 3% end up committing suicide before they reach 20. We try to make sure that doesn't happen but… some children end up falling into the cracks." I looked back at Memphis and Keira.

"They won't end up like that." I nodded.

"I know. But let's just say I won't be leaving them alone for a while." I laughed humorlessly. "… I never should have gone on that stupid mission." Itachi didn't say anything as we left the kids. The sun was out so no demons would be awake until nightfall and no doubt Kisame and Kakuzu would run back to their 'owners' once I came down.

"Your phone is blinking." Nagato said when Itachi and I were in the living room. I could hear Analia and Kakashi in the library looking for the Book while Ariel would no doubt be in the kitchen making something to keep us going. She was probably feeding the cats to since only Konan and Yahiko were in the living room with Nagato.

I looked at the phone to see I had a message. How the hell had I not heard it ring? Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kakuzu and Kisame run back upstairs. (Aw, how cute.) I touched the missed calls.

"You have three missed calls." The automated voice said. Analia came in, probably to hear who would be cussing me out today. "First missed call at 5:23 am."

"Amaya!" Sh*t, there was my aunt. Ariel chuckled seeing my face pale. "Are you alright? Are the kids alright? I had a premonition(6). Call me as soon as you get this."

"End call."

"Sh*t, I am in so much trouble." I moaned.

"Just be glad that she doesn't know it was Disturi." Ariel said.

"I wouldn't doubt it." I muttered. "She knew the second we got into her liquor cabinet and she wasn't even in the house. Let alone the country."

"Second missed call at 7:36 am."

"Amaya Black this is Andromeda. Call me back as soon as you get this."

"End call." Huh that was new. "Third missed call at 9:24 am."

"Maya." I froze at that sweet voice that radiated coldness. "It's mommy honey. I heard about the Disturi and I just want to know if you're alright. If I don't hear from you soon I'm coming for a visit." A scream sounded that sounded like a demon in pain. "Stop moving, you and your minions dared to hurt my child. This is your punishment. Anyways I love you baby."

"End call."

"F*ck!" I picking up the phone and dialing the last call.

"I thought your mother was evil?" Kakashi asked coming in with Analia. Ariel and Analia exchanged a glance that I was grateful enough to see that it was nervousness and not fear or sympathy.

"Did you not hear the demon screaming in the background?" I asked. "Connie is psychotic."

"How bad would that be?" Nagato asked.

"You've met Gaara right Kakashi?"

"Yes. He's the Kazekage."

"Well think of his psychotic younger days when he killed everything that breathed. _She_ is worse than that. You don't threaten her family and live to tell the tale. Ironically enough she doesn't hold that against herself when she tries to kill me every other month."

'Leave a message and I'll get back to you when I'm done.' Connie's voicemail was interspersed with screams of bloody murder. And she said all that in a cheery voice.

"... Mom, its Amaya. Whatever you're doing please stop! I want to make sure that I still have some demons to kill when I'm able to find a baby-sitter." I growled.

"And she wonders why we say she's her mother's daughter." Ariel muttered.

"Better than a daddy's girl." Analia stated. I hung up before dialing my aunt next. "What are you cooking anyway?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs. I figured it was either this or lasagna."

You should have gone with lasagna."

"What's lasagna?" Itachi asked.

"Shh." I hissed.

'Amaya?'

"Hey auntie!"

'Oh thank goddess. Are you alright? Where are the kids?'

I'm fine auntie." I responded quickly before she could go into a rant. "Keira and Memphis are taking a nap."

"You should tell her now. Less pain that way." Analia said.

"Whose side are you on?" I hissed ignoring the amused looks the ninja were giving us. This was a matter of life and death and it should be taken seriously or I'd never be able to use magic again. At least not in this life.

"Amaya? What are you not telling me?" I threw a dark glare at Analia. She held her hands up in a defensive position.

"A… um… a Disturi attacked." I said lamely. I waited a total of five seconds while it felt like my heart was pounding like a drum and going to give out at any moment.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A DISTURI ATTACKED!? WHERE WERE YOU?! WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN?!" I held the phone away from me as it continued to shriek in the voice of my aunt. The air around me began to get very hot and uncomfortable.

"I feel so sorry for you." Ariel said patting me on the shoulder.

"Yeah don't worry; we'll get the ninja home if you die in the next few seconds." I gulped as the air sparked with magic.

"WE'RE ON THE NEXT FLIGHT OUT!" I'm going to die.

* * *

><p>I banged my head into the wall for the hundredth time wishing that I could turn invisible. Or at least teleport to the furthest corners of the earth. Sadly the world was round and had no corners and if I did run, my aunt would hunt me down. So banging my head against something seemed like the sanest thing to do.<p>

"That won't help." I sighed dropping to the ground in a fetal position.

"No. But it will hopefully help my headache." Nagato sat beside me. "My aunt is going to kill me."

"We won't let that happen." I snorted.

"You haven't met my aunt. She makes Tsunade look tame." I mumbled. "And by all rights she should be mad at me. I did leave her kids alone with a very lazy Guardian when I could have gotten anyone else. And I am hiding a pack of ninja in the hopes that the fangirls don't kill me for meeting you guys."

"... You know, you're just like Itachi." I flicked my eyes to him. He was staring at the other wall pensively, not that I could read his mind. "You're both so irritatingly self-sacrificing and good. You two plus Yahiko and Naruto."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"In our line of work it is." Couldn't argue that point.

"Yeah... I can relate."

"What's with the mirror in your closet?" Nagato asked out of the blue. I stiffened but didn't answer. Nagato waited silently. Something told me he was prepared to wait until my untimely death for an answer.

"That mirror isn't just a mirror." I finally sighed. "It was entrusted to me for safe-keeping. It's something that all Black women protect."

"What does it do?"

"It's called the Mirror of Lilith(6). It's in the Encyclopedia." He nodded. "Anything else you want to ask?"

"Who was your favorite character in our story?" I blinked.

"Seriously?" I asked, deadpanning. "You're gonna ask that?"

"Analia seems to like Kakashi and Ariel likes Kakuzu." I snorted.

"Analia and Kakashi could be the same person. Ariel actually likes Obito, or Tobi, simply because he was a good person."

"And you?"

"I have a long list." I replied vaguely smiling secretly. "But you're not going to figure that out anytime soon."

"Can I hear three people from that list?" I shrugged.

"I don't think three people would change anything. Number Two is Minato Namikaze. Number Ten is Jiraiya. And Number Six is you."

"I'm a favorite?"

"I know. Curious isn't it?" I smiled. "But it took guts to bring people back from the dead; and all on the faith that Naruto would make things right. You may have started out good then gotten warped and redeemed yourself, but the bad wasn't your fault. I lost two people I cared about within a few hours of each other and I was tempted to turn evil. Hell I probably would have if it weren't for Analia and Ariel tying me to a bed for a week."

"Hm." I wondered if I was stuck with another Uchiha here. Weren't Uzumaki's related to Uchiha's distantly? If they were related to Senju then weren't they also related to the Uchiha? (Wow, and here Naruto and Sasuke are probably cousins. And Nagato and Itachi.) "You're an interesting person Amaya."

"Why's that? Because I'm the only person who will help and not rape you all in your sleep?" A twitch! He twitched his lips!

"That too. But you hold firm to your belief that there are two sides to a story. I've seen you argue both sides of a story and so has everyone else." I nodded thinking about all the times I've wondered about my mother and father.

"Well I've found that out on one too many occasions. People do things, beautiful things, bad things, even horrible things, but there's always a reason they do it. Kisame killed his friends in Kiri because they were traitors, if I remember correctly. Sasori turned out the way he did because his parents died on a mission. Itachi killed his family because he didn't want Konoha to end up divided. I take care of my siblings because I owe my aunt and I don't want Keira and Memphis to end up seeing Innocents as a burden."

He nodded.

We sat in silence in the hallway listening to the TV run and people talking. Analia was asking Kakashi if he could still mold his chakra here and if he could show her Raikiri. Ariel was asking Itachi what it was like to live in Akatsuki while flipping through the Book. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were playing tag with Sasori, Konan, and Yahiko. It seemed like the perfect family/friend moment.

I caught a flutter in my peripheral. Keira's magic was getting bigger. She was waking up. Memphis was still down and out but he would probably be up in an hour. I got up.

"Keira's awake." I explained. Nagato nodded. "For the sake of everyone I better go make sure Kakuzu doesn't hurt my squishy." At least not until I get a chance to hug her to death. (It might be my last time.)

I flew up stairs anxious to see my little squishy (being a falcon was good for something). I hadn't realized until then how much I missed having Keira and Memphis around and annoying me. It was nice to have a child around to make you smile at their craziness. (And to cuddle).

I shifted right before I reached their door and opened the door quickly and quietly. Keira was sitting up yawning while Kakuzu was on her lap purring.

"Keira." I murmured. Keira looked at me and smiled sleepily.

"Maya!" I smiled and shoved Kakuzu over to pull my little squishy into a hug. Her small thin arms came around me to hug me back.

"About time you woke up baby." I muttered. "It was too quiet."

"How long was I sleeping?" Keira asked as I pulled away, reluctantly.

"You slept all night and almost all day." I said taking in her squishiness. She looked over at Memphis before asking her next question.

"When did you get back? Why's Memphis still sleeping?"

"I came back at midnight. You and Memphis were already sleeping when I came home. You don't usually stay awake that long so it's no surprise you slept this long." Lying was a hard thing, but a necessity in life. "Bianca went home when I came back."

"Oh." Her face brightened. "I didn't like her. She wasn't nice." I chuckled.

"I know. Bianca rarely is nice." I helped her get out of bed noticing the way she seemed a bit wobbly. It wasn't an uncommon side effect but I would be keeping an eye on that. I looked at Kakuzu. "Beauty you can go downstairs. I'll get her dressed." He glared at me but did as I 'asked'. I still needed to explain some things to Keira.

"Are there people downstairs?" Keira asked.

"Yeah. Ana and Ariel are helping me with something. Some guys ended up being turned into animals and they want to get turned back into human now." Kisame's ears pricked. "Ariel's looking for the spell."

"Can I watch?"

"Yeah I guess. Keira..." How to say this? "What if your cats were really a bunch of guys from the story I've been telling you about? And they wanted to stay here, except for a few of them."

"... I don't know. I guess that would be okay." Her voice sounded so confused. I nodded helping her change out of her pajamas. She had a right to be confused. But thankfully she didn't really freak out.

I picked her up when she was done changing. Kisame meowed.

"Let's go Oreo. I'm pretty sure Memphis will be fine up here." Keira and I could talk to him about that. Hell their Uncle Dom was a werewolf. (My mom had a lot of lovers.)

"Hey I found the spell." Ariel said when we came down. She smiled at Keira. "Hey little one, you gonna watch the magic?" Kiera nodded taking in Itachi, Nagato and Kakashi warily. (Maybe I really should expose my brats to men more often. They were getting my tendency to be uncomfortable around them.)

"Should we do it now?" I looked at Naruto who was meowing and pawing at my leg desperately. Who can say no to those blue eyes?

"Alright." I put Keira on the couch. "You remember the rules when we do magic?"

"Don't move. The magic is unstable without words and could target me before you begin." I nodded.

"Good girl."

"We can watch her." Nagato offered. I blinked at him before looking at Keira who was trying to hide.

"Keira this is Nagato. That's Itachi and that's Kakashi. They're friends and they won't hurt you." She didn't look convinced. "It's Cutie, Dark Knight and Scarecrow." I said pointing them out. Analia and Ariel were trying to so the amusement from showing on their faces as Keira only shook her head. "Alright. Maybe another time."

"You three might want to move back." Analia ordered when Keira refused to look at them. "Kitties make sure you all stay in our line of sight if you want to be human again."

I glared at Hidan. "If anyone cusses I will not hesitate to turn you back into a cat." He nodded quickly.

"Here." Ariel handed me a piece of paper with a spell written on it. "Analia hold the other side of the paper. I'm in the middle."

"We've done Power of Three spells before mother." Analia growled.

"We haven't done anything like this in a while though." I said amused.

"I think she just wants to meet Sasori." Analia said.

"I don't blame her." I said loyally sticking up for Ariel. She just rolled her eyes at me. We calmed down to gather our magic. Ariel's hands in mine began to heat up. I felt Analia's magic wrap around me like smoke as a black 'pocket' became visible out of the corner of my eye.

"Human then, Human now.

Let this magic rest and let them come back how

They were once, they are again,

For all to see and for all to touch, regain.

From the Power of Three we let it see,

From the Power of Us so mote it be."

The air crackled as the cats all began to grow in size and shape. They glowed with magic as it did it's work.

It was pretty much like watching a fast forwarded movie on evolution. The tails shrunk or fell off, the ears went back into their head as it grew. Hair fell off as the hair on their heads shifted back into their usual do's. Limbs lengthened and grew as they finally stood up to their natural height.

When the light faded and there stood the rest of Akatsuki and Team 7 Keira didn't hesitate to come to me to hide. My body naturally moved to protect her as Hidan opened his mouth.

"About da-dang time." Hidan said. I had to thank Kakuzu and Kisame for hitting him to change his word midsentence. I caught Ana and Ariel's twitches as they caught sight of their favorite characters. Before I could do anything a loud scream deafened me. Keira and the ninja jumped.

"NARUTO!" I watched in irritated amusement as Kana and Yuuki glomped him. The poor blond didn't know what to do with the two of them.

"I can't believe I got to meet you before I died!"

"I can't believe you actually exist! If I'd known I'd have left for Konoha years ago!"

"Uh… um…" Naruto stuttered. Keira tugged me. I looked down at her to see her watching her 'aunts' with wide eyes.

"They're weird." She stage-whispered. I chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it kid. They're actually holding a lot of their excitement in." Keira looked disturbed. Ana and Ariel had heard our little discussion along with everyone else and glared at us.

"Kid when you're our age you'll understand why we're freaking out about a room full of hotties like them." Analia deadpanned. I glared at her.

"Don't corrupt my Squishy. She's still got a few years before she finds out about the opposite sex."

"With you as her 'example' we'll be lucky if she even has a boyfriend." Ariel muttered.

"Look Hidan doesn't wear a shirt." I said in mock-excitement. Ariel was instantly distracted by the Jashinists muscles.

"No he does not." Hidan grinned at her obvious line.

"This b- chick knows what she's fu-freaking talking about." Hidan said smugly. I had to congratulate everyone's glares at his slips.

"I just know that this is going to be a headache." I sighed.

"He's learning." Konan said.

"Slowly." Yahiko chimed. I smiled in agreement. "So where are we going to sleep?" Sh*t.

* * *

><p><strong>GM NASAI: I can't believe that I am on Chapter 15 now. It seems so surreal that a single story with so much support was born from a single thought and a story telling. I honestly never thought that this story would get this far. Not that I would have abandoned it but it just seems so... wow! And I cannot thank everyone enough for reading this story and adding me and this story to their favorite's or alerts. Without you all commenting and reviewing I am <em>very<em> sure that this story wouldn't have been able to come this far. Let alone have a chance at finishing and even giving me some thoughts on a sequel. (Not that I'm going to give any ideas on that.) So thank you all for stopping to take the time to read this, even if some of you are too lazy to leave a review. You all deserve a cookie for being awesome!**

**I want to say that I was going to add more to this chapter but with everything it just seemed like the ending was enough so I'll have to wait until the next chapter for you all to see what Amaya's aunt and uncle do to her and how the children react to the ninja. (I don't really think anyone has ever put that in a story.) But since I am in uncharted waters I want to ask you all if you have any thoughts on how the next chapter should proceed. I do like to know your thoughts you know. Like I said without you all this story would have ended after only a few chapters.**

**(1) "Do they know about their endings?"**

**"Nope. And I'm in no hurry to tell them that. From what I've been told, they only know up to the battle when Sasuke threw Indra's arrow and Naruto fired his Rasenshuriken."**

**"But their story ended four years ago."**

**"Sesshomaru was from Japan's feudal era."**

**"Yeah but Micha took them back when their story was still going. And only Sesshomaru stayed."**

**"Oh, well you have a point. Have you ever tried that before?"**

**"Why do you think no one's taken Go back yet? His story ended more than five years ago."**

**(2) Go- I 'took' him from Pretear. Don't worry I know who belongs to who and I won't be claiming any credit for him. I just wanted to bring in someone that I thought was a good enough guy who didn't end up with anyone. And his show did end a long time ago. Not sure when but it did end.**

**(3) Book of Shadows- the way I figure it every family has one. Not every witch will probably have the same life experiences and so with that they'll probably have different spells that they used for different situations.**

**(4) My aunt really is scared of fish. But I'm too polite to ask her why. (Even though the curiosity is killing me.)**

**(5) Keira and Memphis, for some reason, love watching PBS. Not that I should complain since it's actually interesting. Better then that... Yo Wobbly Gama, Wubsy Woo, something like that. I can literally feel my brain cells dying when I watch that show. Die, Brobee!**

**(6) Premonition. We all have that even though we're not witches. Or are we? But I figured that since witches are more sensitive then they would have this as a sixth sense. Some witches are just more finely tuned. Hence Amaya and Ana getting busted for drinking alcohol that wasn't their's.**

**Anyways enough of my ranting about children. Please read and review! And please for everyone's sake, please don't read this in the car or while your doing something dangerous. The world does not need any more accidents. Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah!**


	16. Chapter 16: Memphis Meet Your Kitties

**Chapter Sixteen: Memphis, meet your kitties**

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Ninja<span>****'****s POV~**

"I still think I should check to see if Sasori is alive." Analia grinned. Deidera snickered silently as his Danna twitched slightly. Analia was a bit too suspicious but she was good at making Sasori-danna uncomfortable. Amaya smacked her head.

"Down girl. You're supposed to be setting a good example for Keira."

"I am setting an example for her. I'm showing her the proper way to get a-" Ariel slapped a hand over her mouth. Kakashi was grateful to see that Ariel was still able to function next to their, in their words, 'hotness'.

"So where will we be sleeping? I'm not sure if you made it so we could change back into a human Amaya-san." Sakura asked respectfully repeating Yahiko's earlier question.

"It's just Amaya Sakura, either that or Maya. I'm not one for formalities." Amaya said waving it off. "As for your sleeping arrangements…" Amaya sighed thinking about it.

"They could sleep at my house." Ariel suggested.

"If you don't mind we'd rather stick together." Nagato said politely.

"With how often you're home I don't think that it would be a good idea." Amaya chimed. Ariel shrugged.

"It was just a suggestion." Sasuke noticed that Amaya only had to look at Analia out of the corner of her eye for a brief second before dismissing her as an idea. He unconsciously relaxed at the thought of not being anywhere near the 'fangirl'. (He wouldn't say that out loud in case something bad happened.)

"Well… Team 7 can have the living room to themselves." Amaya said. "The couches should be enough for Sakura and Naruto and Kakashi and Sasuke can have the air bed."

If you don't mind I'd rather sleep in the kid's room." Kisame said.

"I agree with him." Kakuzu grunted staring at Keira who was peeking out from behind Amaya's waist and curiously staring at Kakuzu's stitches before moving behind Amaya again once she saw Kakuzu was staring at her.

"That's up to Keira and Memphis." Amaya said sounding amused. She looked down at Keira barely hiding a smile.

"Memphis will probably allow it." Analia said dismissively. "The little brat is part animal himself. Kisame and Kakuzu should be no problem."

"Hidan, Deidera, Sasori, and Itachi can sleep in the guest bedroom. Nagato, Konan and Yahiko can have my room."

"It wouldn't be right for us to take your room after everything you have done for us, Amaya." Konan interjected softly.

"Seriously, we'll be fine in the library." Yahiko agreed before Amaya could protest. "It's… quieter."

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret not choosing the library sooner." Amaya sighed but let them win this argument.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Hidan protested when he finally thought their sleeping arrangements through. "We have to share a room with the Uchiha fu-" The glares that Analia, Ariel and Amaya sent him made him shiver in fear; he quickly back-tracked seeing Keira's eyes on him. "Uchiha?" He finished lamely.

"They are going to kill him." Sasori stated matter-of-factly. Itachi wondered if Amaya knew that Sasori was speaking a half-truth since he could plainly see the glint in the puppet user's eyes. One he did not like, but since he was an Uchiha he kept silent.

"He can stay in Amaya's room then." Analia said quickly. Amaya glared at her.

"It wouldn't seem right since Amaya doesn't have to share with anyone. She can spare half her bed." Ariel agreed smirking at the glare Amaya gave her. She just stuck out her tongue like a child. The ninja watched as Amaya had an internal war with herself over that.

"It would also make sure that should Hidan and Deidera get too out of hand he can intervene before they destroy that part of the house." Nagato said, not looking at Itachi as he stared at him. Was everyone aware of his… 'fascination' with the witch? At least he knew Sasuke-

"Itachi doesn't snore, nor will he hog any blankets." Never mind.

"Fine." Amaya sighed giving up. Kakashi noted with amusement as Amaya glared at everyone who had spoken. "But I hate all of you."

"Tell us something we don't know dear." Analia said lightly. Itachi couldn't help the slight feeling of betrayal he was feeling, but that was over shadowed by the tingles that Amaya caused when she looked at him.

"The kids have school tomorrow. So I hope you either find some earplugs or are a very heavy sleeper." Itachi nodded remembering Amaya's futile attempts to sleep in. Not that she complained all that much about it. "It's been a long weekend."

"And it'll only get longer once your aunt comes." Ana snickered as Amaya stiffened.

"Mommy's coming home?" Keira asked coming out from behind Amaya for the first time to stare up at her.

"Yes she is baby. But I don't know when she'll be back." Kakuzu had a feeling that Keira would be jumping around with Memphis if he was awake.

"Speaking of which, we should get moving before Auntie comes and finds more ninja than necessary." Ariel said. "Unless you want to host a sleepover."

"The last time we had a sleepover none of us slept all night." Amaya said. Sasori really hoped that they didn't have a sleepover in case they ended up being raped. From the looks Analia was giving them, it was a very real possibility.

"Yes we were busy doing _other_ things." Analia grinned. "Like trying to beat each other at Naruto Ninja Storm 3."

"There's a game about us?" Naruto asked feeling pride well in his chest.

"Better believe it kid." Amaya said. "Don't play with Analia, she cheats."

"Oh come on! Everyone knows that Sasuke may be a dick, no offense intended, but you can't deny he's powerful! He is Indra's incarnation!" Analia cried. Sasuke ignored the jab at him and focused on the compliment.

"The only person who could beat him was Naruto and you made sure that we didn't pick him." Ariel seethed. Naruto smirked at Sasuke's scowl.

"You had Pein, you could've chosen him! Or hell even Kisame would've worked. Sasuke could probably kick their asses but not without a good fight." Nagato and Kisame semi-glared at that comment.

"I don't know how to control Pein or Kisame. I suck with them. The only person I can play well is Kakashi and even then Sasuke copied most of his jutsu's. So relatively speaking without Chidori and its modifications, Sasuke is practically worth nothing without it." Ariel said. Kakashi felt very much vindicated in that moment that someone had the sense to mention that.

"Bullsh*t!" Analia growled. "You're just mad that you suck. And if I remember correctly you said you wanted time to practice with Naruto so you didn't even pick him when you had the chance."

"Besides Naruto there's no one else who could beat that little prick, no offense intended." Ariel said not sounding very apologetic. Naruto was too busy enjoying the look of Sasuke's face to get mad over the fact that he had lost to him in a game. Besides he could kick his ass in real life and would have if they hadn't ended up here.

"Enough!" Amaya ordered. Sasori noted that while Ariel seemed like the leader of their little group, it was Amaya who called the shots when they were together. Amaya grinned. "And if I remember correctly then Itachi was half dead and half blind while also bleeding out when he let Sasuke win."

"Oh yeah…" Ariel nodded as Analia sighed in defeat. "He cornered him…"

"Next time we're playing that game I'm going to prove to you whose stronger." Analia vowed. Amaya nodded before stating,

"Alright, but I call dibs on Itachi and Naruto. And no you cannot use the excuse about Naruto spamming his clones. I didn't start sh*t about you using Sasuke's Sharingan excessively so shut up and man up."

"Dammit." Ariel smirked. Keira chose that moment to ask a question.

"So he's sleeping with you?" Keira asked looking at Itachi. Amaya only nodded as Kakashi noticed with some amusement that Itachi and Amaya had briefly stiffened at the wording and at Hidan and Deidera's snickers.

"He's only sleeping in there." Naruto said, sounding like the careless idiot he usually was. Keira seemed to think about it before nodding her head slowly.

"Jay said you two are compatible."

"Jay?" Sakura asked.

"The baby?" Yahiko questioned. Keira nodded not having a problem with Sakura since she smiled at her.

"Jay said that you and Darknado were a good match too. And that Dark Knight and Maya were-" Amaya covered Keira's mouth.

"Please don't finish that sentence Keira. I'm afraid of what those three are planning." Nagato could clearly see the smirks on Kisame, Konan, and Sasuke's faces at Keira's words. He mentally sighed at their childishness. Why should they concern themselves with Itachi's love life was a mystery to him. It was obvious Amaya was going to be the one dragging her feet. (When did his Akatsuki turn into a matchmaking service?)

"Speaking of planning." Analia said slowly sharing a glance with Ariel. "We should be researching if Team 7 wants to get home in time to save everyone from the Moon's Eye plan."

"Is that still in effect?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably not but we aren't exactly versed in the ways of time-travel." Analia answered, shrugging. "While we have time-traveled it takes a certain amount of magic and a clearance level that only the Elders can give out with permission."

"You've time traveled before?" Kakuzu asked.

"Why not just use that method to get us home?" Sakura asked.

"Whoa, _we_ haven't done this before." Ariel clarified.

"Like she said, only the Elders know that magic." Amaya said. "The last time someone time- traveled… they ended up rewriting World War 2."

"Not to mention creating the Bermuda Triangle." Analia muttered.

"The what?" Hidan asked.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Ariel answered cheerfully.

"You guys should really look up our history since you're going to be here now." Analia commented. "Maya should have some books in the Library." Amaya tensed slightly while looking into space for a second.

"Memphis is waking up." Amaya reported. "I'm going to go tell him his cats are now full grown ninja and want to sleep in his room."

"Good luck with that." Naruto said. Amaya smiled briefly before picking up Keira and walking away. Kakuzu and Kisame didn't hesitate to follow her.

"It's kind of endearing that Keira managed to wrap Kakuzu around her little finger." Analia said.

"You think that's cute? You should've seen him when Keira started crying the other day, un." Deidera snorted. "I've never seen him run that fast, ever."

"The f*cker was practically begging her to stop." Hidan said. Analia and Ariel shared a look before they stood in front of the ninja. The ninja instantly recognized the look of someone in a relaxed defensive stance.

"As much as this is a dream come true for us we'd like you to just know one thing." Analia said in a tone laced with steel. "If you hurt Amaya or the kids, nothing in this universe or yours will keep us from ripping you to shreds."

"Bear in mind that we aren't Animorphi like Amaya." Ariel said. "And we don't take kindly to people taking advantage of our family. If you should do a 'Sasuke' then I will show you what Hell looks like." Nagato and Kakashi didn't need to use their respective 'kekkei genkai' to see the literal flames that seemed to lick at Ariel's bared skin.

"We understand." Yahiko stated, for once completely serious.

"Yeah what soulless person would hurt kids like Keira and Memphis?" Naruto asked feeling outraged that they would say that.

"'Sasuke'?" Sasuke asked.

"We can't exactly pack all of the things you did into one word so we just use your name." Ariel actually sounded apologetic at using his name like a curse. Bear in mind that he understood but it still stung. He'd been 'clean' for almost a month now. (That was progress in his book).

"You don't have to worry about us doing anything to hurt Amaya." Konan said. "We may be ninja but we do have some honor. Amaya has taken care of us when she could have just given us away. To repay that with back-stabbing is not something I can tolerate."

"Us too." Yahiko and Nagato chimed seeing her glare. Konan may seem like the quiet one but she wasn't an idiot. She was the only person who could keep Nagato and Yahiko in line after dealing with them for years.

"Naruto wouldn't let us." Sasuke said as an explanation. Sakura and Kakashi nodded while Naruto looked pleased that Sasuke was taking him seriously after all these years.

"Why the f*ck would we attack someone like Amaya?" Hidan asked. "I may like killing but that doesn't mean I'll kill an unarmed child. Besides, Kakuzu would rip me to shreds." He muttered the last part but it didn't escape the ninja's notice.

"I like those brats, un." Deidera said. "And Sasori-danna may not say it but he likes them too, yeah." Sasori just nodded once. No one even had to get Kisame and Kakuzu's answer since those two had taken to staying near the kids since the Disturi attacked.

"So I guess that leaves Ita-" In the place that Itachi had once stood was now only open air.

"Where'd Itachi go?" Naruto asked looking around wildly.

"Itachi left after Konan gave her speech." Kakashi drawled already reading Fifty Shades of Grey a third time.

"Oh. Well alright then." Analia said waving him off.

"Aren't you going to hunt him down to give him the same f*cking speech?" Hidan asked.

"Meh, Itachi is too nice to kill some random child." Ariel said dismissively.

"So how do you intend to research on getting us home?" Sasuke asked already moving past his brother's absence.

"I need to go look into some files at HQ first. They should all be in the Back Room." Analia said.

"You know only the Heads of Divisions can go in there." Ariel said.

"Not just them." Analia smirked tapping her chin. "How do you think I found out where the last colony of Phoenixes is?"

"Don't they have top of the line security?" Ariel asked as they walked out of the living room already intent on helping Team 7.

"… Did she say Phoenix?" Naruto asked dumbly when the rest of the ninja found themselves alone.

"Yes dobe, she did." Sasuke sighed. Some things never changed.

"Oh." Naruto nodded before announcing, "I'm going to read that Encyclopedia!" With a quick shunshin he was gone.

"In that case I want to ask Amaya about the second book to this." Kakashi did his version of a shunshin.

"He's the weirdest ninja I've ever met." Yahiko said. "An orange ninja I can understand but a lazy, perverted ninja? Even Jiraiya-sensei was a bit more enthusiastic." Sakura looked at Yahiko in surprise.

"You were trained by Jiraiya-sama?" Yahiko looked surprised before he grinned.

"Oh yeah. And let me tell you, I cannot believe that Naruto was the first person to nickname him Ero-sennin. That takes genius thinking right there." He laughed.

"Hn." Sasuke highly doubted that Naruto had been a genius when he'd been twelve. He could barely beat him in a fight at that age.

"I wish it wouldn't sound like another Itachi,un." Deidera sighed plopping down on the couch beside Hidan. Nagato and Konan had returned to watching Scream when Analia and Ariel had left the room. Sasori had chosen that moment to go look around in the kitchen at the different kinds of potions that Amaya brewed on occasion.

"He's a f*cking Uchiha. What do you expect?" Hidan asked, before yelling at Ghost Face about what a pansy-assed momma's boy he was for not being able to catch a single female.

* * *

><p>When Kakashi arrived in the children's bedroom Amaya and Keira were telling Memphis about his 'cats'. Since he hadn't seen Kakuzu, Kisame or Itachi in the room her figured that Amaya hadn't gone into details yet.<p>

"Come here baby boy." Amaya said. Memphis' hair was sticking up at odd angles making him look slightly deranged. Memphis only nodded before plopping himself on Amaya's lap and allowing her to gently comb his hair.

"Memphis guess what?" Keira asked excitedly.

"What?" Memphis asked catching his sister's excitement. He started to bounce around while Amaya had to grab his hair to make sure he stayed in one place.

"Oreo, Sleepy, Kit, Darknado, Pinky, and the others aren't really cats at all!" Well I guess Keira was better at telling her brother these things since Amaya let her continue. "They're really ninja! And they're really tall! Especially Oreo!"

Kisame suppressed the urge to chuckle as Memphis' eyes widened as Keira demonstrated how tall she thought he looked by standing up and reaching her hand as high as it would go.

"And Sleepy is only this tall." She lowered her hand to her neck. "Everyone else is in between but they're all tall and really nice! But Sparkle cusses a lot." Kakuzu would have to sew Hidan's mouth closed if he couldn't even keep Keira and Memphis from figuring out what he was saying. "But Oreo has really blue skin and he looks like a shark!"

"Really?" Memphis asked looking at Amaya.

"Yes he does. You should see his gills." The look on Memphis' face was of absolute awe.

"And Beauty has a lot of stitches and he looks scary with his green and red eyes but I think he's actually nice." Kisame, Itachi and Kakashi couldn't help the slight twitch of their lips when Keira said that about Kakuzu. Kakuzu on the other hand was wondering what part of him made the brat think he was nice? "Brittany looks like a girl too!"

Amaya started laughing so hard she almost lost her grip on Memphis.

"That- That's not- That's not nice." Amaya gasped in between her laughter.

"But he does! He has longer hair than I do!" Keira stage-whispered to Memphis. Kisame would be telling Deidera about this later. If only to annoy the blond. "Dark Knight has long hair but he doesn't look like a girl. Although he does look pretty." Amaya seemed to laugh harder at that. Itachi didn't know whether he would be thanking Keira for making Amaya laugh so hard tears were coming out of her eyes or if he would be ignoring her for the next few days. "Dark Knight is really silent and so are Sleepy, Scarecrow and Cutie. Oh and Scarecrow reads those adult books that Amaya reads when she's bored too."

"Ew!" Memphis scrunched up his cute face making him look even sillier.

"I know. But I think Scarecrow is Kit, Darknado, and Pinky's father. He certainly looks like it." Kakashi wondered if he was going to have to sit down and talk to Keira about that, just to clear things up to the poor confused child. "Cutie, Rose, and Chucky are best friends too. I think."

"They are." Amaya said, finally done with her laughing fit.

"Are they like Dom?" Memphis asked. The ninja were making a mental list of all the things they would have to ask Amaya not that they could talk. Amaya nodded.

"Yeah, kinda. But I don't think that they're going to want to be cats for a while. I think they missed being human."

"Aw! But I liked sleeping with Oreo. He was warm and he always purrs when I have a bad dream." Memphis cried sounding so sad that Kisame almost considered asking the witches to change him back.

"Well, if you want Oreo can sleep in here." Amaya said hesitantly. Kisame perked up. "Oreo and Beauty want to ask if they can sleep in here with you two."

"To keep us safe from the monsters?" Memphis asked.

"Yeah."

"It'll be like a sleepover." Keira said to reassure her brother.

"You should probably have them ask you first. It's up to you two if you want them to sleep in here with you." Kisame and Kakuzu took that as their cue to come out of the 'shadow'.

When Memphis' eyes landed on Kisame he was half afraid that his little friend would reject him as being too scary and that he wouldn't want him anywhere near him. As it was he did see a hint of fear in Memphis' eyes at the sight of him. But that was only for an instant before Memphis' eyes seemed to shift into an emotion Kisame wasn't all too familiar with.

"Memphis, meet Kisame. And the man beside him is Kakuzu. Kakuzu is Beauty and Kisame is Oreo." Amaya explained patiently. Memphis still didn't move.

"They won't hurt us Memphis." Keira said staring at Kakuzu. Memphis frowned. Before Kisame could wish that he'd never come out Memphis looked at Keira.

"I know that Keira. I'm not stupid." Memphis looked back at Kisame before smiling. "Hello Kisa! My name's Memphis, it's nice to meet you." Then Memphis did something Kisame hadn't been expecting. He got off his bed before running to stand in front of him. "You are tall! But that's okay because that means that you can protect me and we can be best friends!" Memphis then smiled. Kisame had no idea how to take this and the sudden warmth in his chest at the innocent smile.

"You should say something." Amaya's whisper was low enough for only the ninja to hear. Kisame flashed her a smile before getting on one knee in front of Memphis.

"Hello Memphis. It's nice to meet you too." Memphis grinned before launching himself at Kisame and hugging him tightly.

"Hehehe, you look like a shark. But that's okay, sharks are good too." While Kisame and his brat had their moment Kakuzu was still wondering how to broach the subject of Keira and her distance with him.

Turns out he needn't have worried. As soon as her brother was showing that he was comfortable with the shark man Keira got off the bed to stand in front of him. She still looked shy but at least she wasn't running away terrified.

"Yes brat?" Kakuzu barked. Her eyes widened. Kakuzu mentally berated himself for that and was just about to return to the shadows when a warmth in his hand made him look down. Keira had put her small hand in his but didn't look up at him. Kakuzu looked at Amaya only to see that she was just looking at the wall. Kakuzu looked down when Keira tugged his hand. He reluctantly got on his knee to stare at her. Keira met his eyes shyly.

"I'm sorry I'm shy... But… I really like your stitches…" She mumbled.

Well these brats seemed to be good at making the two of the most cold-hearted Akatsuki member's hearts melt. Kakashi mused as Kakuzu and Keira held hands. He might have imagined the small sqeeze Kakuzu gave Keira's hand but then again he never missed much with his lone eye. Memphis on the other hand seemed to be chattering away like Naruto when he was younger.

"You can sleep right here okay?" Memphis was telling Kisame when he and Itachi came out of the shadows.

"Those two are special." Itachi murmured.

"Hmm." Kakashi agreed.

"What do you expect?" Amaya asked. "Their mother taught them to have an open mind. And I taught them to give people a chance before they judge them. I'd say they learned that lesson very well."

"I suppose I don't need to tell them to 'look underneath the underneath'." Kakashi said.

"You can. But they probably won't get it until a few years down the road." Amaya said. "Which reminds me." Amaya looked at them. "Since you two aren't doing anything and the kids seem to be playing with their newfound 'pets' you two get to help me get everyone settled in their rooms."

"I would love to but I do believe that someone needs to make sure Sasuke-" Kakashi didn't even have time to finish his excuse to get out of work when Amaya's sharp voice cut him off.

"If you don't help then you don't get the second book." Kakashi eye smiled.

"-doesn't interfere while Itachi and I help you. Let's get to work then shall we?" He snapped the book closed and practically dragged Amaya and Itachi out of the kid's room. Not that they were paying them any attention since Memphis and Kisame were playing cars and Keira had talked Kakuzu into playing with her on the tablet.

"You do realize the mess you've created?" Itachi asked. "He'll only help until he can find the hiding place for the second and third book."

"I know. But I know that he also doesn't have the magic to unlock their hiding places." Amaya smirked. "Kakashi stop. The blankets are in the hall closet."

* * *

><p>When Itachi's eyes opened to feel arms wrapped around him his first instinct was to tense up. At least until his consciousness reminded him exactly who he was sharing a bed with and under what circumstances. That was when he looked down to see Amaya's smooth face on his chest and her arm around his waist.<p>

It was ironic that someone so uncomfortable with the opposite sex had no problem cuddling up with said opposite sex at night. He'd learned that while Amaya did have walls she was a cuddler in her sleep. She instantly latched onto the nearest object she could; which had been her pillow until Itachi had come. Not that he was protesting much.

He glanced up at the ceiling wondering when the last time he'd reveled in human contact this close was. (The last time had been when Sasuke was still a child and his innocence was still intact.) He'd had no idea how much he'd missed having someone close in the morning until now. It was… nice.

His eyes darted to the clock beside the bed.

4:55 am.

The children would be waking up at 5:00. Amaya would need to wake up soon and cook them breakfast before taking them to school. Their weekend was over which meant that things would hopefully settle down. Having two Disturi in the house was exciting enough.

But Itachi could revel in this warmth for a while longer. He had five minutes, and Amaya didn't like waking up early anyway. He closed his eyes intent on making this last for as long as he could.

"YOU F*CKING ASSHOLE!" His eyes snapped open revealing his Mangekyo Sharingan. (_Why_ did he think that he would have any peace with Hidan and Deidera only _one_ room away?)

"ME?! YOU'RE THE ONE COOZYING UP TO ME YOU STUPID RELIGIOUS BASTARD, UN!" Itachi felt Amaya tense up. She was awake.

"I WOULDN'T BE IF YOU HADN'T TAKEN THE F*CKING BLANKETS YOU F*CKING SHE-MALE!"

Amaya was out the door in seconds leaving Itachi planning the painful things he would do to them both once he was alone with them. Tsukuyomi was good for one thing.

"WILL YOU TWO F*CKING SHUT THE HELL UP!" Amaya yelled before the screams sounded.

"OW!"

"SH*T, UN!"

On the other hand maybe Amaya would hurt them enough that he wouldn't have to risk blinding himself again. With that Itachi rolled over and went back to sleep relishing the sounds of the two idiots who had dared to wake Amaya.

* * *

><p>"Well at least we know this certainly won't be boring." Kakashi drawled when everyone was downstairs after having been awoken by the screams of Hidan and Deidera being flayed alive. The two in question were now in the living room being tended to by Sakura and Kakuzu.<p>

"Maya? Did you have to hurt Dei and Hidan so badly?" Keira asked while eating her pancakes. Sasuke could clearly see the twitch Amaya had when she turned around, fully dressed and in a bad mood. (Mentally he applauded her on a good job. He had no doubt that those two idiots wouldn't wake the whole house by screaming at each other like that again.)

"Yes I did honey. Now eat your food or you'll be late. Don't forget to get your jacket and backpack." Naruto shivered slightly at the sweet tone in which she said that. It seemed Sakura wasn't the only female he'd have to worry about.

"When are you going to leave?" Sasori asked.

"In about five minutes." Amaya answered. "Keira stop messing with Sasori's strings and eat your food. Memphis get your backpack."

"I don't know where my backpack is!" Memphis cried getting up and running out of the kitchen.

"It's under your bed." Kisame said following after his little buddy. Before Keira could run and get her bag Deidera came in with her jacket and bag.

"Here Keira, yeah." Sasori noted that the brat didn't look at Amaya when she glared at him. It amused him that the brat was going to have to play 'nice' for a while.

"Thanks Dei!" Keira said before looking at Amaya. "I'm done!"

"Memphis is coming," Kakashi said aloud. He knew he didn't have to say anything but he figured Amaya would give him the third book if he was a good boy. (Never thought I'd be repeating that phrase, Kakashi thought idly.)

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Naruto asked Amaya pleadingly. Amaya blinked in surprise at the sudden request.

"Uh… You know it would probably be best if you didn't-" Naruto waved her excuse off. If he didn't go with her then he would surely die by Sakura's punch and Sasuke's Amaterasu.

"You can put a genjutsu on me. Or better yet, I'll do one." Naruto said quickly.

Naruto, what did you do now?" Kakashi asked not putting his book down. He was pretty sure that he was going to need some copies of this book. Naruto gulped and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well… let's just say Sakura isn't going to like it. And neither will Sasuke." Itachi noted that Amaya's face changed slightly as Naruto did that. A slight smile came to her before she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you can come."

"YES!" Naruto yelled before picking up Keira and Memphis, who had come in right on cue, and rushing out the garage door. "We'll be in the car."

"That brat is loud but he sure is amusing, un." Deidera snickered as a vast amount of KI rose.

"You know it'll be better if you stay clear of them." Kakashi said looking up. Amaya waved over her head already opening the door.

"Naruto is cute. There is no way in hell I'm going to let Sasuke and Sakura kill him before I get a chance to spend one day with the man. It's bad enough he's already taken but at least I can be friends with him." The door closed.

"I think someone has some competition." Hidan grinned. Itachi turned to him and Deidera.

"You woke me up." He stated simply. Before either could run they were instantly caught in his Mangekyo Sharingan. In the real world they collapsed after a second.

"Was that wise Itachi?" Nagato sighed finally deigning to speak. Itachi only shrugged as Sasuke and Sakura came in leaking KI.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura growled.

"He went with Amaya to drop the kids off." Yahiko stated happily.

"That moron is dead the second he walks in." Sasuke stated.

Kakashi sighed. "What have we told you about revenge Sasuke?" Sasuke's eye twitched.

* * *

><p>"-so I took a picture and put it in the bathroom on the mirror." Naruto was explaining his prank to Amaya as they pulled up to the very large and dark castle.<p>

"You should have made copies and put them around the whole house." Amaya laughed. Naruto grinned liking her sense of mischief.

"Maybe next time."

"Alright kids, it's time." Amaya said as they unbuckled themselves. Naruto helped Keira out of her 'car seat' and made sure that she looked presentable. Not that he was one to judge. His attention kept getting caught by the large, heavily decorated castle and the ominous feeling he kept getting. The castle spooked him the hell out.

**'You survived Madara and the Juubi but you still get scared by a haunted castle?' **Kurama growled. '**What did I do to have you as my Jinchuuriki?'**

'It's ghosts Kurama! Ghosts haunt you for life and there's nothing you can do to fight them!'

**'You're an idiot. Ghosts aren't real.'**

'You also said dragons, witches, and magic wasn't real.' Naruto shrieked.

**'Hmph... So I was wrong once...'**

"A-Are you sure i-it's safe?" Naruto asked seeing a light wave back and forth in front of the giant double doors.

"Don't be scared." Keira said holding his hand. "The ghosts and zombies can't come out here to hurt you." Yeah there was no way in hell Naruto was ever coming back here again.

'ZOMBIES!'

"The school's been here for centuries Naruto. If it wasn't safe we would have closed it down a long time ago." Amaya said. "Good luck!" Keira and Memphis waved good-bye before running off to their respective groups of friends.

Now that he wasn't looking at the school anymore, Naruto could see the groups of adults that were staring at him and Amaya. Thank God he was under a Henge.

"Uh, what's with the staring?" Naruto asked not seeing any signs of hate or fear. It was more like awe, confusion, and surprise. Amaya sighed.

"They're probably whispering about you. Or more specifically, what the hell I'm doing with you."

"Eh?" Naruto asked getting back into the car.

"I'm not exactly a big fan of being around guys. People, especially the older generations, all know my aversion to guys my age. They're probably wondering if we're together or if you're gay." Kurama started roaring with laughter.

**'That would make sense since you've never really kissed anyone but the Uchiha!'**

"I'm not gay!" Naruto yelled outloud. Amaya laughed as they started driving back to the two story white country house Naruto had seen as they had left.

"I know that. But they don't."

'Not cool Kurama.'

Amaya sighed. "People are going to be coming around a lot in the next few days." Naruto guessed that Amaya really didn't like her family for their prying ways. Not that he did either, but to actually have family that gossiped was, strange. And involuntary.

"So what's with the school being a freaking castle?" Naruto asked instead.

"Well after the Witch Trials in the 1600's, after peace was finally settled and everything was on track, the Elders decided that the younger generation should learn with other family witches so they built Magic School. Every year generations of kids attend the school to learn everything they can. The school actually has 12 levels inside the whole castle."

"Seriously!" Naruto asked thinking of the dark castle. "It didn't seem that big!" Amaya smiled.

"It's enchanted Naruto. There's a level on every floor and on every floor is everything that the level would and could ever need. They usually take an elevator to whatever level they're currently on."

"Oh. But why have 12 levels?"

"For each grade. The Elders decided to go with 12 levels for every year starting at six years old. Every witch graduates once they reach seventeen. Once they graduate they're put into a team of three for a year or longer. Most of us go solo, but a few occasionally stick together if they want to. But the castle has been there for all of us. It's the safest place on earth and also the most powerful."

"The castle is powerful?" Naruto asked trying to think of the castle using a Rasengan. Amaya seemed to guess his thinking as she chuckled.

"Not the way you're thinking. But the school is so full of magic that if any demon or bad spirit tried to attack they would instantly be purified and die. Demons can't breathe inside the pure magic of the School. There's a story about why that is but no one knows if it's actually true of not." Naruto was instantly enchanted about the fact that there was a story in this. The only reason he could stand to hear about his childhood was because Amaya was a good story teller. Magic seemed to exude from her voice and make him attentive and feel everything she was describing. (Hell his life story had even gotten Sasuke to treat him a little friendlier.)

"What's the story?" He asked eagerly.

"Well, supposedly a girl named Catherine Harmon fell in love with a demon a few centuries back. Catherine showed him all about her world and just what magic was to her. In return the demon stopped killing innocents and stopped being evil in apparently loved each other, but when the other demons found out that one demon was making it with a witch, they whispered a bunch of lies to him. Demons aren't exactly known for being loving creatures, they prefer lust. But Catherine's demon, she insisted, was different. He loved her and nothing would ever change the way she felt. Not even her parents warnings could dissuade 's demon was swayed by the doubt, fear and anger that Catherine was only using him and that she was unfaithful to him. No matter how many times Catherine said that she loved him, the other demons told him that she was only lying to weaken him. I guess over time Catherine grew tired of telling him that she loved him and only him and that she would rather die than be without him. One day, he finally snapped." Amaya's voice lowered making chills go down Naruto's spine. "He said that Catherine was only a little harlot and that she didn't care about anyone but herself. Catherine told him that he was weak for believing what the other demons had told him was true and that if he couldn't see what was right in front of him then he was only another shallow demon. His first attack was on the School and the next generation of witches. Catherine was so enraged that she ended up fighting with him for a whole week, never stopping to think through her grief. They pretty much destroyed the whole landscape and half of the sea. But Catherine's demon managed to get in one good shot before she was able to eventually stop him. She put a spell on the School so that no demon, half-demon, or evil spirit would ever be able to enter the holy grounds and sway another witch with his or her charms. She used every ounce of her magic to make sure that her mistake was never repeated by the generations following her. And to this day no other witch has ever fallen for a demon." Amaya shrugged. "But since we don't exactly have a record of it no one's really sure if it's true of not. Not even the Harmon family is sure."

"But if it's not true than how else could the shield around the School be proven?" Naruto asked.

"In the beginning the School's Headmasters put every powerful protection spell on it in case any demons tried to get in. A few have tried but none have succeeded. The story, I think, was made to frighten the younger ones into never falling for a demon."

"So it's possible?" Naruto asked.

"I guess. But no one's ever fallen for a demon. They always end up killing us before we even say one word to each other." Naruto thought about that. Mentally he couldn't help but wonder if that applied to him and Kurama as well. He did love Kurama but more as a friend. Kurama had certainly pulled his weight, but Naruto was guessing that not all demons were like that; especially since he had no clue about the demons in this world, other than the Disturi. This witch business sure was a pain.

**'Don't even compare me with this world.' **Kurama growled. **'Especially to those... things.'** Naruto mentally nodded.

"So if the school is a castle, does that mean what Keira said was true. There are ghosts in it?" Naruto asked trying to distract his mind from any more thoughts of demons. Amaya's evil smile was enough to distract Naruto.

"Oh yes. You should see the Ghost of Holly. She was killed by a banshee and so she never stops wailing. Especially when she sees a boyfriend being unfaithful. Then there's Bloody Mary. Oh you don't want to get her mad, she'll end up dragging you into her mirror world and killing you." Naruto paled.

"B-But… there are friendly ghosts right?" Naruto squeaked. Maya looked like she was thinking it over.

"I suppose there's Jasper. He's the friendliest. But even he won't stop to help if you get caught in his trap. The goriest one I've ever seen was him chopping off the head of a kid who was walking down the stairs. Now the kid wanders the halls with a broken neck and scaring the crap out of anyone stupid enough to ask him anything. And don't even get me started on the Bloody Count of Aramid. He usually comes over every Halloween... Oh, Halloween is in a week, times gone by fast." Through all that Naruto was only get more and more scared and pale.

**'Huh... I guess I was wrong about ghosts existing. With your luck they'll end up coming to see us on Halloween.'**

When the car came to a stop in front of the house Naruto practically ran out of the car and into the house.

KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled. "WE NEED TO GET HOME RIGHT NOW! I DON'T WANT TO MEET THE BLOODY COUNT!"

"What?" Kakashi asked looking up from his book. But Naruto was already jumping onto Nagato.

"SAVE ME NII-SAN! DON'T LET THE GHOST GET ME!" Naruto wailed. Everyone turned to Amaya seeing her walk in. She raised an eyebrow.

"What? Someone had to tell him about the ghosts that come over on Halloween. And don't even get me started on the Pumpkin King. He tends to lose his head when the Headless Horseman comes around with _his_ pumpkin head." Naruto 'eeped' and hugged onto Nagato tighter.

"Stop being a dobe. She's just joking." Sasuke said. Sakura would have hit Naruto earlier but seeing what Amaya did to Naruto while they were gone, was actually much more satisfying.

"Y-yeah…" Naruto stuttered still not letting go of Nagato.

"Come on otouto, let's go get you some ramen." Nagato sighed as he took Naruto into the kitchen. Hidan and Deidera started laughing as well as Kisame, Yahiko and Sakura.

"Nice one!" Hidan laughed feeling tears in his eyes.

"I almost fell for that, un!"

"I can't believe Naruto was that gullible!" Sakura giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Amaya asked sitting next to Itachi looking confused.

"You lied to him." Kisame grinned. "Don't be so modest, you got the blond idiot to look like a freaking child!" Amaya blinked.

"I wasn't lying Kisame." Amaya stated seriously. "The Headless Horseman comes back from Hell every Halloween to find his head; he chops the heads off anyone who's too slow to run from him and his demon horse, which would be everyone now that I think about it. The Pumpkin King comes around to check on the Halloween spirit and if you don't participate he kills you in the bloodiest way he can(1). Last year he fed a human teacher to a pack of young werewolves, a woman who was too ashamed of Halloween ended up being put through the shredder, and a little boy's parents ended up having their tongues ripped out because they told him Halloween was a stupid holiday." The laughs died into awkward silence. "Which reminds me, I'd better find me and kid's costumes." Amaya winced. "I don't want to end up losing my head again." She got up and walked to her library.

"... Someone f*cking tell me she was lying." Hidan said in the silence that followed.

"I'm not sure if she was or not." Kakashi said slowly as they all looked at each other. In a flash everyone was running for the Encyclopedia.

* * *

><p><strong>GM NASAI: Mwahahahahaha. Halloween is the craziest time of year and what better way to have the witches celebrate it in the most... unorthodox way possible? And I can't wait to have the ninja participate. I know in real life we're a couple weeks away from Christmas but I was feeling a little 'Nightmare Before Christmas' on this chapter. I even managed to get in a little ItachiXAmaya in there. ^.^<strong>

**I was going to add more but after seeing that this is my longest chapter so far. I figured why not end it here. If I go any further everyone will be expecting me to write more than 5,000 words in every chapter. Plus I didn't really do a Ninja POV for a while so this is me making it up to you all. I hope.**

**(1) I just know that this is in a movie but I can't remember which movie it was in! It had a little 'kid' with a pumpkin mask over his head following a bunch of different people and killing them in crazy ways. Or maybe I've just watched too many Supernatural shows? O.O**

****You know I am getting kind of worried. I've put up 16 chapters and only 23 reviews for this... Maybe I should set you guys with a challenge? If you give me ten reviews then I promise that the next chapter will have the Halloween bit in it. Give me fifteen and I can have the Pumpkin King and the Headless Horseman have a duel which could be joined by Hidan since he is immortal. Ja'ne!**


	17. Chapter 17: This Is Halloween

**Chapter Seventeen: This Is Halloween**

* * *

><p><strong>~Amaya<strong>**'****s POV~**

It started with a knock.

I know I should have been a bit more observant but my attention was mainly on Halloween. With the ninja being here I almost forgot. And one thing you absolutely did not do, was forget about Halloween. The Pumpkin King, Headless Horseman, and every other 'bad' creature coming out on that night was half of the problem. The other half was the thinning of the veil between life and death. Ghosts were more substantial and didn't like being ignored.

Anyway, the knocking on the door should have warned me to at least sense something; the person's magic signature, being one. But like I said, my mind was occupied. (But honestly I had nearly given myself a brain tumor by smashing my head in the wall for this. I should have expected it.)

"Were you expecting an older woman to come by?" Nagato asked when I came into the living room. I blinked, thinking about it. It's true that with all the commotion from the weekend I had probably forgotten to call Andromeda back. (I better do that unless I want her knocking on our door. Maybe this was her.)

"Uh... You guys should go upstairs." I said, wincing. "It might be my boss." Nagato and Itachi nodded.

"Akatsuki, upstairs."

"Team 7, move." In a flash all thirteen ninja were gone from the livingroom. I gulped before moving to open the door.

I expected to see the purple eyes of Andromeda and her righteous anger of not being called back, but instead I was met with the blank gaze of the scariest thing in the world. My aunt.

"Oh sh*t." I muttered.

"You little girl, are in a heap of trouble." I yelped as I ducked a spell coming at me. My aunt kicked the door open. "AMAYA!"

"I'm sorry!" I yelled as I dodged another flying spell followed by a punch to my head.

"SORRY?! You left my kids to BIANCA!"

"It was short notice!" I yelped jumping over the couch. "You have every right to be angry at me-"

"YOU THINK?!" The couch exploded. I kicked the coffee table up to get hit by the next spell. I really needed to get an indestructible coffee table.

"-but killing me won't solve your problems!" I yelled as the glass fell. I suffered a kick to the stomach before ducking the punch that would have definitely singed my skin. (Wikka's had a tendency to fight like Tsunade. They laced whatever magic they could in their hits while also carrying a backup of potions.)

"Why would you accept a mission?" I punched her in the chest before sweeping low, for her legs. She jumped up before trying to stamp on my leg. "I trusted you to watch the kids!"

"How was I supposed to know Ariel was a fake? It felt like her!" I cried. My head snapped back to avoid the heels. Those things hurt and left a hell of a mark.

"What was your first lesson?" My aunt yelled before throwing a potion. I dodged it only for the pillow behind me to turn into a fish.

"A fish? Hell no!" I yelled before I was flying through the air and into the stairs.

"Never trust anyone!" My aunt reprimanded. I shifted to avoid the pink potion. "Now stop moving so I can punish you properly." I shifted out of my grasshopper mode.

"You're as sadistic as my mother!" I said. My aunt grinned slightly before throwing a series of potions at me. "No~" I yelled as a yellow one hit me.

I instantly felt my voice get higher as I felt my voice dying. I clutched at my throat in fear as my voice dried up.

"No more talking for six hours." My aunt stated firmly. I glared at her and opened my mouth to silently cuss her out. Not a sound came out but it helped my aggravation. She threw another potion. "No more shifting either."

Great. Well at least it was better than the time she taught me to swim. She threw me in the pool and left me there! It was a good thing I knew Morse code. Hell it was even better the ninja-

I flinched as another hit came at me. I was pretty sure this one wasn't as violent but that didn't stop the three hands of my familiars.

Crap.

Kakashi had my aunts wrist, Nagato was holding her other hand as Itachi was standing in front of me.

"Who the-"

"It would be in your best interest of you did not harm Amaya again." Nagato said coldly. My aunts eyes narrowed. I quickly tapped Itachi on the shoulder before moving in between my three idiots. (They'd moved up on my list for this act, but it would have been nice if they'd interfered sooner.) I shook my head at Nagato and Kakashi before looking at Itachi. I wasn't sure of they understood sign language so I turned to the one person I knew would understand me. My aunt.

'Auntie, please don't hurt them. They're just idiots, protective idiots, but idiots nonetheless.'

"You know them?" My aunt asked in bewilderment.

'Yes but the point is, please don't kill them! Or try to. They aren't exactly friendly to people they think is hostile.'

"I'm not hostile." My aunt snapped.

'You took away my voice.' I stamped my foot. I know, it shocked me to. 'But that's beside the point.'

"Why they are even here?" My aunt asked suspiciously.

"The reason we're here isn't important. Amaya is only helping us get home." Kakashi said. I nodded at that.

"What happened to Amaya's voice?" Itachi asked softly. If I didn't know better I would have said it was dangerous. Hell it was sexy, but I got what he was saying underneath the tone. I tried to wave it off but my aunt answered him.

"I took her voice away for a few hours." I smacked my head.

"You what?" Nagato asked. I shook my head clapping my hand to get their attention.

'That is not the point right now you idiots!" I gestured wildly. 'I can deal with not talking. But please don't make me take yours either.'

"What are you saying?" Kakashi asked. I deadpanned. They could understand signs when they were in battle but they didn't know it? Well then again it was probably a different dialect.

"She said 'that's not the point idiots. I can deal with not talking but please shut up before I take your voice.'" My aunt translated. I nodded at that. "Would you care to explain why you have three men in the house while my children are out?"

'... The way you phrased that was just so... Wrong." I signed after a pause. 'I can understand since Itachi is hot but Kakashi and Nagato are a little older. And probably virgins.' My aunt snorted. 'But I really am trying to help them get home.'

"So why don't you just take them to the airport? It can't be that hard for you to forge papers."

'Yeah that's not the problem. These guys are... From a whole 'nother place.'

"Where the planet Hottie?" I grinned. This is why I loved my aunt. Smartass comments just ran in the family.

'That does hold some merit.' I said glancing at the three confused men. 'But no.' I sighed seeing the living room trashed. 'Would you please put my house back in order? The mess is bugging me.'

"Are you going to explain everything?" My aunt asked sternly. I raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look Amaya. I helped raise you. I can tell when you're lying." That was probably true. I looked at Kakashi.

'It's not mine to tell. You can ask Kakashi? I don't... I don't want them to get in trouble with the Elders. They're... Not exactly good guys. Well Kakashi is but Nagato...' I trailed off, uncertain. My aunt nodded in understanding.

"Fine." She waved her hand making everything that had been destroyed come together and fix itself. I nodded in approval as the damn coffee table was fixed. Why was it always that one that was always destroyed? "Now would you three boys like to explain to me what you're doing in my home? And why my niece is trying to lie on your behalf?"

I shot her a glare.

"Would you be able to keep our secret?" Nagato asked folding his arms.

'I haven't told the Elders. You know their rules on 'heroes' and 'villains'. Unfortunately, most of these guys fall under the 'villains' category.' I signed. My aunt nodded.

"Whatever you're doing here I would appreciate it if I could understand. From the way you three seem a bit too comfortable means you've probably been here or you live here." My aunt shot me a look.

'It's a long story.' I signed looking at Nagato. It really was his call but I did want to tell my aunt. She was cool, she would understand. Nagato seemed to read my face as he relaxed slightly.

"Fine. We aren't exactly sure how we came here but Analia and Ariel are helping Amaya find a way to get Kakashi and his team home. We would go with them but my group and I are dead in our world."

"How many are in your group?" My aunt asked all business.

"In Akatsuki, there are nine. In Kakashi's group there are four."

"So only four of you would actually leave." My aunt murmured. "If you don't mind me asking, in your world, what were you considered as?"

'They were the bad guys who hunted down the demons that were sealed in the innocent people.' I signed.

"Akatsuki originally worked for peace but after a time we were corrupted." Nagato explained. "We were controlled by a man who hid behind a mask and told us his name was that of a powerful dead shinobi."

'Ninja.'

"You're ninja?!" My aunt snarled. Oh great. I leapt in front of them to sign as fast as I could before my aunt would attack them. (Ninja, at least from what I understand, killed my aunt's baby sister when she was nine. In fact I'm pretty sure that was the only reason my aunt was born.)

'Not the ninja you're thinking of auntie. These guys are good! They don't kill for hire. They only kill to survive. They aren't mercenaries.'

"You know maybe I should have just taken my kids with me." My aunt growled. "They would have been safer with me." I flinched at that implication.

"They are safe with Amaya." Itachi said. "I do not know where you have been but it was likely to have been dangerous and no place for a children like Keira and Memphis to grow and learn."

"I'm not talking to you." My aunt snarled. "This isn't any of your business."

"No but you did make this our problem." Kakashi stated boredly. "From what I understand, anyone who threatens our witch is a danger to us as well and the urge to protect is strong."

"What?" My aunt asked, surprised.

'They came here as kittens.' I signed. 'Keira and Memphis found them. I didn't want to take them in but they asked you and I guess you said yes to them which made me have to accept them. I got a bad feeling before I left on the Disturi mission and made Kakashi, Itachi, and Nagato my familiars. They didn't transform until the Disturi attacked and by then they had already accepted the contract.'

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Trust my own kids to have done something like this." My aunt sighed closing her eyes to think this through. Itachi and Nagato pulled me back slightly to cover me. I gave them a dry glare but they were focused on my aunt. I didn't have to turn my head to see Kakashi had my back. (After five years of my work, I finally trusted someone other than Analia and Ariel to do that.) It made me feel safe. "…I trust you and your team have this handled?"

'Yes.' I nodded. My aunt nodded weakly.

"I'm not saying I trust you." She glanced at the ninja. "But it's obvious that you care about Maya to some degree." I grinned seeing Itachi and Nagato nod their heads. "Maya, you're on your own with this. I won't tell the Elders but once you send whoever back, I trust you to be able to handle the heat."

'Seriously?' I asked in disbelief. I had actually expected her to do something like rant and destroy the ninja.

"Yes. But I hope you also know that in light of the demon attack I'm going to be staying with my kids for a few days." I nodded knowing Kisame and Kakuzu wouldn't like that. Meh, they'd just have to deal with it. (Although the kids would probably throw a tantrum. Keira had almost started crying when I told Kakuzu he could sleep in the attic with Kisame.)

"Would you bring your children back once you leave on another mission?" Nagato asked. My aunt's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you care?"

"Memphis and Keira seemed to have bonded with my two subordinates. They threw a tantrum last night just because Amaya suggested they might want some leg room." I just know I heard amusement in Nagato's voice!

"Maya?" I shrugged.

'I wasn't about to get in between Keira and Kakuzu once Keira started to spit fire. I was almost pulled into the Shadow realm because your son wanted his 'sharky'.' I shuddered.

"They've developed their powers?" My aunt asked in surprise. Her widened eyes let me see the joy and pride in her eyes that was shadowed by regret.

'Not fully.' I shrugged. 'Can you please give me my voice back?' I pleaded.

"It's a six hour spell. You'll get your voice back when the kids get out of school. You don't have to pick them up. Tim and I will take care of them until the day before Halloween."

'Will you get their costumes then?' I signed. 'I kind of forgot about Halloween with these guys here.' My aunt sighed.

"You'd better explain to them about the holiday and what to expect. Unless you want them to lose their head like you did." I threw my hands up.

'THAT WASN'T MY FAULT! I DIDN'T KNOW MY MOTHER AND FATHER HAD ALREADY LEFT THE BALL! AND IF YOU REMEMBER YOU AND UNCLE TIM WERE LEAVING WHEN YOU SAID MY PARENTS WERE STILL IN THE DAMN HALL!'

"I didn't know they'd already left." My aunt argued back. "If I had known I would have taken you with us."

'WELL IT'S ALL WELL AND FINE NOW.' I tried to growl. Nothing. Instead I pushed away from my protectors to argue with my aunt. (For witches who have peace, you'd think we'd be a bit more like a pacifist.) 'I STILL HAVE THE SCAR!'

"What do you expect? The Headless Horseman doesn't use a butter knife. Be glad the Pumpkin King hadn't found you." I shuddered. Not going to argue that one. "Besides, what does it matter you're alive aren't you?"

'Yeah, after ten hours!'

"You've survived worse. Besides you weren't even awake for those ten hours." My aunt chuckled as I tried to smack her head.

'That's not the point.'

"Aw, I'm sorry you big baby." My aunt grabbed me in a big hug and continued to baby talk me as I struggled. "Did the big baby want me to kiss her boo-boo?"

'DON'T YOU DARE!' I tried to scream as my aunt continued.

"Tickle-me-this, tickle-this-now, tickle-her-till-she's-as-red-as-a-cow!" I dropped to the ground, convulsing and jerking every which way.

"Amaya!" I ignored Itachi as he knelt down. I was shaking and 'screaming' too much.

"What did you do to her?" Nagato snarled.

"Oh relax. She'll stop laughing in a minute."

"She's laughing?" Kakashi asked as I jerked and grabbed my stomach as the tears came out of my eyes. I probably would have screamed bloody murder if I'd been able to.

"A little tickling spell I used to use on her when she was a child. She'll survive. Now you three-" I was in too much 'pain' to listen to anymore. I opened my mouth trying to scream, laugh, and shout.

Not so much as a whisper escaped me.

Oh my family was psychotic.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later<strong>

"When are the kids coming home?" Kisame asked for the millionth time. I sighed once again. I was so tempted to kick him off the floor where he'd sprawled out a few hours ago. The only reason I didn't was because I kind of felt sorry for the 'kicked puppy' look he'd been wearing for the past two days.

"Children need their parents Kisa. Two nights with their parents is hardly enough time." I said tiredly.

"Their mother said she'd bring them back before Halloween. Which will probably be later today." Nagato said once again. I kind of enjoyed the twitch of his eyebrow.

"Will you just shut the f*ck up fish face. The brats will be back and you and Kakuzu can spoil them with attention again." Hidan grumbled. I had to find it amusing that out of everyone, only Hidan, Kisame, Nagato and Itachi were with me in the Library. Itachi and Nagato were in here because they were keeping an eye on me and there were books in here. Kisame was in here because his partner was. And Hidan was here because he'd found the book on Voo-doo. (Which scared me quite a bit since it was almost his entire fighting style.)

I, on the other hand, was doing as much paperwork as I could. I supposed that was a good thing since the kids weren't here to interrupt. I really missed them.

"They'll be back soon." Itachi murmured. I glanced at him to see he was still reading Harry Potter. (Sasori must have finished it.) I nodded not moving as I stared out the window to the garden.

Distantly I could see Kakuzu, Kakashi, and Konan were sparing in the meadow. I had asked them to not do any lasting damage. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Yahiko were playing Halo 3. Sasori was in the kitchen working on some concoctions Hidan and Deidera had called dinner. Deidera was listening to whatever music he could find on YouTube.

It was still busy but without the kids it felt, different here.

"Now I remember why I never stayed here before the brats came." I murmured.

"What?" Nagato asked.

"It's too quiet and cold without them. I got used to hearing their feet and their arguing."

"They'll be back soon." Itachi murmured. I sighed.

"I hope so. Kisame's getting annoying."

"Mufhh mmuu." Kisame's muffled voice came making me smile slightly. My gaze slid to Hidan who looked very into his book.

"Don't you already fight with Voo-doo?" I asked curiously. Hidan looked at me over the book.

"No. What I do is controlling someone. Whatever I do to myself they repeat. But this Voo-doo stuff is more interesting. I can actually kill people by just getting their hairs or a piece of clothing and doing whatever I want to the doll."

"Isn't masochism apart of your religion?" I asked, confused.

"Of course it is."

"So why are you learning about Voo-doo?"

"So I can kill the people who aren't worth my f*cking time." I suppose that kind of made sense. Oh who am I kidding, Hidan never made much sense. I shook my head instead and went back to my paperwork. Oh what I wouldn't do to just forget this stuff. Thankfully I only had one… more… write the name… and… done!

I grinned and sat back, massaging my hand as it throbbed. I couldn't stop myself from cracking my knuckles.

The laptop chimed.

"Hmm..." I clicked 'answer'. Analia and Ariel popped up on the screen along with Haddock and Sera. "Hey guys." I waved.

"Finally someone rational." Haddock said.

"We're rational too Haddock." Ariel argued.

"You are but Ana definitely is not." Sera said. "Now can we all continue this? My lunch hour is almost over."

"Yeah my uncle is going to get suspicious if he doesn't see me working soon."

"What are you guys fighting about now?" I asked giving a warning glance to the four ninja to stay quiet.

"I want to ask a question but we need to talk about Halloween." Haddock said. "What are you going as?"

"Same thing I usually go as." I said, shrugging.

"You cannot go as a witch." Ariel grumped. "The Pumpkin King said if you did that this year he was going to drag you to his caves."

"Oh right… damn." I muttered knowing Hidan was snorting at me. "Then I guess I'm going as a slut." Nagato and Itachi shot me a glare while Hidan started to roar with laughter. "I hate the stupid TV. It won't turn off and the volume is going out of control." I said throwing a pen at Hidan.

"Call Garrett, he could use some social time with a girl." Haddock said. "It'll get me away from his brooding. And you are not going as a slut. That's just degrading."

"I already have a brooding cat, a few actually; I do not need a human brooding." I said. "And I was a slut for a few missions. I wasn't half bad at it."

"Seriously?" Sera asked. I ignored the stares I was getting from the guys.

"Believe it sister. The manager from the pole dancing bar actually offered her a full-time job." Analia said.

"Wow." Haddock murmured. "I'm seeing you in new light."

"So am I." Kisame muttered. I briefly shot him a glare before returning my attention to the laptop.

"So why didn't you go that route?" Sera asked. "Not that I'm saying you should." She added hastily.

"I had a problem with the guys who wouldn't keep their hands to themselves." I said distantly. "Well that and I ended up killing a whole coven who tried to make me a blood whore."

"That I can believe." Haddock said. "But being a slut, witch, and gypsy is out. Choose something else."

"Then I'm out of ideas." I said.

"Why don't you go as a fairy? Or an angel? You can shift halfway can't you?" Ariel asked.

"I can but… shifting halfway is wrong." I answered, resisting the urge to shudder. "It doesn't feel natural to me."

"So why don't you just attend the Masquerade Ball?" Sera asked. "All you'd need is a killer dress with a good neckline and a mask."

"Can't. The kids are coming back today and I always take them trick-or-treating." I answered. "Plus a few guys I know from Japan are visiting me and they said they would be honored to see how we trick-or-treat in the United States."

"Go as a dragon!" Haddock said. "T and I are going as Dragon riders."(1)

"Uh no. Your brother actually is a dragon and Halloween is the beginning of mating season. I am not laying an egg." I argued. "Let alone choosing a scaly lizard for a mate."

"Because she's already got a tall, dark and handsome fellow waiting in her future. Isn't that right dearie?" Analia crooned in a sweet voice. Sera and I laughed while Haddock and Ariel just shook their heads.

"Take the tourist psychic crap and shove it." Haddock said.

"What are you guys going as?" I asked.

"Dragon rider." Haddock answered.

"Tsunade." Analia answered.

"The Human Torch or Ghost Rider." Ariel shrugged.

"A pixie." Sera chimed.

"Well I feel like an idiot." I said. "Fine, I'll go as a fairy or angel. Depending on my mood."

"I'll send you the dress that would go with your wings." Ariel said. "I have two that would go best with either of your wings."

"I do have some clothes you know." I answered dryly.

"Knowing you it'll look like Lara Croft. No, you are not fighting this year." Ariel commanded. "I forbid you from all violence for Halloween, all day and all night!"

"Whatever." I said. My internal radar pinged, my brats... "What question did you want to ask Haddock?"

"In a hurry?"

"Yes actually I am." I answered. "Now ask."

"Fine. Between Naraku and Danzo who would you kill?"

"Danzo." I got up ready to make a break for it. Haddock stopped me by quickly another question.

"Best friend, Sebastian or Goku?"

"Goku. Can you hurry this up?" I asked seeing an SUV coming.

"Who would you f*ck? Madara or Aishin?"

"Drunk or sober?" I asked.

"Both."

"Madara."

"Mar-i-age? Itachi or Sesshomaru?"

"Itachi." I answered shuddering. Sesshomaru was hot but, my cousin was really territorial.

"Last question. Who would win in a fight? Ichigo or Vegeta?" I snorted.

"Vegeta. Hands down. Now I really got to go."

"See ya babe!" Analia called. I half waved before closing the laptop.

"Would you really marry Itachi?" Nagato asked. I stared at him in amazement.

"Between him and Sesshomaru, there is no question. I'm not suicidal enough to steal my cousin's husband thank you very much." I grinned looking at Kisa. "The kids are back." He jack-knifed to his feet an instant behind me. I was at the door before he could catch up to me.

When I wrenched open the door Keira was getting out of the SUV. She smiled at me and waved before looking to the side.

"KAKU!" She yelled running over to him.

"KISA!" Memphis yelled running to him. Kisame shot past me and grabbed my squishy in a bear hug. I rolled my eyes. A flash of reddish brown hair caught my eyes as my sister jumped out of the SUV looking very much bruised. Her usual black shorts and tank top were replaced with jeans and a plain black shirt, and she was actually wearing shoes!

"What is she doing here?" I asked as my aunt walked up the steps. My uncle Tim watched as his children were hugged/hugging potential lethal men who did not look human in the least. "Hey uncle!" I waved. He nodded. (My uncle never really was one for too many words.)

"Melody tagged a ride when I ran into her yesterday. Her pack threw her out after she defended a vampire. Someone named Erik?" My aunt said coming up the stairs before my sister. I nodded seeing my sister limp up the stairs.

"I know, I know. You're not happy to see me right now after the last family reunion." Mel grumbled coming to a stop before me. "But I have nowhere else to go and you are family." I didn't say anything. "You're always spouting stuff about how family sticks together and I figured you would forgive me and Dom for fighting about that lighter."

"… Family does stick together." I said sternly feeling my aunt's eyes on me. "You should know that the house is full right now though." Mel rolled her eyes.

"I'll sleep on the floor in front of the fire like a dog then. Hell I'll even sleep outside. I just need a place I feel safe enough to sleep so I can recover. I can leave after that-"

"No you won't." I said. Mel glared up at me. "You're staying here." Her eyes widened. "Your wolf accepted my wolf and told you to come here." She averted her eyes. "No matter how much you deny it I know you're hurting after being kicked out of your pack. A werewolf needs family. Dom may be in the forests doing whatever elves do but I am an Animorphi and my wolf is enough." I placed a hand on my sisters shoulder feeling her muscles twitch. "You're my sister Mel. I'm sorry for the way things ended last time but that's in the past."

"You sure you want me around?" Mel asked hollowly. I smiled ruffling her reddish brown hair.

"As much as it pains me, you're my baby sister. And what kind of person would I be if I just threw you out on the streets like a mutt? See, I'm the kind of person who, when a friend is in trouble, I help. That's just who I am."

"Oh shut up." Mel muttered rolling her eyes. I still caught the relief in her eyes though.

"Good, nice to see you two being civil again." My aunt cut in. I noted that Mel needed to eat something as her clothes looked a bit too baggy on her when she walked past me to sit beside my aunt on deck.

"Family is family." I shrugged. "No matter how much we may want to kill each other, Mel is the only sister I'll ever get. Now why do you look like you want to kill Kisame?" My aunt sighed.

"I was going to keep them for one more night but Memphis started to cry for his 'sharky'." My aunt said. "Tim and I decided to be smart and bring them back." I snorted.

"Why are they here anyways?" Mel asked eyeing Kakuzu with distrust. (Ah, another men hater. The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree does it? I think that's the phrase.)

"Mmm… I'll let Nagato and Kakashi tell you themselves." Mel frowned.

"Kakashi… Wasn't he on that Japanese show you, Analia and Ariel watched on behalf of the Elders?"

"That's the one." I answered. "But you really should let Nagato and Kakashi explain to you. I'd rather explain it all in one sitting."

"… Have they been listening?" My aunt asked.

"You mean the ninja?" I asked seriously. She nodded. "Don't worry about them so much auntie. Just because they're ninja doesn't mean that they're going to go on a killing spree and slaughter us all in the night. Besides, Naruto would never allow that."

"Naruto?" I jerked my head to the side as Naruto started yelling.

"YOU CHEATED YOU STUPID TEME!"

"He's the loudmouth blond. He and Nagato are cousins but even if they weren't Naruto wouldn't allow anything to happen to Keira and Memphis." Melody snorted at the 'loudmouth' comment but kept silent. I noticed that she had bruises on her arms and legs that didn't look like they were healing as fast as they should have been. She must not have been hunting.

"I don't know about them Amaya." My aunt admitted. "Leaving my children in the hands of ninja?" She looked at Keira who was showing Kakuzu a book about Faeries. (They're much more… vicious than Fairies.) Memphis on the other hand was being tossed in the air by Kisame. I watched as my uncle's body stiffened every time Memphis yelled in happiness.

"You know I would never allow anything to happen to my siblings." I murmured glancing at Mel out of the corner of my eye. "Memphis and Keira have those two wrapped around their fingers. I trust Kakuzu and Kisame to not hurt them."

She nodded. "I worry about them though. It's a mother's instinct to make sure her child is always protected."

"Oh don't worry." I said waving it off. "I pity the poor fool who tries to hurt those two. I'm pretty sure everyone else would kill them several times over just for making them cry."

"Can I meet them? The other ninja?" I stared at Melody warily. "What? I just want to make sure that they aren't brainwashing you."

"Who would dare to brainwash me?" I asked mockingly before gesturing her to follow me. "But I suppose it wouldn't hurt. You want uncle to come too?" I asked my aunt as she followed. My aunt sighed.

"That man is so overprotective I wouldn't be surprised if he kept a very good eye on those two." I smiled knowing that was true. The front door was still open when we entered the living room to see Team 7 and Nagato still playing.

"-come on! You're worse than a girl teme!" Naruto baited.

"Shut. Up. Dobe." Sasuke growled.

"Naruto stop it." Sakura chided.

"Guys." I called. Yahiko pressed 'pause'. The four ninja turned seeing my aunt and sister beside me. "This is my aunt, Lisa. She's also Memphis and Keira's mother and my surrogate mother figure. And this is Melody, she's my sister."

"Hello." Yahiko said smiling happily.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Lisa-san, Melody-san." Sakura said as her eyes widened. She immediately got up and half-bowed in greeting. My aunt nodded but my sister just looked weirded out.

"It's just Mel. And you don't have to be so formal." Mel said. I smiled as Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Hn." Sasuke tilted his head in greeting. Naruto smiled.

"Hi!" He jumped over the couch before putting his hands in his jean pockets. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Don't mind the teme, he's always like that, that's Sasuke by the way. The girl is Sakura and the carrot top is Yahiko."

"Carrot top?" Yahiko growled under his breath.

"What do you expect? This is Naruto?" Sasuke muttered getting up and surveying my family members.

"Hello Naruto." My aunt said.

"Hello." Mel held out her hand. I'd explained to Naruto about how we greeted people here but I didn't really expect him to do it. He reached out trustingly and shook Mel's hand. I watched her face as she stiffened.

"Mel." I snapped breaking her hold on Naruto. Naruto stared at me in confusion but I was too busy watching Mel as her eyes stayed glued to Naruto. My sister may have been a werewolf but her sixth sense was strong enough to pick up a person's energies. It wasn't very stable but she could catch a little snippet of someone's 'deeds'.

"Sorry." Mel said looking away and dropping her hand.

"Uh, it's okay." Naruto said confused. Mel nodded but didn't look at him directly. I sighed.

"Maybe you should go lie down?" She met my eyes.

'No.'

'You look like you're about to drop.'

'I'm fine.' Her eyes conveyed. Well tried to anyways. (It never ceased to amaze me that we could communicate like this. No words, just looks.)

'Go to sleep. Recover your strength. You're too thin.'

'Amaya!' I narrowed my eyes as a growl slipped out of my throat.

'Now!' Mel's eyes shifted slightly but I saw the moment her wolf gave up. Her eyes darkened and she slumped.

"Fine. I'll see you guys later." I watched her make her way up the stairs, well not before waving good-bye to the ninja. I sighed once I was sure she was safely upstairs.

"My sister will be the end of me."

"What do you expect? You're the Firstborn." My aunt snorted. "If your siblings don't kill you they aren't doing their job right."

"Didn't you want to meet the ninja?" I asked.

* * *

><p>"I'm trusting you to not get my kids killed tomorrow." My aunt said when she and my uncle were finally about to leave. I was seriously tempted to just have Sasori escort' them to their car after my aunt gave my familiar's the third degree about her kids.<p>

"What do you take me for? I've had a year's worth of a clean record." I argued.

"Just making sure." She said before calling to the brats. "Keira! Memphis!" They stopped playing with Kakuzu and Kisame to run to their mother.

"Are you leaving now?" Keira asked.

"I'm sorry honey. But mama needs to go back to work now. You remember what I told you about my work?" They nodded. "I know you don't like it but it's something that you'll do when you're older."

"Like when we're Mayas age?" Memphis asked.

"Yes." My aunt whispered. I looked away to give them a moment. My eyes landed on Itachi who returned my gaze. I didn't see sympathy, life I would've seen from everyone else. Itachi seemed to know exactly how it felt (not that I should be surprised) and had accepted this way of life. That kind of made me feel a little better.

With my sister in the house I needed a lot of patience and strength. Especially since Memphis and Keira were back. Ooh, and let's not forget the fact that ninja were living with us from now on. Life just kept getting more and more complicated didn't it?

* * *

><p>"What is the point of this holiday?" Sasori asked from the couch. He had chosen to stay along with Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Konan, Nagato, and Kakashi. I think it had something to do with putting on a costume that had Sasori backing away.<p>

"To have as much fun as possible." I said picking at the dress Ariel had lent me. Why the hell did she have something so uncomfortable? "To get as many treats as possible otherwise you're just asking for the Pumpkin King to kill you."

"You mean the costumes don't do that, un?" Deidera asked picking at his hair now that I had finally managed to tie it back like Itachi's. Deidera was going as a Succubus (I know I can't believe he went along with it), Hidan was going as, what else, a demon, Itachi was going as a vampire (all he'd had to do was put the fangs in and wear a black cloak). Kisame was going as batman (Memphis had talked him into that one), Kakuzu was going as himself (nothing Keira had said had changed that), and I was going as a faerie. Sadly everyone else had chosen to sit out of this. Not that I blamed them but Halloween was actually pretty fun if you did it right.

"So where do we go to get candy, yeah?" Deidera asked.

"I want to fu-freaking get this sh-shtick going." Hidan said. I snickered knowing that he wouldn't dare cuss out loud after Keira had said 'fuck' this morning. Kakuzu and Kisame had taken Hidan to the woods and had come back covered in blood. (Not that I allowed Keira or Memphis to see that.)

"We have to wait." Keira said, I have to admit she was a pretty little kitty. Memphis was running around like the Joker dressed in purple.

"For what?" Kakuzu asked. I saw the black smoke rising from the floors.

"Grab the kids." I snapped a second before we all phased through the floor into a portal, curtesy of Analia. I landed on the asphalt like a pro. Kisame, Kakuzu and Itachi landed pretty much the same way. Deidera and Hidan barely managed to catch themselves.

"Aw, Sasori didn't come?" I turned my attention to see Analia as Tsunade. In fact I'm pretty sure that the only way she looked exactly like Tsunade was because she was wearing a glamour along with the clothes. Ariel on the other hand was dressed in black leather and her hair and face was on fire.

"Nice effects." Hidan commented seeing the flames. He reached out like an idiot. "They look so real."

"They are real." Ariel said as Hidan yelped, jerking his hand back.

"Nice going idiot." Kakuzu muttered putting Keira down. We were on the outskirts of a small town full of humans who looked like they were just beginning as well. The kids would all run through the town until they either ran out of houses or ran out of energy. Other families arrived and within ten minutes everyone was impatient to begin.

"You want to do the speech?" Analia asked me. I shrugged.

"Why not." I walked forward leaving the others behind until I stood under a random streetlight. Everyone stopped talking as I raised my hand.

"Witches and shifters, ghosts and elves,

Sprites and gnomes from the Fae realm,

Tonight they fly here and there,

Yes, up and down and everywhere.

For this one night in all the year

We rule the earth and bring great fear."

A few laughs and whoops of joy sounded.

"Ride the wind, ride the broom,

For tonight we are as bright as the moon.

No fear for us, no fear for you,

Beware the ones who shout "Boo".

The shadows grow and seep,

But we all know the ones who creep.

Beware them but remember to have fun,

For this night has just begun!"

I finished the rhyme to listen to the shouts and the cheers. I turned to the town and drew back my arm like I was holding a bow and arrow. I released the magic I had gathered in my hand.

"Let the fun begin!" I yelled. Above the orange firecracker exploded into the shape of a pumpkin that started to laugh. The children yelled the loudest and like a gun, they were off. The teenagers were after them and their parents and guardians followed at a slower pace while laughing and spreading as much magic as they wanted.

I waited a moment for my group.

"Nice rhyme." Itachi commented.

"We do it every year." I said. "It's the truth and everyone knows it." I looked around seeing that everyone had taken off after the kids.

"We should catch up to the kids." Itachi murmured.

"I know, but I don't know about you, but I really don't want to go anywhere near those vicious, ruthless, monsters we call children." He chuckled. "Halloween is the night where everyone goes a little overboard."

"And what about you?" He asked staring at me as we came to a park. Kids were yelling and shouting 'Trick-or-Treat!' I met his dark eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"You really want to see me go overboard?"

"You don't already?" I snorted.

"Oh, Itachi you have a lot to learn about witches."

"I'd rather learn about you." He answered. I met his eyes and cocked my head. He didn't elaborate, not that I was expecting him to. The longer we stared at each other, the longer I became aware of him. I could actually smell his scent. (Oh how I would have just loved to wrap my arms around him.)

I leaned forward slowly. I didn't waver even when my eyes darted to his mouth and then back up. Something made me think that if we kissed he wouldn't fight, and neither would I. The energy around us became unusually warm as he leaned forward slightly. My heart thudded painfully against my chest as I gently touched his chest.

Before our lips touched something flashed in front of my eyes.

A boy's face that was set in a smirk. 'I love you.' He mouthed. Fear crawled up my spine as I shook that image away. I was still positioned to kiss Itachi but his eyes had caught the shift in me.

"If you want to learn about me, then you're going to have to try much harder than that, '_Tachi_." I leaned back into the cool air half kicking myself for my stupidity and half yelling about how much I wanted to kiss him. 'What the f*ck am I doing!' I mentally yelled as I physically turned away.

'What did it look like dumbass? You were about to kiss the sexy Uchiha.' A voice that sounded very much like Analia said. I ignored that voice and continued walking to where I could feel Keira and Memphis' magic signatures. I didn't turn to see if Itachi was following me. Chances were he was.

I caught sight of the kids, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan and Deidera. But someone had caught sight of me first.

"Something wrong?" I looked to the side to see Ariel. I looked around in defense only to see that Itachi had gone over to see the others as Ariel walked beside me.

"Ariel, when did I become so complicated and messed up?" I sighed.

"In my opinion you've always been complicated and messed up." I felt my shoulders drop in defeat. "But if you're asking about relationship wise, then I suppose you became an old shrew after the incident with _him_." I sighed not feeling like flinching or getting mad. My anger had run its course and if I was honest with myself then I had already gotten over that incident a while ago. (At least I hoped so.)

"I want to." I murmured looking at Itachi as Keira jumped on his shoulders like anime character. "He was my anime crush, still is in fact."

"Then what's holding you back?" Ariel asked as if she was asking about the weather.

"I don't know." I grumbled running a hand over the wings I still had out.

"If Madara was here I wouldn't hold back." Ariel joked. I looked at her, deadpan.

"Madara isn't here. And if he was I can bet that everyone would have killed him just for breathing." She shrugged like it didn't matter.

"So what are you going to do about your relationship troubles? You somehow always end up with the worst luck in that department."

"Then I guess I should just give up huh?" I snapped.

"No." Ariel said placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "If you give up then what does that say about me and Ana? If you give up then we're doomed to be spinsters." I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the smile.

"Thank you for choosing to be abstinent." Ariel snorted.

"I'm twenty. I still have a few years before I stop getting horny at the sight of hot guys who don't wear shirts."

"Like Hidan?" I asked.

"Hidan's in a relationship with his religion. Plus he died and he's sort of a douche. I want an Uchiha or a Uzumaki."

"There's an Uzumaki back at my house." I offered.

"Nah, Konan's got dibs." I snickered at that image.

"The kids look like they're almost ready to go home." I looked to see Keira and Memphis were running on steam as they neared the last house on the block. It amazed me that they could run on high at home but they tired out faster in the real world. (No wonder their teachers never complained about Memphis' energies.)

"I'm surprised. I kind of expected Halloween to end like the others usually did."

"You jinxed it." Analia yelled right beside me. I flinched away from her yell. "What is wrong with you? You don't say anything like that until we're home! Then at least no one would dare to attack!"

"What's she talking about, un?" Deidera asked as he and the others came back to us.

"Amaya jinxed us." Analia said pointing an accusing finger at me. "We're all going to die!"

"Will you shut up!" I snapped smacking her head. "You'll scare the kids."

"M-Maya?" I looked up at Keira who was seated on Kakuzu's shoulders. (Ah, how cute!) She was looking behind me as her face paled. Since everyone but Analia, Ariel and I could see whatever was behind us I sighed.

"There's something behind us, isn't there?" Ariel asked.

"What the f*ck is that?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu didn't even smack him for his language. Which was a very bad sign indeed. I turned around as slowly as I could while backing into the ninja. (Even my world scared me sometimes.)

A pale face scrunched up in a smile set on a clean skull wearing a black tux greeted me.

"Hello Amaya… long time no see." He grinned, not that he ever stopped considering his head was a skull.

"Jack." I said feeling his smile grow. I backed right into Itachi and, kiss or no, awkwardness or no, his arm came around me. Analia backed into Kisame while Ariel backed into Hidan. You did not turn your back to Jack, not unless you wanted to die.

"Ah, and I see you have friends." He pushed off from the tree he was leaning against. Vaguely I noticed that we were all alone on the street now. I could still hear other children but they were probably done with this street.

"Who the f*ck are you?" Hidan asked rudely. I shuddered as Jack's eyes went reddish in warning. Not that Hidan heeded it, or even knew what it was.

"I should introduce myself, we must be polite. My name is Jack, I am the Pumpkin King." He bowed slightly. "And you are?"

"Hidan." Hidan snarled. Though why he would be this upset didn't register. Itachi's arms tightened as Jack chuckled and turned his head to me.

"Your friend certainly doesn't seem to know me. Why is that?"

"He's not from around here." Analia answered in my place. Jack looked at her.

"Really? And I suppose they," he pointed to everyone else, "Don't know who I am either?" I heard Keira whimper in fear as Jack's eyes landed on her. Jack had that effect. It was worse than the Disturi. Simply because he knew exactly how to scare you, and he didn't even need to try. Kakuzu did manage to grab Keira and hold her safe.

"Analia." I murmured. "Get the kids." Jack tutted.

"Oh, but children do need to learn to fear me. We wouldn't want any child repeating your mistake, right Analia?" I felt her flinch.

"You f*cker!" Hidan yelled before, I swear I had no idea how the hell he even had it, he swung a scythe! Jack moved back, not because he would've died if Hidan had actually hit him, but more out of fear his suit would be ruined. (Been there done that, not going to repeat).

"Analia!" I snapped. Black smoke engulfed us but only Kisame, Kakuzu, the kids, and Analia were able to teleport. "Sh*t." I yelled seeing the smoke disappear. I turned back to see Hidan swinging his scythe with a crazy maniac smile on his face.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked in my ear.

"Yeah." I nodded not looking away from Hidan as he cackled.

"What's wrong you bony f*cker? Scared I might f*ck you up sh*t face?"

"That is an insult to Chucky's son." Ariel gasped as she and Deidera came up beside me and Itachi. "Let's just be glad that the Headless Horseman isn't here."

"Yeah then we'd really be in trouble." I muttered before slapping my mouth. Ariel, I had seen, had done the same. Behind us a horse whinnied making Jack and Hidan stop their little dance and turn. "We really need to stop jinxing this night."

* * *

><p>"DUCK!" Ariel yelled from somewhere. I didn't hesitate before a gust of wind blew above my head and the tree I was hiding behind bowed as the trunk snapped.<p>

"Sh*t!" I yelled as it fell. I heard Hidan laughing again as Jack yelled out.

"Will you stop moving!? It would be much easier if you would hold still and let me do this." My head popped up to watch the three-way fight that had been going on for five minutes now. Jack was trying to get Hidan with his maniacal Pumpkins and the shadows but Hidan was avoiding them by dodging the Headless Horseman's swungs.

"F*ck that!" Hidan yelled swinging his scythe in an arch. Jack, like a spider, jumped back and laughed before he was forced to stop and duck the Headless Horseman's sword. Hidan twisted his body around and swung at the Headless Horseman making the 'man' jump off his horse and back onto his feet once again.

"Hidan. You are nuts." I muttered before I had to move to avoid the demon horse from stomping me to death. That damn horse was like a bloodhound. It never stopped to let any of us try to help Hidan. Not that I would have gone up against Jack. He was insane!

I saw Hidan slash Jack's suit again before he twirled and cut into the Headless Horseman. Not that it did anything since they were all immortal. I jumped into a tree and climbed to the top before the horse could reach me.

"Hey." I turned around to see Ariel in the tree beside me. "I was wondering when you were going to come up here."

"Sorry, the tree I was in was smashed." I snapped. A yell made me look back in time to see the Headless Horseman cut Hidan's head off.

"Hidan!" I yelled. Not out of fear, more like annoyance that he had let that happen. The Headless Horseman took Hidan's head and put it on his after knocking his pumpkin head off.

"Would you stop smashing my pumpkin?!" Jack yelled in annoyance. "You have how many heads in Hell?"

"Oh shut up!" Hidan yelled. The Headless Horseman stopped as Jack looked at him in surprise. Hidan's eyes were open and glaring. "YOU STUPID MOTHERF*CKER! I'LL KILL YOU FOR CHOPPING MY HEAD OFF YOU STUPID SH*T FACE!"

"You're still alive!" Jack asked.

"NO SH*T SHERLOCK!" Jack 'crawled' forward and grabbed Hidan's head. Well he tried to. The Headless Horseman still had a good grip on it.

"I just want to see. I'll give him back!" Jack argued as they started to play tug of war. The demon horse neighed in annoyance as he reared up, trying to help his master. Jack was too quick and the horse ended up hitting Hidan's face.

"OW YOU STUPID PILE OF HORSE SH*T!" Hidan yelled. I had to admit that I was torn between laughing and face-palming.

"Let go Headless!" Jack yelled.

"WOULD SOMEONE HIDING IN THE TREES GET ME THE F*CK OUT OF THEIR HANDS! BEFORE I F*CKING KILL YOU ALL IN YOUR SLEEP YOU SPINELESS BAGS OF SH*T!" Hidan yelled.

"Think he's talking to us?" I asked.

"Nah, Itachi and Deidera can get him."

"You mean if we even want to, un." I turned to the side to see Deidera and Itachi on the ground with their arms folded.

"Oh you two are alive." I said in relief.

"What do you expect? We're not all idiots like Hidan, yeah."

"That's good to know." Ariel said. "Hey look, Analia's trying to open the portal again!" Indeed black smoke was coming out from where Hidan's body was. It fell into the portal.

"Get to the portal. I'll get Hidan's head." Itachi ordered.

"Good luck man." Ariel said before we launched ourselves out of the tree.

"Oi, you're going to kill yourselves, un!" Deidera yelled. I landed in a roll before getting up and running.

"F*CK YOU GUYS! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THESE C*NTS!" Hidan yelled. I didn't hear any more from him as I fell into the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>GM NASAI: MERRY CHRISTMAS! I have given up on making these 5,000 words or less. It just keeps getting longer and longer. Oh well, you all probably think it's a good thing so if it makes you all happy enough to not hunt me down then so be it. I hope you all appreciate this extra long chapter I wrote just for you all. Because I was seriously going through a bit of a writer's block. I was actually debating whether or not I should update this week... But in the end my love of my readers overwhelmed me. Well that and I can't stay away from Fanfic for long.<strong>

**(1) Does anyone else see the irony in there?**

**I wasn't really sure if I wanted to bring in Melody but she was actually the only reason I was able to write this chapter. Trust me I tried. And besides, why not bring in Amaya's family members slowly? I hope you all enjoyed Hidan's head going through tug-of-war. I tried. I really did. But fight scenes were just... scarce for me this week.**

**Oh and I was wondering if anyone had any ideas on any pairings for Analia and Melody. Ariel already has a set paring so she's off limits. Sorry! But anyone else is game. Except for the kids, because that's just... wrong. And I like them having their 'uncles' wrapped around their fingers and being able to help keep Amaya sane.**

**Eh hem, this Omake is for RandomR15 who requested I write about Naruto's prank. I hope you like it. *.***

* * *

><p><strong>Omake!<strong>

**~Naruto's Prank~**

The first thing Naruto was aware of when he woke up was that he was warm and for the first time, there was no one laying beside him. He could still hear people breathing in the same room as him but he could feel the chakra signature that announced that his team were the only ones in here. He stretched his body out like a cat loving the feel of his bones popping.

Naruto's eyes opened as that thought registered. He had a body, he could move. He wasn't a cat anymore. And his team was still asleep.

The familiar fox-like grin was on his face. The one that always warned the villagers and anyone who knew Naruto (which was everyone in the Five Nations now) that he was thinking of something that would hurt. Naruto slowly got up seeing that Sakura was sleeping on the couch and Sasuke was sleeping on the airbed with Kakashi. Naruto couldn't help the evil thoughts that invaded his mind. Really he did try but nothing helped. So he did what he did best, he gave into the urge to be mischievous.

Naruto looked around before going into the kitchen as softly as he could. On the table was a camera that Keira and Memphis had played with. Naruto understood how it worked and thanks to Amaya he knew all the things he could do with it. He walked back into the living room wondering who he should prank when his eyes fell on Sasuke and Sakura.

**'Might as well brat. When are you going to get another chance?' **Kurama rumbled.

'You just want to get back at Sasuke.'

**'And you don't?'**

'But he's my friend.'

**'So give him special treatment.' **Naruto grinned.

'Alright, but you're healing me from whatever they do to me.'

**'Deal. Now get moving brat.' **Naruto snickered as he did as told. He poked Sasuke only to have him twitch. He then poked Sakura who only grumbled. Quick as a flash Naruto did a hand seal before two shadow clones appeared. He then used his clones to pick Sakura up before quickly putting her beside Sasuke as 'suggestively' as he could. He then held up the camera and took a picture.

Sasuke twitched but thankfully he didn't wake up. In fact as Naruto watched Sasuke's arm went around Sakura's waist. Naruto couldn't help the laugh as he took another picture. In a last ditch effort, and since they hadn't woken up yet, Naruto moved Sakura's leg so that it wrapped around Sasuke's. Naruto managed to take a picture before he quickly ran into the kitchen to print those.

**'You should have used your oroike no jutsu.'** Kurama rumbled.

'Nah, I'll save that for another time. Besides,' Naruto shuddered in fear. 'Sakura will kill me for this.'

**'You'll survive.'**

'Thanks for the confidence.'

**'If Madara, Kaguya, Obito, Pein, and the Juunni couldn't kill you then I have no doubt that you're like a cockroach. No matter how hard we hit you, you still won't die!'**

'That's not nice!'

**'But it is true.'**

Naruto grumbled under his breath as he printed the pictures. Just as he grabbed them a familiar yell sounded from upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review! I love reviews and they help inspire me!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: Hexes, Relationships, and

**Chapter Eighteen: Hexes, Relationships, and Bad News**

* * *

><p><strong>~Amaya<strong>**'****s POV~**

_"__I__'__m surprised you agreed to go on a date with me.__" __The boy across me smiled in that mischievous way I loved. I couldn__'__t help but smile in return as dread ran down my back._

_"__My friends sensed that I was being a bit too harsh on you.__" __I replied. Something wasn__'__t right here. My hand reached out for the Iced Tea. __"__And maybe I was curious about you Damon Waylon.__"_

_"__Thanks.__" __He smiled. __"__I know I was getting kind of annoying.__"_

_"__Annoying? You stuck post-it__'__s to my door, my mailbox, and my car. I figured why not give you a chance before you found out where I worked.__" __He chuckled. That sound made me shake as fear filled me. I frowned. Why should I be scared of one simple human?_

_"__So how do you like New Orleans?__" __He asked._

_"__The city is enchanting.__" __I looked outside at the populated French Quarter. My eyes landed on a man with black hair and equally black eyes who stared back at me. My heart thudded paingfully against my chest as I forgot about Damon, our date, and the city. I was only focused on the man who seemed to make my skin tingle._

_He opened his mouth._

_"Amaya?__" __A hand on mine made me jump and look back at Damon. Who looked completely different now. His once good looks were ragged and faded. As if he had spent untold years in prison._

_My body jolted as my memory seemed to kick in._

_"__You__…" __I whispered as Damon grinned._

_"__I was wondering how long it would take you to remember. Too bad, I was enjoying our date.__"_

_"__Let go of me.__" __I whispered pulling my hand back. His eyes darkened as he reached out and touched my other hand._

_"__I will never let go of you Amaya.__" __Iron shakles rose up from the table and wrapped around me as I watched in horror. The second the iron touched my skin I screamed in pain. __"__I__'__m sorry about this, my love. But I need to get the demon out of you.__"_

_"__I__'__m not a demon!__" __I screamed._

_"__Oh but you are.__" __I felt something sharp graze my cheek as I flinched. __"__My lovely demoness. I will make sure that you are free of the demon who controls you. You don__'__t have to worry. I will set you free so we can be together.__"_

_"__Noo!__" __I shrieked as something hard wrapped around my neck, ankles, and waist. __"__Let me go! Please!__" __He laughed as the pain seemed to consume me in terror. I could feel my magic retreating as the iron bands burned my skin._

_"__Amaya__…" __I whimpered in pain. A hand gently touched my cheek forcing me to look up into dark eyes full of something I couldn__'__t decipher. __"__Amaya don__'__t let him do this to you.__"_

_"__Itachi__…__. Help me__…" __I whispered before the chains seemed to tighten._

_"__Leave her be.__" __Damon snarled. __"__She__'__s mine!__" __Itachi ignored him and pulled my face up to his again._

_"Amaya wake up.__" __I screamed as the iron burned hotter. __"__Wake up Amaya. It__'__s just a dream.__"_

_"__Itachi!__" __I screamed as the pain seemed to reach a peak. Laughter filled my ears as my wrists, neck, waist, and ankles burned._

* * *

><p>"Amaya! Wake up!" I gasped in pain as a bright light pierced my eyes. My eyes flew open as I jack knifed to a sitting position. I screamed in pain as my flesh seared. My eyes were blind from the light. I could see other blurs that I assumed were the ninja but I was a little more concerned with looking at my wrists.<p>

They were burned black with red sparks that looked like a branding iron had just been pressed against my skin. I whimpered in pain moving away from whoever was near me as fast as I could. I fell off the bed and onto the floor and screamed as my other body parts burned.

"Amaya!" I flinched as a hand held me up firmly but gently.

"Maya it's okay." A hand under my nose had me sniffing the familiar smell of my sister. "It's okay Maya. You're safe. You're not with Damon; you're home with me and the kids."

I gasped as someone moved me.

"She's been badly burned." A hard voice announced. My eyes adjusted to see Itachi holding me up protectively. Kakashi and Nagato were examining my ankles as Melody made sure to keep calm by providing her scent.

"What's wrong with her?" Voices started to blend in with each other so much that I only caught the ones that had been repeated more than twice.

"What happened?"

"She started screaming out of nowhere."

Melody left my side and ran somewhere. Although I was guessing what she was going for since she returned soon enough and ran her hands over me with a Rune Stone.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. Melody shushed him. When the Rune lit up around my waist Melody pulled my shirt up. From the hisses I heard I was guessing it was bad.

"What is that?"

"She's been hexed." Mel growled.

"What do we do?" Nagato asked.

"Itachi pick her up." Melody ordered. "Kisame, Kakuzu, make sure the kids don't see. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi make sure no one is around the house or anywhere near it. Sasori I'm going to need your help. Deidera, call Analia and Ariel. Itachi follow me."

I whimpered as Itachi picked me up. I'm sure it was meant to be gently but I didn't care. The burns stung like hell. I floated in pain as I was taken somewhere. I could feel it as we descended the stairs but the steps, no matter how gentle, hurt. I could feel tears coming down my face but I was powerless to stop it.

"Shh, I'm sorry Amaya." Itachi murmured into my hair as I sobbed. "It'll be okay. You're going to be fine."

"Itachi put her on the table." Melody ordered. I cried out as the cold wooden table hit my back. Itachi didn't move once I was lying down. He only grabbed my hand and held it tightly. Which, I was thankful for since I needed to squeeze something.

I could feel Mel moving around and pulling things out but I was more concerned with the fact that someone dared to hex me.

"Hidan mix these two together and put a bit of water in it with sage. Make sure it's a paste. Sasori hold her down. Kakashi, Nagato wrap these around her ankles. Itachi get her wrists." I could feel the small strings Sasori was known for wrap around me but they didn't bother me as I felt something cold wrap around my burns. And that, hurt more than I thought possible.

I screamed so loud I was sure my throat was going to be sore tomorrow. My body jerked and struggled against the strings holding me to the table but all except for my torso, they were locked down.

"It's done." Hidan's voice yelled to be heard over my screams. I sobbed and looked to the side to where I thought Itachi was.

"Stop! Itachi HELP ME!" I screamed. I felt his hand tighten on my arm but he didn't reply.

"Take the rags off." Melody ordered.

"They're coming, un."

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked as Melody touched my temple.

"Trust me you're going to be thanking me for this." I felt something like a cloth settle over my mouth. My throat seemed to constrict enough to not allow me to scream but I was still able to breathe. "Done."

"What the f*ck was so important-"

"Amaya?" I jerked as someone touched the burn on my left leg. My vision cleared enough for me to see Analia and Ariel looking at me in concern and fear.

"What the f*ck?" Analia yelled.

"Iron burns." Ariel murmured. "What happened?" She snapped relieving Kakashi of his duty

"Someone hexed her. I need help." Melody snapped out. I felt Analia and Ariel move to help Melody apply the salve on me. I screamed and cried as they touched me but they didn't stop.

"Itachi, you're going to have to move." Analia said. His hand tightened on mine and I reciprocated, clinging to him.

"No. I'm not leaving her." Itachi growled.

"Easy lover boy. If we don't do this now she's going to be in pain for the next few days. It's either five minutes of agony or five days of screaming and b*tching. You're choice."

"Itachi." I whimpered managing to get a glimpse of him. Ana might be a pain but she had a point. I'd rather go through a few minutes of pain to heal then wait and heal the human way. I felt Itachi hesitate before he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

That simple action was enough to make me almost forgot about my pain as I finally processed the wonderful feeling of his smooth lips. I almost wanted to delay the Healing Circle to savor this. But unfortunately he pulled back.

"Be careful." Itachi snarled out as he let go of me.

"We will." Ariel said.

"She _is_ my sister you know." Melody grumbled. I felt a hand touch my leg and my arm on both sides as another pair touched my shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Analia asked.

"I'd rather use my last magic reserves to help my sister then use it for my own gain." Melody announced.(1)

"Then let's begin." I stared up at the chandelier as they started to chant.

"Heal her soul."

"Mend her body."

"Break this wrongdoing, break this hex."

"Heal what we see."

"Cleanse her body and soul."

"As we wish it, so mote it be."

I was wincing as I felt my skin knit back together but as my sister's chant became faster and the magic obeyed to do their wish I felt my skin heal a little too fast. I screamed as I felt something press against my mind. Someone was trying to counter-act the good magic to hurt me. They wanted me to bleed and feel the pain.

I thrashed against the bonds that still held me against the table as I felt someone else. Someone's emotions.

Glee.

Satisfaction.

Irritation as my sisters healed me.

Anger as it worked.

Fear that something was going to be found.

Fury.

That last emotion was so strong that it broke the silencing spell Mel had placed on me. My back arched as I screamed as loud as I was able to. I didn't realize my eyes were closed until pain against my eyeballs had me opening them. But even then I didn't want to see anything. I didn't want to feel this.

"SO MOTE IT BE!" I could hear whoever had managed to hex me scream in pain as the healing magic reached her/him. I felt the backlash of their feelings as if it was my own. But thankfully the connection between us was wiped out.

My torso dropped back onto the table as I breathed a sigh of relief.

Just before I passed out I felt arms wrap around me and tenderly kiss my forehead.

"Go to sleep Maya." I nodded already following Itachi's suggestion.

* * *

><p>I could feel someone's fingers in my hair before I was even fully awake. The fact that someone was touching me had never really been a favorite of mine, but this particular someone only made my stomach twist in a very pleasurable way. I liked him touching me. Or more specifically, my hair.<p>

My eyes opened slowly to get used to the sunlight that was streaming in through the sheer curtains. I could vaguely smell something good being cooked as well as someone yelling and someone else taunting loudly. I looked up slightly to see Itachi's eyes.

"Hi." I murmured. His eyes widened a fraction.

"Hello."

"How long was I out this time?"

"Almost all day." I nodded noticing a change in him.

"What's wrong?" He gave me a look.

"I should be asking you that." I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah well you look like you've just faced death again. I on the other hand I feel fine so what troubles the mighty Uchiha?" A frown slipped onto his beautiful face.

"I'm not mighty. I'm simply a ninja. Someone hexed you." I nodded slowly. When he didn't continue I decided speak.

"Someone always ends up hexing me. It happens, I might not like it, but it happens in my line of work." Very rarely since I retired. Itachi's eyes seemed to tighten. I watched warily as his hand gently stroked my cheek. His eyes seemed to be watching me in case I decided to suffer a mental break.

"I'm a ninja. Hexes aren't something that I usually have to deal with. You sounded like you were being tortured before we woke you up. And the burns didn't exactly help to calm me." So he was worried... Well I feel horrible.

"Yeah I'll admit, that's the first time anyone's ever done that that ruthlessly." I sighed."But I was healed. I'm fine now." I didn't get a chance to see anything as I was instantly buried against Itachi's chest. Not that I was complaining.

"Healed? The way you screamed... I'll never be able to get that out of my head." I patted his back before a thought occurred to me.

"Itachi... Do you like me as more than a friend?" I got my answer when he tightened his arms around me. I bit my lip before tentatively hugging him back. "I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean for that to happen. I wish you'd never have seen that nor that you remember that."

"Hn." Thanks for the support. I thought dryly before deciding to go on.

"You kissed me. I can't really remember much from my little episode nor do I really want to, but I do remember you kissing me. I... Thanks for that. I know I pulled away from the last time we almost kissed and I know we've had that happen before, but... If you haven't noticed yet, I'm kind of a mess." He snorted before pulling back. I looked down. "The last time I entered a... Serious relationship, I... It didn't end well. I-"

"You don't have to tell me." I looked up quickly. Itachi looked completely serious as he stared back. "If it's not something you want to remember than you don't have to."

"I know." I nodded. "But I think you deserve to know. I feel like I'm stringing you along and I don't like being a tease. Well actually that's not entirely true, but it isn't fair to you." I took a deep breath before letting it out. "My longest relationship was with a human named Damon. I thought he was perfect and I really loved him... Four years ago I ran away from home to try and see how it was to be a human. I wanted to know what life was like away from my family and their expectations. To not have to worry about being the eldest child and eldest grandchild. I didn't want to be the perfect example of a role model. The pressure was too much and I was afraid I'd screw up somehow. So one night I called a friend and asked for a favor." I wasn't looking at Itachi now. I just stared up at the ceiling reliving everything.

"I left that night. I took what I thought I'd need and never looked back. I made it to New Orleans. That's a long way from here. And New Orleans was basically a party for any supernatural person." I smiled. "I liked it there. The sounds, the music, the people. They were all so happy and carefree. They didn't worry about rules. They had expectations but they also knew when to have fun and cut back. It was everything I'd wanted and looked for. I stayed there for a year just learning and enjoying life to its fullest." I sighed. "And then I met Damon. He was an idiot who'd lost his violin in the bar I was working at. I felt sorry for him so I used a little magic to help him out. He asked me out then and there but I said no. So he came in everyday after that and asked me out. I always said no. Until my other friends starting harping on me that I was being rude and I should just give him a chance. So I did. He was funny and cute but the thing that got me was the fact that he didn't let anyone determine his fate."

"He didn't know about witchcraft and about my family. Nor was I willing to share. At least not until he caught me doing magic." I sat up carefully knowing Itachi would help get me comfortable again. He didn't disappoint. "I was healing this little boy who'd gotten hurt while playing in the park. Children always seem to be able to sense us and if their in trouble, they know where to find us. This little boy had tracked me down and asked me to heal him so his mother wouldn't get mad. I did as he asked. Just as I sent him on his way, Damon showed himself. He'd been watching since the boy had asked me to heal him. And since his parents were Anti-witch, he ran away from me."

"I was so afraid I'd ruined whatever life I had built in New Orleans, I almost left that day. I should've to." I sighed. "But Damon found me at the last minute and told me that it didn't matter. That he still loved me and that I was still the girl he'd fallen in love with." I ran a hand through my hair. "Back then I was a little more naive. I didn't really understand what I was doing nor did I believe that anyone would ever betray me or hurt me. I got a very rude awakening. Damon gave me a lot of jewelry that I didn't really need or want. He gave me a lot of attention, affection and what I believed to be love. I was so happy for a few weeks. And then I started to get sick."

"I didn't realize it at the time but Damon had made sure all the jewelry he gave me had iron in it." I looked at my wrists and rubbed them lightly. "Iron, to witches, is very poisonous(2)." Itachi's silent gasp let me know he knew where this was going. "After a week I was so weak I couldn't lift a chair. After another week, I couldn't stop coughing. By the end of the month I didn't look like myself. I was in pain 24/7. I think the only reason I even lasted that long was because I didn't wear the jewelry as much as Damon hoped. By the end of another week, I had called my aunt Lisa. She came and got me and brought me back."

"I was in the hospital for two weeks before they figured out what was wrong with me. By that time Damon had started to look for me." I was silent for a few minutes as I figured out how to continue. "The doctors told me that due to my exposure, my magic was almost depleted. Iron had nulled my magic almost into oblivion. I couldn't feel it anymore. And that scared me more than anything. I'm sure you've read about what happens when a witch loses her magic?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"I can't explain the fear and hopelessness I felt. It was almost enough to make me kill myself. The doctors gave me a week. If my magic didn't return by then, I was lost. Thankfully, my magic did return. Though its never been the same. I can't do certain things anymore. But I'm just happy I can still cast spells again. And as for Damon, he eventually tracked me down and tried to kill me. He told me I was a demon and that my magic was something that was used for evil. That was why he'd made me wear the irons. To stamp my magic out of me." It was silent as I finished my tale.

"He broke your trust." Itachi finally said. I nodded.

"It was my fault. I'd never believed the stories about how some humans didn't like witches. I just assumed some witches made it up to scare us."

"You shouldn't have gone through anything like that." I shrugged.

"You can't change the past without altering the future. And in this case, I don't think I want to alter anything. I never would've met you guys." Itachi just looked stunned. "What?"

"... You are the strangest witch I have ever met." I smiled.

"Wasn't I the only witch you've ever met?"

"Hn." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for that." I leaned back so I could face Itachi since my waist was still stinging.

"What you said before," I met his eyes to let him know he had my attention. "About us and a relationship." Yeah that one sentence was enough to have me looking away. He merely moved my head up to look back at him. Boy do I feel like Hinata. "I know how I feel about you. Would you give it a chance if I asked?"

"Uh..." Would I? The better question was, could I? But then again, how many girls had Itachi freaking Uchiha ask them out? "Are you sure? You should know what I'm like after almost two months."

"I do. You're funny, sarcastic, a smart-ass, smart, dangerous, beautiful, patient, understanding, and a good cook. You're the only person, besides Nagato, who can control a group of children known as the Akatsuki." I had to smile at that.

"Would you be calling yourself a child there Itachi?" He rolled his eyes. I took a deep breath. "It's not going to be easy you know. I'm a witch."

"I'm a ninja. You kill demons I've killed people. We're both killers."

"You have a point there." I admitted. "But if you're sure you want to try this then I'm game. But you gotta ask, officially." He chuckled before looking at me so seriously I almost raped him right then and there.

"Amaya Black, will you go out with me? Will you be my girlfriend? Will you let me kiss you?"

"You're very specific you know that?" I snickered before answering. "Yes Itachi, I'll go out with you. I'll be your girlfriend as long as your faithful, and I'll let you kiss me as long as you're a good kisser."

He immediately leaned down and kissed me. I tensed slightly, but only for a brief second. I slowly kissed him back and even managed to close my eyes. For me that was a challenge. Heat raced through me as I suddenly became so very aware of Itachi and his body. (Not that, that was much of a challenge.)

His warm hand cradled my head as his tongue licked at my mouth. I didn't even have the chance to tease him before he managed to break in via biting my bottom lip. I gasped, letting him deepen our kiss. My arm wrapped around his neck as my other arm grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him closer. He didn't just come closer as he almost climbed on top of me.

From that point on all I was aware of was the burning desire to keep kissing this annoying man and making sure that we never separated. (Yeah he was a good kisser.) I could've gone on like this forever and loved every second of it. I was very determined about that too.

"Eh-hem!" Itachi and I quickly broke apart. I tried to school my features into an innocent look but I failed spectacularly. Itachi on the other hand looked very good with his mussed hair and slightly swollen lips. Oh god I almost pulled him back to me. Not that that was a bad thing but my sister wanted my attention. Speaking of whom.

"You couldn't have waited a few more minutes?" I asked. She smirked.

"Nope. Besides," She glared at Itachi who only looked amused. "He was supposed to let me know when you woke up."

"I would have. But I was distracted." He answered smoothly.

"So I saw." She drawled. I chuckled before throwing the quilt off me and sliding to the edge of the bed.

"Did you want something Mel?" I asked as I tried to stand. Itachi was instantly beside me helping me balance myself. Mel only looked amused before shaking her head.

"Yeah, Ana and Ariel are waiting for you in the Library. We need to talk about whoever put a hex on you." I frowned as I remembered that little detail.

"I'll be downstairs after I shower. I don't like smelling like sickness." Itachi let go as I finally got used to standing. "The brats?"

"Yeah, I took the kids to school. I figured they shouldn't be around in case they woke you up." I rolled my eyes as a shout sounded from downstairs.

"Hidan and Naruto are worse than they are."

"True. But hurry up and get downstairs. The ninja have been unbearable since you did a Sleeping Beauty routine." Mel growled. "I swear if Sasori asks me to check on you one more time I'm going to turn him into fire wood." I had to laugh at that image as I walked to the bathroom.

"Fine, I'll be down as soon as I can." I promised.

"Come on Lover Boy, you can hover over her when she's done showering." Mel snapped. Itachi glared at her before I snickered.

"Go with her." I said. I could feel his glare so I turned around to look at him. "I'm going to take a shower and change. I'm not going anywhere else. I'll be downstairs in fifteen minutes. Promise."

"Hn." He nodded but didn't move until I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. Ah, to finally be able to do that. I hurried to the bathroom before he could pull me into another make-out session. Not that I'd protest but I needed to think about a few things before I allowed Itachi to pull me into another haze.

Mainly the things that concerned me the most. How the hell had someone managed to hex me? And the question of the hour, why had I dreamed of Damon twice in one month? I wasn't stupid nor did I think a little paranoia should be ignored. I was going to be calling Andromeda today.

I needed to know. Damon was supposed to be in an Asylum, but I knew that you could always break out of those if you planned long enough or had help from the inside or outside.

I don't know about the Hex but I knew for a fact that Damon had four years to work on an escape. That was my greatest fear more than anything. Some girls had possessive boyfriends, others had abusive boyfriends, but Damon took everything to a whole new level. Because of him I'd almost lost my magic. Because of him, I'd almost committed suicide and left everyone I held dear to me. Because of him, I'd lost faith in a lot of things, trust being one of them.

Yeah, I was so going to call Andromeda today. Better to risk being paranoid than being stupid and uniformed.

* * *

><p>When I came into the living room I was prepared to have everyone question me and wonder how I could be so stupid as to let someone hex me. (I have honestly no clue how that happened.) But instead when I was clear of the stairs I was treated to this.<p>

"AMAYA!" Naruto jumped up and glomped me hugging me so tightly I felt the breath leave me.

"Na-ru-to…" I gasped.

"Don't scare us like that again!" Naruto let me go and I greedily sucked in a much needed breath. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"Baka!" Sakura hit his head causing him to cry out.

"ITAI! Sakura, that hurt!" Naruto whined.

"Did you have to hit him that hard?" Sasuke asked, nodding at me (Uchiha's and their lack of words.) "Do you know how many precious brain cells he has left? What if you just killed the last of them?"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled in indignation as Sakura giggled. I smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair. Which was hard since he was a little taller than me.

"I'm fine Naruto. But for future reference, can you please allow me to breathe when you hug me? I'm not a ninja."

"Oh, sorry." He muttered sheepishly.

"About time you woke up." I turned my attention to Hidan and Deidera who were glaring at me. For some insane reason I felt like I was a teenager again and my parents were scolding me.

"Do you know how f*cking annoying it was to hear these f*ckers whine?" Hidan asked indicating the rest of the ninja who glared at him. "I had to deal with their sh*tty moping for eight f*cking hours."

"I'm sorry." I said. Hidan blinked looking surprised. I glared at him. "I'm sorry I scared you and caused you to go on a cussing spree. I didn't exactly intend to get hexed. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Thank you, un!" Deidera grinned throwing an arm around me. "He's been cussing at everyone and everything. Not even Kakuzu could make him shut up, yeah."

"F*ck you she-male." Hidan grumbled.

"Dick!"

"Pansy."

"Ass-hole."

"Motherf*cker!"

"Up tight religious bastard!" I edged away from their arguing to their calmer and sensible partners who only watched them with a bored eye.

"They've been like this since you passed out." Kakuzu grumbled.

"So has everyone else for that matter." Sasori informed me.

"I know. Melody said she was going to turn you into firewood if you kept bugging her about my health." I grinned at Sasori who only looked bored.

"If I hadn't then the brat would have been worse."

"Uh-huh." I grinned and quickly reached out to flick his nose. "Keep up the 'I don't care' routine Sasori. I'm starting to believe you feel more than you let on."

"I'm a puppet. I don't feel anything." He argued. Kakuzu grunted a snort which made me chuckle.

"If you didn't feel anything then how can you feel irritation at Deidera? How can you feel anger at keeping people waiting or people keeping you waiting? If you can feel that, I have hope that you can feel more than you let on." Sasori only glared at me. "You may be a puppet but you're still human. Otherwise you'd just be a blank puppet who only thought about killing."

"And maybe I am."

"Nah. You can keep Keira entertained by showing her a puppet show. I think you enjoy being human and feeling emotions." Kakuzu intervened before Sasori could retort.

"You'd better go see Nagato. Your familiars were extremely worried about you." I nodded and walked out of the living room where Hidan and Deidera had pulled Naruto and Sasuke into a fight.

Kisame was waiting for me in the hallway.

"Hey Kisa." I greeted.

"About time you woke up kid. I thought Itachi was going to die alongside you." I refuse to believe that the redness on my face was a blush.

"Nice to see you again too."

"You know, despite my relationship with Memphis, I'm not sure if I can trust you. If we'd been back in our world you would have just been another ninja. One I would have had no qualms in killing." So we were going to do this now huh?

"That's nice to know." I said sarcastically. He shrugged.

"You should know about my loyalty. I frankly don't see what has Itachi so captivated in you other than your powers. But Itachi is my friend. Though he may have betrayed Konoha, I can honestly say that he is one of the good shinobi. And I've only meet a handful of that kind of shinobi in my life."

"So why are you telling me this now?" I asked curiously.

"I'm telling you this because I believe that Itachi has fallen for you. And if that's the case then you should be warned." He came in close and smiled ruthlessly, allowing me to see his shark teeth. "If you hurt him in any way, I will hunt you down and kill you. No matter what Memphis and Keira may want."

"Your warning is duly noted." I said as calmly as I could. Those teeth looked like they could do some serious damage. "But what makes you think that I would hurt Itachi?"

"I have a feeling that you aren't the most committed person." I nodded sagely.

"In any other relationship I would agree with you, but… I believe Itachi is different than anything I've ever experienced. I like him, and not just because he's hot. But I like his sense of honor and his heart. I promise that I will kill myself before I hurt him."

Kisame and I engaged in a staring contest for a long minute. I'm pretty sure that it would have gone on forever if it hadn't been for Yahiko shouting.

"OI! KISAME! Stop staring at Itachi's girlfriend and let her in before he Tsukuyomi's your ass."

"As if he would." Kisame called. The intense staring session was gone but Kisame's warning and my promise were still lingering in the air. I nodded at Kisame before walking past him and into the Library.

"About time." Analia called from behind the desk.

"I was only unconscious, not dead. Now get your ass out of my chair." I growled.

"Yeah she's fine." Ariel sighed before kicking Analia out of my favorite leather chair. (What? It was soft and fluffy.)

"It's good to see you awake Amaya." Konan said warmly. I smiled at her appreciative of the paper flowers that were in a paper vase on my desk.

"Thanks Konan." I settled into my chair and glanced around the room. Yahiko and Nagato were sitting on the loveseat while Konan was behind them leaning against the book case. Itachi was sitting in the chair by the window watching my every move. Kakashi was leaning against the book case by the door, no doubt listening in case someone came in. Mel wasn't here so I assumed she was running around outside. (Werewolves can only spend so much time inside before they have to run free.) Analia and Ariel were sitting on the table under the window.

"We need to talk now." Ariel said clearly.

"We've been explaining what a hex is and what it can do but so far they only want to know one thing. How were you hexed?" Analia asked seriously. I sighed.

"Truthfully? I have no idea how I could've been hexed." I caught Ariel's disbelieving stare. "I'm serious, I didn't feel anything or even notice anything off."

"From the hex and the way the roots were buried, I'm guessing someone had to have hexed you a week ago. Maybe even two weeks ago." Analia said.

"You can tell that?" Kakashi asked.

"It's the reason she was screaming so long. The longer the healing session, the deeper the roots were. Normally a healing session is supposed to take under five minutes but this lasted ten minutes. And even then we had to use a lot of our magic to get it undone." Ariel explained.

"Did you feel anything when the hex broke?" Ana asked.

"I did…" I mumbled thinking back. "Someone was angry that you were taking the hex off and healing me. Someone wanted me to suffer and relished hearing my pain. And… something else…" I shook my head trying to rack my brains. "I know the word but I can't say it. They wanted something else…"

"Something other than your pain and eventual death? Whoever this person is they sure are ambitious." Ana commented lightly.

"Do you have something someone would kill for?" Nagato asked. I snorted.

"I'm a witch and a Black to boot. If it isn't my powers, the glory and fearsome reputation one would gain from my death or the relics I've hidden from the bad side then it's most likely something I've done to them or someone they know."

"She's got a point." Analia said.

"What do you mean the 'reputation one would gain from your death'?" Yahiko asked.

"Amaya isn't just a Black witch; she's also a part of our Death Squad." Ariel said. "She's Black Night, I'm Red Death, and Ana is Silent Ice. Together we've put away a lot of demons and even taken down some vampire organizations, Dark Witches, and even a few Level 4 demons."

"We were kind of like Black Ops." I explained. "The bounty on my head is probably a fortune. Do me a favor and never mention that little tidbit to Kakuzu. I have no wish to end up on the Black Market."

"The Elders trusted us to protect a lot of the artifacts that we ended up in possession of. Everyone knows that we are the Keepers of those Artifacts and that we've all hidden them away but if someone is going after Amaya then they probably want something Amaya took possession of and hid."

"The problem is after I hide the artifacts or destroy them I forget where I hide them. Standard issue so I'm not tempted to use those artifacts." I said. "I've hidden all of them but three."

"And what are those three?" Itachi asked.

"Not much in the way of being useful to a Dark Witch or demon. I have the Light of Af, The Grimoire of Ursula, and the Necklace of Aphrodite(3)."

"What about the…" Ariel trailed off. I shook my head.

"No. That is not something anyone should know about. The only one who knows about that is the women in the Black family and we've kept it safe for centuries."

"But you said it yourself, they were able to-" I cut Analia off.

"They aren't magical. That thing is still under my protection until I die or until another Black matriarch is given the task. And besides, Lilith was banished to eternity in Purgatory."

"Well just keep that option open." Ana snapped. "How many times has someone done that 'look here, while I take that over there' routine with us?"

"She's right Maya." Ariel said carefully. "Just put another protection shield around it just in case." I sighed.

"Fine."

"Oh, Andromeda called again." Ariel said suddenly. "She said to call her back and that it was urgent."

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked. "Oh well, I was going to call her back again."

"What is the Light of Af?" Kakashi asked as I dialed my superiors office.

"It's basically a staff that's supposed to channel the Angel Af's power. We're not exactly sure what it does but it's supposed to help you find whatever it is you're looking for. Problem is, only an angel can use it."

'Hello?' Andromeda's smooth tenor came on making me remember just why I was calling.

"Andromeda it's me, Amaya. I'm sorry-"

'Oh thank the goddess Amaya. I called you a week ago!'

"Yeah I'm sorry I had other pressing business after the Disturi attack."

'I remember that. But Amaya I need to talk to you about an emergency.' I straightened in my chair.

"What emergency?" I asked causing everyone to look at me.

'Amaya someone broke into the Asylum and helped five prisoners escape a week ago. This was right after the Disturi attacked you.'

"Which prisoners escaped?" I demanded.

'Emilio Ventura, Hylla Nightshade, Kristoff Ivanson, Damon Waylon, and Kenny Blanchard(4).'

"Oh sh*t." I muttered.

'I thought you might recognize them.'

"What's wrong?" Analia asked. I waved her off as a wave of dread overcame me. Why oh why did something always happen to me?

"Do we have any idea where they are now?"

'No. But you weren't the only one to be attacked that night. It took a while but we've been able to figure out that almost all of our Guardians were out that night due to some kind of interference. Many thought I had ordered them to do something or go somewhere-'

"But it was a trick." I said dully.

'Yes. By the time we figured anything out it was too late. We don't know where the five prisoners are but we do know that several of our Guardians who helped you bring them in have been attacked by curses or hexes. Others have been left to die by hanging from iron chains above a lake that had iron shavings in it.' I put my head down. 'Amaya if I were you I'd be upping your protection shields and keeping a careful eye on your siblings.'

"Don't worry Andromeda. I have a few friends who would rather die than let anything happen to me and my siblings. I'll be coming in tomorrow. I want to see exactly how these guys got out."

'Understood.' I was about to hang up when a shout called me back to the phone. 'It's good to have you back Amaya.'

"I wouldn't count on that just yet." I said before hanging up. I took a breath before I snapped and shoved the phone off the desk.

"Hey! What the hell did the phone do to you?" Analia yelled. A hand on my shoulder caused me to take a much needed breath. My hand reached up and grabbed Itachi's.

"What's wrong?" Ariel asked.

"Analia, Ariel, do you remember Emilio? What about Hylla? Kenny? Damon? And Kristoff?" I growled out Damon's name as Ana and Ariel stiffened.

"What about them?" Ana growled, probably thinking about Emilio and his deadly charisma.

"Andromeda just told me that… they escaped from the Asylum with some help."

"WHAT?!" I cast a silencing spell so they could rant and scream as much as they wanted. I really didn't want to listen to that.

"It seems like the five people I've put away, have escaped. And are coming for revenge." I muttered.

"What can we do?" Nagato asked seriously. I flashed him a grateful smile.

"I'm going to need you to help me keep an eye on Keira and Memphis. And to make sure that no one comes within the houses perimeter without us knowing."

"What are these five capable of?" Kakashi asked.

"Emilio is a Sedai. He can talk you into doing something for him and you will, no matter what you want. Hylla is the strongest Wikka I've meet who excels in hexing and voodoo. Which now that I think about it is probably the only person who could have hexed me without me knowing. Kenny… is a Necromancer." I winced. "It took a lot to bring him in and a lot of death to finally subdue him. Damon is just a human, a smart one who's very creative with iron and torture. He was also my ex-boyfriend. And Kristoff… he's a Nephilium. Borne of human and angel. And one hell of a fighter."

"You took them all in?" Yahiko asked.

"Yep. My fellow Guardians have already been attacked. Now those two," I pointed to Ana and Ariel who were still freaking out. "And I are in danger. You're ninja, I'm pretty sure you know how to weaken someone."

"By attacking their weakness and using it." Itachi murmured.

"Keira and Memphis." Kakashi growled. I nodded.

"Well, it does seem like this won't be boring." Yahiko said. I had to chuckle at that. Oh boy was everything going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>GM NASAI: I hope you all had a good Christmas because I did. If you didn't then here you go. {Hands out a cookie}. On my budget that's all I can get. :) So I hope that you all liked this chapter and that is was good. Because I really had a hard time figuring out how to even start this. So I decided to just move along and not go over some mushy things. I can always put up an omake for those. LOL.<strong>

**After 17 chapters, I finally got in some good ItaXAma in there! I hope you all like it. While Itachi is very sexy he is kind of hard to write without going OOC. So I hope I did a good job here. Oh I had fun writing that one! :)**

**(1) Melody- As a werewolf I decided to give her a reserve of magic that she can use whenever she needs. To either get out of the odd wolf trap or to help someone. It all depended on her. And I do think that she was a good sister to use the last of her reserves to help heal her big sister.**

**(2) Iron- I decided that although Iron is poisonous to witches I can make it sort of like an allergy. No two people have the same allergy and if they do it's at different levels. It just depends on how powerful a witch is. The more powerful a witch the longer they live, the less powerful a witch the faster they die. Get it?**

**(3) The Artifacts- I made these up, obviously. Af is supposed to be an Angel of Light. Ursula, I think we all know who this is, if you don't then try looking for her arch-nemesis, Ariel. Ironic isn't it? And then there's Aphrodite's Necklace. I figured I'd rather have the necklace than the girdle. Who wants to go around with a metal/leather girdle that probably won't go with anything in your everyday closet?**

**(4) The use of these names is purely fictional and something I made up on the spot. If this really is your name then I apologize for using it. But on the other hand if it is you name then kudos, you are either a human or you have badass powers that landed you in jail.**

****Okay, onto reviews. I am disappointed on the lack of reviews. I liked the reviews for Chapter 16, obviously. But I do believe that you all like having a challenge or some incentive. So, I'll make you guys a deal, Give me five chapters for this and I promise I'll put an omake of Kakuzu and Keira in the next chapter. Whatever you want I'll do. Give me ten and I'll write an omake of Memphis and Kisame flooding the kitchen. :) Mwahahahahaha. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Asylum

**Chapter Nineteen: The Asylum**

* * *

><p><strong>~Ninja<strong>**'****s POV~**

"Maya, is Uncle Kisa going to watch us all day?" Keira asked for the fifth time.

Kisame grinned liking the fact that the little girl seemed to be having a little happy dance in her seat. Amaya sighed as she had given the same answer again and again.

"Yes Keira. Kisame and Kakuzu will be watching you all day... That sounds creepy." Kisame and Kakuzu were the only two who heard the mumble. Kisame would have retorted but Memphis had yet to let go of his arm since he'd seen Kisame get in the car.

"I can't wait to introduce you to all my friends!" Memphis said happily. "I've told Kevin and Marcus about you but they said that you don't exist and that you're just an imaginary friend. But I told them that you're real and you're really tall!" Kisame was having too much fun to correct his Squishy to remind him that he would be watching him from the shadows. (Amaya was right, that did sound creepy.)

"Memphis Kisame won't be able to be seen. Adults can't come to school with you." Amaya explained patiently.

"But why not?" Keira asked. Kakuzu didn't know if he should feel proud that Keira wanted him around all the time or if he should be annoyed at her impending tantrum. Apparently Amaya could sense it coming to since she immediately changed her tone.

"Do you want me to turn them back into cats for you? Then they'd be able to follow you around all day."

"Will you Kisame?" Memphis asked as Keira turned around and did a very convincing puppy dog eyes to Kakuzu.

"Please?"

"Will we be able to regain our human shape if we want?" Kakuzu asked Amaya.

"You could if you really need to. But I have to have your word that you won't do anything to hurt any of the children or the teachers." Amaya said as she pulled into the parking lot of the biggest castle Kakuzu had ever seen. (Well in this dimension.) The castle reminded Kisame a little of Blood Prison. Which was a very disturbing thought.

"But why can't they-" Keira tried.

"Keira Azura Black. You know the rules about having adults in the classroom. Only special aides can come in. Parents and Guardians can only enter when it's Parent Teacher Conference."

"What's that?" Kisame asked not being able to help his curiosity as Keira backed down.

"It's something that the school does. The teachers meet with the students' parents or guardians to let them know how their brat is doing in their classes." Amaya twisted around in the driver's seat. "But do you two agree to stay in cat form until we get home?"

"If it means being able to keep an eye on the brats then so be it." Kakuzu grumbled.

"If it'll make Memphis happy." Kisame said.

"Good, because I was going to do it anyway." Amaya grinned.

"What?" Too late Amaya was already incanting in what she'd told them was Latin. Apparently it was a dead language but Naruto, Deidera, Hidan, and Yahiko seemed to pick up on it quickly. Surprisingly.

Kisame felt the familiar burn as his skin seemed to peel off and his bones shrunk. He yowled as everything became bigger. Once the burning stopped Memphis was able to pick him up as if he only weighed a few pounds. Which, at this point, he did.

Kakuzu had gone through the same thing but instead of being picked up, he had stayed still in order to work his muscles and make sure he didn't make a fool of himself. No doubt Kisame would tell Hidan about it. The bastard.

"Come on kids. It's time for school." Amaya called opening her door. Kakuzu looked around as he heard Keira getting out of the car. His door opened suddenly letting in cold air that ruffled his tan fur.

"Hey Beauty!" Keira giggled making Kakuzu growl low in his throat at the name.

"Remember kids, make sure you keep Beauty and Oreo with you at all times." Amaya, looking taller and much smugger, said.

"We will." Keira said as she put Kakuzu on the hard ground that was called concrete here. He looked up at the tall dark castle and couldn't help but gulp. The castle looked much more intimidating from his current height of six inches.

"Make sure they stay away from Jasper!" Amaya called as Kisame ran to keep up with Memphis as he trotted to the grassy lawn.

"Okay!" Memphis called back. Kisame looked up at Memphis and meowed. Memphis smiled down at him.

"Don't worry Oreo. Just don't touch the green goo on the walls and you'll be okay." Kisame vaguely wondered if he should join Naruto in the 'Fear Ghosts and Go Home' club.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" Amaya asked for the third time as she fingered her knives strapped to her black Guardian outfit. Nagato had to admit he was a bit amused at the fact that Amaya didn't seem to have any faith in them. They were ninja for crying out loud.<p>

"We are grown men Amaya." Kakashi pointed out dryly not liking the fact that Amaya seemed to be coddling them. Amaya seemed to guess their thoughts as she bit her lip.

"I'm just making sure you guys don't want to back out while you have a chance. You are going to be in cat form for a while."

"We've gotten used to being cats." Kakashi grumbled. He was more of a dog person than a cat person. If he didn't know any better he could've said that this was Tora's ultimate revenge for the time he used his ninken pack to hunt her down. (She had been missing some fur but thankfully he'd been able to put it off on Obito who had singed her fur with a badly timed prank.)

"It can't be any worse than Blood Prison." Itachi cut in. Kakashi had to hand it them, they did seem like two peas in a pod. He was willing to bet that Itachi was going to use some 'tactics' to try and get her to agree and to loosen up. (Thinking like that would probably make the females and Itachi inclined to cut back his reading though, so he said nothing.) Nagato could guess what Kakashi was thinking purely based on his little chuckle that sounded a bit too perverted. He only risked a glare since he did like having the 'dog' ninja around.

"I've never been to BP but I can tell you that it isn't as… loose. The Asylum is basically a haunted hospital that's coated in every protection shield we have. I'm surprised that there were five escapees but then again no place is ever really safe." Amaya said.

"What can we expect from the Asylum then?" Kakashi asked, "If we are going with you, and we will, then it'll be better if we're all properly informed rather than going in half-cocked."

"It would also be better if you tell us why the place has you so spooked." Hidan grumbled from the couch. Amaya groaned and ran an agitated hand through her hair before finally deciding to indulge them. Her grey eyes met Nagato's with a weariness only experienced fighters had.

"The Asylum is nothing like any other prison. Guardians are naturally forbidden to enter beyond the first and second level of the hospital. There are five floors devoted to the hospital but the last three are all guarded so that only experienced Healers can go inside."

"What does that have to do with the mission, un?" Deidera asked lazily as Melody answered him, not even looking up from her sketch book.

"Because the Room for the Records and Surveillance is on the sixth floor."

"I thought you said there were only five floors?" Konan interjected.

"There is but the sixth floor is only accessible to those who are really in need of it. And according to Andromeda my team and I will need to be going up there to get the documents on the escaped prisoners to check their files and so we can see what happened the night every Guardian in the vicinity was distracted." Amaya said. "The hospital is made of witch glass, steel and has running holy water that makes the hospital the ultimate safe house."

"Of course there are also the occasional werewolves, vampires, witches, and every other living thing in there. We all have a weakness and the Asylum is always handy with those things in case something happens."

"There's iron in the hospital?" Itachi asked flatly staring at Amaya who gave her sister, who still didn't look up from her book, an exasperated glare.

"Not so much that you need to worry. But it's more about what you will feel if you are going to come with me. The Healers wear charmed bracelets that allow them to move about freely without feeling the fear, anxiety, depression, hatred, and severe hopelessness you'll feel on the other levels."

"Well that sounds… depressing." Naruto commented trying not to think of his time in BP and how it seemed so much better than what Amaya was describing.

"The 'visiting' Guardians get temporary bracelets for however long they're there. But they don't give them out to familiars." Melody commented. She finally looked up with a frown on her pretty face. Deidera wondered if she ever stopped her doodling. If not then she'd probably be a good match for his artless bastard of a partner. "Do they even allow familiars?"

"Probably not." Amaya sighed, "But if I know these three overprotective morons then they'll be letting us all in before lunch."

"Then I suppose we're all agreed on going." Kakashi answered cheerily not waiting to give Amaya time to argue. "We really should be going now. We wouldn't want your teammates to think that you're taking up my habits on being late to everything, now would we?"

"I knew I should've waited to give you the third book." Nagato and Itachi didn't bother to hide their amusement as Amaya continued to mutter about 'lazy, white-haired, perverted men who always seemed to be stronger than most.'

In truth, Nagato was wondering if that could explain Jiraiya-sensei. If it did, then it was a very apt description.

Itachi made sure to keep an eye on the tree line as Amaya led the three of them to the great Willow that stood a little ways in front of the house. The tendrils of leaves provided good cover.

"Just to be sure, we will still be able to change back?" Nagato asked uneasily as Amaya once again, stood in front of them.

"Yep. And once I change you guys, we should be getting portalled out of here via Analia." The ninja nodded as Amaya raised her hand and simply spoke one word.

"_Mutationem_."

The burning sensation still wasn't very comfortable as their bones twisted, shrunk, and fur grew over their bodies.

Itachi would have preferred to have used a genjutsu but Amaya had said that anything that involved illusions was usually dispelled once they entered the Asylum's boundary. He'd rather not get his witch in trouble. Or bring the wrath of the fan-girls on him and his comrades.

Apparently Kakashi had a very wide network of women young and old who would love to marry him and have his children. It just seemed unlikely to them all that one so perverted had fan-girls. The same applied to Nagato. He had no experience with the opposite sex that he had been shocked to see some of the things Amaya had allowed them to view when asked about the fan-girls.

Itachi stopped his random thoughts once he was four feet tall. He looked to the side to see Scarecrow and Cutie beside him.

"Well. This sucks." Kakashi meowed. "I was hoping we'd be taller."

"Be happy with what you got." Amaya said.

"You can understand us?" Nagato asked in amazement. The last time they'd been cats Amaya hadn't seemed to be able to understand them. Which, as he'd learned, was something that never happened to her.

"Yeah." Amaya blinked before nodding to herself. "Makes sense now. I have been able to see you guys as humans."

"This will save time then." Itachi meowed. Behind Amaya a dark shape seemed to appear out of nowhere. It wasn't exactly silent as the ninja could hear the wind inside it but it wasn't loud either. It was more like the gentle breeze of summer. Fall now, Kakashi thought. They'd all been here for almost two months now. In another week…

"Is that the portal?" Nagato asked looking at the dark shape warily. Amaya looked over her shoulder.

"Yep, that's our ride." She knelt and picked them up before putting them on their 'rightful' place. Itachi on her left shoulder, Kakashi on her right shoulder, and Nagato on her head- all the while balancing like it was just another day in the park. "Hold on guys." With that Amaya walked into the portal.

* * *

><p>Kakashi blinked his eyes as, right in front of them, a white doorway appeared like it had been waiting at the end of a dark tunnel. (Now wasn't that a scary thought? He'd like to live a while longer thank you very much.)<p>

When Amaya stepped through the portal Nagato had to blink his eyes at the strange sight before him. Analia and Ariel stood directly in front of Amaya but instead of their usual tunics and leggings (what was with witches and tunics?) they were dressed very differently.

Analia wore a black shortcut that Melody had informed them was called, short shorts or booty shorts. A black see through hooded tanktop that had a grey elbow-length mesh shirt underneath along with black ankle boots. Her sword was strapped to her back while two guns were holstered to her hips in easy reach.

Ariel was dressed much more sensibly in black pants that seemed to be like a second skin. Her t-shirt didn't stand out with the dark green hooded cloak that went to her knees. On her hips Kakashi could clearly see what looked like a dagger while on both arms she wore a long snake that had different colored jewels for eyes.

All in all, Kakashi had to admit that they looked very capable of handling whatever was thrown at them.

"You ready?" Analia asked as they turned to leave the small courtyard. Itachi didn't think that the white hospital building looked as intimidating as whatever waited for them inside, but he knew appearances could always deceive. The courtyard looked like a garden but Itachi could see the way the trees seemed to blow in the invisible wind.

"As I'll ever be." Amaya answered reaching up to make sure they were still with her. Kakashi brushed against her fingers as she scratched his sweet spot but he didn't allow himself to indulge.

"You sure it was a good idea bringing the fuzzballs?" Ariel asked seriously. Since she didn't sound like she disapproved Kakashi meowed at her.

"They wouldn't let me come by myself." Amaya answered. "So it was either knock them all out then leave or listen to their b*tching if something went wrong and they started on the 'I told you so'."

"It does seem like that happens every time we come here doesn't it?" Analia commented. Amaya shrugged careful of Itachi and Kakashi.

The three Guardians walked up the stone steps that led to French doors that held some sort of glass that seemed to be shining with black writing.

"What is that?" Nagato meowed.

"That's witch glass. The writing on it are spells that keep out intruders or evil." Amaya answered.

"You can understand them?" Analia asked in surprise.

"We're just full of surprises." Kakashi remarked in amusement.

"Yep. Don't ask why. I'll explain it later." Amaya said as the doors opened of their own accord.

"Why we have electronic doors while we have magic, I'll never understand." Ariel muttered as they entered the pale and cold lobby. It reminded Nagato of a graveyard. So quiet and still that sound seemed like it would destroy everything.

"That's the perks of living in the 21st century." Analia answered as they approached the glass wired window to see a bored looking receptionist behind it. Analia pressed the white button on the desk.

'Yes?' The witch inside the little room asked turning to look at them.

"Hi. My name's Analia Ream. This is Amaya Black and Ariel Cloud. We're Guardian Team 48. Andromeda Gliss sent us to check the Sixth Floor." The witch behind the desk only handed them a clipboard.

"Sign your name. And no animals on the Sixth Floor.'

'Sh*t.' The ninja cursed. They needn't have worried for Amaya only glared at the witch.

"My familiars are not animals." She hissed. The witch behind the window seemed to realize her mistake as she nodded.

'Apologies Guardian, but the rules clearly state-'

"The rules state that no animals are to enter." Ariel said handing the clipboard to Amaya who quickly signed her name, "The rules say nothing about having your familiars with you." The witch seemed to glare at the ninja in disguise with distaste.

'They'll poop and pee on everything.'

"Excuse me, but I happen to know that our sister has her familiars whipped. They wouldn't dare do something to jeopardize their witch. And trust me," Nagato watched as Analia leant forward only to wiggle her fingers. He could see the thin line of magic that she wove above the witch. "The little rodents are only here because our sister didn't want to chance any of the escapee's finding them and making them into stuffed pillows."

Itachi and Kakashi watched as the witches eyes seemed to dilate before she nodded.

'Fine. But if they make a mess I'll have you responsible for it.' She grumped before taking the clipboard. Three bracelets appeared out of thin air with the witches' names on it along with a big 1:00:00 that seemed to be ticking down. 'Enjoy your visit to the Asylum.'

Amaya took the bracelet and slipped it on. Analia and Ariel followed her example, and just in time to. A buzz sounded along with a click. Analia was the first to reach the wooden door that had opened to reveal a glass elevator.

"This is very unsettling." Kakashi murmured. Amaya snorted.

"You guys wanted to come." They entered the glass elevator without any fanfare or comments. The glass panel that had different numbers on it lit up. Ariel swiped her bracelet over the panel making another button appear in a haze.

Like a mirage. Kakashi thought as Ariel pushed the button.

"Did we get clearance to see their cells?" Analia asked as the elevator lurched up making their stomachs all drop.

"Yep. But only for a few minutes." Amaya answered. They turned around to view the 'back' of the elevator as they passed a floor. Nurses were walking around doing their jobs and scanning over typical clipboards.

It really wasn't that different than a regular hospital. Well until you looked at the patients. Nagato was sure that he saw a man with a flower growing out of the top of his head. A woman further down had skin that changed with every blink of the eye. There was no time to look further since they were already moving to the next floor.

As soon as Nagato got a glimpse of what lay on the third floor his spine seemed to chill. There were patients wearing white robes that all seemed to have a certain glaze in their eyes.

"What is this?" Kakashi asked.

"This is the floor dedicated to those who've gone mad or mental. They aren't dangerous unless something sets them off." Amaya explained.

"Look at that." Analia said. They turned to see a female writhing on the floor and screaming her head off. No sound penetrated the elevator but Itachi could clearly see the woman's lips moving. Nurses rushed to her side but they didn't get to see more as the elevator had already moved up.

"Poor woman. Probably attacked by a banshee." Ariel sighed.

"Banshee… Weren't they witches?" Nagato asked.

"Banshee's are witches who've given into the hurt and loneliness inside them. They scream whenever someone is about to die. They're kind of like Grim Reapers." Amaya explained.

"Grim Reapers with lungs." Analia muttered.

"You've fought one before?" Kakashi asked.

"It's happened. They mainly stay around Ireland though. No one's sure why." They came upon the next floor then. Instead of the last floors, this floor had no one walking around except a lone nurse who was driving a cart filled with different medicines.

"What's on this floor?"

"This is the severely mental ward. This floor and the next one. Only those who are severely disturbed stay on these floors." Amaya said.

"Though why they moved those five here instead of keeping them on the Island, I don't know." Analia muttered.

"They said something about them having 'episodes'." Ariel said as they came onto the fifth floor. Kakashi had to admit that the fifth floor was the most… disturbing. A little girl was sitting outside her door and rocking back and forth. Her hair was covering her face but even then the sense that she wasn't normal hit the ninja hard.

"Don't look at her." Amaya hissed when the girl raised her head. Kakashi resolutely tried to look away. "She's a dark spirit. Her father tried to kill her."

"So that's Yumi Tanashi huh?" Analia muttered as they passed the floor.

"Who?" Itachi meowed.

"Her magic took control of her. Kills anything that resembles a male. She killed ten men before we got smart and sent in the women to bring her here. Last I heard they were making _some_ progress." Ariel explained, probably guessing the question.

"And your boyfriend was on this level?" Itachi asked.

"I'm not surprised." Amaya said. "He was a little off the last time I saw him." The elevator came to a stop. The floor they were on now was more like a giant hall filled with shelves that were overflowing with boxes that looked like they were made out of the finest marble. They even glowed inside.

"Welcome to the Records Room." Ariel muttered as the doors swung open. Kakashi couldn't help his curiosity as some of the boxes rumbled as they passed.

"Don't touch anything." Amaya warned. "The boxes have the memories of the last tenants who were here."

"We got lucky. This is the whole section for the fifth floor." Ariel called when she had walked all the way to the end of the metal shelf. "This and the next few shelves all seem to be from the last century though."

"Wonderful. We get to go on an expedition." Analia chuckled.

"Why not just do a summoning spell? I'd target not go poking through things that cause nightmares." Ariel suggested.

"Do it then." Amaya nodded, "But Itachi and I are going to look at the recordings. His eyes are bound to catch something I'll most likely miss." Itachi couldn't say that he was too unhappy with that.

"Make sure you only watch the TV." Analia grinned. Kakashi and Nagato chuckled as Itachi huffed.

Before he could say anything his fur stood up. The feeling of being watched was strong enough to have him forgetting about the witches to look around.

Kakashi and Nagato were looking around and trying not to change back just so they could take a look around. Being ninja's made them better but also didn't help with the paranoia factor.

"Meet back here in thirty" Amaya ordered. "We could probably have enough time to see their cells."

"On it." Analia nodded.

"Understood." Amaya and Itachi turned and walked in between two metal shelves completely disappearing from Kakashi and Nagato's view.

"You want to do the spell?" Analia asked. "I'll create the table."

"Alright. Just don't break anything." Ariel muttered. Nagato watched as Ariel's hands moved in a wave. Her closed eyes made it seem like she was searching for something.

Nagato heard a thud and looked to see a small table with two chairs appear.

"She's quite good at that." Kakashi meowed from his spot on the table.

Nagato turned quickly at the sound of paper rustling. Five files were flying out of the metal forest at a very high speed. He yowled as one file came to close to him. Ariel's eyes snapped open.

"Sorry about that Cutie." The files all settled into place on the table in front of Analia and Kakashi.

"Lets see what our friend have been up to, shall we?" Analia grinned savagely.

* * *

><p>"We're being watched." Itachi said as the sound of whispering feet catch his ears. Amaya nodded.<p>

"I know. It's probably the Keeper of this archive. The Keepers are naturally paranoid and very reclusive." Itachi only nodded as Amaya walked down the walkways seeming to be guided by something he couldn't see. He tried his best to ignore the eyes on him by looking around.

The high shelves only seemed to come to a stop before they touched the high ceiling. And every shelf had its own box of records or a marble box that glowed from the inside. The floors were the most confusing. They seemed to shift every second he looked down at it. The black stones also looked like they were liquid at times.

"I don't like this place." Amaya said suddenly, "The whispering and the damn dust get to you." Itachi nodded in agreement. "And after a while you start to see things at the corner of your eyes."

"It is supposed to be like this?" Itachi asked.

"Yep. Which is why I hate coming here; or to any library, really."

Nothing was said as Itachi kept a lookout as best as he could with the shelves in the way. He'd have preferred being able to be human so he could take to the ceiling and see if this place really looked like such a maze, but that would only get them into trouble.

"We're here." Amaya said at last. Itachi whipped his head around to see a tiny office that was the only place that didn't have any dust around it. Five flat screen TV's stood at attention with six different angles. There was only one chair and one keyboard in sight.

"If the Keeper works here, shouldn't they have been able to see something from the night of the attack and brought it to your superior themselves?" Itachi asked as Amaya took a seat and started to type.

"They usually let us come and do that for them. Like I said, the Keepers are the ultimate loners. They're more neutral than you think and they prefer to stay out of things lest someone, namely the bad guys, hunt them down and tear out their insides."

"But aren't they employed by the Guardians?"

"No. The previous Keeper choses the next Keeper. It's usually someone who's spent their time alone and who hates interacting with people. They're taught and trained to keep files. They only interfere when the Mother, the Maiden, and the Crone interfere directly." Amaya grinned, "Found it." Itachi looked at the fifth screen that had been rewinding this whole time.

Amaya pressed a button and the feed instantly started to play in fast forward.

Nurses came and went from different rooms. Some staying for a certain amount of time and some just pausing briefly. Itachi didn't see anything of relevance until one nurse came around with a different cart and handed out envelopes. Amaya slowed the video down to watch.

"What were the room numbers?" Itachi asked.

"3B, 7H, 5K, 7D, and 9G." The nurse stopped at all five room numbers and handed them an envelope.

"Are they allowed to get letters?" Itachi asked.

"Yes." Amaya stated slowly, "But I don't see why they would get any mail. None of them had any close relatives or friends once they decided to go crazy." Itachi ignored the uncomfortable feeling in his chest when Amaya said that.

"Maybe they had someone no one knew about." Itachi murmured. Amaya blinked rapidly.

"Sh*t. I'm sorry Itachi." Amaya stated quickly picking him up to scratch him and hold him close.

"You are right in a way." Itachi felt her wince.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." Itachi said before wiggling to get free. Amaya let him go but didn't say anything further.

He knew she didn't mean it and felt sorry, but what she had said had hurt. Why would anyone send letters to someone like him? He wasn't innocent. Hell the last girlfriend he'd had, he'd ended up murdering. Why would anyone want a chance to date someone like him? Let alone keep in contact with? Well Sasuke would have but then again he'd made sure his little brother had wanted to kill him and not talk with him about day to day things.

"Something doesn't add up about this." Amaya said suddenly breaking Itachi's depressing thoughts.

"What?" He asked intelligently looking back at the screen. Amaya had slowed the footage down considerably.

"The last time I'd asked about the prisoners, I'd been told that they were too loco to sit patiently for five minutes and read a piece of paper. They'd be more likely to rip it to shreds and eat it just for the sake of imaging it was me and the teams who'd caught them."

"You asked after them?" Itachi asked still stuck on that. Amaya shrugged.

"Yeah. I mean I caught them, I might as well see if they were okay enough to rejoin society, not that they would. But I do take some responsibility for their actions even when I know they're probably not going to get out in this lifetime."

"So they weren't in their right mind to read a letter?"

"No. In fact they were still eating the paper as far as I was told. Something must've happened that made them shut up about wanting revenge to read a letter."

"Can you tell who wrote to them?" Itachi asked.

"Analia and Ariel are going through the records. They should turn up with something."

"Then we should continue with the video." Amaya nodded and clicked the mouse. They watched the video of the day. By the end Itachi was positive that he'd never wished for sound on a security video even more. Even if he'd only hear screams and people shouting.

The screen flickered before resuming play. Itachi narrowed his eyes and looked closer at the screen.

"Amaya?" Itachi asked.

"Hm?" Itachi looked back at her to see her looking through a small log book. She looked up.

"Rewind the tape by one minute." Amaya nodded and put the log book away. She clicked a few times and rewound the time before pressing play. "Watch closely." Itachi ordered. Again the screen fizzled.

"H*ly f*cking sh*t!" Amaya shrieked. Itachi looked back at her quickly to see that she was pale as snow and seemed to be shaking.

"What?" Her grey eyes met his.

"Did you not see that?"

"I saw the screen flicker." Amaya shuddered.

"I forgot you can't see them." She muttered before rewinding the tape again. "Use your Sharingan. That should help somewhat." Itachi did as told and watched the tape again. This time Amaya played the tape screen frame by screen frame. Itachi watched as the screen once again fizzled but this time, instead of lasting only a second, it lasted five minutes.

It started with the rooms that were closer to the stairwell and moved on. Slowly a tall black stick figure moved from room to room and opened the doors letting the prisoners out. Once that was done, the figure seemed to look at the screen before coming closer. The tape suddenly stopped.

"Is that a man?" Itachi asked looking closer at the figure. Amaya didn't say anything. Itachi looked back at her to see her shaking slightly. "Amaya?" She didn't move. "AMAYA?" He turned his attention back to the tape to see that it was playing again, only instead of flickering it seemed to have frozen on the last frame. The man was coming closer to the camera. "AMAYA!"

That seemed to snap her out of it as she quickly jumped back. In her right hand a purple energy formed before she threw it at the TV as quickly as she could. The TV instantly exploded.

Before Itachi could ask anything he was grabbed and pulled into someone's chest. The air around him seemed to crackle as Amaya ran out of the small room and run down the walkways.

"Oh this is so much worse than I thought." Amaya gasped. Itachi decided to stay silent. Amaya was no doubt going to the others. He'd find out soon enough.

* * *

><p>"I hate paperwork." Analia grumbled.<p>

"We're not even doing paperwork. We're just looking through these stacks of papers." Ariel commented, "Stop complaining."

"Yes mother." Analia sneered.

"I should have stayed at the house." Nagato meowed. "Her sarcasm is getting to me."

"She and Hidan would make a good match." Kakashi chuckled.

"It wouldn't be Hidan, it would probably be Sasori." Nagato muttered.

"How old is he anyway?" Kakashi asked not looking up from the files. "And does he even have the equipment?"

"He's 35. And Kakashi, I am not asking one of my members if he has…"

"A member?" Nagato glared at him.

"You're a crude man Kakashi Hatake. I'm quite frankly shocked that none of your students have picked up on your habits yet." He would be congratulating Naruto and Sakura on that when he got home.

"Yes." Kakashi mused. "The force seems to be strong with them." Nagato frowned.

"What force are you talking about?"

"Hm? Oh, it's just something I heard Amaya say one day. It seemed to make sense at the time." Kakashi chuckled. Nagato just rolled his eyes.

"Nothing in this world makes sense when it comes to their phrases."

"From what I've been able to make sense of, most of their phrases come from movies. Keira's always saying, 'let it go'. Though I don't think she means it literally."

"I wish I could understand them." Analia's voice reminded the two ninja that they were currently in cat form. Not that they ever forgot it.

"It would make their meowing a little easier to bear." Ariel agreed absently. Her head snapped up. "Why the f*ck didn't I think of that before?" Kakashi and Nagato were just confused as Analia grinned.

"Something's got you cussing. Care to share your brilliant idea Einstein?" Ariel looked at Nagato and Kakashi and raised her hand.

_"We've never asked to understand a cat, but right now that would really make us happier than a bat."_

"Your rhyming skills suck, you know that?" Analia asked, deadpan.

"Oh shut up." Ariel snapped before looking at Nagato. "Can you sense Itachi?"

"Yes." Nagato meowed.

"Hey, it worked!" Analia cheered. "We can understand you."

"And you said my skills sucked."

"I was commenting on your rhyming." Analia growled before dismissing the whole conversation. "Now care to tell us what you two were talking about?"

"You can really understand us?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure. It's just a simple translation spell. Much better than a subtitle spell." Ariel nodded.

"We were talking about what the 'force' is." Nagato said ignoring that.

"Force?" Analia asked before snickering, "Wait, you mean like 'the force is strong'?"

"Exactly. What does that mean?" Kakashi asked sitting down. The papers weren't going anywhere and Ariel said they could take it with them if they needed to.

"It's from a movie." Ariel explained, going through different papers while also explaining. "Star Wars to be exact. It's kind of like your story, except the hero actually went to the dark side after his wife died. He didn't know she gave birth to their twin children before she died though."

"Yeah, and it's all set in space. With different planets and things." Analia said not even bothering to continue her work. "In the end the hero's son was the one to make everything right. And even then he also lost his arm."

"I guess it's more like the Yondaime Hokage going to the dark side after losing his wife. Naruto would then be the one to save everyone after receiving help from a Yoda-like person." Ariel said.

"And neither of them even knew they were related until the end. Then Darth Vadar died before he met his children and got to know them more. It's an awesome saga!" Analia grinned. "I'm actually surprised Amaya hasn't shown it to you guys yet."

"We're currently watching Lord of the Rings." Kakashi said. "Sakura and Konan seem to like Legolas and Aragorn."

"Those two are hot." Ariel commented, "But remind me to show you guys some other movies later."

"If we ever get out of this place." Analia muttered darkly.

"Hey!" Amaya yelled coming out of nowhere. She looked paler than normal and also very fidgety.

"What's up doc?" Analia asked eager to drop her 'research'. Kakashi mentally filed that away for later.

"We have a problem. The demon that sprung our five prisoners was a level 4 demon. With some extensive knowledge on media magic and spell casting. He freed everyone in under two minutes."

"That's impossible." Ariel said. "The wards around the hospital don't allow any demons in this place. Even if one did get in then the alarms would have been tripped."

"Would it be possible that he used a spell or artifact to help him enter the Asylum?" Nagato asked.

"No, artifacts can't be used like that. They're more of the'death and destruction' variety." Analia murmured. Amaya raised an eyebrow. "Ariel cast a translator spell."

"It was getting annoying just hearing their meowing." Ariel said. "But back on topic, are you sure it could've been a demon?"

"He almost came out of the TV like the Ring." Amaya shuddered. "It was pretty impressive and scary."

"Well sh*t." Analia summed up for everyone.

"Were you able to find anything else out before you stopped or destroyed the TV?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah actually." Amaya nodded. "The prisoners were getting letters."

"What's so off about that?" Kakashi asked.

"They apparently didn't have any close relatives or friends who would have written to them." Itachi cut in. "And the nurse that was handing out the letters wasn't too shy about keeping her hands to herself."

"I knew he would catch something I missed." Amaya muttered.

"You were looking at the log book." Itachi chided.

"For good reason." Amaya stated. "The Keeper was out at the time the demon came in."

"Are you serious?" Ariel asked standing up. Kakashi jumped on the papers that almost ended up flying off the table. He was still reading the psyche reports.

"His log book showed that he left for lunch for about ten minutes."

"Who eats that fast?" Analia asked.

"Naruto." Kakashi and Nagato chimed. Everyone seemed to chuckle at that.

"Well assuming that Naruto isn't a Keeper, which I highly doubt, do you think we can talk to the Keeper?" Ariel asked.

"Not possible." A voice snapped. The ninja tensed while the three witches turned as one to the person who had spoken. A young man about 20 years stood behind the nearest shelf.

"Why can't we talk to Keeper Jones?" Amaya asked in a hard tone.

"Keeper Jones was released from service for his mistake." The man snapped again. Nagato got the feeling that the boy didn't like talking all that much. Every time he spoke he winced as his rough voice came out.

"Do you know where we can find him?" Analia asked coolly.

"I don't see how you could. He died last night." The six all shared a glance. Ariel was the first to straighten and relax.

"Did you know Keeper Jones?" Ariel asked.

"No." The man snapped. Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"He's lying." He meowed.

"Liar." Analia called him out. "Keepers only choose one successor. They're like father and son, mother and daughter."

"I guess Keeper Jones didn't get the memo." Itachi was seriously getting tired of this kid's attitude. Apparently so was Amaya. She pulled out one long knife.

"Listen Keeper. We need answers and you're the only one who can give it to us. You can run and hide back into the files and shelves but you see these three." She pointed to the ninja. Kakashi saw the kid give each of them a glance before looking back at Amaya. "They can find anyone, anywhere. All they'd need is to have seen you before and they will hunt you down. And when they find you I will enjoy using you for a pincushion."

Kakashi had to hand it to Amaya. She could be scary when she wanted. And the Killer Intent that she aimed at the guy was the perfect amount. He could smell his fear.

"Do the right thing here Keeper. Our sister isn't as patient as we are." Analia smiled.

"All I know is that Keeper Jones went out for a few minutes. When he came back the demon was gone and so were the prisoners."

"Surely you must have heard something?" Ariel asked.

"Every little bit helps." He seemed to hesitate before nodding.

"The smell of rotting meat… I remember the smell." Nagato watched as the three witches tensed. He felt Amaya's hesitation and disbelief like it was his own as the Keeper talked. "Some woman came to see Keeper Jones. I told him not to go with her. She didn't… feel right. Then I heard howling. I closed my eyes and hid. When I woke up everything was fine. I thought it was just a dream."

"Thank you Keeper." Amaya nodded sheathing her knife. "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Do you remember anything about the woman?" Analia asked. The man thought about it before nodding slowly.

"She wore a gold amulet. It looked like an upside down V then curved outwards before coming back to the front and making an X."

"Thank you Keeper. You may go." Analia said. He was instantly gone.

"This just got so much harder." Analia sighed.

"What'd you expect? We're on a mission. Answers have never just jumped out at us before." Amaya answered, "But who wears an amulet like that?"

"We should leave." Ariel said,"We won't learn much after this."

"Hey Nagato." Nagato looked up at Amaya, "Do you mind if we use the Akatsuki to help us solve this mystery?"

"I'm sure they would think of this as payment for taking us all in." Nagato nodded. Amaya smiled.

"I feel like we just got on the Mystery Machine. All we need is a talking dog." Analia muttered.

"What's a Mystery Machine?" Kakashi asked. He was confused when Amaya started to laugh and Ariel smacked Analia on the head.

"I think it's time we introduced you to Scooby-Doo." Amaya snickered. Nagato had a bad feeling that the immature members of Akatsuki were going to be a pain in his ass for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>GM NASAI: I am so sorry for the delay. In my defense it was Christmas and New Year's combined. And then we got a puppy who looks like a mini 'Clifford' and he's so cute. And then Keira came back and my school informed me that I was almost set and... yeah I could go on with my good excuse but it probably won't help. So anyway I hope you all like this chapter. It took a good long while to even think it up since I was going through some writer's block. Reality just came and bite me, hard.<strong>

**I realized when a Guest commented that most of you will probably be confused about Amaya calling her cousins her siblings when they're really her cousins. Let me enlighten you all. I'm Native American (and proud of it) so I've been raised to think that my cousins are really my siblings. I chose to incorporate that into this since Amaya's brother and sister will most likely be somewhere doing their own thing. And Amaya is the most family oriented out of her family so yeah.**

**Oh and before I forget, again. I will be going back to school on the 12th. Which means updates won't be so frequent and it might take a while to finish this story. I'm not sure what the schedule will be but when I find out I will tell you guys. So just bear with me and recommend my story to people and the plant behind you. LOL.**

**I do believe that I covered things. Oh and since I got some reviews I promised an omake. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Alright, court is in session." I banged my marble orb paperweight against the desk. Hard enough to get everyone's attention and light enough to not break it. I turned my gaze to Kakuzu and Hidan. "Will the Defendent, Kakuzu, please tell me why I just halted my run with my sister?"<p>

"This idiot." He pointed to Hidan who was looking very black, blue and swollen, "Was spying on me and Keira." I raised an eyebrow and looked at Hidan.

"And why was the plantiff spying on his partner and my brat?"

"Simple your honor,"Hidan's smirk was still working as he just demonstrated, "I heard singing."

"Continue."

"I wanted to know who the f*ck was singing a girly song since it sounded like a guy. I thought it was Deidera at first but then I remembered that she-male was with his 'danna'. So I grabbed the camera and went to look. I saw this ugly f*cker and Keira singing karaoke." He pointed to Kakuzu who looked like he would rather rip Hidan into pieces.

"Karaoke? What song?" Mel asked.

"Witnesses will speak when spoken to, not before." I said glaring at her, Nagato, Sasori and Kisame.

"Fine."

"Continue." I nodded to Hidan.

"I couldn't believe this sh*tface was actually singing along so I recorded him." Hidan smirked.

"And for that I pummeled him." Kakuzu stated simply. My curiosity was now raging like an inferno.

"Yes well in order for me to believe that I'll need to see the evidence." Hidan smirked and held up the camera in his one undamaged hand. "Sasori?" I asked politely. He rolled his eyes but used his chakra strings to get me the camera. I grabbed the USB cord and plugged it into the computer. A few clicks later and the video came on.

Kakuzu and Keira were in my bedroom facing the flat screen holding pink microphones and singing along to 'Cause You're My Zing'.

I'll admit it was cute. And so did everyone else who was either snickering or trying to not smile at the image. Kakuzu's face darkened with every second that the video played. I decided to stop before he ended up killing all of us.

"...Well." I tried to be professional but I was trying so very hard to not laugh. "I can see that your beating of Hidan was... very reasonable."

"Of course." Kakuzu narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Your honor, I _respectfully_ request that that be destroyed."

"I think that can be arranged. As long as you refrain from beating Hidan to a pulp again, and in front of the kids." I cut in before he could talk, "And that includes maiming."

"Fine." He growled. I nodded before continuing.

"I hereby sentence Hidan to ten hits from Akasuna no Sasori, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto. When he is finished he will report back to me. And as for this," I held up the camera before placing it on my desk. A ball of energy formed in my hand the size of a marble. I threw it at the camera causing it to go up in flames. "It has been dealt with." I banged my orb on the desk again. "Court is adjourned."

Kakuzu instantly grabbed Hidan's hair and dragged him out of the Library with Hidan cussing behind him.

"I think he really wants Hidan to get his punishment." Mel laughed. I smirked and folded my hands together.

"That's fine." The ninja and my sister exchanged looks.

"You didn't get rid of the camera did you?" I chuckled evilly causing Sasori to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh I did. I just didn't destroy the SD card and the copy I made when I hooked the camera up to the computer."

"... You are evil." Kisame gapped.

"Au contrair my fishy friend. If I was truly evil I would have sent that video to Analia and Ariel." I clicked the send button, "Which I just did." I got up, "Come along sister. We must finish our run. I need to be back in time to reward Hidan." I walked out of the Library laughing at what Ana and Ariel were probably doing right now.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile two girls were rolling on the floor laughing their heads off in front of their superiors and fellow Guardians alike.<p>

Guardian Jose looked at his superior then to his fellow Guardian Micha.

"Do you think she's okay?"

"Guardian Analia has always been a little off." His friend commented. "And Guardian Ariel... I always knew she would crack one day."


	20. Chapter 20: Run As Fast As You Can

**Chapter Twenty: Run As Fast As You Can**

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Amaya<span>****'****s POV~**

Later that night after the kids had finally gotten to sleep Analia and Ariel had converged in the living room as we as the ninja. I got the feeling that they were going to be staying around me and the ninja for a while. If only for the protection they offered.

"This is certainly scary isn't it?" Analia asked rhetorically. "Not only are our top haters free but they're already gunning for us."

"It's not going to be easy." Ariel agreed. "They've had a head start by a few hours."

"More like days." I said looking outside at the full moon. Melody had left before sundown so she could go wild without wanting to hunt anyone down. Not exactly the best way to make friends. "It's going to be hard to find them."

"Are you giving up?" Sasuke asked. Naruto jumped up.

"You can't give up, no matter what!"

"Relax Naru, we're not giving up until we're dead." Ana said smoothly, "Or at least until we really have no other clues."

"What clues did you get from the Asylum?" Sasori asked.

"The papers," Ariel waved her hand making two boxes full of papers appear on the coffee table, "of everything within the last year and a half is in there. I had to put a spell on the boxes otherwise there'd be a lot more."

"So we can look and gather more information." Kakuzu grunted.

"True…" I murmured looking at the moon. "But we don't know how long they've have this coming."

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked sensing my silent tension.

"The moon, there's a circle around it."

"So?" Hidan asked, "It's probably just the clouds and the sun's reflected light."

"I never thought I'd hear him sound like he has a brain, yeah."

"Shut up she-male. I can think when I want to."

"What's so significant about a circle around the moon?" Nagato asked before the two idiots could get into another argument that would no doubt wake up the kids.

"A circle around the moon means 'trouble is not far behind'." Ariel murmured. I nodded not looking away from the moon. "But how far?" Analia was the one to get off her butt and reach into her back pocket. We all watched as she drew out a deck of cards with pictures on one side and elaborate filigree on the other.

"Cards?" Sasori asked in disbelief.

"I'm all for poker but this may be the wrong time." Naruto said.

"This isn't playing cards." Analia replied seriously. "They're tarot cards. They can tell the future. Now please shut up while I concentrate here."

I heard the soft slip and slap of the cards as Ana shuffled them and laid them out on the coffee table.

"What the f*ck are those?" Hidan asked. I looked at the coffee table to see the cards. Despite my internal warnings I had to know. I froze when I caught sight of Death, The Queen of Swords, and the Joker. Ana and Ariel were pale as I was.

"What do you see?" Yahiko asked. Ana gulped.

"Someone will want something akin to death, someone will be tortured, and someone will die to protect us all." I said looking at the cards.

"I see a twisted love that will end in misery. A huge chamber and a chair." Ariel murmured, "The Queen wants something very valuable."

"I see a coffin in the earth." Analia choked out. "A child crying and a friend in danger."

"You can see all that?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." I looked away from the cards. "This is not good."

"The Queen? Who could that be?" Sakura asked.

"The Queen of Sheba? Egypt?" Analia asked sarcastically. "We can't see that clearly with the cards. They only give us a vague outline, not details."

"Those seem like some pretty good details." Kakuzu grunted.

"What's with the chair in the room?" Hidan asked.

"How the hell do you see that, yeah?" Deidera asked looking at the cards.

"Maybe it was a fluke?" Yahiko tried.

"Maybe." Ana said. I heard her shuffling the cards again but knew nothing would change. Once the cards are dealt with a question in mind, it takes a lot more than willpower and strength of mind to change things.

"How did you do that?" Hidan demanded.

"It's still the same." Itachi spoke.

"So how long do you think we have?" Ariel asked ignoring everyone else. I measured the ring around the moon.

"I'm guessing a few days, maybe two." I said thinking back to a month ago when the ninja came. The black silk on my family portrait came off. "I have a feeling, that whatever is going to happen is going to bring my mother home."

"Well that can't be good." Analia muttered.

"You don't say." I drawled before looking at everyone assembled. "I know I have no right to ask but would you help us in this situation, but since I consider you idiots family and the kids built-in guards, I want to ask you to help in this situation."

"Do you have to ask?" Naruto said looking at me seriously. "I'm not letting anything happen to my friends."

"Naruto has a point." Nagato said looking at Naruto briefly before looking at me. "You have given us a place to stay and given us a home. You didn't have to but you did. For that I can say that Akatsuki will help in any way we can."

"Us too." Kakashi eye smiled. "I happen to like your library."

"You mean the porn section?" Analia asked. I had to smile.

"In that case I suppose we'd better look at those files. They aren't just going to tell us everything if we stare at it." Ariel sighed.

"That would be nice." Ana grumbled.

"The sooner we get through this the sooner you can cuddle with Kakashi." I offered. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, I think, but Ana jumped up and started working.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kakashi asked as everyone dug into the files.

"You did, but then you chose to help us and no take-backs." I smirked as he rolled his eyes.

"Troublesome brat."

* * *

><p>"Why," Bang. "can't," Bang. "I," Bang. "solve this!" BANG!<p>

"If you keep doing that you're going to be even stupider than Deidera is." Sasori commented.

"HEY, UN!" I groaned bringing my head back up to rub my headache away.

"I hate mysteries. They're just so troublesome when they involve me and my family."

"Be thankful that you have us to help you out." Kakuzu grunted. He and Kisame had chosen to stay home today since they didn't like the kids' school at all. Something about the creepiness and the ghosts always coming up behind them and scaring them. I sighed and put my head down so I could think.

Having the Akatsuki help with this mystery was a too overwhelming. I had to deal with Hidan and Deidera in the same room for more than an hour, my usual limit. Not to mention that this was driving me crazy so I hadn't been sleeping right. I ended up lying down only to get back up again ten minutes later to go over everything again and to keep thinking about the five loose prisoners who were probably thinking and planning out ways to harm my team and my brats.

Oh I didn't fool myself into thinking that they wouldn't go after my friends and family. After all, that's what the bad guys always did. They found your weak spots and used it against you with no regrets then killed your weak spots to weaken you so they could torture you and make you 'fall from grace'. But going over all the documents from the Asylum were a bit too analytical for me. Analia and Ariel were doing that while I tried to find the necklace that the Keeper had been describing.

Couple that with the knowledge that Damon was probably watching from a safe point, yeah I was inclined to want to scream right now. The stress and anxiety were killing me.

A ping of worry for Keira and Memphis hit, as it had been for a while now. I rubbed my head and chest. The same thoughts kept revolving around in my head.

What if they hurt them? If my brats ended up being used against me I'd go insane. What if I was missing something important in the medical jargon and the routines? I was missing something, no one just gathered five dangerous people for the hell of it. Akatsuki was gathered to help gather the Jinchuuriki.

That thought right there… it rang true. What would someone want with five people who had a vendetta against the Guardians? Revenge? It was a little too straight, too predictable. There had to be another reason.

"Hey Kakuzu, Sasori." I murmured looking up.

"What now brat?" Sasori snapped looking up from the Island's records. He was still trying to figure out how five prisoners managed to get transferred all within a few weeks of each other.

"If you gathered together five dangerous criminals, would you simply go for revenge?"

"It depends on what the leader is going for. He could be using the five criminals as a decoy." Kakuzu murmured.

"Look over here while I do something over here, yeah." Deidera agreed. "It's what I would do."

"Yes, but why these criminals? Why not any other criminals. Your society should have more than these five. They'd probably be much stronger." Sasori suggested irritably. "Some is using them but what do you and your fellow Guardians have that's powerful enough to make someone involve themselves?"

"Someone who's powerful enough to bring you all here?" I joked. I stopped as the three Akatsuki members looked at me in shock. "No, I mean you guys coming here… that could've been a coincidence, right?" I asked.

"There are no coincidences, un."

"But why do that?" I asked. "What purpose would that serve? You're all good guys, for the most part. You were freaking cats when the brats found you."

"You could be right. But I suggest you not rule that out, just in case." Kakuzu shrugged going back to his researching. I nodded as the art duo nodded in agreement. I leaned back in my chair.

What would someone gain from all this? Granted that person is doing a good job in giving me some white hair way before I'm supposed to. And not to mention the heart attacks I get from the brats being out of my sight for too long. Maybe I'm spreading myself a little too thin.

Focus. List the problems you have right now and go from there.

Problem one, the five 'convicts'.

Problem two, the person behind their escape.

Problem three, the usual 'weakness' clause all bad guys seem to have down pat. (Do they give them a class for that sh*t or what?)

Problem four, the brats.

Problem five, the Akatsuki and Team 7.

Problem six, Itachi.

Problem seven, when was the last time I went this long without a nap? Or even coffee?

That was my main concern ironically. I didn't function well on only two hours of sleep for two days. I may be a Guardian but I couldn't keep casting an energy spell on myself. It would be detrimental to my health and failing mentality.

I sighed getting up.

"I need a nap." Kakuzu and Sasori didn't bother to look up but Deidera was kind enough to answer.

"Make sure it's not with Uchiha." I flipped him the bird before stumbling past the kitchen and living room where everyone was, going through various boxes. (Who knew five patients could rack up the papers in this sort of thing? I felt bad for all the trees that had to die for that.) I made it up to my bedroom and collapsed on my bed, happy to feel the comforting sheets and soft blankets.

If only life really was like a box of chocolates.

I felt my head being lifted and something soft being placed under my head. I opened my eyes to see Itachi about to put a thin blanket over me. I yawned and rolled onto my side.

"Thanks 'Tachi." I mumbled.

"Get some sleep." I moaned lightly in response as I felt a lingering hand on my head before I sensed Itachi was gone. Probably back downstairs.

* * *

><p><em>My eyes opened to see a huge concrete cave. Lightbulbs hung from the ceiling but barely managed to light the whole cavern. I looked around at the sparse cave to see metal cages embedded in the walls.<em>

_I looked around before moving closer. The bars, I saw, were all iron, wood, silver, and holy bronze bars. Inside dark shadowy shapes hunched as their respective poison drained them of their life._

_I heard laughter behind me._

_I quickly whirled around to see, not the gloomy darkness, but a wall of monitors that all showcased various Guardians and civilians doing various activities. A smooth voice came out from the darkness._

_"__Are the children ready for another run?__" __I couldn__'__t tell if the voice was a woman or a man. It seemed like a woman but something about it made me doubt myself._

_"__Yes master.__" __A male voice, I was sure of that, answered from the darkness._

_"__Damon has found an occupation to get close to Guardian Black. He__'__s already corrupting and making them doubt themselves.__"_

_"__Kristoff has already wiped out a small group of Guardians in Oklahoma.__"_

_"__Emillio has done a good job at keeping the Guardians in Santa Monica occupied. He should be returning in a day or two with his quota.__"_

_"__Hylla and Kenny managed to hack into the Guardian__'__s database. They__'__ve already found a hundred weak and isolated Guardians. They leave in an hour on the jet.__"_

_"__Good. These kids are better than I hoped for. And what of the artifact?__"_

_"__The artifact is still under protection. We__'__re having trouble sensing exactly where in the Guardian__'__s home.__" __A hiss sounded that made me shiver._

_"__We need that artifact! It is the only thing that will allow me to stay in this dimension and to gather my fellow brothers and sisters so we can wipe out the Guardians once and for all.__"_

_"__We are trying master.__"_

_"__Try harder. We need the artifact before the Winter Solstice. I cannot come back and start the revolution until I have my precious.__"_

_"__We understand master__… __But what about the A-__" __My foot stepped backwards into something wet. I cursed silently and pulled away. Too late._

_"__Quiet!__" __I tensed trying to stay as quiet as possible while hoping that the water went smooth. __"__Someone very naughty has been listening__… __Guardian Black!__" __I gasped seeing bright yellow eyes blaze to life._

* * *

><p>I gasped sitting up in bed looking around in panic.<p>

Those eyes had looked like the eyes of a basilisk. Cold and withering. I shook my head while also trying to remember what I'd seen in my dream. It was slipping away like oil but I did manage to hold onto one vital piece of information.

I got up and grabbed my phone.

_'__Guardian Headquarters, Andromeda Gliss speaking.__'_

"Andromeda, Guardian Black here, we have a hacker in the systems."

_'__What? How do you-__'_

"Never mind how I know it. Hylla Nightshade and Kenny Blanchard have managed to hack into the systems. They're going after the lone Guardians. They're going to pick us off one by one!"

_'__Sh*t! Thank you Black. I__'__ll alert everyone.__'_

"Thanks for listening." I breathed.

_'__You__'__ve served the Guardians for five years, I can__'__t imagine why you__'__d do something like this unless you wanted to be released and wiped clean.__'_ Her brisk manner had me thinking of that. Before I could respond she had hung up.

"Nice talking to you to." I muttered before getting up to talk to Analia and Ariel.

I stopped when I was in front of my closet. The door wasn't open and no one had gone in it since the Disturi attack a few weeks ago. I shrugged and continued on my way. There was no way someone would want a cursed object, no one could use it anyway.

"Hey we found something." Analia said when she saw me coming down the stairs.

"You remember when we saw the nurses giving out letters?" Itachi asked in his usual monotone voice. I nodded grabbing the paper he held out.

"Turns out they were all from the same person." Kakashi said boredly.

"'Lily'." I looked up. "Well that doesn't help us. There's got to be how many 'Lily's' in the world?"

"Too many to count." Analia said. "So I wondered if maybe 'Lily was a nickname or even an anagram. These letters are coded so I figured maybe the name was the key."

"And she was right, un." Deidera and everyone else looked shocked. Analia rolled her eyes.

"I may not act smart but haven't you heard of the expression, 'never judge a book by its cover'?"

"I have." Kakashi said proudly.

"You're just being a suck up." I deadpanned. "What did you find?"

"Apparently 'Lily' was into some very dark stuff." Ariel said coming out of the kitchen with Sasori. "We just finished making one of the potions she recommended. It matched the dark stuff the Guardian Cleaners found on the cell's hinges."

"The substance was made from a few modern food chemicals that were combined with blood." Sasori stated. "It melted the bar of titanium we experimented on."

"We decoded the letters once Analia found the key." Nagato said managing to keep the surprise out of his voice. "They're plans and promises."

"And apparently 'Lily' upheld her end of the bargain," Sakura said, "Part of the deals made was that they could get revenge on the Guardians who put them in jail in the first place."

"And we already know that they did in fact do that. Several Guardians are in the hospital." Ana added.

"They just need to help 'Lily'." Sasuke droned. I nodded.

"Anyone figure out what 'Lily' wanted?" I asked.

"No, it's still too hard to decipher." Kisame answered.

"Well I have to say I'm proud of you all. Apparently I should have a mental breakdown more often if it gets you all to work this fast."

"Please don't." Yahiko begged. "Ariel and Analia are worse than you." I blinked as everyone nodded before looking away from the aforementioned Guardians glares.

"You would all be slouching until Amaya came back down and guilt-tripped you all by working harder than all of you combined again." Analia growled. "We did you all a favor by leaving your conscious' clean."

"Not sure we can say the same for Itachi and Kakashi." Ariel chirped proudly. The two ninja glared at her with their customary blank faces. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright I thank you two. Now will everyone please get back to work? By the way, where's Mel?"

"She went to pick up the kids." Konan said smiling briefly at me. I had to smile back; she was so cute when she smiled. I could clearly see her falling for a good boy. Yahiko and Nagato would end up together, even if I had to give them a love potion. Not like they could say anything once they slept together. (Bad thoughts, bad, go back into the 'Evil' room.)

"That's good. Saves me from-"

'Amaya…' Mel's voice drifted to me as if she was calling me from a tunnel. 'Maya!'

"Amaya?" I shushed Itachi to concentrate.

'Maya… Keira… Help me…'

"Something's wrong with Keira." I said slowly.

"What?" Kakuzu barked. I shushed him firmly.

"I can't… I can't hear…" I mumbled walking to the door.

'Keira… shhh it's okay… MAYA!'

I didn't think as I ran to the door and threw it open. I shifted on the fly into a Raven and flapped my wings as hard as I could before gaining some altitude. I couldn't pinpoint exactly where they were but I could hear Melody's voice grow louder the closer I got to her.

I backed a little towards the school knowing that somewhere along the road Mel was. She's most likely pulled over.

'Amaya! Hurry up!' I blinked and looked about two miles ahead of me. Along the road Mel was parked on the shoulder of the road. The back door was open and she was kneeling down. I dived not thinking about anything more than helping my little brat and whatever had caused Mel to send a distress call.

I slowed when I got closer to the ground and shifted once again so I hit the ground running.

"Mel!" I yelled frantically. Mel got up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do." I waved it off to move her aside as I looked at Keira who seemed to be having a little meltdown. Memphis was watching from the passenger seat.

"What happened?" I asked pulling Keira's seatbelt off her and turning her to face me.

"I just asked how school was." Mel insisted, "She started crying after that." I nodded.

"Sweetie?" I cooed gently grabbing her hands and moving them to her lap. I tilted my head so I could look at her. Her head was tilted down as tears dropped from her eyes. (I don't know about any of you, but I couldn't stand to see a child cry.) I motioned for Mel to take Memphis for a walk while I sorted this out.

"Come on Memphis, let's go look at those ducks over there."

"Okay." I waited until Mel and Memphis were walking away before I dared to ask,

"Keira, honey, what's wrong?" She sniffed. "Keira I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong. Are you hurt?" She shook her head. Well that eliminated that worry. "Sweetie…" I tried again making her look at me. Her devastated eyes were enough for my stomach to sink.

"I'm a monster." I blinked.

"Huh?" Keira couldn't have just said what I think she'd said could she? Because I know there's no way in hell that my little munchkin would ever say-

"I'm a monster." She repeated again sniffling as tears started to pour again.

"You're not a monster." I said firmly getting her to look at me. "You're Keira Black. You're a witch just like your mother and daddy Tim. You're not a monster baby, why would you ever think that?"

"My teacher at school said that witches were all monsters."

"What?" Oh you know as well as I do that I was going to beat that teacher black and blue for putting something like this into my brats head. "You're teacher doesn't know what she's talking about." I trusted Ms. Kieran. Hell she'd taught me!

"It wasn't Ms. Kieran. She had a substitute teacher today." Well that explained things. I still wasn't going to be letting that teacher off the hook.

"Sweetie, what did your teacher say about witches?" I asked cautiously. Keira sniffed.

"He said that using magic was a sin. And that we were all demons." F*CK NO! There is no way in hell that the Academy actually hired one of the Religious bastards to teach at the school. I nodded outwardly for Keira to keep talking as I fumed on the inside. "He said that we should've been drowned at birth and that if we kept using magic we would burn in hell." She started crying. "I don't want to burn Amaya! I want to stay with you and Kuzu and Kisa and Tachi and Mommy and Daddy and Memphis!" She was starting to get hysterical.

"Keira, Keira, listen to me baby." I hugged her as she cried louder. Her crying was actually starting to scare me a little. "You are not a monster alright. You are not a demon. You are a witch. I'm a witch, your mom is a witch and so are your brother and daddy. We aren't demons. Demons don't have a soul alright? You aren't as mean, icky, and full of hate as they are okay? I promise you baby that you're going to be fine and you're not leaving me or Kuzu."

"Or Kisa and Tachi?" I nodded my head frantically.

"Yes Keira. You are not going to burn in hell. You're going to stay right here with us alright?" She nodded. "You're not going anywhere until I say so okay? And you are never going to leave our side do you hear me? Kuzu would never let anything bad happen to you and so would I." Well that was the truth right there.

I held her for a while. Mainly because her little arms were stronger than I thought. She wasn't going to be letting me go anytime soon. I hummed under my breath and shushed her when it sounded like she was going to start crying again. Eventually her arms went slack and her breathing evened out.

She'd gone to sleep.

Of course it helped that I helped her along the way. The fury inside me wasn't getting any better and if I had any hope of catching that substitute teacher before he went home for the day then I needed to get going right now.

I gently put Keira in her car seat before buckling her in. I turned to Melody and waved before I turned into a Falcon and flew off. I had a teacher I needed to skin and I sure as hell was not about to let any other parent or guardian beat me to the punch. No one upset my brats and lived to tell the tale.

* * *

><p>When I landed in the parking lot I could still see some cars parked out front so I ran right into the Academy and took the stone elevator to the second floor. I quickly made my way to the correct classroom hoping that the sub was still doing whatever sub's did after school.<p>

My anger boiled underneath the surface of my skin ready to explode in a single instant. That teacher was so going to regret making me pissed. I didn't care who the f*ck he was, he was going to have me scream, hex, and curse him before I left.

The door was ajar and the light was on so I went right in.

Only to freeze as my body apparently recognized the short spiky black hair before my eyes even processed what they were telling my brain. He looked up in surprise as the door closed with a snap.

"I'm sorry class is-" We stared at each other.

"You…"

"Amaya!"

"YOU F*CKER!" I screamed launching myself Damon.

* * *

><p><strong>GM NASAI: I know, I know I'm late. But on the plus side at least I updated this month. I was planning on updating until the 5th.<strong>

**So I would like to take this time to thank all of you who read this story and made it this far. And goddamn, the veiws alone... {sways unsteadily} That was enough to make my days. I think it was the only reason I managed to finish this chapter. It's not as long and I apologize but I'm working on wrapping things up with this story.**

**I will probably only be updating every month since I'm back in school and everything's really fast-paced. I have a lot going on with my daily life, so much, that I'm starting to resent having friends I actually have to see and talk to... Hmm... I think I'll just have you all as my friends. XD**

**Next Time on TBAG:**

**"What do you mean she's gone?"**

**"I thought that by giving you those ninja they'd distract you enough. I may have jumped the gun a little early on that assupmtion though. Oh well."**

**"You can have her after I'm done playing with her."**

**"I can't believe they made a deal with you, you b*tch."**

**"I have a bad feeling Kisa."**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Kid I think you have enough bubbles in there." Kisame said worriedly as he and Memmphis were trying to do the dishes. The key word in this was try. Amaya had trusted Kisame to do the dishes after she had cooked but since Memphis had wanted to help him Kisame had let him.

"I don't think so." Memphis grinned wickedly as bubbles sprouted from the dishwasher.

"Amaya's going to kill us." Kisame quickly ran over to the dishwasher to try and turn it off. Instead he seemed to make things worse as the door opened and bubbles and water came out. Memphis laughed as Kisame slipped in the soap.

"Now I know you're a little demon." Kisame muttered as Memphis jumped onto the kitchen counter and turned on the sink and added some dish soap.

"Water, water, water! More!" Memphis yelled happily. Kisame couldn't find it in him to keep any bad feelings towards someone who loved water as much as he did himself. But if the water kept rising then they were going to be dead soon.

"Memphis, no." Kisame got up and slid over to the sink. He tried to turn the taps off but they remained stuck. Memphis giggled and waved his hand. Kisame stared at the sink as the taps broke off and water cascaded up from the pipes helping to add to the flood.

"We can clean together!" Memphis laughed. Kisame jumped as the pantry doors opened and a mop came out.

"This is too much even for me." He sighed. "Memphis come here."

"No!" Memphis giggled. "Do the water jutsu! Do the water jutsu! You have water to do it now."

"Kid I really don't think-"

"WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU DO?!" Kisame whirled around to see Nagato, Itachi and Amaya all staring at him and Memphis who were the only ones in the kitchen. Kisame looked to Memphis.

"Kid, if I'm going down I'm taking you with me." Memphis only nodded and jumped into his arms.

"Me go with Kisa!" He planted a sloppy kiss on Kisame's cheek.

"Good, because you two are soo going down." Amaya growled. Kisame sighed. As long as the brat was with him in thier soon to be hell, he could be fine with it. Besides, they'd get off from doing anymore dishes. Maybe Memphis really did know what he was doing.


End file.
